Completely Undone
by lorenlight
Summary: Your typical time traveling Naruto going to the past to rewrite the future. But this time he's not stupid. He changes things in order to save Konoha but he's keeping secrets especially concerning a certain Gray haired person's actions in the future. totally a kakashi X Naruto story. May change rating in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so no lie I have been obsessed with this concept for the past couple of days. I recently read a story with the same theme of time travel along with Kakashi and Naruto but it moved really fast for me and I couldn't understand how someone as thick headed as Naruto and Kakashi had gotten together... But! as I was busting my brain I began typing and next thing I knew... BAM! 70 pages and at this point I was like ya know what imam just put it up maybe i'll get some good ideas from the public. So Yea... here we are...**

 **Note: I do not own any of Kishimoto's Character's (I have not reached that level of awesomeness) and I may... will change and age things to the story so please bare with me... Is it bare or bear? whateves**

 **ENJOY!**

In the forest of the training grounds all was surprisingly quiet. Teams were working on missions or taking a much needed break in the lull of the moment. To be perfectly honest there was no better time for the hand from within the water to reach out.

Had it been any other time it surely would have scared the bejeznits out of someone as like a scene from a horror film the hand pulled its way up onto the shore and dragged the body it was connected to along with it.

The person in question was small though looking no more that 7 years of age. He threw himself haphazardly on his back taking calming breaths. Opening large cerulean blue eyes he stared at the equally blue sky. He was bone tired and his body ached but that didn't really prevent him from moving instead it was the unbearable emptiness that cascaded over him. The child had lost a lot but he knew that he would get by but this emptiness…

He wasn't entirely sure.

Tears pricked his eyes and instead of trying to contain it he decided to let them free fall. He would hardly have time to be this overwhelmed with his sadness after this so he might as well indulge now.

And he did.

First just letting the tears fall silently, then he remembered faces and a soft hiccup started. Then as more of the reality of the present and the future settled he began to bawl.

He was being loud and obnoxious as he wailed tears failing and he didn't care. He just had to cry he just wanted to cry in this moment and be sad.

And Naruto did. In a ten year old body thrown into the past in order to save the world from the terrible future that he had experienced.

Naruto sat there and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

"Crap"

Was the first word he said when he finally stopped crying in the midst of darkness. And it was a pretty accurate word considering what he was looking at in the reflection of the water.

He was a lot younger than he had thought he would be. He looked like 7 but he knew he was about twelve he had always been on the small side. His features though were a bit softer not as chubby and he thought maybe he brought back some of the starvation he had experienced during the war; God was he hungry.

His eyes weren't the same either. They seemed off to him like they knew too much and well that was pretty accurate. Plus they were puffy,

He looked like crap.

He wasn't sure how he was hoping he would come back whether it was his 27 year old self or even his 12 year old self where everything in his life had just begun. How he came back at the age of 10 slightly baffled him but it couldn't be helped. The time transfer justu wasn't even stable and they weren't even sure if it would work.

He washed his face off in the cold water.

"Dang nab it"

The cold water made his eyes cool down but his lips redden and he could see his features were more feminine than he thought.

Well that sucked

He had become quite manly the last time he looked at himself and now he regressed.

He gave a heavy sigh as he rose to his feet. He was lucky he was in konoha already because trying to slip in with no proof of identity would prove difficult. At least he hoped the security was high enough that it proved difficult. But going around on his own would be fairly difficult he would need a comrade someone that could give him good advice and who knew this timeline much better because honestly even though he knew there was a possibility of using the time transfer jutsu he didn't exactly like history.

He had someone in mind though. Though the time may have changed to who knew what that person wouldn't change. Naruto was positive that as long as he wasn't thrown that far back that person would be able to help him and if he worded things right the man would be more than willing the problem was did he wait until the sun rose and then search out the man or did he go now where his fight or flight instincts were on high alert.

The growling of his stomach seemed to answer his question and with a foxy grin he ran off.

Just barely sleeping.

That's how it was now a days. High level missions that trained you to just barely sleep. With the war missions had been back to back many of his friends and comrades had fallen already and he was left to just barely sleep.

23 wasn't young anymore so no one cared if you didn't fall into a deep sleep or if the nightmares of death haunted you to the point that even closing your eyes was scary. It came with the territory and if you had lived this long well consider yourself blessed. But he really wanted to rest; he just couldn't.

His mind was a whirlwind of mess and he just wished something else would occupy it besides the horrors he was hallucinating.

And like an answer to prayer.

His barely sleeping managed to pick up on an unfamiliar chakra signature; and it was coming his way. Almost Lazily because on the inside he was as wound up as a spring he sat up on the bed he had been trying to rest in.

 _Was it an enemy?_

 _Were they being invaded?_

 _Was is a message?_

The signature kept getting closer pulsing slightly as if to tell him something but he had never gotten a message through chakra;

he did not know this person…

Naruto landed on the window sill.

The room was as dreary as he pictured it. It was a good thing he remembered the man's chakra signature because he was not in the mood to search room to room for the man….

Speaking of whom was hiding quite effectively.

Naruto was sure he could easily find him if he stretched out his sensory abilities but the man was on guard enough and they need trust. And so despite knowing that stepping further in would most likely lead to a trap he had to trust the man first.

Trust that he would be willing to hear him out before he handed him over to the hokage and things got really complicated.

Yea he just _loved_ to gamble...

So with a deep breath he jumped off the sill landing gracefully in the center of the room.

He felt it instantly

a paralysis that held him captive and the snake like feeling as the darkness moved up his body. But he didn't move keeping calm as he could now tell where the man was and staring into the darkness watching as the man he had searched for slowly stepped out of the black shadows.

And for all the don't be creepy chants he had recited on the way over he couldn't stop the nostalgic smile that graced his feminine features, the way his blue eye sparkled despite the night,

"Well this is one hell of a greeting"

Naruto said as he tilted his head playfully

"But well it's good to see you alive, Shikaku"


	3. Chapter 3

**So could you guess who it was? I love a little mystery and make life fun! Antiwho's shikaku was my first pick because well... I'M BIAS OKAY! I LOVE THE NARA'S smart , handsome, cool... ah! I'm drooling but back to the point... what was it again oh well**

 **You may proceed**

Shikaku had never been more confused. In war no one was left innocent. Even children could be used as weapons, just look at konoha genin were also involved in the war these days it was ludicrous!

And it would make sense that they might send someone after him after all he was well known for being one of the many tacticians for the village but this didn't make sense.

The boy was too small too thin to physically win a fight even if he had a good amount of chakra it still wasn't feasible that he was capable of taking out Shikaku nara who sometimes went on anbu missions.

No this was too strange and if that wasn't strange enough the young boy who could have been 6 for all that he looked like was stupidly calm!

Stupidly because he was clearly captured in enemy territory. What idiot tried to attack a nara among shadows?!

But here the boy was after talking to him like they were friends looking bored and gazing around the room lazily; what was going on?

"Look shika…"

He paused his brow furrowing,

"Nah maybe Kaku.. yea that sounds better."

Did he say boy he meant brat, was he seriously getting a nickname?

"I'm sure right now i've stunned your brain. And that's cool and kinda funny but i need you to turn on that rational, logical side and hear me out. I need your help"

He sounded as young as he looked but the look in his eyes were anything but. They were firm and commanding and completely genuine.

He had no reason to trust the brat but blame his nara curiosity that wanted to know who this child was and how he knew him.

He sighed heavily he wasn't sure if he was going to regret this but if anything he could kill the brat and so with that thought he slowly began to release the jutsu.

The boy was smart not to move even though the jutsu was off and Shikaku couldn't help but think maybe the kid wasn't a complete idiot.

The kid made a gesture to the bed with his head

"Mind if i sit?"

Okay maybe he wasn't a complete brat Shikaku thought putting his hands in his pocket.

"I still don't trust you, so i expect a thorough explanation; but go ahead."

Give a mouse a cookie it would seem because despite the hardened way shikaku spoke once the boy heard that it was ok he flopped down lazily like an old friend coming to visit

"Yea yea i just don't want to have to stand the whole time oh! By the way mind getting me some food, i'm hungry as all get out"

Shikaku felt his eye twitch there was really no redeeming quality about this brat.

Rice balls was all he brought but the kid took them like he hadn't eaten in days and Shikaku felt a bit of pity

"SOOOO GOOOOD"

Food flung out of his mouth and all the pity and compassion Shikaku felt went out the window.

"Look you have your food now tell me who are you and why did you come to my room?"

Usual the firm tone and concrete gaze sent a noticeable shiver down even the best of men but to the blond sitting across from him he seemed to find it funny if the smile was anything to go by,

"Kaku man"

He wiped a grain off his cheek and leaned toward him

"I love a good battle and challenge and if you keep looking at me like that i'll attack you"

A small pink appendage swiped across equally pink lips and Shikaku literally jumped back causing the chair he was sitting in to fall backward as well and drop him to the floor with his face bright red

"W-WH-WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Tch… Keep it down Kaku you want the whole clan to wake up? It was a joke a joke."

The boy said almost tiredly

"He never reacted"

The boy whispered as he looked out the window at what Shikaku couldn't tell. But Shikaku pulled himself together along with the fallen chair.

"My name is Shikaku not Kaku and only my friends call me Shika"

The blonde turned those seemingly old eyes toward Shikaku again with the same face he had when he had first spoken to him.

"I know… But it feels weird to call you Shika since that place is already filled in my head"

Shikaku was once again confused, but he wasn't going to brain fart again he had too much pride for that.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?"

The boy smiled taking a breath as if to collect himself and then his eyes turned to shikaku…

They were not eyes to be questioned or mocked. They were firm reminding him of a strong and able leader.

"My name is Naruto. And i'm from the future"


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG where is the hot and steamy scenes alreadyyyyyy?**

 **HURSH MONKEY!**

 **So I like a slow build cause ya know what realiy is mad slow**

 **(just bitter cause I'm forever alone)**

 **But in all honest I like a slow and realistic build into romance so be patient and you won't be disappointed... or you may... and then hate me...**

 **I don't need friends anyway...**

Could one really believe in time travel?

It seemed impossible but shikaku lived in a world where possible was tested everyday.

Minato if he remembered well had a teleportation jutsu that messed with the fabric of time and space. There were also doujutsu's that altered time as well,

But time travel?

But the child's eyes didn't lie at least that's what they told him; and logical or not he felt he had to believe him…..

Maybe

"Why?"

Naruto looked stunned then laughed sounding like delicate bells,

"Of course you would accept it. That's good if you accept this fact as truth then everything will be easier to explain."

Naruto leaned back and Shikaku knew that a story was coming

"In my time a powerful enemy declared war. Or rather the fourth shinobi war"

Shikaku grit his teeth they were currently in the third war how many years of peace would they have before plunged into another bloodthirsty war.

"It took a lot but we managed to subdue him but he got away. We thought perhaps we might have time to recuperate but one thing after another happened and what started as a shinobi war became the first official world war."

Naruto eyes spoke of heavy burdens heavier than the one's he saw on the battlefield and Shikaku couldn't imagine. Shinobi wars just included ninjas and ninja villages but a world war? What would that entail? how could everyone bear to fight everyone?

"Many people were lost Konoha was slowly fading it was a last resort but in order to save my village going back to rewrite what had happened was looking to be the only way…"

"Wait your village?"

Naruto smiled a cheeky smile as sat forward tilting his head in a look of power.

"Yea i was the 7th hokage"

Shikaku was now officially stunned if it was taking his brain so long before to comprehend what this boy… brat.. Naruto whatever was telling him before this was incomprehensible.

"YOU?!"

Naruto looked as insulted as he felt

"Yea ya bastard what's with the disbelief huh? And didn't i tell ya to keep it down."

Shikaku had to wonder how bad the village had gotten to have made this brat the hokage or was he a brat?

"Wait how old are you?"

Naruto smiled at that

"Right now ten, don't look at me like that i know i'm small (bastard) but before casting the time reversal jutsu i was 27"

"Only 27! How old was i then?!"

They hadn't even elected the fourth hokage yet and this boy was supposedly the 7th how far along was that!?

"No clue"

Naruto said sullenly

"You died before i became hokage, you sacrificed for us and i…"

Shikaku could see the pain in the boy's eyes and if he was skeptical before he was now really beginning to believe him. Naruto looked at him with such heart felt eyes,

"I can never thank you enough for what you did."

Naruto bowed and shikaku was in utter shock

"But then.. Why come to me?"

Surely there had to be someone out there that would believe him other than him…. Though it was rather doubtful.

At the question Naruto laughed,

"My top advisor was a Nara; one i trust with my life and one that learned particularly from you."

Shikaku blinked he didn't have students then who…?

"A Shika"

Oh!

So he was going to have a kid, that wasn't surprising. And his child would serve this brat in the future and…

Hold up

"When you said he never reacted…"

Naruto raised a brow before it dawned,

"Oh! Yea i used to try messing with him he was always so serious but no matter what he didn't seem to react."

Naruto laughed and shikaku felt sorry for the next generation that would have to put up with a hokage like this.

"So a son, what happened to him?"

The air suddenly grew tense and Shikaku froze. There was no more amusement or laughter in Naruto's face. Instead it was cold and dark and Shikaku felt for a second that he might have stopped breathing,

"The future will not repeat itself; I made a promise. Even if changing things ends with losing my own existence i will not allow it to repeat."

There was no hesitation and Shikaku knew that the future they were all fighting for had ended in horror. He didn't understand still why the boy had come to him but he wasn't going to deny him. There was something about him that seemed to unconsciously command him making him believe every word he said and want to follow whatever he said.

He should have taken him to the hokage the moment that he captured him but he now knew that naruto had chosen him not only because he would believe him but because he knew the nara's enough that they would ask questions before they shoot.

He was undone. He could not unhear what he heard or unsee what he was witnessing. He was now forever bound to this brat and the hell that was bound to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

**... I said I know it's slow don't rush me!**

 **Note: I own nothing (;_;) ... nothing but these feels man**

Naruto was eating riceballs.

He'd rather be eating something else but to be honest he had found a love for rice balls. During the war he couldn't exactly have his favorite dish and when supplies got low even rice balls were tough to get; the memory made him smile.

" _Solider pills?"_

 _Naruto looked up from the documents that he just received to see his top advisor scowling much more than usual with a hand on his hip. The sight made Naruto smile easing a bit of his exhaustion. He put his elbow up on the desk and leaned his head on it pulling up quite a sensual smile._

" _You know i love it when you get mad."_

 _He licked his lips his blue eyes sparkled mischievously,_

" _It's such a turn on"_

 _But the steel hardened Nara didn't even flinched now used to the games he played. Instead he stalked forward so he was right at the desk,_

" _Naruto you're the hokage now and i know supplies are low but you need to eat we need you strong and thinking straight."_

 _Naruto couldn't help but smile._

" _Shika it's fine we'll be getting a more supplie-"_

" _IT'S NOT FINE!"_

 _His fist slammed into the table but Naruto kept calm,_

" _It's.. it's not fine. You always do this... sacrificing yourself…"_

 _Shikamaru was hurt and Naruto knew it but he could only do so much,_

" _Shika what should i do?"_

 _Shikamaru looked at Naruto his friend and now hokage. The hidden tears could be seen clearly by those all seeing blue eyes,_

" _Advise me"_

 _Shikamaru looked away to reach into his pocket and pull out wrapping. He peeled away the foil as if it would break if he was too hurried and inside the wrapping was a delicately made rice ball._

" _Eat"_

 _He said holding it out,_

" _Just eat it so your stupid brain has enough energy to think properly"_

 _Naruto took the rice ball blankly but then a cheeky smiled spread because he knew he wasn't the only one hiding things. Shikamaru looked more tired than usual and he looked a bit thinner because in all honesty shikamaru wasn't the physical fighter type so malnourishment showed more on him; in other words_

 _Naruto wasn't the only one eating soldier pills._

" _I see"_

 _Shikamaru looked at the blonde as he turned the rice ball flippantly and then with a quickness that Shikamaru could never dream of keeping up with the said rice ball was shoved into his mouth._

 _Shikamaru almost choked but was forced to swallow involuntarily._

" _In that case you eat it so your stupidly smart brain can think of ways for this not to happen again."_

 _Shikamaru glared at the man who all but laughed at him,_

" _Don't worry so much you'll age faster, the supplies will be here tomorrow morning bare with me alright"_

 _Shikamaru scowled but he was smart enough he knew when he had lost._

" _Whatever"_

 _Naruto smiled that bright smile that drew people in. And it kinda pissed him off_

" _Just to let you know, that rice ball… was hella good"_

 _Shikamaru watched in satisfaction as naruto's smile fell._

" _Really?!"_

 _He whined. Shikamaru smiled._

" _Hinata had made in specially for you"_

 _Now Naruto's face paled_

" _NO WAY!"_

The memory was one of the few that made him smile during the war. It had been tough yes but not everything was bad. Still it wasn't a future he wanted to repeat. He sighed

He was so bored.

After telling Shikaku that he needed to get into the ninja system. He had come up with a plan (leave it to a Nara) but he needed to wait to implement his part. And the waiting was killing him, he would have been less bored if he could have chilled out on the Nara's bed but said Nara had said,

" _Like hell i'm gonna let you stay here by yourself"_

And when a Nara starts saying hell he's pretty pissed. So that's why Naruto was hanging around the village eating a rice ball that he had made Shikaku get him this morning,

But damn was he bored and for Shikaku to tell him to wait he obviously didn't know how Naruto rolled.

Naruto sighed he walked down the road heading to a place oh so familiar to him. It would surely look different and he was counting on that it felt like it had been forever since he had last been to the shop but he sourly missed and as he turned the corner he could almost feel the tears. Tekuchi was a lot younger than he thought he should be but people still gathered around the humble abode indulging in the food that even now made his mouth water.

And just when he contemplated stealing a bite (cause he had no money) he saw her.

And God was she beautiful.

She was more beautiful than he remembered slightly younger but not by much with gorgeously long hair that burned like fire.

And had Ino been here in this moment she would have scolded him and diagnosed him with oedipus complex saying that he was being a momma's boy and that he needed to calm down before he actually ruined anything because despite how he was feeling the woman in question didn't give two hoots about him.

But he didn't care. Cause she had said she loved him and always would and he would never forget that.

But it wasn't her who noticed him first rather the woman she had been talking to happily and-

Bloody hell!

Was that sasuke's mom!?

Now he could see where Sasuke got his good looks from, he flashed Mikoto a sly smile. It was only then that she turned to him and he felt his heart skip a beat. Mikoto spoke something to her and whatever it was made her turn to him with a glare. And then without much thought she stomped over mikoto in tow.

"Oi! What are you looking at Dattebane!?"

He tried to hide his smirk but it came out anyway. Her bright eyes blinked in confusion and Naruto realized had it bad.

"Sorry i just thought you were both so beautiful i should engrave the sight in my memory"

"Oh my"

Mikoto covered her mouth in shock as Kushina's face went red.

But let's face it Naruto had learned from the best and he had a lot more where those came from. A chuckle sounded and then a full blown laugh but Naruto was undeterred in fact it felt like mission accomplished,

"Wow kid you're pretty smart dattebane."

Naruto couldn't stop smirking

"Yea well you're pretty sexy dattebayo"

Both faces went red and though it shouldn't because it was a little child there was something about his eyes that was quite provocative and adult.

"Ouch!"

She had a heavy hand that was for sure.

"Where did you learn things like that!?"

He shouldn't stay much longer, waiting for Shikaku's signal was going to take forever and sooner or later Shikaku would learn why you don't tell Naruto of all people to wait.

"Look baby cakes i'd love to stay and flirt some more but i have other engagements"

He gave them a cute wink,

"But hey call me if your men ain't doing it for ya"

And with that he disappeared before he could hear her scream

That was one way to meet your mother.


	6. Chapter 6

**Took awhile but are you ready for this...?**

 **the first meeting yea!**

 **... don't hate me.**

"Are you sure about this?"

Shikaku had to take deep calming breaths so that his language stayed appropriate for the situation

"Yes hokage i had been talking to the elders this morning about the proposition and if i had your approval it would go well"

If he had more time things would have gone better but leave it to his luck that the hokage had to bloody call him in the midst of his freakin meeting because an impatien motherf-

"Well i don't see why not, Naruto seems like a good boy"

The criminal in question stood beside him never looking more innocent.

"Thanks jiji!"

Damn that brat. He had told him to wait as he was going to discuss it with the clan elders so when he talked to the hokage things would go smoothly but no. why would things go the way he wanted?

"Thank you lord hokage"

He said with a bow the hokage just smiled unaware of the Nara's dark thoughts,

"No thank you despite this war there is still kindness being shown; it warms my heart."

All Shikaku could do was smile though he was tempted to wipe that cheeky smirk off the blonde next to him.

"I COULD HAVE DONE IT TOO"

The yell was excruciatingly loud if they heard it through the door and all in the room looked at it as the door was shoved open,

"I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP"

"Obito! Look where you're going!"

The spiky haired uchiha looked up only to just realize that he had walked into the hokage's office without permission and the hokage wasn't alone. Minato sighed at the action

"Ah! I'm - so-so SORRY!"

The Hokage chuckled but Shikaku could only curse his luck more.

""Ah Shikaku were you having a meeting? i apologize for my genin's behavior."

Shikaku sighed lazily as he looked at the teacher

"No problem i was done any-"

Bloody hell

Why hadn't he noticed this before? If his future son worked under him then surely naruto's parents must be in his generation and who else would have blonde hair and blue eyes?

"Is something wrong Shikaku?"

"No!"

He said catching himself. How would Naruto feel meeting his father? if he had died before he became hokage what about minato?

He stole a quick glance but Naruto wasn't paying attention to the man of his own blood instead he seemed to look past him to the three ninja's behind him.

"Are they ninja's too?"

The question sounded too childlike for Shikaku to take him seriously but apparently the hokage thought it innocent.

"As a matter of fact they are obito, Rin and kakashi are chunin and minato is their teacher."

Shikaku knew Naruto wasn't the least bit interested if anything he knew about them but why was he….?

"THAT'S SO COOL CAN I BE A NINJA?!"

Everyone in the room looked fairly shocked except for Kakashi who was glaring at the young boy,

"Um i'm sorry but you are…?"

Minato said cautiously looking at the boy that had amazingly many of the same features as him. The kid smiled a unspoken challenge in his eyes,

"Name's Naruto"

Minato looked even more confused by the determination in the child's eyes,

"Um…?"

"This is Naruto he was an orphan but shikaku has decided to take him in"

The hokage said Minato turned to shikaku surprised, when had the lazy Nara every had an interest of becoming daddy long legs?

"Wow i'm impressed since we're still young ya know?"

Shikaku chuckled,

"Nothing that noble honest i just took one look at him and couldn't say no"

As he turned to the young future hokage chanting in his head

 **No**

 **No**

 **No**

"Hey Jiji!"

Of all the disrespectful things that he could possibly say

"MAKE ME A NINJA TOO!"

 **HELL NO!**

The hokage laughed a the innocent enthusiasm

"Naruto i can't just make you a ninja we have a system"

Naruto gave a (dare he think it) cute pout his pink lower lip popping out and his large blue eyes looking down cast,

"I bet i could do it, i'm tough too ya know"

It was practically insulting to hear someone talk about their life work so lightly but Shikaku had seen the darkness and despair that knew what being a ninja really meant last night so he knew that Naruto wasn't just speaking flippantly; unfortunately the others in the room didn't.

"Tough?"

Came the cold voice and you didn't have to guess where the heated glare was coming from

"You think being a ninja is easy?"

Kakashi growled as he looked at the brat in front of him. The kid was too small to be a threat or to take seriously but honestly he felt insulted. You couldn't even tell the brat's gender with how feminine he looked and he thought all you had to be was a little tough!?

"'Can you really put your life on the line?"

Shikaku looked at the calm look on Naruto's face, he had thought that if he was going to use this persona he would react but instead naruto looked at the older boy calmly too much like an adult that clearly had all the experience and more that he needed.

Because the Naruto that had come from the future had put his life on the line.

"Can you kill your emotions for the sake of a job?!"

Probably more than even himself Naruto who had lived through a world war had probably killed many things including his heart just to not go crazy.

"Can you say you're willing to take a life just because you're ordered?!"

Shikaku watched in awe as Naruto's eyes closed and then opened back up harshly glaring back at the gray haired child.

"If it was to protect those precious to me i could do all that and more"

The room stilled because he hadn't yelled it rather he said it soft and with such authority that you didn't doubt the words he said rang true.

"You really know how to pick them huh Shikaku?"

The Hokage smiled and all Shikaku could do was sigh.

How the hell did he get in this mess?


	7. Chapter 7

**So as I was writing this I was like...hmmm... should I...? ...ah... maybe...**

 **It was so fun writing these next few parts so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.**

Kakashi was beyond pissed.

Who did that brat think he was? He looked at being a ninja as a glorified hero and then acted like he could do whatever they did but better!?

Kakashi kicked a nearby tree cracking the bark a bit.

Damn him!

He never felt so insulted if it were that easy everyone would be a freakin ninja! They'd all prance around happily without a care in the world singing the konoha anthem and living the dream!

He kicked the tree again making the bark crack further

Ninja's wouldn't have PTSD or go through depression! No ninja would ever take their own-

He grit his teeth now slamming his foot into the bark repeatedly. He couldn't stop not until this anger cooled,

And it did... eventually but only because of exhaustion. He slumped to the ground breathing heavily with sweat pouring down his brow.

That kid

With bright blonde hair and blue eyes that initially reminded him of a clear sky. He didn't know why he was so bothered maybe because he looked like the teacher he idolized he wasn't sure but that kid pissed him off.

He sighed pulling himself up off the ground. Who knew maybe if he was lucky he would never have to see the brat again.

"I really don't see this ending well."

Shikaku felt a tick cross his forehead.

"Look you little… I mean Naruto if you want to be a ninja then you need someone to vouch for your potential. I don't know how strong you were in your time-"

"I became hokage"

Naruto deadpanned as if that was all that was needed to say and Shikaku felt another tick of irritation pop up.

Though it was true he had to be significantly strong to be hokage the fact was he was in a 6...10 year old body right now. He most likely wasn't nearly as strong as he was before.

"Needless to say if anything that's why we're in the Nara forest no one will know if you go all out here."

Naruto raised a brow and Shikaku swore he was thinking

 _Could you handle it if i went all out?_

And that was the other hidden agenda after making it back to the elders and explaining the hokage's take it had taken a bit longer to convince them because they thought as the clan leaders they had a right to know what happened to the clan before the hokage, which is why he set up the plan the way he did;

Which Naruto ruined.

It took a hit to his pride to finally convince them to let the boy in under his care but he had done it

And now

He wanted payback.

Some stress relief, if he could just smack the kid around and let him know that even though he was hokage in his time he wasn't here that would be a victory.

Naruto sighed as he stretched a bit,

"Whatever Kaku man i don't mind a little exercise"

Tick

Alright forget smack around he was going to beat this kid into a bloody pulp.

"Cause i want to see all your skills"

Shikaku said pulling out two kunai and twirling them dangerously yet gracefully before holding them expertly,

"Anything goes."

Naruto raised a brow again but reached leisurely into the pouch shikaku had lent him also pulling out a kunai and turning it if not a bit faster before he tossed it up into the air

"Alright kaku"

He snatched the kunai mid fall almost lazily and dropped his arm not even getting into stance.

"Show me what you got."


	8. Chapter 8

**so man! people be reading mad quick! not that I'm not happy I am thank you! I did get a comment about Shikaku's wife though and you know what I think that since Shikamaru took forever to get on with the relationship that Shikaku may be the same not to mention the were in a war time so he may be waiting so as for her...**

 **NOT IMPORTANT!**

 **Did you notice though a lot of the mother's rolls in the story were like less than side characters; WHY!?**

 **Always pushed to the side but... I don't have kids so what do I care hehe.**

It was after the quick step into his space, the smirk and the instant reaction time that Shikaku felt lost.

This wasn't a normal fight.

A normal fight between a jounin level ninja and a 10 year old usually ended in a pity fight with nicely sported bruises on fragile skin.

This wasn't like that.

Naruto hadn't even attacked yet just side stepping and redirecting his power ever so gracefully that Shikaku looked like an uncoordinated buffoon. And it was bizarre because though repeated too many times to count by now,

Naruto was so slight!

In theory shikaku should have easily overpowered him there was no way arms that thin and legs so short could-

!

Shikaku jumped back as soon as it dawned on him, and at the notion Naruto grinned devilishly,

"What did you think i wouldn't be able to hold my own?"

Chakra, the damn brat was using chakra. Despite his slight figure with proper chakra control he could easily overcome that barrier but the amount of chakra control that was needed so that it wouldn't backfire on him was unbelievable.

"Ya know when i was younger my chakra control wasn't worth dog crap but one of my teammates drilled it into me as i got older."

A nostalgic smile running over his young face.

"I can't thank her enough"

Shikaku didn't want to hear it, the kid was still taking the fight too lightly. With another quick step he was in the young boys field again but it seemed pointless. The brat was amazingly agile and flexible his short size should have been hindering him but the kid seemed unperturbed and looked like he using this fight to test his new body.

Freakin' hell

Kunai clashed and Shikaku managed to overpower Naruto enough to send him back only to realized that naruto had jumped back on purpose landing on the trunk of the tree gracefully.

Damn his chakra control to hell.

And just when he thought that he would spring back he was caught off guard as the boy jumped high in the air above him. He watched the boy spin dangerously gaining momentum and velocity and a leg come out as if he were going to bring down and axe.

And Shikaku was right under him. He had plenty of time to block and if he did he could grab a hold of the little hellian. But what he thought was different than his body's reaction because without confirmation his body leaped back out of range.

CRACK!

Wide eyes was all he could do as his mouth slowly fell maybe it was the Nara's cat like instinct that had warned him but had he tried to block that his arms would have surely broken because anything that cracked the earth and left a crater in it's wake wasn't exactly light.

For once shikaku felt he hadn't thought this through.

Was it his fault that he was a bit skeptical of what the kid had said? that he hadn't exactly BELIEVED that he could have been hokage?

But looking at the child now he felt a shiver of fear.

This child may still have the chakra control and even ninjutsu that he had in the future but how much stronger would he have been if he really was 27? Thin arms toned with muscles those adult like eyes connected with not a cute but handsome adult like face.

There were already times when sometimes shikaku was stunned by the authority in Naruto's voice how much more power would he have if he was at his full potential?

It only just dawned on him that this was not a normal child

That standing in front of him was not just a ten year old time traveler.

This was the future hokage

Son of Minato the yellow flash of konoha and Kushina.

This was the 7th hokage.

Naruto smiled as if he could read his thoughts and it made Shikaku's brow furrow. Okay so now he officially believed the brat could possibly be who he said he was but still the kid was just that; a brat. He was not going to chicken out of this fight just yet. Plus he was a tactician since the moment this fight started he had a plan for the kids take down.

Sure plans A, B, C, and D just went out the window but that was what plan E was for.

Shikaku lept forward in attack and Naruto's eyes widened, he felt a somewhat sick satisfaction that he had surprised the kid. Did he think he was gonna just give up? Now he was kinda pissed, did his son usually give up?

When he had his kid he'd make damn sure that the kid was strong and never gave up especially if he was gonna have to deal with a hokage like this.

Further and further Shikaku pressed him but…

How the hell did this kid have so much stamina?!

Good thing he wasn't going to plan F because he was already sweating too much and his breathing was beginning to sound heavy.

And with effort and never ceasing prayer he managed to push Naruto further back who was looking too calm and amused for his taste

Just a little more…

Alittle….

More…

!

"SHADOW POSSESION JUTSU!"

Naruto was frozen and he looked down. He had been weary to stay just out of the shadows reach but shikaku wasn't a Nara just cause of his good looks two kunai with ninja wire stretch a shadow apparently long enough for Shikaku to reach his. Naruto smiled a similar tactic to the one Shikamaru used during the chunin exams except better prepared and more stealthy; guess he wasn't dad for nothing.

"Hell…"

Shikaku huffed trying to catch his breath.

"Finally got you ya bastard"

Naruto chuckled,

"That's some crude language you got there Kaku"

Shikaku wasn't amused as he watched his captive stare at the shadow holding him. His eyes glazed in what might have been a memory. Did someone else capture him like this? Was it his son?

"Ya know Shika did something similar."

So he had been right. Shika-something was his son and he caught him too but why did that thought concern him.

"It was a lot easier then but... "

The unease grew what could he be talking about? Did he get out of his son's shadows? There was no way, either his son had to be rather weak or he had to be abnormally strong neither of which he could believe.

"Well even without that i'm sure…"

Blue eyes locked on his and he refused to think anymore. Raising the kunai in his hand he dashed forward not sure how he was going to end this but he had a feeling if he didn't move he'd lose

If he didn't work fast...

Kunai clashed and Shikaku cursed. The jutsu wasn't broken yet by the way that Naruto's arm trembled but the fact he could move enough to defend himself….

Shikaku pushed harder and saw the deepened brow on the young boy' forehead, he could do this…

He could win!

But Naruto closed his eyes, his breathing slowed and shikaku felt more dread than he had ever felt on the battlefield.

Orange?

Or

Reddish orange?

It looked like eye shadow as it spread over his lids like it had a will of its own. Long blonde lashes opened and now he really looked like a girl but shikaku couldn't focus as the once cerulean blue eyes were now a golden brown and what should have been a round black pupil like most humans was horizontal like a goat or toad.

What

The

Hell?

The Jutsu was shattered instantly and with a flick of Naruto's almost dainty wrist Shikaku went soaring slamming painfully into a tree that must have been a good 7 meters away.

WHAT THE HELL?

It took a while but Shikaku finally could breathe again. Naruto was hovering over him like he hadn't been the one to almost kill the man.

"How… why?"

Still trying to catch his breath he didn't even know where to start; but thank goodness naruto wasn't as dumb as he made him out to be,

"Oh! That last one. Natural energy, I felt going sage mode would get rid of that nasty jutsu of yours"

Naruto smiled happily,

"I was a bit worried i wouldn't be able to get into it but it all worked out i guess."

Sage mode

Sage freakin mode

THAT CRAP WAS ONLY DONE BY SANNIN LEVEL NINJA'S!

Shikaku threw his head back

"Bloody hell"


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my... goodness. So I was reading through what I posted already and I am horrified by my own English so I will edit that at some point... cause I'm too lazy presently. I also got a good recommendation backslide by black so you can check it out as well... enjoy!**

Naruto was bored again.

Don't get him wrong he enjoyed the past, it was much more peaceful than what he felt in the future and it was significantly different. Uchiha paraded the streets with pride and authority as did Hyuga's in strict competition. The people he saw some of which he remembered from his time looked younger and it made him laugh.

Then there was ichiraku Ramen. He wanted to go in, honest he did. Wanted to go in have a couple a bowls chat and laugh;

But he couldn't.

He didn't remember when teuchi died. It brought a wave of guilt through him each time he thought of it. The man had been so dear to him and one of the few that cared when he was younger but he couldn't remember when it had happened or how. so much had happened it had slipped past. He couldn't even mourn properly cause the mystery of it all had him feeling lost. He did remember some of the regulars though one in particular made his heart clench as the young boy sat between his parents laughing happily his brown hair up in a style that reminded him of some crude and lazy jerk.

He frowned his death he remembered. Protecting younger genin because it was just in his personality. The current sight burned his eyes and he had to look away. He hadn't heard the news right away shikamaru had hid it away but someone mentioned something and then all hell broke loose. He had cried for days not wanting to do anything feeling absolutely worthless because he couldn't protect such an important person to him.

He didn't protect Iruka.

He had help though, that person had guided him making him forget if not for a little bit… reminding him they were in a war…. That there was no time for mourning now.. That…

Well he had hated that person for a plethora of reasons after that but he had gotten through it thanks to them.

Naruto sighed walking away. He had told Shikaku that he needed to get in the ninja rooster or more specifically he needed to get into Minato's team.

" _Why?"_

 _Shikaku asked. He had seen the way that Naruto had looked at the young chunin, were they important to the ruined future he was trying to prevent?_

" _Something is going to happen…. I need to be on the team when it does!"_

Of course Shikaku had said he was an idiot if he thought out of some miracle that he was going to be put on an upper class team when he hadn't even been in the academy yet. Considering his story was he was a homeless orphan who would believe he just knew how to make 200 shadow clones out of instinct!

The thought made him smile since Shikaku kept shooting down all his ideas and calling him a strange number of uncouth names naruto had demonstrated how many shadows he could make in a 'friendly' spar.

Served the bastard right.

But Naruto really was going stir crazy he didn't know when exactly they would go on their A rank mission but he knew he had to be there; and that was what he had been preparing for…

Everyday since happily bumping into the team in the hokage's room he had been trying to get close and get as much information out as possible. The biggest question had been who to choose…

Minato? The dude may come to like him but he had no desire to get close after all he was a rival in Kushina's affections and he didn't wish to get closer to the guy more than he had to.

Kakashi?

Hell no. Kakashi had mentioned that he was similar to Sasuke when he was younger but damn they could have been twins! And as much as he loved a good challenge and wanted the person who may be his future teacher again to acknowledge him. He had long outgrown that attention whore personality trait and was quite fine keeping a good 10 feet between them until kakashi got that stick out his as-

As for Obito?

Naruto had also outgrown his 'forgive everyone' trait too because just seeing the kid made him want to slit his throat. For all the trouble that spiral bastard had put him through he had half a mind to kill him now and burn the body so it could never be used again. But he had to remind himself there was a better option... Maybe

It was Rin he had decided on. Kakashi of his time had mentioned her a few times when he finally felt comfortable enough. And she was everything he had said and more.

Gentle, strong willed, smart. She was wonderful and he'd be damned if he didn't find a way to save her. So she was the one he leeched on sensing her out each day and then 'accidentally' bumping into her. And every time he did he'd bluntly ask her if she got any cool missions yet; after all being subtle wasn't a trait he had picked up just yet.

And that's how it went day after day time wasting and running out on him and him not getting closer to changing anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes the last chapter was boring but it gets better... maybe...**

Naruto was once again strolling the streets of Konoha aimlessly as he finished up the rice ball in his hands. He usually spent the morning in strict training, Shikaku could barely keep up but after that he was bored. They were still working on paperwork to get him into the academy and Shikaku had said that if he played his cards right he could pretend he was a prodigy and graduate early

But god did he hate school.

Maybe he should go find Kushina today teasing her had become a new past time and after he made a point to say that he looked a bit like Minato she always blushed when he came around,

Using Minato's name left a sour taste in his mouth but Kushina's cute blushing face

Totally worth it.

Just then brown hair and familiar chakra pasted his peripheral. He smiled as he ran around the corner to catch up,

"RIN! WAIT UP RI-"

There were few things he regretted in life but he could add this to the list because he really should have used his sensory abilities to definitely make sure that way he wouldn't bump into yes the one he had called out to but not her obnoxious teammates as well. Naruto could wait until she was alone.

His face dropped as Rin and the others noticed him

"Ah! You!"

Obito shouted as he shoved a finger at him one he was sure he could cut off fast enough.

"You.."

A cold voice and glare but he wasn't expecting much more.

"Hey Naruto it seems i just can't get away from you"

She laughed good natured he was sure she caught onto him following her but she was a good sport and let it go; and it made him smile.

"Hey Rin i didn't expect to see you here you know you have to be careful i would hate for your beauty to attract bad company."

He said pointed looking at the other teammates one of which seemed to grasp his meaning and glared deeper the other…

"Wait… ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH RIN!?"

He really was too innocent to kill this young no matter how tempting it was. Kakashi rolled his eyes then turned and walked off,

"Oh Kakashi I'll see you tomorrow!"

Rin called despite being ignored. It didn't take a genius to see how much she liked him but he was glad she wasn't as love struck as Sakura had been she didn't kick others to the side for him and seemed to care equally for Obito; even if the bastard deserved to die.

"So Rin…"

Naruto started getting her attention,

"Going on any cool missions yet"

Rin sighed

"Naruto you always ask me that and i keep reminding you the harder the mission the tougher the risk as young chunin we're lucky to be going on easy missions right now"

She seemed honest and he appreciated it but he was peeved, when were they going to go on their freakin mission?!

"I know but still you seem so strong Rin it must be some OTHER reason that you get stuck on so many D rank missions."

Obito fumed at least he got that one,

"What was that ya brat i'll have you know in a couple a days we're going on an A rank mission!"

"Obito!"

Honest as a demon it would seem, the girl could lie that was for sure. Perhaps it was some will of a higher power that he also bumped into the future mass murderer who couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Rin… You weren't gonna tell me?"

He pretended to pout, Rin sighed.

"Look naruto i'm just concerned being a ninja isn't as light as you make it."

The understatement of the year but he let her continue,

"We put our lives on the line ready to die for our village. I wasn't going to tell you because i was worried you might want to get involved."

Naruto deadpanned,

"Well duh"

Rin sighed as Obito looked flabbergasted,

"Look kid! Rin just want's to keep you safe how old are you anyway 5!?"

Naruto's eye twitch why did it seem his age was getting younger.

"I'm ten thank you"

"NO WAY!"

Even Rin looked shocked,

"How old are you huh **big brother**?"

The words almost sounded like he spit them out.

"I'm 13! And i'll have you know i'm going to be the next hokage!"

Now that felt nostalgic Naruto can't remember how long it had been since he said that same phrase. Perhaps there was hope for this guy yet…

"I'm 12 actually, as is Kakashi. Obito just has an earlier birthday"

"Hey!"

"Anyway Naruto"

Rin said getting serious again,

"Ninja is not just a game especially now in this time of war."

She put her hand on his head and her eyes looked sorrowful.

"Don't try and be reckless"


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't you love those moments were the story changes and clicks back in continuation but in another scene...ME TOO!**

"YOU'RE BEING RECKLESS!"

Honestly when was Naruto NOT being reckless,

"I have no choice"

Shikaku was more than a little livid. After all Naruto was not going to keep this a secret. So when he told him he was going on the A rank mission with team Minato the reaction he received was expected.

"How do you expect this to go because i am sure as hell they didn't invite you, so what you're gonna follow them?!"

Naruto sighed as he sat back on the bed,

"This is a very critical point in all three of their lives i need to be there to make sure what should happen happens and what shouldn't doesn't."

Shikaku groaned,

"Do you hear yourself? you're going to go and what save them?! With what abilities? Oh yea you're sage ones? you think that will go well? Tell me how well behind the jail bars as that ibiki brat is testing out who knows what on you!"

That made Naruto blink was Ibiki young now? he was sure he was an old fart even now; that was surprising. But he shook off the thought,

"I know that, that's why i need your advice. As for getting captured i have too much to do to get captured now so unless they send at least 5 of their top ninja including Jiraiya they'll be hard pressed"

Shikaku glared at the boy so he really was holding back much more during their spars... damn brat. Shikaku ran a heavy hand over his face.

"If we can just inform the Hokage somehow maybe he can send back up me included if it will help ease some worry-"

"No"

Shikaku frowned he was aging twice as fast as everyone he guaranteed. Naruto was being too stubborn. They couldn't tell anyone else just yet and their timeline wasn't clear not to mention he refused to tell Shikaku any details of the future he was trying to destroy. Shikaku had finally deduced it after subtly asking Inochi that the main reason that Naruto may have come to him was because he simply didn't want to be alone.

Because keeping a secret all by yourself was damn hard.

"Why not? It's our best option and might benefit us in the long run-"

"It won't"

Naruto sighed like an old man with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Shikaku felt for the kid...Man whatever he was, he really did.

"This mission is a like a double edge sword on one side hope, life, and light that will guide them to be stronger and lead them to the valuable ninja's this village needs when it seems like this village is experiencing darkness"

Though he said this Shikaku didn't see the hope in Naruto's eyes. Instead was a tiredness that he saw sometimes when the third hokage let the weight of the war affect him.

"On the other side…"

A chill ran down Shikaku back as he watched Naruto's eyes darken dangerously, his lip curled revealing demonic canines and he almost looked feral enough to kill anything that moved,

"Death, the beginning of the end. Hatred that breeds more hatred and lies that never end and manipulate the innocent."

What was the future like? What had happened? What had this person seen, heard and experienced?

Was the future always this delicate that one incident could consequently destroy a village, no the world?

Shikaku looked down and took a deep breath,

"I'm assuming you've been stalking some of the members of Minato's team to even get that information."

Blues looked up with a sparkle of hope and Shikaku knew that Inochi had been right,

"I have a mission starting tomorrow i'll do my best to finish quickly, is there anyway that you can change the future without being seen?"

Naruto looked to the side in thought,

"Yes but let's say no cause i will allow myself to be seen."

Shikaku rubbed his brow,

"Fine then at least keep a low profile. No ninjutsu, sage or clones. Maybe the little they see the better we can cover it up."

Naruto nodded soaking up everything that was said like a sponge.

"Maybe it won't be too bad, if anything say i taught it to you."

A brow lifted,

"Just say it"

Shikaku turned to the bed and landed heavily making the small boy bounce a bit.

"I'm sorry"

Naruto looked confused at the sudden confession,

"I believe in you but it all seems backwards"

Ah! so he felt guilty Naruto closed his eyes

" _I just can't see things the way you do"_

 _Shikamaru said leaned against the window refusing to look at him as his wrapped his arms around himself as if he might fall apart._

" _I believe in you but…"_

 _Teeth clenched but he had to hide the hurt that went through him_

" _Then leave."_

 _Shikamaru's head had never whipped around so fast as he watched his long time friend now hokage stand from his chair picking up some documents_

" _What?"_

 _Cerulean eyes that were usually warm were frozen with a glare so frightful Shikamaru had to lean hard against the window so his legs wouldn't give out._

" _I don't have the time to nurse your insecurities Nara"_

 _The word was more distant that he had ever thought possible,_

" _We're in a war and i have people dying"_

 _Naruto walked briskly crossing the room almost instantly so he hung over shikamaru with his tall height. A heavy fist slammed into the window beside him and Shikamaru visibly flinched._

" _People i love are dying!"_

 _Blood dripped in the silence but no one acknowledged it. Naruto turned from him,_

" _If you can't follow me leave, i can't always explain things to you so either you trust me 100% or you don't trust me at all."_

Shikaku's eyes hardened

"I'm not there yet but even still.."

Determination flashed in dark eyes

"I will stand with you"

Naruto smirked, had Shikamaru left that day?

No.

He too said with that same look,

" _I don't see things the way you do but…_

 _I will stand with you"_

He wondered if he had gone further back in time and he met the Nara's before them would they act the same; probably. Because once a Nara let you into their life they were loyal for life.


	12. Chapter 12

**So no clue why some of the words went bold but I was like that's pretty cool. So I'm taking direct exerts from the manga so I have to mention I own nothing of the original Naruto.!**

 **Rin gave one last wrap to the wound,**

 **"** **It's pretty much healed completely now. But if you overdo it, the wounds will open"**

 **Kakashi flexed his arm to test,**

 **"** **Alright"**

 **"** **Okay let's head off!"**

 **Minato said as his team chorused their affirmation. It wasn't until they were further into the forest that Minato stopped.**

 **"** **From here we split into two groups, everyone do your best. It was only by chance that the enemy yesterday was scouting alone. From now on it'll be team battles…..take care."**

 **The team were ready after yesterday's scare they wouldn't make the same mistake**

 **"** **Let's get going … commander."**

 **Kakashi's eyes widened as he turned to a pouting Uchiha, Rin was equally shocked only Minato knew the true meaning of the words but let it slide,**

 **"** **Right…. Let's go!"**

 **The new team stood at attention**

 **"** **OK!"**

 **"** **SCATTER!"**

* * *

Where the hell were they?

Naruto groaned,he was sounding like Kaku the longer he stayed with the jerk. But at the moment Kaku was on a mission and he was deep in the forest not to far from the bridge. But he had no idea where Kakashi and his team were not that he was in a hurry to find them. First Rin needed to be captured so that Kakashi and Obito could go at it and Kakashi could learn the real meaning of being a ninja. But he couldn't miss when the rocks came crashing or he could… fine he'd save the bastard.

But the problem was that he really didn't know where they were that was a much a bigger problem. He had wanted to trail them the moment that they left but he had no idea when they were leaving and wasn't sure if he had left early or late… most likely early if kakashi had been honest when he said that Obito's tardiness had been worse than his.

Seriously where the hell were they?

* * *

 **"** **The most important thing to a ninja is to be a tool in order to complete the mission. Emotions are unnecessary things."**

 **Shock didn't even describe the feeling in Obito as he stared at the person he had been trying to understand,**

 **"** **Are you serious..?!"**

 **Kakashi's face didn't change as he stared at Obito head on,**

 **"** **Do you seriously think like that?!"**

 **Kakashi could almost see the back of his father and remembered all the things he had said and did, but in end what good had all that preaching done,**

 **"** **Yes.. that's right."**

 **Obito scowled,**

 **"** **Fine then from the beginning you and i were like water and oil. I'm going to rescue Rin."**

 **Obito shoved past him and at this point Kakashi knew there was no point in trying to stop him,**

 **"** **You don't understand anything! What happens to those who don't follow the rules-"**

 **"** ** **I believe the 'White Fang' is a true hero"****

 **Time seemed to stop for Kakashi**

 **"** **Of course those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called trash but…"**

 **Kakashi's world was shattering, and he saw Obito glance back**

 **"** **Those who don't care about their companions are worse trash. Anyway if i'm that kind of trash i'll break the rules! If that's not being a true ninja…"**

 **Obito grit his teeth but continued to walk away,**

 **"** **Then i'll crush that idea of a ninja!"**


	13. Chapter 13

"Damn it! Why is the genjutsu not working?!"

Well that was simple because even though Naruto sucked exponentially at genjutsu he had been under enough to at least build a tolerance and anything less than uchiha sharingan was practically ineffective.

But the better question was where was he now?

Captured actually.

After wandering hoping to catch a glimpse of the chunin he had been spotted by a scout and that was the end of that he was going to keep his promise, no ninjutsu, sage mode or anything that might give him away. So he was sitting not sure what to do now.

"Hey i heard the battle in the east is almost ours"

Came another Iwa ninja from who knows where.

"Of course as if konoha can beat us."

His captors laughed. He really had nothing against Iwa ninja maybe when he was younger the passion and pride for anyone bad mouthing Konoha would have made him burn their ears. But the future had opened up his mind to the chains and circle of hate and hurt. Just as Konoha suffered so was Iwa.

"Hey Hey!"

Another Iwa appeared, What was this he hang out spot?

"Heard the group by the lake caught one of the ninja's they're going to extract info from her."

Naruto's eyes darkened

Rin

"Good we probably won't get anything from this kid anyway."

They nodded as they started filtering out,

"Get rid of him and catch up"

The guy who had been attempting the weak genjutsu nodded as the cave emptied then he turned to the young boy who had been amazingly quiet,

"Look don't hold this against me. I don't hate kids but i have to do my job,"

He raised a Kunai and Naruto raised a brow before he sighed,

"Me too ya know"

The Iwa looked shocked as the boy who had not uttered a peep since they saw him in the forest spoke for the first time,

"I have nothing against Iwa but i have a job to do too."

The ninja didn't even see the clone standing behind before it was too late and then just like that with a singular movement the enemy was down.

* * *

Naruto didn't waste much time speeding through the forest Rin was captured that meant that Obito would die soon…

If only.

Naruto stopped.

All Naruto really needed to do was make sure Obito died. The fact that he hadn't was exploited by that Madara bastard. But it would ease him a bit.

Obito had caused so much grief to all of his friends, to the future jinjuriki, to even reanimated corpses. he couldn't see any redeeming quality about Obito that was worth saving..

" _I'm worried about you"_

 _Naruto blinked at the beautiful interrogator,_

" _Um is this new code for you want to sleep with me? or…. What? cause i'm confused"_

 _Ino Scowled,_

" _No stupid. I mean i'm genuinely worried about you"_

 _Naruto was still confused,_

" _So… you don't want to sleep with me?"_

 _Ino huffed in exasperation,_

" _You smile too much, even now you make jokes. Shika says you're taking things very seriously but even then you keep looking at the bright side…"_

… _.Naruto honestly would never understand women no matter what Jiraiya had taught him._

" _I can't understand how you do it despite losing so much…"_

 _Ino looked downcast,_

" _You're human right? How do you not go crazy with all the hate around you? Everyone is leaning on you so who are you leaning on?"_

 _Now he got it. She wondered why he wasn't just slaughtering everyone that crossed his path why he was still trying to reach people even those that had killed someone precious. She was good at reading people but he assumed that he was her greatest challenge._

" _Well i could always use someone to warm the bed with"_

 _He said warmly and he had succeeded because she flashed a small smile,_

" _I just worried that at this rate you might break and if you don't than you've just been dangerously good at hiding it"_

And she was right of course.

He was great at hiding it.

He would rather just kill everyone and live with the fact that at least none of them would have to face the horror of the future and killing Obito would be a great start in his own opinion,

" _I'm going to be the next hokage!"_

The phrase rang through his brain. Kakashi had never hated Obito he had respected him and even said that perhaps he could have become hokage. And if that was the case he wasn't a bad person. Naruto was just blinded by what he himself had seen...maybe he should give him a chance.

The thought made him smirk, Obito who later became the ten tails becoming the next hokage.

The first uchiha hokage.

!

Wait! If he did become hokage what would that mean? Would the Uchiha's thirst for power be quenched? In that case would that halt the uchiha massacre?

This is why he needed a Nara because he never thought this far so many lives would be saved… so many.

Naruto opened his eyes, he had said he wouldn't go into sage mode but let's face it he had large chakra reserves.

Gathering large amount of chakra within his body and coiling it inside like a tight spring he took a deep breath then when his concentration was at his peak

"RELEASE!"

The chakra released like a pulse running through the forest giving him sight as far as

!

Naruto smirked gathering chakra to his feet

Found them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Let's start changing history! let's start changing history! I'm dancing and singing this so be nice.**

"Undo!"

Rin jumped up alert looking at the two in front of her,

"Kakashi… Obito"

Obito smiled,

"We came to save you, Rin! It's alright now!"

"Right!"

Kakashi chimed

"We'd better get out here fast"

Rin never felt more happy as she watched her two friends cooperating just to save her,

"Indeed… that was a good combination. "

The enemy from before began to stand.

"But you're still just brats. You're now right in my hands"

 **Earth release: Rocky Lodgement Destruction**

The cave began to shake and all three looked around

"Oh damn!"

Was all that Obito could say

"EVERYONE! GET OUT OF HERE QUICKLY!"

Kakashi yelled as the rocks began to fall. All three ran but just then a rock smashed into Kakashi and he began to fall instantly

'In my left eye's blind spot…'

"KAKASHI!"

Rin cried out, Obito turned back but a large rock began to fall and without much though he tossed Kakashi out and all that could be seen was rocks falling and dust soaring.

* * *

Kakashi's eyes slowly began to open to see Rin slowly raising as well and groggily looked around to see that he was surrounded by rocks and…

Where was Obito?

"O..bito?"

Kakashi said hoarsely. Rin gasped a hand coming to her mouth and Kakashi's brow furrowed at her

"What? Where's Obito?"

Rin pointed a shaky finger to the pile of rocks behind him and his eye widened because it was that moment that he realized

Obito had saved him.

"OBITO!"

Kaka began pulling off rocks first and then Rin joined in both furiously throwing rocks to find their dear friend. But not a sound was heard. Kakashi felt the tears fill his eyes and he slammed his fist on one of the rocks.

"DAMMIT OBITO!"

Just then coughing was heard and Rin and Kakashi made eye contact hurrying even faster to get rid of more rocks when they heard a voice,

"Hear that?"

It wasn't Obito that was certain but it was familiar,

"Try that crap again and you'll really be good for nothin ya know"

It took a minute but Rin recognized it and continued to rip more rocks off while Kakashi was dazed. It just took one more rock and the space cleared to reveal a small pocket the sight making them both freeze for there in the small air pocket was Obito alive and safe in the safe tiny arms of a young blonde.

"Didn't you say you were gonna be the next hokage i've decided to believe in ya so you can't die here."


	15. Chapter 15

**So this chapter is a bit short but I wanted the full drama here so I had to break it... if you read it you may get it**

"I can't believe you! You followed us!?"

Naruto was amazed Rin could so expertly wrap Obito's injuries and yell at him.

"I told you not to be reckless!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, reckless was how close he cut the timing. Obito had a concussion and a broken leg but a split second later and he would have seriously died.

Kakashi hadn't said a word yet but he wasn't expecting him to rather there was something more important to think about...

They were going to be surrounded.

And besides that Kakashi didn't have the sharingan.

When Kakashi had first explained it he had said that Obito had given him his sharingan as his dying gift and in turn Kakashi had been able to complete the chidori.

This time though…

Obito lived and Kakashi's left eye was blind. He didn't have time to think about it nor did he think he would if he did and instead with determined eyes turned to Rin,

"I knew you were foolish but to think you would come out here!? You could have di-"

" **Nohara"**

The name made her freeze that paired with the absolute authority in the child's voice had her breath hitch.

"Finish with Obito quickly, we're still in enemy territory and i have a bigger procedure for you to complete."

Kakashi was astonished the child just barely looked like a child with how adult and commanding his eyes were and speaking of commanding he sounded like their squad captain. Here this kid was in a short sleeve gray shirt and black shorts, no guards, one pouch and he was talking like he was ready for battle,

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

Rin said finishing the last wrapping, She looked at the young boy in front of her. Since she first met him there was something off about him, like he knew a little more than he should. Then he started following her. At first she thought it coincidence but everyday? At one point she purposely took paths that were abnormal and irregular but sure enough he would appear and be right there. She knew then that he was searching her out but she didn't know why. Now this authoritative person in front of her didn't necessarily surprise her rather it seemed to fit better with the kid who could find her everyday in the busy village.

"Right now we're down on manpower. Obito is useless and let's face it you're nowhere near strong enough to take out a bunch of Iwa ninja's."

Analyzing and comprehending the situation was not something a kid could do that easily was all Kakashi could think.

"Right Now the only one we can rely on is a half-baked scarecrow."

It was a double insult and Kakashi was tempted to say something but Rin beat him,

"And what are you suggesting we do then?"

It was clear by the look in her eyes that she wanted to live. She wanted to get out but she was brave she didn't cry she would sacrifice if she it came down to it; Naruto smiled. He took a look at the bristled Kakashi and almost laughed. He could never get under the skin of the Kakashi of his time so this was a nice change.

But for the matter at hand,

"We have no choice but to leave this to Kakashi"

Both children blinked in most likely confusion. Honestly he would be happy to get rid of all the enemy in the vicinity but that wasn't possible not with his promise to lay low…

"But you just said even Kakashi with how he is now..?!"

Naruto closed his eyes in patience,

"I know and with one eye he'll fall that's why… I want you to transplant my eye him."


	16. Chapter 16

Kakashi was fine in loneliness. He was fine casually obey the rules for the rest of his left. Even if all he felt was emptiness that was okay with him because he hadn't wanted to end up like his father. Disgraced and then taking his own life not caring about the people he would leave behind….

He wouldn't be a coward.

But Obito had shattered that. Cause deep down he really had loved his father and looked up to him. He had wanted to be just like him, to him his father had been…

A Hero.

He knew when he was wrong he just never wanted to acknowledge it. But now he would, now he would change. That was why he went after Obito, why he went to save Rin. But there were always regret. Had he simply decided sooner that he was going to help Rin maybe Obito wouldn't be injured, Maybe they could have really defeated that guy…. Maybe he wouldn't have lost his eye and then… and then this kid who looked like he could be 6 wouldn't suggest such an unfathomable suggestion.

"WHAT ARE YOU….!"

Kakashi almost jumped as Naruto slapped a hand over Rin's mouth but the look in those blue eyes were dead and serious and had him frozen.

"Rin this is not the village, i repeat we are in enemy territory."

He release her mouth and leaned back

"Keep your voice down"

She cowered a bit but was obedient regardless,

"Do you understand what you're suggesting?"

A quirk of a blonde brow made it seem like she asked a dumb question,

"Well.. Duh"

"Idiot"

Came a sound from the voice he was waiting for,

"I don't need…"

"You do"

Naruto cut off. Naruto knew that Kakashi needed a completed chidori and for that he needed a sharingan which would have been fine if Obito was on the brink of death. The only other thing that could come as a close second was.. His.

Naruto didn't have a sharingan… obviously. However his eyes were fast trained by years in the future not to mention when his emotions got too high they would enhance his sight to even the most minute details; effects of being a jinjuriki he assumed. They couldn't see chakra flow but if focused enough they could sense it visually. Either way it was a damn good substitute.

Naruto was pretty proud of himself though. He had completely forgotten about the chidori and kakashi losing his eye but after seeing the bandage it was a simple problem to remedy

"You can't possibly fight with just one eye and i plan to get out of this alive."

Naruto touched his left eye, It would be weird losing it but… He had already made that commitment.

Even if he ceased his own existence he would save the future and if losing one eye was the start..

He smiled,

Then the future was looking brighter already.

He turned to Rin who was still shocked

"Rin! This must be done quickly i don't know how much time we have left!"

"I said i'm not taking your eye!"

But all that Rin saw was blue. Eyes that held a firm tone that reminded her of her teacher when he was in the midst of battle,

"Alright."

"Rin!"

Rin turned her eyes darkly on Kakashi,

"Hurry Kakashi! This is the only way…"

* * *

"Well look who came out alive"

The iwa ninja said as he looked up at the boy standing at the edge of the rocks.

There's something different about him…?

And there was because as Kakashi opened his eyes they were very different. His right was a tired charcoal but his left was a bright and luminous blue. Clearer than any sky and deeper than any ocean.

Kakashi charged tears filling his charcoal eye. Because his other eye belonged to the pained child down below. A child who shouldn't have had to sacrifice anything for someone he barely knew. But the kid was right….

His sword broke.

There was no way he could fight with one eye and two….

He needed this eye.

It was tiring him to use it but that could be that it was just implanted, other than that it was perfect. He didn't know a thing about the blonde but now the mystery grew because this eye saw everything.

The man in front of him seemed to go in slow motion he could see the killer intent of an attack like smoke forewarning him to move. How a child had eyes this clear was simply baffling.

Kakashi's arm chirped loudly with the chidori but he didn't have tunnel vision anymore… He could see… He could see everything.


	17. Chapter 17

"Rin…. grab Obito"

Naruto said holding where his left eye had been. The procedure should have painless but for some reason from his pale face, and sweat painless was far from what Naruto was feeling,

"Naruto… Wait! What about Kakashi?"

She looked up to see the face of the enemy and gasped,

"Fu #"

The word caught her off guard as she looked at Naruto who was clenching his hand harder at the empty socket. When he noticed her stare he gave a half hearted smile,

"Relax Rin we're fine."

She looked back at the enemy to see him fall over and behind him stood her reliable teammate,

"Kakashi…"

She breathed out in relief,

"Let's go we have to get out of here…"

He looked at the pained look on the blonde and guilt filled him because truth was he was enjoying the eye he had received,

"Are.. you okay?"

Naruto wished he could punch the kid

"Peachy"

He ground out. Truth was he was in hell right now. He had lost an arm in the future but he had had Sakura heal it and hiroshima's cells to mend things up; but his eye?

His body was used to self healing and so the blood was circulating quickly and instead of healing him it was causing him immense pain. He wanted to tell his body to stop being stupid and that it was gone for good but it continued to rebel. And though he wouldn't mind Rin healing it she was tired and he needed her to move; he would have to endure.

A sudden rumble sounded and the ground shook,

"HURRY!"

Kakashi yelled holding his hand out. Naruto quickly as pained as he was went to one side of Obito lifting him with Rin and they jumped out before the place collapsed racing from the area into the trees.

Kakashi was panting now. He was tired and Rin was tired from the genjutsu, Obito was knocked out, and well Naruto… He was ready to just kill whatever came in his path.

"Damn."

Kakashi said as Rin gasped and pulled Obito closer to her.

So they were surrounded. Naruto could feel the canines grow but took a calming breath they would live after all Kakashi had lived through this before but how had he done it?

"Rin when i give the signal take Obito and Naruto and run."

Rin looked at Kakashi,

"No way! You can't"

"It's fine! I'm the commander here just… just obey okay."

Kakashi gathered the chakra in his palm listening to the sound of birds. Rin bit her lip,

"THEN MY FEELINGS…!"

"Rin. Not to long ago i was the type of trash who would abandon you"

He pulled out the three prong kunai and took a deep breath to brace himself when all of a sudden a heavy hand grabbed his hair and pulled his head back so he was staring at one firm blue eye,

"What? so you're gonna waste the gift i just gave you?"

Kakashi sputtered as the chidori died in his hand and he pulled himself away from the boy,

"Look! I'm sorry about that but if you want to live you have to…"

"I don't plan on dying here"

Naruto looked down at the enemy counting them in his head, then looked at Kakashi's lost face,

"I don't plan on dying but i sure as hell don't plan on abandoning you"

"LOOK THIS ISN'T…!"

"Pop quiz!"

Naruto said with a goofy smile and the tempo change threw kakashi off,

"Wh..?"

"Do you remember what i said in the hokage's office when we first met?"

Kakashi was honestly confused, what the heck was this kid talking…

" _If it was to protect those precious to me i could do all that and more"_

Kakashi's breathing hitched as he looked at the serious blue directed at him. No laughter, no amusement. This was the look of a leader,

"I don't care what you think of me right now but you, Rin even useless Obito… All of you have become precious to me."

Kakashi was speechless,

"Even if i have to lose an eye or my life i won't abandon you and i won't let you die"

Which was all good and what not but how was he going to do that with a low profile?

Doggone it! How had Kakashi said he lived?!

"I hate you"

The words hurt more than he wanted to admit as he looked at Kakashi's defiant eyes but he knew Kakashi better than he knew himself and he knew that rather than hating him he hated himself for not being strong enough and that was okay.

"Well, I like you"

The confession brought a tint of pink to both Rin and Kakashi's cheeks, man these kids were so innocent.

"Now than back to the problem."

The enemy were close enough now, Kakashi quickly gathered the last of his chakra and got ready as a fury of thoughts ran through Naruto's head.

How the hell did they survive?

How the hell did they survive?

How had they…!

A glint of metal flash in his perif and the memory came back,

" _We were quickly surrounded"_

 _Kakashi said leaned back casually as he looked out the window. Naruto gave him a side ways look but then turned back to the recent letter he got from the war front,_

" _I told Rin to escape and was prepared to die."_

 _Kakashi sighed like an old man Naruto noticed_

" _I suppose using the sharingan for the first time drained me cause i blacked out."_

 _Naruto put down the letter it simply told him things he already knew,_

" _How'd you make it? Rin?"_

 _Kakashi chuckled as if that was the joke of the year he leaned cooly on the window then looked at Naruto giving him a soft look,_

" _It was your dad"_

" _Dad?"_

 _Kakashi reached toward Naruto reaching around him and Naruto had to tense himself so his fight instinct didn't kick in but Kakashi was smart moving slowly and cautiously into Naruto's weapon pouch and pulled out a three pronged kunai._

" _I received something like this as my promotion gift. It had an alert seal on it so as soon as i threw it…"_

Naruto smirked in the memory

"Damn you Kakashi!"

The curse made him lose concentration as Naruto made a mad grab for the Kunai in his hand and just as the enemy jumped toward them threw it expertly. But Kakashi didn't see much after that as his world went dark.

* * *

The darkness began to fade and for a second he wondered if he died

"I see you're finally awake"

The familiar voice made him sit up in a hurry

"Teacher!?"

Kakashi looked at the face of his idol who was looking at him softly

"How?!"

Minato held up the three pronged kunai

"The mark on this kunai is a jutsu type that alerts me when it flies"

"So the enemies.."

Kakashi said confused

"I defeated them all"

Minato said casually then a thought appeared

"What about Rin!? And Obito!? And…."

A strong hand laid on his shoulder in order to calm down,

"They're all fine, look"

Underneath the star lit sky in the distance lay Obito and Rin stood looking up in thick contemplation,

"What about.. the kid?"

Kakashi said hesitantly, but Minato smiled.

"You mean Naruto? Well Rin ripped him a new one and so he decided to sit over there."

Minato pointed further right and that's when Kakashi saw a small figure curled into the grass.

"As soon as he sat he fell out, Apparently from Rin's diagnosis his chakra was all over the place and it was a surprise he was conscience."

Kakashi frowned,

"There's something off with that kid"

He muttered but then turned back to the present,

"Indeed i heard it all from Rin"

Kakashi looked down but a gentle hand ruffled his head,

"I'm happy though"

Kakashi looked at his mentor at a loss, Minato's eyes were seeing more than the outside,

"You've grown"

Kakashi frowned and looked away he raised his hand to his heart that had indeed been lifted by Obito's words and then to his eye. His gaze rolled to the young kid that had given it to him,

 _I don't care what you think of me right now_

 _All of you have become precious to me._

 _Even if i have to lose an eye or my life_

 _I won't abandon you_

 _I won't let you die_

The words ran through his head like waves,

 _I like you_

Minato felt Kakashi flinch and turned to him, he hadn't sensed any enemies but…

"Kakashi are you okay? Your face is red"


	18. Chapter 18

Shikaku raced through the village like lightening. He had one destination since he talked to the guards at the gate.

The hospital.

Team Minato had come back from their mission 3 days ago,

A successful mission at that not only was the mission complete but no one had died.

No doubt thanks to Naruto, but the guard had said they had come back injured. Minato of course had to report to the hokage and lord knows what that would sound like. What bothered him was..

" _The young one"_

" _Minato's double?"_

 _The guard confirmed,_

" _Yea"_

 _Shikaku continued_

" _Was he injured?"_

He didn't think it was possible with how strong he was but if he got a couple of scratches in order to keep a low profile he could respect that. What he didn't expect was the disheartened look of the guard and the silence.

Something terrible had happened.

That's why he was rushing through to the hospital not pausing until he got to the receptionist. Catching his breath as she looked very surprised to see him,

"Oh! Mr. Shikaku. Did you just get back from a mission? Are you injured?"

It took another second for him to breath,

"Naruto… where is Naruto?!"

The woman looked startled but quickly began to search through the papers and computer,

"I.. I'm sorry i don't…"

"Naruto! He was injured! He had to come to the hospital!"

She had never seen a Nara so furious or loud and it scared her enough to drop papers in a trembling mess.

"I…I'm s..sorry Mr. Nara but really…"

"You have to check again! I know.."

"He's not here"

Came a clear voice. Shikaku turned to see the young gray haired prodigy. He was dressed in casual clothes with wraps around his left eye. What the hell had happened on the mission?

"He.. He was taken away"

Shikaku couldn't stay focused his brain was used to thinking multiple thoughts at once so although he just wanted to focus on the words being said he noticed everything. This kakashi who had been such a stuck in the mud was a bit gentler. His words came out softer. His eyes...eye didn't look so hard and he seemed calmer. It was good but was this what Naruto was hoping to achieve? The thought brought him back,

"Who took him?"

Kakashi's brow crinkled,

"Your elders, the Nara elders. They came in and took him away. No one is allowed to see him right now."

Shikaku wondered silently if the Kakashi boy had tried and was told no. he nodded and gave a word of thanks and then left. So they were confining him at least it was them and not the hokage… that would be coming soon enough.

* * *

Shikaku walked firmly through the compound servants gasped as they saw him jumping out the way because right now he looked anything but carefree. They put him in the furthest part of the compound like a prisoner,

"Has his wounds been attended to?"

Shikaku turned on a servant, the male jumped before catching himself,

"Ah! Yes a doctor was brought in"

Shikaku nodded that was good at least the child was patched up,

"Sir that child…."

Shikaku looked at the servant fear etched in his face.

Damn it, what had Naruto done that the servants were scared of him?!

"Thank you"

Shikaku said softly and the servant looked in awe,

"I'll take care of it"

The servant smiled and gave a slight bow and walked off. The door lay at the end of the hall but he wasn't sure what he was going to get, but Naruto better be prepared to see a very unhappy Nara.


	19. Chapter 19

Or at least that was what Nara had thought but what he needed now was oxygen. The room was dark when he walked in and since it was now evening it was quite dark. It had taken him some time to figure out where they had put him and that the child in question was under house arrest until they could decide what to do with him.

But he had come into the room with an agenda. To find out what had happened on the mission and deduce the damage.

But his mind blanked.

The moment he walked in the room he couldn't breath.

The air was ridiculously tense the killer intent was so thick he thought his legs would give out the moment he moved.

His plan was mind wiped because he couldn't remember a thing, all he saw was Naruto standing in the middle of the small room. His fist clenched hard enough blood was dripping. His chest heaving as if trying to contain himself and white bandages wrapped around his left eye just like the Hatake boy.

Shikaku gaped as if trying to remember how to speak but it sounded brutally choppy,

"N..Naruto… What..?"

The air was so thick as large canines were revealed due to the scowl on the boys face.

"I let the snake slip away…"

Came a growl.

"I could have grabbed him by the throat.."

The words died and Shikaku wondered if the mission failed,

"If… If you go back.."

Something similar but not quite a roar escaped the boy and he turned on shikaku like a rabid animal, Shikaku stepped back into the closed door

"THERE'S NO GOING BACK! THAT BASTARD IS PROBABLY LONG GONE I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO FIND HIM BUT I WAS SO FUC ING CLOSE!"

Blue eyes. They were ever changing Shikaku thought. Sometimes soft or playful, dead or serious. Sometimes they even changed color but this time they were like blue fire burning hot with anger, and the pupil, was slitted like a predator and that was what made Shikaku collapse to the floor.

Naruto had played good natured even commanding but there was a lot shikaku only just realized he didn't see; like anger. Anger, tears, actual love, sometimes he'd see glimpses like downcast eyes, or soft gestures or even an unhappy scowl but never too much.

Naruto kept those things to himself and shikaku know understood why.

They were too intense.

This child no… this man had experienced too much to show people the full extent of his emotions. They were too strong, too heavy….

Too scary.

And Naruto must have seen the absolute fear on his face because he threw a careless hand over his face and through his hair and took a loud breath trying to calm himself down,

"Sorry… sorry you didn't.. I didn't…"

It seemed to boil under the surface but Shikaku could see him trying to contain it,

"I just need some release ya know.."

He chuckled darkly.

Three days. That's how long they had been back and they had locked Naruto away in this room with nothing but his thoughts;

No wonder he needed release.

"Let's… Go"

He cursed his shaking voice, but Naruto didn't call him out on it.

"Where?"

Shikaku stood to his feet taking a moment to check that he wouldn't fall over again then looked back at blue eyes, not as frightening but oh so weary,

"Nara Forest."


	20. Chapter 20

**So since this is a love story with Kakashi and Naruto you know that kakashi's gotta be up in Naruto's grill! so let's do it!**

Kakashi strolled casually through the village. Rin was most likely visiting Obito as usual who was still in the hospital recovering and complaining. And Minato was…

Well that's what was bothering him.

Minato was in continuous meetings about not only the war efforts but of that child

Naruto.

Everything had happened so fast. They were all taken to the hospital and not even an hour later the nara clan elders appeared saying they were taking Naruto.

Kakashi had fumed but they had all but ignored him. He had tried to get info out of their teacher but needless to say the man wouldn't budge.

It was true the kid was suspicious but for frick sake's he had saved them! Didn't that count?!

Kakashi brooded walking down the street when he felt something,

Not saw, felt.

It was weird ever since he got this eye he could feel things such as a familiar presence even if they were far away. More anomalies that made Kakashi want to talk to the kid but he couldn't,

They wouldn't let him.

So who was he feeling now?

He looked around for a familiar sight and it was then that he caught it, walking down the street hands in their pockets as if nothing fazed them. Dark eyes looking like the most bored and tired person in the world but with a hidden intelligence floating in the background and without thinking Kakashi ran after him,

"Shikaku! SHIKAKU!"

Said man turned to look back, if he was surprised to see him he didn't show it.

"Ah, you the Hatake boy"

He said drolly, He seemed a bit more tired than usual but Kakashi wasn't sure why he thought that and shook it off.

"Yea..."

He actually didn't know what to say to the adult. Shikaku Nara was a man he knew in passing, one that even his teacher looked to. Smart, loyal and strong but they were not friends. They never worked together and hardly spoke he didn't even know why had had called out; but he had…

Shikaku raised a brow at the kids silence. He couldn't help stare at the white wrapping on the boy's eye. After Naruto had gotten his 'release' or as Shikaku liked to say 'doom on the Nara forest' he had told him what had happened. First Shikaku had been mad, than sad. He knew that Naruto had probably made the best choice but it was still sad. Naruto's eyes were one of his best features and now one of them were gone. But all in all he had done what he had set out to do…

" _I did what i had to … I was just pissed cause i could have done more."_

Whatever more was he didn't elaborate. But now to the child in front of him who had called him out. He was probably worried about Naruto. After all Naruto had been confined in the compound for a week now and they were just waiting for the hokage's summoning, well maybe this would relieve some of the boy's tension because a bored Naruto was an annoying one.

Now the brat was asking about his sex life….

And good lord that was not a road he was going down with him of all people,

"You want to see him?"

Kakashi looked up and shikaku knew he hit the nail on the head,

"Naruto. Do you want to see him?'

He asked again because he hadn't received an answer, that seemed to rouse the boy as he looked down,

"But the elders…."

Shikaku turned

"It's fine i'm the clan successor anyway, come on."

Kakashi followed silently as the man walked down the street then paused. Kakashi cocked his head was the man rethinking his decision? Instead the man went into the nearby shop and seemed to be getting food to go. When he finally came out he held up the bag,

"Brat's been complaining that he wanted some"

Ramen?

Kakashi thought but let it slide as the man continued to walk.

* * *

Clan compounds were always obnoxiously huge and it only pissed him off further that they had put Naruto so far away. As if locking away a monster. and the Nara compound was just as bad as the forest a maze of corridors that if you didn't have a certain level of IQ you would easily get lost.

It took a good half hour since they reached the actual compound for them to get to Naruto's chambers.

Bastards

"His room is that one at the end"

Shikaku said as he stopped and Kakashi couldn't help but think that the man wasn't going.

"Here"

He passed him the bag of food

"Give him this, I'll be back to pick you up later"

The older man began to walk away but stopped as if he forgot something,

"Wait for me okay no need for you to get lost right?"

Just like the Nara forest indeed, Kakashi nodded and shikaku seemed to accept it as he continued to leave.

As Kakashi looked back at the door he felt his left eye warm and he touched it. Did it sense the familiar presence of its owner? He took a breath and walked forward reaching the door,

He wasn't nervous

he wasn't a coward,

he could do this!.

He swung the door open and sitting on the bed crisscross of the small room looking out the window was the kid.

The one who had saved obito

The one who had given him his eye

And gave them hope.

Naruto


	21. Chapter 21

Naruto wasn't surprised to see Kakashi there. He had sensed him from the hallway. What he was surprised by was the bag in his hand,

"Is that.. Is that Ichiraku's?"

Kakashi rolled his eye at the anticlimactic intro and walked closer to the bed and held out the bag,

"Shikaku said you've been complaining"

A sad smile skirted over Naruto's lips as he took the bag. It was true he had mentioned it but to think the jerk would get it… Well best eat it fresh.

Opening it steam rolled out and he got a full whiff of the miso. He cautiously broke the complimentary chopsticks and with a courage he didn't know he possessed he plunged in taking out some noodles and popped them in his mouth.

And Kakashi watched as he was clearly ignored over a bowl of noodles. And his mouth dropped because as he watched the blonde chewing large baby fat tears rolled down whiskered cheeks,

"Soo….ooo G..g..ooood"

Naruto hiccupped in between bites. Kakashi didn't understand this mystery of a person but he was patient he had learned to be from the best after all.  
-

And Naruto didn't take too long to finish not even leaving a droplet of broth behind.

"Sorry about that"

Naruto said wiping his eye as he finally acknowledge Kakashi's presence,

"I was just a bit overwhelmed, what's up? How's the eye?"

Kakashi was taken aback by the his casual nature like it was a book or household item and he was just asking to see if it was a good gift, not like it was a body part that he would never get back.

"It's… It's fine, Rin did a good job."

He muttered unable to look at the opposing blue eye.

"That's good, i know she's an awesome medic, you thanked her right?"

Now he felt he was talking to a grown man, he glared at the obviously younger male,

"Who and what are you?"

Naruto blinked owlishly at him then waved his hand carelessly,

"Besides that,"

He said nonchalantly brushing the question aside.

"now that you have a heart again how will you move forward?"

Kakashi didn't like being brushed off,

"Why you… don't…!"

"Your old mindset…"

Naruto continued not caring about Kakashi's personal pet peeves

"was kill your emotions for the sake of the mission, and Obito's is being emotionally invested."

" _I struggled a lot with finding the right balance."_

 _His back was facing him as Naruto sat on his kitchen bar stool, ever looking at important documents._

" _Heart or stone. Kindness or killer."_

 _He couldn't see his face but he saw the man chug down the bottle of beer like it was a ritual, and perhaps it was at this point. The mask went back up and he turned with those bone tired eyes he had more often than not,_

" _What did you decide?"_

 _Maybe Kakashi didn't think he was paying attention because he looked genuinely surprised. The alcoholic influence seemed to fade and he seemed to innocently ponder the question,_

" _Can't remember."_

 _Why did he even bother listening to the old man?_

" _But…"_

 _Ah There was the alcohol again. The former teacher leaned forward into naruto's space not unlike how Naruto often acted in his younger days and with a fierce swing swept all the papers that he had been looking through off the bar top._

 _He had been looking for a reaction but he would be sourly disappointed and you could see it in the pained look that he couldn't seem to hide anymore._

" _What does it matter anymore? all i'm doing lately is…"_

"It's a difficult choice. But there must be a balance. Never forget that"

Naruto said his voice soft as a whisper as the younger Hatake stood in front of him listening

"Sometimes you'll have to close your heart but there will be times you have to hold out until the last second and keep believing in others."

This wasn't the talk of a child. An untrained person who knew nothing of being a ninja. This was.. This was too similar to how the war veterans would speak…

Like how his father would speak.

After a tough battle when he felt burdened with guilt and pain and he just wanted to make sure...Just make sure that his son didn't make the same mistake.

He blanked and didn't even realize what he had done until he saw that he had thrown himself at Naruto gripping the collar of his shirt as he was kneeled over the boy laying back on the bed. And if he was hoping to get a reaction; he didn't.

These weren't childish eyes. These..this eye was broken. Because Naruto was only half there somewhere in between reality and the past.

" _All i'm doing lately…"_

"Tell me what did you decide?!"

Kakashi couldn't help but yell,

" _All i'm doing lately is…"_

Naruto didn't answer but Kakashi knew from the look in his blue eye,

" _All i'm doing lately …_

 _Is looking for your heart."_

 ** _THEM FEELS_ MAN! I reread this a thousand times (though there may still be grammical mistakes) and it hit me every time _NARUTO!_**


	22. Chapter 22

Kakashi didn't move. The look was too heartbreaking and ten thousand more questions appeared in his head

What happened to you? Who did you lose? Have you always been like this? Why didn't someone help you?...

But none came out even the first question he asked got thrown on the back burner and the only thing that distracted him was the white wrapping on Naruto's face. He grit his teeth as he loosed his grip and brought a hand up to brush against the bandage.

 _Even if i have to lose an eye or my life_

The words rang and with hands almost too gentle he continued to outline the eyes that should have been under the wrap.

He saw a tanned hand slowly reach up as if not to frighten him reaching for his bandage as well.

"Hey take it off let me see."

Kakashi frowned but obliged as he leaned back on his knees still over Naruto and began to unwrap the bandage around his head.

With each loop done he felt that it was becoming more and more intimate and he swore the room was getting warmer. Closer and closer to the end and he could feel the mobility in his hands slowly stopping. He willed them to continue but they began to shake,

He wants to see

He wants to see his eye!

MOVE!

But they stopped at the very end and he couldn't pull the last of the gauze that was covering it.

Dammit! He cursed his own internal weakness.

But ever slowly again tanned hands reached up and touched his and his breath caught as Naruto guided them down to see the closed scarred lid.

"Open it"

Came the order and Kakashi slowly opened it revealing the blue sapphire like eye.

It seemed weird on kakashi.

The kakashi he knew had a red one full of illusionary power. This was its opposite with naive innocence but... it was pretty in it's own right. Still bright with young curiosity something he had long lost after the war.

During the war..

Because of the war...

Naruto reached up guiding kakashi's face down so foreheads touched and he prayed.

He never cared about a higher power before but he hoped that if there was one that maybe… just maybe they would heed him.

That the future would change…

That he wouldn't lose his most precious people again…

That with this eye that surely good things would follow…

If anyone would hear him and help him…

"Naruto…"

Came a breathy tone and as he slowly opened his eyes…

"Well well well, Naruto i questioned but you Hatake i expected higher standards"

Kakashi jumped up and turned to see Shikaku standing in the doorway with a sly smile and that's when he really took note of the position he was in

"SH T!"

"Language Hatake"

Shikaku said playfully as he watched the young jonin quickly jump off the bed where he had clearly been straddling Naruto. And Naruto as usual was unfazed by such things and simply sat up looking at Shikaku playfully,

"Don't worry i wasn't cheating on you Kaku"

Kakashi held a hand over his eye since he couldn't be bothered to wrap it as the smile on shikaku's face dropped,

"Shut the hell up...damn brat"

He would never get used to this.

"Anyway sorry to cut the visit short but we have to go."

Naruto looked at him pointedly so despite Kakashi still being there he continued

"The hokage is summoning us"

Kakashi's mouth dropped why would the hokage be summoning Naruto?! And by the look on Shikaku's face it didn't seem good.

He was so lost in thought he didn't notice naruto walk up to him until he felt his headband fall off,

"WHAT…!?"

"Hush."

Was all he said as he moved Kakashi's hand out of the way, then continued.

"Kaku will everyone be there?"

Kakashi was ignored again feeling like a child in an adult conversation even though it was Naruto who was reaching up to fix his headband. Shikaku sighed leaning on the door,

"Everyone and their mothers i hope you're ready for this"

Naruto tied it off

"There, better right?"

The headband that once hung straight across his forehead now came down in a slight slant to cover his new eye,

"uh .. yea"

"Good"

Naruto smiled cheerfully,

"Now let's get you out of here cause i have a date"

Shikaku and Naruto bid kakashi goodbye and once they knew he was out of sight the atmosphere changed.

"What are you going to do?"

Shikaku asked as Naruto turned and began to walk to the tower.

"I plan to tell them the truth"

Shikaku's mouth dropped as he looked over at the young boy who had just realized mimicked his style, with hands deep in his pocket and a bit leaned back.

"What ? what do you mean the truth?"

Naruto's eye looked bored as he looked ahead,

"Not everything but the next step is something that takes place out of the village something i'd rather get under control now."

Shikaku grimaced,

"So you have to tell them?"

Naruto stopped just as they got to the entrance of the tower,

"What's about to happen next is too large for me alone to handle. Not to mention if i can involve Konoha in it as well it may be more beneficial to them in future."

Thinking of the future, the benefit of konoha… that was the mindset of a hokage,

"Don't worry you're still my right hand man"

Naruto gave him a soft smirk,

"I expect you right beside me"

Shikaku couldn't keep the return smile at bay,

"Whatever ya say… damn brat."


	23. Chapter 23

**You guys are totally awesome for reading my work! and I've gotten good reviews and bad ones and I accept them all so thank you so much for taking the time to write them...( though I should respond...I will! just wait a bit!)**

Minato knew why he was here he just didn't know what here actually was. The room was full with clan leaders and village elders and of course the hokage.

It was a precaution. A child… at least that was how he posed had gotten into the village without being detected. He had no records and from the report from the mission he was most likely trained as a ninja in other words

A spy.

Inochi yamanaka as well as his favorite protege Ibiki sat on stand-by.

A knock resounded and all those that were whispering fell silent as the hokage drew in a breath,

"Enter"

The door creaked and in walked the topic of conversation

Shikaku Nara; the laid back successor of the Nara clan, looking as calm as usual but within the depths of his eyes tactics of a thousands filtered.

And the other.

Naruto; the person in question. Walking in like shikaku's rival in laziness one eye wrapped evidence of his care for others and the other blue eye calm.

Shikaku stopped a ways back head down while Naruto continued into the center of the room. This was a trial.

"Naruto"

The Hokage said. His face no longer smiling or cheery as it had once been. But that was a given. He had trusted the boy and to find him surrounded by secrets and lies hurt.

"It is clear that you have been found to not be who you said you were… So i will ask you once more, Who are you?"

Truth be, Minato had nothing against the boy in fact he had his respect. He had saved his student's after all. Rin had told him of the words that he had said and the things he had done. Yes the boy was suspicious but he had his respect. So Minato watched with objectivity. Watched as the Blonde stared at the third hokage with no fear,

"I will say that i apologize for hiding the truth from you but i will be honest now"

They all waited on bated breath would he admit his tratory?

"I am Naruto; i have from the future and i came back in time to change the past and reset what is to come"

That, Minato thought, was not what he was expecting.

* * *

"Bring in Inochi!"

"Have him mind walked!"

"What lies!"

"He's planning to steal our secrets!"

What had he been expecting? Sarutobi honestly didn't know but this wasn't it. Had he said that Shikaku had been secretly training him that might have been more believable.

This.. this wasn't.

Shikaku sighed in the background and he was sure they had talked about what he would say. By the weariness that Shikaku was displaying Naruto had choose the worst option. But the look in the boy's eyes was honest. He wasn't joking and this was not a prank of any kind..

"Can you prove it?"

Leave it to the Nara elder to think rationally,

"Prove it? Don't tell me you think he might be telling the truth?!"

Hiashi was young still so his father had stepped in for this case.

"He doesn't seem to be lying though"

The yamanaka clan leader said as he looked at him with analytical eyes.

"He smells like Konoha he has no underlining smell."

Said the Inuzuka leader.

"Don't be foolish there are ways to trick the system this is pure foolishness!"

Danzo scowled.

Sarutobi wanted to give a sigh but withheld and instead observed an almost nostalgic smile cross the young boy's face as if remembering something.

"Do you have proof, boy?"

The Nara head asked and Naruto casually looked at him like this wasn't a trial to determine his fate,

"I don't"

Sarutobi finally sighed this kid was not helping his case,

"See! Lock the boy up have him walked and we'll learn who he's working with"

Danzo was always so quick with the worst case scenario,

"Naruto…"

He said tiredly. The war was slowly ending why did this have to happen now?

"Do you understand your situation? You appear with an unbelievable claim and no proof what would you like me to say to that?"

Sarutobi asked, Naruto looked at the old man with eyes that had an abundance of wisdom,

"If you are the hokage i think you are, you will do as Danzo said."

The comment caught him along with the rest of the room off guard including Shikaku, if the harsh way he whispered naruto's name was anything to go by,

"However you will find no matter what i am telling the truth."

If he was from the future than he knew of ibiki and Inochi's abilities and knew there was little that he could hide from them so was he being honest? Still something wasn't right…

"You are a strange one"

The Naru head Shikaru smirked,

"You initiated contact with my son and infiltrated the clan but despite being so close you did little besides sleep there and.. Destroy part of the forest"

Shikaku grimaced so dad knew…

"You build a fake story, sneak on an A rank mission exposing yourself but saving three lives and aiding us in the end of our war… And now you seem to have no problem telling us that you're from the future… Why wait until now? Why not tell us earlier? I'm sure you told Shikaku and he believed you."

Man forget Shikaku and Shikamaru grand dad was a beast and the thought made him smirk but now it was time for the explanation.

"Naras are smart i worked well with one in the future.."

"Most likely a future clan leader"

Yep grand dad was a boss,

"Correct, i needed someone to confide in not just for advice but emotional support. At the time telling the hokage of my predicament would have hindered an important event that i had to prevent."

That caught Minato's attention,

"What did you prevent?"

He said in which Naruto gave him a pointed glare as if this had nothing to do with him which he would beg to differ.

"Obito's death"

A scoff resounded through the room as the cold eyed Uchiha leader looked down on the child,

"So you're saying telling the hokage that information would hinder you? Would it not have helped? The Hokage could have easily rewrote the mission if need be? This is utter foolishness we're listening to the enemy now? Negotiating? When did Konoha become so weak?"

Naruto grit his teeth maybe an Uchiha hokage wasn't the best idea,

"I wish to listen to why as well."

Came a whisper from the Aburame clan. And Naruto simply nodded,

"If i had said something before and the mission was rewritten then important lessons during that mission wouldn't have been gained. The timing had been crucial, involving the village would have complicated the mission, i took the simplest route at the risk of my identity in order to make sure i only fixed the problem"

Lessons, He was referring to Kakashi. So not only was Obito important to the future but so was Kakashi as well that was no surprise.

"Hey who were you in the future anyway?"

The Akimichi clan head said boisterously. Naruto blinked then actually laughed a bit.

"Guess my name isn't enough huh? Then let me give you a bit more information. I am Naruto the future 7th hokage, capable of sage mode and…"

Shikaku saw his eye sadden but he continued regardless,

"Previous jinjuriki of the hidden leaf village."

Dammit every time he learned something Naruto threw a new curveball.

Not once had he mentioned holding a tailed beast.


	24. Chapter 24

**So getting into some nitty gritty but ya'll knew I had to so here we go.**

Many of the elders stood in fear the smarter ones simply widened their eyes in shock and of course the hyuga and Uchiha had activated their doujutsu's,

"You lie! You have no other chakra!"

"Indeed i sense no alternate form inside you"

It was Naruto's turn to scoff,

"Had you asked i could have told you that i no longer have him inside me."

A breath of relief flowed through the room,

"How? one may only lose the beast by death…"

"Or extraction"

Naruto interrupted the Hokage.

"H..How…?"

Minato was wide eyed, Because now it had gotten personal; this boy had been like Kushina.

"In the future a powerful man declared war he extracted the beast from their containers effectively killing them and gaining immense power. It was because of that man that Konoha was brought to ruins"

That was enough of a statement to bristle all their pride,

"I in the end was no exception with the nine tails being extracted the time reversal jutsu was put into effect and i was brought here."

The room was quiet,

"You're saying that the whole of konoha was brought down by one man?"

Inochi said through grit teeth,

"Yes and no. He was the leader but he had manipulated many hearts of strong people onto his side. We were hard pressed by the time that we could reach him too many lives had been lost. He had escaped and brought out a world war"

They took the news as well as Shikaku had but this time Naruto elaborated,

"Civilians with weapons we didn't even know existed that could fire faster and deadlier than arrows, bombs that rivaled Jutsu's were unleashed. Shinobi and civilians all on one battlefield; killing one another."

It was inherently worse than Shikaku had imagined,

"And so Konoha fell"

Sarutobi acknowledged, Pain reflected in Naruto's eye

"A future i wished to change"

"And how do you hope to do so?"

Shikaru glared he had not taken the news well,

"There are certain events in this timeline that not only bred the fall of the future but created it i wish to change those and heal the fractured pieces before they break."

A Fist slammed on the table as The Inuzuka female rose to her feet in anger.

"WHY DON'T WE JUST FIND THE BASTARD THAT STARTED ALL THIS?!"

If it was one thing Naruto had swore he would not do was say Madara's name. Shikamaru had told him that if he did go back saying the name would incriminate not only Madara but all the uchiha and the Massacre would only happen sooner,

"The man is a ghost neither dead or alive. He leeches off of those suffering and fills their head with fantasies finding him will do no good nor do i know where to start. I need to break the legs and arms of his plan in order to isolate him."

He received a glare but they were content with that; at least for now,

"All this would go well if we actually believed this tall tale."

Danzo ever the pessimist but Shikaru was intrigued as most Nara's would be after all that was what got Shikaku involved in the first place,

"You told us because you need us to be involved. You need our help in order to break off a 'leg' as you put it. Let's say we humor you, what is it you are requesting from us exactly?"

Naruto smiled it took forever but they had reached the point.

"Amegakure needs help"

Shikaku hadn't seen that one either, damn curveballs.

"Due to the climate their internal economy is poor, trade routes are scarce and they are currently under poor leadership by a man by the clan name of Salamander."

They had heard the rumors but saw that it had little to do with them being so far away,

"I propose that Konoha join forces with them and assist them."

Actually this wasn't the first time that Amegakure was brought up. But to be honest there just wasn't enough in it for them.

"You're asking us to support a lowly village? What good would that do for us? They have not sought out help why should we be bothered?"

Naruto only had so much patience for ignorance especially from a man like Danzo.

"Though it's true they do not have a lot of natural resources they clearly make up in their innovative natures. They have far exceeded Konoha in the technology department allying with them would surely benefit us in the future"

"They have no desire to ally with anyone at this time, it would be the epitome of foolishness to charge in. they would think us enemies."

Naruto turned quickly on the Hyuga leader and Shikaku could see the candle of patience wearing away.

"As i said currently the village is under poor leadership. The man Salamander exploits the weak and is essentially hurting the village if we could intervene…"

"Intervene? You would suggest we boorishly intrude on another village's democracy?"

Minato was also tired of the pessimistic response from the Uchiha leader. If they didn't believe the child was somewhat from the future before, this conversation was solidifying it because this was a conversation even his chunin couldn't keep up with.

"I am suggesting that we help-"

"It is a leader's job to handle their home, and whether or not this Salamander person is a good leader or not he is the hokage of Amegakure and it is his responsibility to cater to his village…"

Hyuga said as if winning a game of shogi but Shikaku took a step back because this was not a battle he wanted to be a part of,

"Even if Amegakure is to fall that has little to do with us. We are simply to care for our own futu-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME OF THE FUTURE!"

A heavy and oppressive wave of chakra filled the room and Shikaku and Minato had to bring their arms up to protect themselves from the blast. Anbu fell out of hiding and clansmen that were brought as guards appeared in front of their leaders ready for battle.

But it would be Futile…

Shikaku had faced the boy first hand and none of these ninja would be able to hold a match to him. He looked to see Naruto attempting to calm himself, Apparently that had been the last straw.

Sarutobi's mouth hung wide as if frozen. The child had said he had been a hokage reaching even sage but it was hardly believable but at the moment as his two Anbu guards stood protectively in front of him, he did believe. The blue eye simmered and looked back at the leaders,

"Amegakure will soon enter into a civil war."

The message brought them back to the discussion, that information they had been unaware of.

"Because of Salamander's oppressive leadership the village is being cut in half and they will begin to collapse from the inside out. In it's moment of weakness the strong will take advantage and abuse it. Amegakure became the headquarters of terrorist organizations that would later pose threat to konoha."

The words came out tired, and the leaders took the risk of sending their subordinates back into the shadows. Naruto looked at the third firmly,

"By aiding the people and overthrowing Salamander we could easily form a treaty. Without a doubt with the crippled state it is in currently they would require many resources and assistance but the technological advances and additional land would prove more beneficial in the long run not to mention Konoha would have more shinobi support in that portion of land, the mission radius would essentially increase and financially we would end up being repaid. With the right leader placed in Amegakure and a well written treaty we could significantly increase Konoha's influence."

No one spoke. Shikaku was amazed as he hadn't even realized that notion. The only person who had managed to think that far was Shikaru. He had mentioned having the Amegakure to increase influence but he didn't know enough about the country to vouch anymore for them.

And then you also had the heavy weight.

A civil war.

Terrorist.

"We just ended our own war and you expect us who are still recovering to enter another village's war?"

The yamanaka whispered clenching his fist as he remembered many of the faces that he would never see again.

No one wanted another war. So much was lost and broken in wars to begin another one so soon…

"If we use their own resources and people we will barely have to send out many."

Shikaru's jaw clenched,

"Who are you thinking exactly?"

Because this child..hell.. Man was too smart to not have thought that far,

"A tactician of course, a few capable field hands, medics; that's all"

Danzo slammed his fist on the table,

"You underestimate war! Do you think so little people will be able to overthrow a nation!?"

The hard glare and canined scowl prevented more questions,

"I'm not underestimating anything! Amegakure is not completely weak and without resources they just need guidance it would not be our job to take over the war for them but to simply assist them in succeeding"

Who here really knew of Amegakure military strength anyway?

"Still, you make the count sound less than 10 surely you would need a stronger force than that?"

Naruto sighed at the old man,

"Actually i was thinking along the lines of 5-6"

The whole room gasped and ready to yell all at once...again but Naruto raised his hand silencing them,

"I say this only due to one fact and that is that i would be there as well on the front lines."

Silence. Shikaku glared, right hand man his arse so he was planning to take him to Amegakure from the beginning?!

The problem was did they believe him? He had proven he was strong that much was sure, but how strong no one knew. But to accept this all as true that would mean this man… child.. Was from the future. It seemed so far fetched to say in the least.

"I believe him"

Naruto should have been happy but considering who it was coming from he had mixed feelings,

"Minato, you believe what he says is true?"

Sarutobi asked. Minato stepped further into the light,

"From the moment that Naruto walked in i think he has by far proven that he is not only not ordinary, but not a child. If what he says about Amegakure is true i see no reason why we shouldn't assist and if it will only take 5 people all the more reason. He has given me no reason to doubt his word nor has he said a single selfish notion that would underline another hidden agenda; yes i believe that Naruto… Naruto is who he says he is"

They couldn't deny what Minato had said. But time travel? The future? How could such old school people wrap their brain around it,

"My own teleportation jutsu also has abilities that distort time and space to a certain degree. If we also combine the mass chakra of a tailed beast into the equation a time reversal jutsu would not be entirely be impossible; highly improbable but not impossible"

Even still!? Even if one said it was possible the likelihood that it would succeed is less than 5%!? Not to mention a distortion in time would without a doubt change the traveler to what extent who knew but they surely wouldn't be the same…. Mutating them in a sense or changing them physically into… who knows , maybe...maybe….maybe a child.

Shikaru sighed he had never thought so hard that he could get a headache. And even if he wanted to believe that he was indeed from the future than that meant he accepted that the future he had come from had all been destroyed. That the village that they all equally loved had fallen.

"Why not prove it then"

Shikaru looked at his troublesome child, half of this was his fault anyway. Had he not taken in the boy… no even if he hadn't this would still have happened.

"You all suggested that he be mind walked and Naruto here hadn't seem too opposed. So do it, with the yamanaka clan here it would be a simple matter."

He expected nothing less from his own son, Naruto didn't seem to happy though,

"I would like to see"

"Me too"

"If he is telling the truth we shall see, why? Cause his memories will match"

"Hurry up then what are we waiting for?"

Sarutobi raised a hand, then turned to Naruto

"Do you accept this? Your memories will be infiltrated you cannot hide from this jutsu. But if it is found that you are lying…"

The hokage's eyes as well as everyone's in the room darkened,

"You will be sentenced to death"

Well, naruto smiled, considering how much of a hell this anyway was maybe death wouldn't be so bad. But he kept that to himself,

"I'm telling the truth, believe it."


	25. Chapter 25

**So this chapter...** **ALL THE NARUTO QUOTES YOU WANT!**

 **I own nothing though so please don't hate me...**

Inoichi was brought in immediately including the mass equipement that they would need so that they could all visually see into his brain. The prep gave Naruto time to shuffle through the memories hiding away the more incriminating ones and definitely more personal ones. He had to be careful not to hide too much as the Yamanaka's would be able to tell and without a doubt pick it apart if nothing else but to sedate their own curiosity. But it couldn't be help hiding the true form of the mastermind, Obito and one other thing...something that wouldn't necessarily concern them but he was in no way about to reveal, he wasn't even planning to tell Shikaku about that.

Like hell he would tell a bunch of geezers.

"Alright everyone put on the head gear, and we will begin."

Inochi stood in front of him with a hardened glare while the Yamanaka leader stood behind him. They were both going in, in order to project a clearer visual for the large group in the room Naruto looked at all the people who were ridiculously eager to get into his brain; they would be sourly disappointed.

"Ah! Wait I'd rather he not"

Everyone turned to the jonin that he pointed to who was equally very shocked. The man had vouched for him it was only fair that he be allowed to see.

"Naruto that's a bit.."

Sarutobi started but Naruto shook his head,

"Give it to Shikaku there is no need for you to see my memories."

Blue eyes clashed with blue but Minato didn't fight it. It was clear the boy wasn't a fan of his since they first met. So he handed the helmet to the Nara instead and watched, he would learn what he needed in time; whether Naruto liked him or not.

"Alright if we're ready we can begin."

Four hands touched his head and he felt a bit disgusted; Yamanaka men were totally not his type.

* * *

Shikaku Scoffed as they all heard the thought resonate through his brain only he could take this lightly. He looked around the darkness that him along with everyone that had been in the room floated in. closed scrolls that they would be filtering through were everywhere.

"Naruto keep your thoughts silent if you please."

The Yamanaka muttered, then he turned to the others giving a brief nod to his son,

"As for how we are going to do this i will be in charge. The speed of the memories may seem fast but bare with me as all we are doing is confirming his story. As such, things will pass through quickly in order to get through as much information as possible."

He reached his hand out and a scroll obediently came,

"Brace yourself"

Which shikaku had learned after growing up with Inochi meant;

Welcome to hell.

And that's what it was because he felt his body getting pulled so hard and fast that he felt his brain might actually explode then it stopped

" _Monster"_

He looked up to see hateful glares and sniffling that had to be coming from the body they were occupying,

" _Demon"_

" _Beast"_

When had the village become so cruel as they looked at the person with such hate and the boy turned to a window revealing the crying face of a young child. A bit chubbier and boyish but without a doubt Naruto naively unaware why the people around him hated him and broken hearted. Shikaku felt his feet clenched, then the scene speed by again.

He was looking up to a cruel and cynical looking man who was laughing manically at him,

" _You are the nine tailed fox! You're the demon that killed not only his family but destroyed the village! You're nothing but a monster!"_

Overwhelming sadness fell over him and a bit of understanding because it all made sense.

The scene changed again to what looked like a roof a dark haired child with an Uchiha symbol, and a pink haired girl with a deep blush sat next to him as a voice caught his attention,

" _Alright you in the orange"_

Happiness filled the space,

" _I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What I like is ramen, especially the kind at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. What I dislike is the three minute wait after you pour in the boiling water. My hobbies are eating ramen. And my dream... is to be the next Hokage!"_

Gasps were heard as they now understood clearly who Naruto really was, Shikaku chuckled so he really like ramen huh. A splash of gray was glimpsed as the scene changed abruptly,

A feeling of hunger that made even Shikaku rub his stomach

" _In the Ninja World, those who break the rules are scum, that's true...but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum!"_

Wind blown leaves and then another scene change, the dark haired Uchiha smirked,

" _Hey scaredy cat, you're not hurt are you?"_

The scene changed blood lay on the floor and it looked like the person whose view they were looking through was shifting, sadness was filtering

" _You talk too much..and your words...they cut deep-deeper than any blade…"_

Came a deep voice.

The scene were changing faster,

" _Bring it on, you jerk! Anything you throw at me I'll give it back a thousand fold!"_

" _My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm going to defeat every one of you believe it!"_

" _What does pain feel like?"_

" _It's almost unbearable, isn't it… the pain of being all alone. I know that feeling, I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I'll never give up, I will stop you, even if I have to kill you! They saved me from myself, they rescued me from my loneliness, they were the first to accept me as who I am. They're my friends."_

Rain, Pain, Loneliness. Tons of people dressed in black, sobs,.

" _When a person dies, he disappears, along with his past, current lifestyle, and his future. Many people die in missions and wars. They die easily and in surprisingly simple ways. Those who die have goals and dreams. But everyone has something as important as those. Parents, siblings, friends, lovers... people who are important to you. They trust and help each other. The bond between the people important to you ever since birth and the string that binds them becomes thicker and stronger as time goes by... It's beyond reason. Those bound to you by that string will do that because it is important."_

More tears, an unreadable tombstone, and a glimpse of gray hair,

" _Don't look away...When you live like a Shinobi, this is how it ends."_

The scene changed faster and faster to harder battles, than… pain,

" _I always knew you were alone. In the beginning I was glad because I knew you were like me - I wanted to talk to you! And you answered my every question. We're both popular and all, So I decided that you would become my best friend. I didn't want to lose because I was called a loser all the time. Even when we became a team, I still thought this way. I always tried to lie but... but the truth is... I always wanted to be like you. I aspired to be like you. Because of that... I was glad that you wanted to fight me"_

More sadness,

" _When I'm with Iruka-sensei, I think if that's what having a father is like... When I'm with you, I think if that's what having a brother is like."_

another familiar name and more sadness,

" _Just shut up for once... What the heck do you know about it? It's not like you ever had a family in the first place. You were on your own right from the beginning! What makes you think you know anything about it, huh?! I'm suffering now because I had those ties. How on earth could you possibly understand what it feels like to lose all that?!"_

Something so painful it felt like something was breaking then it disappeared,

" _It's not only jutsus' and power. As Shinobi, we must be able to make sure we have proper judgment and make good decisions. If you want to live as a Shinobi, you must be wise. If you're a fool... then it will be a world full of pain. That's reality"_

The voice sounded eerily familiar to only a few but only one person the teacher of said person could put a name to it,

The memories flashed so fast, faster and faster and all the information tried to lodge itself in his brain but it seemed overwhelming then it truly began; blood.

" _..Naruto. she... is willing to die.. for you... that's why... your life... is not the only one...apparently my life, too... was... one of... yours... too naruto.."_

" _This is what happens when you talk about hope and ideals… This is reality. Naruto… what do you have in this reality? You have no father and mother… your master is dead, and as long as you keep opposing, your friends will die one after the other. No one that acknowledges you will survive. And you already know what lies ahead of all this… Loneliness. There's no need to be in this reality, come here Naruto!"_

More blood, dying. Thousands of bodies scattered on a battlefield

" _You aren't a monster fox anymore. You're one of my teammates from the Leaf Village…"_

" _The Hokage created this situation. I'll become Hokage and change the village."_

 _ **Stop**_

The thought wasn't loud enough to be a current one but they all still heard it..

"… _There is no such thing as a victory in this world. Hope… is merely an illusion."_

 _ **Stop**_

More blood, more pain, tears…

" _"You guys irritate me so much that I can't even express it in words… So I'll just tell you something about me… I'm no trash! And I'll never become trash! And I won't let you kill my comrades!"_

 _ **Stop**_

More blood, pain… and hate,

" _He's gone… He's… gone"_

" _DAMN RIGHT I'M MAD EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WOULD GET HIM! WE BELIEVED IN YOU!"_

 _ **Stop!**_

More blood, tears , bodies falling,

" _This village needs you...I need you... please become the hokage…"_

 _ **Stop!**_

Rivers of blood, children's bodies, familiar faces,

" _I won't let you drown… I won't allow you to drown in this sin alone!"_

 _ **Stop it!**_

Tears, fallen buildings, graves without markers, It was getting harder to breath,

" _Isn't it funny you, who had the light of hope now only bares the shadows of pain, while i stand victorious…"_

 _ **Stop it!**_

Then… Pain so excruciating that it felt like limbs were being ripped apart,

" _NARUTO! WAKE UP WE ONLY HAVE ONE CHANCE!"_

 _ **Stop!**_

" _Don't…"_

Screaming was heard but they could no longer tell if it was from a memory or their own throat,

 _ **Stop!**_

" _Don't… leave me"_

Then it went black.


	26. Chapter 26

**So sorry about this. For some reason when I went to put this chapter up it disappeared and I didn't even notice it until much later but here it is! maybe it will be less confusing.**

For the older men who had experienced death the sadness and pain of what they witnessed was contained. But for the two younger ones they did not have that skill if the vomiting Shikaku and Inoichi had just done was evidence.

Minato was not sure whether he was now really curious or glad he hadn't watched the memories. Each person was amazingly sullen and the younger ones were trying to gather themselves from the graceless display they had showed, the only one unaffected was the person in question;

Naruto.

It was Sarutobi who recovered first and looked at the unaffected blonde. Indeed now that he had seen the memories he no longer saw a child staring back at him, rather an adult male who had lost too much to be able to function. An adult that bore the weight of the future. This was not a small child with eyes too big for his face, with long lashes and plump lips;

This…. was the 7th Hokage.

"You've given us a lot to think about."

There were no whispers this time, No interruptions.

"What shall you decide then?"

That was the question they had to answer. What would they do with all this information? What would they do with him? It was impossible to think straight with the unbridled memories floating in their own minds,

"You will be put into a cell until further notice"

Shikaku jumped looking at the hokage in horror after all that did the man still not believe him?!

"In the meantime we will contact…"

He looked pointedly at Naruto,

"We shall contact Jiraiya… do you understand?"

Naruto held a small smile,

"I expected nothing less from the third hokage"

* * *

It was a hot topic among the shinobi and before noon the word had spread that the blonde twin was a spy and being locked away in the interrogation and torture chamber.

And that's where Kakashi was heading.

He hadn't even heard the truth from the boy himself yet. He had to know! So when evening began to fall he moved with the stealth of a true jonin and went to the building.

He was lucky that it wasn't his first time and no one really knew the connection he had with Naruto because they let him in casually as if nothing was up. It only took a little misdirection and then he was heading down the hall with the key; he would need to discuss the level of security with the higher ups later.

"Oh Kakashi, you can't just walk in here. You're gonna get yourself in trouble."

There was no surprise in either of their eyes because the eyes knew when they were near each other within a 5 mi radius.

Kakashi ignored him though and began to unlock the cell,

"Woah there Kakashi if you're trying to fre-"

"Shut up"

He refused to be dragged into this kid's pace… again

"I'm not freeing you."

He opened the door and closed it behind him,

"I'm coming in"

Naruto looked at the dark glare on charcoal eyes, this kakashi was still too emotional compared to the one he knew. And though he tried to find common ground between them it was remarkably difficult.

"Is it true?"

Oh Naruto knew what he was talking about but, he smiled, when did he not play around?

"What on earth are you possibly refer…!"

A quickstep was all it took for him to close the distance and Naruto slammed against the brick wall held up by his collar,

"Don't mess with me! are you a spy?!"

Naruto couldn't gauge it, why Kakashi was reacting like this. Had he filled enough of a spot that this accusation made him feel betrayed? Still this was a little over the top. Kakashi was more cool headed than this even on a bad day.

"Why are you so confused?"

Naruto said he had no room to be amused,

"Does what i say matter? What is it you believe?"

Kakashi's eyes widened again he felt he was being talked down to.

"You're getting overwhelmed…. _Calm down_."

The words were like magic because all the rage he had been feeling began to simmer instantly,

"There is no reason to feel lost Kakashi."

Kakashi's teeth clenched as he looked down,

"I asked you before what will you do? What decision will you make? Right now you are too emotionally invested. You need to approach things more level headed"

Naruto sighed,

"You need balance, that is your role. If you can't do that who else will balance out Obito"

Kakashi's head whipped up and he looked into a relaxed blue eye, ever calm. He didn't know why he had been so affected but everything this kid said to him echoed in his brain and repeated infinitely. Kakashi brought his hand up to his headband and watched as Naruto's eyes widened as he lifted it.

"I wanted to hear the truth from you"

Blue clashed with blue, kakashi was relaxed sporting that bored gaze he was ever known for.

"Maybe another time...Hatake"

Kakashi didn't even have to look to know who it was, he had sensed him approaching and Naruto must have too considering they share the same eye,

"I would suggest you leave, being here is already a felony"

Shikaku said. Kakashi sighed, again he wouldn't get the answers he wanted he was about to pull down his headband when a hand stopped him,

"Don't worry, i won't be here too long when i come out i'll tell you the truth"

Naruto pulled the headband the rest of the way down and then smiled a brilliantly bright smile and he decided to take him at his word. Kakashi turned to leave locking the bars behind him. He looked up to Shikaku wondering if the man would be leaving with him but he was more weary looking than he remembered, slightly pale and slightly irritated and he wasn't going to stay if the Nara was ready to blow. So he left leaving the two behind him.

 **So yes Kakashi had to come back in the mix because let's face it we're making magic happen.**


	27. Chapter 27

"Everytime i think i'm onto something you shatter it carelessly"

Naruto chuckled as he wiped the brick dust off his back,

"Kaku you're taking things too personal,"

"Too Personal?! You came to ME! You asked for MY advice but you've been hiding everything from me!"

He yelled through the bars; still Naruto didn't react.

"Even now you're hiding tons of secrets! You know the name of the person who's trying to destroy konoha! Obito! Amegakure! You're still hiding things! Aren't you?!"

Shikaku was mad.

 _I will stand by you._

That was what he had said but this was too much. He wasn't an idiot dog that was okay with the bare minimum scraps wagging his tail. He hated this! He had thought that Naruto would rely on him but he always felt in the dark. Like he was playing shogi in the midst of night with no moonlight.

"You won't let me in on anything! Anything! just let me look at the future you-"

"No"

"No?"

Shikaku repeated in shock here he was pouring out his heart something a Nara would never dignify himself to do but he was high strung and emotionally frail right now.

And Naruto could see it, It was clear how much the information and memories affected him. Naruto walked up to the bars looking up to the Nara; perhaps he had been a bit cruel.

"Right now you think you're helpless and useless. You're very sensitive as well but there is no need to feel that. I came to you because i have faith in your abilities. I don't need you to look into the future, i need you to focus all your energy right here."

Naruto pulled the Nara''s head closer so he couldn't escape.

"I can't have you lost in a future i'm trying to destroy. I need you."

Shikaku felt his heart lift a bit and Naruto saw it as well since he released him.

"Though there are some things i can tell you i suppose; things just between us"

Shikaku watched Naruto turn so he could rest his back on the bars.

"I'm guessing you figured out kakashi's role"

Shikaku took a few calming breaths,

"The hatake boy right? He was your teacher. Can't say i saw that coming didn't seem like the teacher type."

"He wasn't."

Naruto started,

"In my future things were different Obito had died and Kakashi had received the sharingan."

Shikaku looked amazed Kakashi was well known for being a prodigy, and if he had the sharingan, what a threat!

"He was housed by guilt and sadness. The Kakashi i knew had lost everything precious to him."

Shikaku couldn't imagine what that statement really meant,

"Despite knowing i was alone after my parents died he didn't come. Despite being minato's last student he didn't help me."

Naruto was letting him in on more than he thought he would. Minato, Kushina and the hatake's teammates were long dead in Naruto's time,

"Sorrow and guilt prevented him from getting close. He was made a teacher but no students had ever passed his initial exam and were sent back to the academy often."

As he thought Hatake wasn't a good teacher,

"He was made my teacher much later. It was his duty to guide and teach the Uchiha on my team since they shared the sharingan."

That made sense,

"But he favored him. Casting us to the side often to specially train him, to cater to his needs. He tried to control him and change his path but in the end...he failed."

Another 'leg'? So if he corrected the past correctly would that leg not form?

"He confessed to me much later that it was one of his greatest regrets and he had wished things had been different…"

 _Naruto downed the cup of alcohol long since offered to him. Kakashi loved to talk about the past these day, but when it regarded him and the team he would rather do without. One cup wasn't enough to get drunk though. He was tempted to pour more but he was scared that he he drank too much…_

 _He'd forget._

 _Like his teacher had often begun to try to do. He thought back to what the man had been talking about and chuckled darkly,_

" _Maa, Kakashi isn't it funny the one's that you threw away are the ones that stayed…"_

 _He saw the man's jaw set and his fist clench but that dark smile continued to spread he was in no mood to coddle the man who brought up such annoying memories,_

" _And the one you tried to keep sooo close … ran away the furthest"_

 _BAM!_

 _A fist slammed into the wall beside his head and he couldn't help the dark laugh at the pained look that was staring back at him…_

" _You've become too cold... Naruto"_

"But i never hated the man. He was too broken by the time he met us to function properly, he did what he had thought was best,"

 _Naruto gave a crooked smile,_

" _Just stating facts"_

"He must have been important to you"

Shikaku noted. Naruto stood properly pushing off the bars and walking further into the room,

"He was one of the few people who had lasted close to the end, sometimes if i had no one else he was there...always reminiscing"

So that was why Naruto knew the details of the mission so well,

 _Naruto cringed as he felt the back of his hair being pulled roughly. And though he knew he wouldn't sometimes Naruto just wished someone anyone would just end it…. Just.._

" _Why is it then…"_

"I can see why you've gotten close to Kakashi you want to save him too."

Shikaku saw Naruto stop and they were quiet and he wondered if he said something wrong,

"I mean Kakashi was an important mentor to you, a teacher and friend…"

Naruto still remained quiet and with his back facing shikaku and he couldn't tell if he had been right,

"Yes, i suppose,"

Naruto finally said and Shikaku released a breath he didn't even know he was holding,

"But not quite….not just for that…..between me and you.."

Naruto turned with that oh familiar nostalgic smile on his face,

"We were…."

 _Kakashi pulled a bit harder and Naruto couldn't help closing his eyes. And in that instant brutally and savagely, skin met skin in a fury of desperation. After who knows how long he let go and Naruto could finally breath again,_

" _Why is it you seem so far away?"_

Naruto closed his eyes in the memory then opened them again,

"We were lovers"

 **so I've realized that Kakashi and Naruto's relationship seems a bit strange and it will only look stranger as I keep going but I will try to clear that up later in a filler chapter... Yes I am making one of those!**

 **Also if you guys have questions and want to hear from me to clarify how my thought process came about for certain things just message me and I might do Q and A chapters so no one is lost. I think it may be fun...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Then again I don't have a lot of friends so that could be why..**


	28. Chapter 28

It was only two days and word was out that Naruto was off the hook. And it was big news because there was no way that if naruto was a real spy that they would let him go. Kakashi didn't know why he felt so relieved and yet deep down he knew.

He had been feeling weird ever since the mission. And at first he had blamed his eye. The eye had a strange attachment to it's owner reminding him of the blonde even when he was out of sight.

Then he thought it was because the child was not normal. He spoke like a man, war beaten and ghosting through life. Saying things that didn't match his appearance. Maybe that was why he couldn't get the words to stop replaying in his head. But it was when he was alone at night staring out the window of his apartment that he realized that wasn't it either.

When he lay back with no headband, no mask and stared up at the stars wondering if Naruto shared the same sight he was seeing. If Naruto was looking up at a thousand stars and feeling just as lonely…

That's when he knew something was off.

He frowned. Never had he had such thoughts before. Not once had he ever wished Obito or Rin not even Minato to come to his side so he wouldn't be lonely. And they were precious people to him without a doubt but even he needed his space from him. But the image of Naruto…

A mature blue eye staring at him…. through him into the depths of his soul. Whispering words that could have multiple meanings,

" _I like you"_

" _Take it off"_

" _Open it"_

It all made his heart race in such an unforgiving and sinful way that he thought he couldn't breath, that made the room just a bit too hot, that made him want to reach out to tanned skin and…

" _Calm down"_

Everything about that child was like a command and his body and mind reacted instantly; and it scared him.

How was it that someone he barely knew could possess him?

And then the guilt would roll in. Like a tsunami he felt the shame and disgust because the one he was having such complicated feelings for was not only a child… but a boy.

It wasn't unheard of; but it wasn't accepted. You needed a woman to continue the clan name, to bring growth to a village. Men just don't cut it. It was frowned upon, looked at with disgust and he was no stranger. Hadn't he seen two men frolicing in the shadows and glared with utter hate and revulsion not to long ago?

And Now…

Now feelings he felt seemed to overpower reasoning were bringing him to that same place,

He hated himself.

* * *

Kakashi continued his walk through the village he hadn't seen or heard from Obito all morning which in itself was strange. Minato had given them the day off and Rin had taken it upon herself to get some hours at the hospital.

Ever since the mission she had been dedicating more of herself to her medical training that like Naruto (again his name appeared) she would be strong enough to make sure none of her friends died.

And he admired her for that, Obito had fawned. But now after diligent morning training he had nothing on his mind to do; he needed a hobby. Something to occupy his thoughts and distract them before they idly found their own way back to…

He felt a heat behind his closed eye and froze.

He didn't have to think too much when it came to this feeling, He had begun registering what person had what chakra signature but this one… This one came automatic and as his eye got just a bit warmer he touched it softly...Only one person brought this feeling,

"Well if it isn't Kakashi! Didn't think i'd bump into you so soon."

He took a deep breath chanting the words that had commanded him not too long ago,

" _Calm down"_

" _Calm down"_

And then turned around to see the monster that was clearly turning his world upside down,

"Naruto…"

* * *

Kakashi watched as Naruto and, forever by his side, Shikaku walked toward him. Both lazily strolling and no one would think that one was recently accused of being a spy. Kakashi watched as Shikaku strangely looked him up and down and felt bothered by it but refused to comment, he would not lose his cool in front of this man.

"No missions?"

Naruto ever casual smiled at him and Kakashi felt he had no choice but to face him properly,

"No, teacher said he had something important to do today and that it was canceled."

Kakashi did notice the darkened flash in Shikaku's eyes as he seemed to deduce what his teacher was up to and he also noticed the sly smile that brushed Naruto's lips… but then again he was beginning to notice everything about naruto,

"Anyway since we seemed fated that we meet so soon should we take off?"

Perplexed Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the blonde, who laughed.

"I said i'd tell you the truth right?"

Kakashi jumped. He had said that, but he wasn't sure if he would. After all the boy had no obligation to tell him anything certainly not his life but… god did Kakashi want to know.

"Naruto.."

Came a slow drawl as shikaku not looking hard pressed sent a glance to him. Naruto shrugged it off, waving the older man off,

"It's fine i'll meet up with you later at any rate."

Shikaku gave a heavy sigh and then sent a tired look at Kakashi that sent a shiver down his spine. Now that he thought about it Shikaku had yet to say a word to him…

"Fine. what a drag"

He moaned as the Nara turned and left not even bothering to look back.

"Well then shall we go for a walk?"

Naruto smiled.

 **all those subliminal messages! yes!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone! So I'm the type that doesn't upload on the weekend if I can help it but! I wanted to upload yesterday ... but I forgot and then.. and then! I get sick! (karma man) oh well it's just a sore throat so it's fine and I'm uploading now.**

They had gotten to some training field but he hadn't been paying too much attention to because Naruto had just unleashed something similar to a brain bomb,

" _I'm from the future"_

He should have been mad. He had asked for the truth and the kid was telling him stories but for some reason all he felt was way he talked, reacted, even walked. The things he said, the brokenness in his eyes; It all made sense. There was no way in the child's short life span that he could posses that much depth and maturity and that was saying something because people thought HE was mature. But even Kakashi felt like a child to the shorter male walking beside him. And that's why he wasn't mad.

"You're taking it quite well."

Naruto smirked playfully and Kakashi had to look away before his cheeks burned,

"I believe you"

A delicate chuckle sounded,

"I knew you would"

Kakashi gave a sideways glare, he hated the way that he seemed to read him as if he knew him perfectly,

"And how would you know that twerp? What are you 7?"

He saw the twitch on the blonde eyebrow and wanted to laugh,

"I'm ten right now ya bastard and i'll have you know i was much older in my time!"

Kakashi scoffed,

"Course you were"

Naruto stopped his his tracks and stomped his foot finally acting the age he had come back as,

"I was! i was 27 before i came back here! Older than you so you should be looking up at me! Believe it!"

The fact that Kakashi had to look down did nothing for Naruto's case...but he loved the way Naruto's cheeks reddened.

No… He didn't love it… he couldn't..

"So why did you come back so young? Ah! Was i there? In your future i mean"

Naruto calmed down and continued walking kakashi tagging along,

"Yea, you were there…"

He said the words slow again speaking as if they had multiple meanings,

"In my time you were older,"

"I'm older than you now."

"Shut up. I mean you were a lot older… 14?...15?...around that many years older"

Naruto's stumped face showed how observant he was in the future and it made Kakashi sigh,

"Geez that's a lot"

Kakashi couldn't picture himself that old… and alive..

"Yea..."

And there it was again the slow speech and soft eyes, with a nostalgic smile,

"You were an old man alright."

Kakashi should have felt insulted but somehow the words didn't seem cruel. He had to change the subject…

"So why come back at 10?"

Naruto blinked owlishly as he looked over at him,

"Honestly i have no idea. The time reversal jutsu was not one that had been attempted often there isn't a lot of research on it. Not to mention there wasn't enough preparation to ensure perfection. I was never this girly looking in my time either."

Why Kakashi felt that was a good thing he didn't know,

"I'm assuming that these are just effects of the jutsu being haphazardly done. Why this age? Why this look? I have no idea, it just turned out this way"

Kakashi fell silent he wanted to ask more questions but he wondered if he could. If he had a right to know. Minato had told him nothing because it hadn't concerned him. This was confidential information that usually he would not be privy to.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Naruto stopped walking again and Kakashi stopped as well standing across from him. A gentle breeze blew chasing leaves around carelessly not minding where they fell; And kakashi watched a smile so gentle that it pulled at his heart widen,

"Well cause you asked silly."

It was a touching moment that Kakashi wished to imprint in his brain but had ended too quickly,

"Naruto"

A shadow appeared as the Anbu came out of nowhere. It had been awhile since Kakashi couldn't sense people coming close so the action startled him. The fact that Naruto didn't jump proved he had a ways to go,

"You are being summoned. Come to the Hokage's tower roof immediately"

Then the shadow left. Kakashi wasn't sure if he should say something seeing the thoughtful look in Naruto's eye; but he didn't have to. Naruto looked back at Kakashi with a smile,

"Want to come? I'm sure it will be worth while to see."

He wouldn't normally because it wasn't his place, or business. But Naruto was giving him permission to get close. Telling him it was okay for him to know more and he couldn't hide that he wanted in…

"Yea"

* * *

He had expected them to jump over rooftops. He knew for a fact Naruto could but the young blond seemed less willing to hurry. Instead they walked leisurely through the village.

And Kakashi was disgustingly happy.

Naruto was a good few inches shorter then him so he could with ease look down and watch the boy up close and though he tried to tell himself that he was going to regret this later he couldn't help trying to imprint the memory in his brain.

"Did you have a lover?"

Naruto stopped blinking and Kakashi almost choked

WHAT HAD POSSESSED HIM TO ASK THAT?!

admittedly he was curious but he had more class than that didn't he?!

"Well… i wasn't expecting that question"

Kakashi wanted to go dig a hole.

"I mean after everything i told there are PLENTY of other questions to ask"

Dig a hole and die in it.

"Just… Just forget it.."

Kakashi said rubbing the bridge of his mask covered nose. They continued walking in silence for a bit before Naruto's voice sliced through,

"Kinda"

Kakashi knew the meaning of the word instantly. Naruto was responding to his question but… His brow wrinkled, what an ambiguous response.

"How do you KINDA have a lover? Isn't it either yes or no?"

The words came out snippier than he thought and Naruto gave him a deep sideways look that he just couldn't read.

He probably said something wrong with how silent Naruto was; yep he had ruined the moment.

"It…"

The words came out softly and hesitant.

"It could have been love; in another time… maybe"

Again Naruto gave him that unreadable look that made him think that he was testing him to figure it out on his own.

"I told you, we were in a time of war. It's hard to differentiate love and desperation. Maybe it was love but at the time we were all too broken to care."

The words he felt should have been said more sadly; like it hurt, but Naruto said them carelessly and cold

 _Too broken_

What would it take to get to that point?

"Did he..Or she! I meant she!"

And he was tripping over words again, Naruto's patient smile made him seem more childish,

"Ugg… did they at least say they love you?"

Naruto stopped and kakashi thought maybe he finally went too far. But innocent confusion crossed the young boy's face,

"I… I don't remember…"

Now Kakashi was confused how could someone be lovers and not say i love you? Was this why he said 'Kinda'?

"There was no time… no peace… no energy"

"Energy?"

Kakashi repeated completely lost at this point; Naruto smiled. He continued walking Kakashi in tow,

"There was no energy to hope that it could last… at that point we all either lived in the moment or the past…"

"That's pretty ironic"

And it was, for Naruto the time traveler to say that they lived in the past the past he was currently rewriting. Naruto's laughter lightened Kakashi's heart.

"Yea really ironic"

Kakashi was done. He didn't want to bring up something that brought such melancholy to that beautiful blue eye. And luck would have it that they had arrived at the tower.

"By the way Kakashi…"

Kakashi looked over at the whiskered blonde,

"About what you said before…"

Kakashi had said a lot, many things he regret so what did he want to bring up now?

"My lover ya know…"

Kakashi's breath hitched not sure what he would say or how to prepare himself for it. And with Naruto rubbing the of his neck nervously he couldn't help gulping. A blue eye looked at him and he felt he couldn't breath,

"He was a guy"

And then Naruto disappeared leaving Kakashi in utter shock…

Naruto liked men?!

His face bloomed red; he was completely undone.


	30. Chapter 30

**I own none of the characters from Naruto (disclaimer)**

When Kakashi reached the roof he wasn't sure what he had been expecting to see but he hadn't visualized this.

Many of the elders...scratch that every clan head was there, including the village elders and the hokage. They all sat lined at a long table staring at naruto who was standing solitarily in the middle of the roof waiting,

"Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

Kakashi turned at the familiar voice of his teacher who was standing off to the side next to Shikaku; Who didn't seem surprised that he was there. Kakashi walked over to them,

"I had been talking to Naruto when he was summoned; He invited me to come"

Minato looked at him silently and though Kakashi wanted to say his eyes were bizarrely similar to naruto's; they weren't. The shade was slightly different and certainly the depth. Minato's didn't have the depth that made you get lost in them or that seemed like they were looking right into your heart; Only Naruto had that.

"So you know."

It wasn't a question, but it told Kakashi exactly why Minato's attention had been so divided lately,

"Yea"

Minato sighed, there was no fighting it after all what's done was done,

"Oh well, stand over here no need to get in the way"

Kakashi moved to his teacher's side

"What's going on?"

Kakashi asked rightfully,

"Just listen Hatake they're about to explain now"

Kakashi looked at Shikaku who was more focused than he had ever seen before; then he looked over as the hokage stood ready to make his announcement.

He couldn't see this ending well.

* * *

"Naruto"

Sarutobi said watching the calm child. They had discussed the situation for many long hours in the last 3 days and couldn't find any reason to not believe the boy. The only problem was Amegakure, to help or not to help. Jiraiya would be in the village tomorrow and they would discuss that portion in length but they had all been curious about one thing the boy had said,

" _I say this only due to one fact and that is that i would be there as well on the front lines."_

The amount of ego to go into that line was outrageous! To say that all they would need is 5-6 people in order to settle a civil war because HE would be there?!

There were just some things one needed to see to believe.

"We have agreed that what you say may be the truth, but there is still the question of your abilities"

Shikaku scoffed and Kakashi snapped to him to see a mischievous smile on his face like he knew something they didn't...

"Therefore we will be testing your ability by rank; do you accept?"

Naruto deadpanned; could he decline? He had gone through this crap with Shikaku already and though it took a couple of spars (since he was so nice) shikaku learned. And now again they wanted to test if he was strong? Did saying he had been hokage mean nothing?!

"Sure, not like there's much choice"

Shikaru as well as some other elders smiled because honestly… there wasn't.

Sarutobi smiled and continued,

"Indeed, We will begin with the lowest of ranks, genin to the highest, Anbu. Of course because we all have important things to do you will be timed."

Naruto didn't think he'd need it but he stayed silent,

"For genin 5 minutes, Chunin 7, Jonin, 12, and Anbu 20. If you do not defeat your opponent within the time limit, you lose; Do you accept these terms?"

Genin to jounin would be relatively easy had it been a fair fight but he was sure that they were going to bring the best they had in each group… still no matter who they brought he shouldn't take to long to handle them.

"I accept"

Sarutobi nodded then brought his hand to show a small table off to the side,

"Over there are weapons of all kind choose the ones that suit you and we will begin."

Naruto glanced over at the table. He was sure they spared no expense to give him the pick of the litter but he wasn't here to kill. This was a spar and though he was sure he could pick a number of good ones that would end some battles in a heartbeat he knew the moment he actually killed a konoha ninja he'd be locked up so quick…

"No need i have the basic's in my pouch that's good enough for this."

Shikaru was impressed a good choice the boy had made but the amount of ego he needed to not only agree to the terms but to say he didn't need much…

The conditions they had made were by far unfavorable to him. It was mainly the Hyuga and Uchiha that had posed the terms trying to cage the boy and humble him. But the other's were fairly lenient and had Naruto called out on the unjust conditions they would have easily negotiated.

But Naruto stretched his arms calmly not an ounce of pressure reflected in his form as if it didn't matter what they threw at him he'd win. And from Shikaku's smirk he could back it up.

"Then without anymore hesitation, let us begin!"


	31. Chapter 31

**SO I really love some action but I don't know how well I write it so I hope these next chapters turn out well... please be nice.**

The moment that The third sat down a chunin that had been sitting behind him raised a blue flag and the roof door opened to reveal a young boy.

Young, in Naruto's eyes but the boy probably had a couple of inches over him. And that bothered him, he didn't realize until this moment how insulting his predicament was until he saw the genin.

He was sure that the genin was going to enter the chunin exams soon, that he had completed many missions successfully and that he probably graduated at the top of his class. He was confident walking closer with a smirk as he looked Naruto up and down taking in his small size

But Dammit It!

Naruto had gotten Sage mode, become kage and defeated s rank ninja. To even assume that a genin could take him was insulting him too much!

The Blue flag rose again and Naruto figured that was the signal for go because the genin charged at him with a Kunai in hand. And then….

A blink.

Kakashi had missed the fight in a blink.

His eyelids had closed momentarily just as the genin ran straight for a seemingly irritated Naruto and then they opened to see Naruto sitting on the poor genin one of his arms pulled back and the kunai that the boy had used against his own throat.

All in a blink.

"WHA..!"

Kakashi sputtered but a chuckle caught his attention and he turned to see Shikaku relaxed and smiling,

"5 seconds… this should pass fairly quickly."

* * *

The clan heads were impressed. They knew that surely this child could defeat a genin but they wanted to see how exactly he would do it; fast was the only word one could use.

He was showing off.

He knew they were trying to 'humble' him and pressure him with the time limit and he had basically said,

' _You don't want to believe me? Well screw that i'll make you apologize for doubting me'_

If his had been a game of shogi then Naruto had started with a strong and fierce start that would intimidate a weaker opponent.

Shikaru smiled, but they weren't that foolish. if he wanted to make them apologize he was going to have to do better than that.

Shikaru watched a mischievous smile stretch over the young boy's face as he looked at him; shikaru smiled back,

Damn brat.

"Very good, Naruto. Let's continue"

Sarutobi smiled. Naruto got off the young genin who was shaking a bit and let him escape. A green flag went up and he was bristling with excitement,

He was going to have these old goats on their knees in awe of him.

….

…

Naruto sighed,

He knew who the opponent was without having to overhear the clan heads whisper words of confusion,

"Where is he?"

"Doesn't he know what he was asked?"

"How much longer do we wait?"

A Blur of dark blue hit the roof and Kakashi's eyes widened in recognition,

"Am i late?"

"OBITO!?"

Kakashi yelled. Naruto smiled as he walked to the chunin. He was learning… or at least trying to see past the future that had been ruined thanks to him and look at what could be now that he was alive and here..

"Nope, i think you're right on time."

Obito looked up at the blonde that they had announced as his opponent and smiled taking his hand so that he could stand,

"Well good cause i'm ready to go"

When they got into their respective positions the flag went up.

Naruto had expected Obito to dive right in after all he sometimes reminded him of himself in his younger days but Obito stood tall,

"Ya know i never did thank you."

Obito's jaw clenched as he looked down,

"If you hadn't been there… I would of…"

Obito jerked his head up,

"I didn't even really want to fight you today after all i still owe you and…!"

"Obito"

Naruto sighed and he stopped talking,

"If you really want to thank me, if you really think you owe me…"

Naruto gave him a playful look and a cheeky smile,

"Then come at me with all ya got, and make this fight more interesting than the last one."

That was all Obito needed to bristle him,

 _Give him all he had…_

Obito smiled,

"FINE THEN! DON'T REGRET THIS!"

Hand signs flew and though Naruto could intercept he was still having a personal bet with the old coots sitting in the back. He met the Uchiha leader's eyes that darken with mirth as he had probably chosen him and knew the jutsu he had started. But Naruto had been on the receiving end of this particular jutsu as well and he knew what it was as well.

"Fire Release: Great fireball Jutsu!"

A large ball of fire hurled at him but he kept his gaze locked on the Uchiha leader as if they were playing a game of chicken to see who would flinch first;

Naruto won.

"NARUTO!"

Kakashi watched the fireball slam into it's target. Even he wasn't dumb enough to take on Obito's fireball head on. But Obito didn't look victorious instead he was looking around, sharingan activated. And he wasn't the only one the clan heads was as well staring at the battlefield with a furrowed brow.

"Didn't mean to frighten you…."

Obito jerked a 180 to see Naruto unharmed behind him,

"Scaredy cat"

After all he had not totally forgive future Obito no matter what time he was in.

Obito threw a couple of shuriken to put some distance between them and Naruto allowed it falling back

"Shadow shuriken!"

Naruto looked up in time to dodge the large windmill shuriken, then the second one with gymnastic ease. And what fond memories it brought back when Sasuke had used that very technique against Zabuza….

"Demon windmill: Triple blade!"

Naruto jumped from the memory to dodge the third blade only to have the second one come back.

Wires?

Again the first rotated and he had to stay light on his feet. He grit his teeth, they did well choosing his opponents; but he couldn't waste time.

He kicked one of the shuriken down so it dug into the floor. The second one with precision similar to that of an uchiha he cut the ninja wire that should have been relatively invisible but the third one…. he hesitated.

Obito didn't know why but he saw the brief pause in his step that allowed the last shuriken wrap around him. The only thing that separated Naruto from a lobbed head was the Kunai that he managed to reach up just in time to stop it.

But Obito wouldn't hesitate. Naruto was already proving himself skilled and honestly… He couldn't stave off the fear. A fear that told him he could never win against this kid. That told him he ate chunins from snack because they couldn't fill him in a proper meal.

He pulled the wire to his mouth while his prey was bound and flew through seals,

"Fire release: Fire Dragon Flame Blast!"

Kakashi watched as his long time teammate created a large dragon out of flames. He had yet to see the technique and had to admit Obito was indeed getting stronger…

Everyone watched on bated breath as the dragon soared toward the one eyed blonde; it connected.

"Yes!"

Came a quiet hiss from the clan's head but Shikaru didn't miss it.

What will you do now?

the time was now at 4 minutes…

Obito was smiling in victory as well as the attack landed. He knew that naruto had not escaped as he could still feel the tenseness in the wire but the longer he watched the more his smile faded because the flames that were meant to eat away at everything and disperse were powerfully lingering as if being held captive.

And then in an instant they dissipated and there in the middle still wrapped in wire with a smile was Naruto, not even singed.

"How…?"

Kakashi said aloud in awe,

"Wind nature?"

He looked up to see Minato not necessarily talking to him but watching with rapt attention,

"I think we've burned enough time"

Naruto laughed and the wire fell away like string, the Shuriken clanking to the ground,

"Get it… Burned."

Naruto said with a dangerous smile and then Obito lost him. Disappearing right in front of his sharingan eyes. A hand gripped his arm and he attempted to slip away but a foot to his back threw his balance off. He slammed into the ground and his body was locked in a position he couldn't tell but he knew it was over…

"5 minutes, seems he was playing too much"

Shikaku said with a smile.


	32. Chapter 32

**Have any of you tried to play Shogi? I have actually and was pretty fascinated, at first I thought it would be like chess but it's not because you have promotions and dangling pawns and it's pretty cool. You should try it.**

He would love to play a game of shogi with this kid, Shikaru thought.

The child was more devious than he let on. He allowed the uchiha child to show his best techniques to prove how powerless they were against him and then disappearing out of sharingan sight more than once was plain mockery and from the way that the Uchiha leader clenched his fist under the table he understood the meaning too.

 _I'm stronger than you_

This was just getting better and better, he couldn't wait for the next fight.

"Naruto so far you've fought two battles in a row and won magnificently would you like time to rest?"

Even Shikaku pouted because he wanted the boy to continue to prove himself and see what other tricks he had up his sleeve.

"No, I'm perfectly fine we can continue."

Shikaru smiled of course the boy was fine. Throughout both fights Naruto had yet to reveal any ninjutsu or high level taijutsu. He had played defensive and then crushed them instantly with speed it was amazing!

This child was clearly dominating the arena with grace and he was thrilled!

"Oi, Mr. Nara calm down a bit i can feel your excitement from here."

Shikaru's eyes widened as he looked at the mocking smile on Naruto's face. It was as if those blue eyes saw right through his calm facade.

This boy just kept getting better!

* * *

Naruto looked away from the Nara leader with a sigh. Of course he of all people would be getting off on this, but he had to focus now..

Next was Jounin, that was 12 minutes.

A red flag went up and Naruto couldn't even say he was surprised as his opponent walked forward. Long black hair tied up in an elegant high ponytail. Firm jaw, tall physique, headband crossing straight over a cursed tattoo and white pupiless eyes cold as ice; Brilliant a hyuga.

He had figured that the hyuga and uchiha would send out one of their own he just hadn't been sure of the rank.

Naruto closed his eyes, When was the last time he had fought a hyuga. Hinata? when he said he was going to the war front. But seriously?… Neji. neji who had been like a caged bird and breathed nothing but hate and unchangeable destiny; what would he think of Naruto time traveling and changing the past?

The thought made him laugh.

"You are strong indeed"

Naruto opened his eyes coldly not appreciating the way the man disrupted him from a happy memory,

"But i cannot lose this battle"

Most likely cause he would be punished, naruto thought as he watched the jounin fall into his stance. Arms wide and welcoming but deadly if nothing else.

"It is your destiny to lose here"

The word made his eye twitch; just like neji. And he felt the rage pour over him. This was not the future he wanted Neji to have. To live this way… to be raised in a word that believed that crap,

"My destiny?..."

Everyone on the roof felt their heart quicken as the feeling of anger washed over the area clearly coming from one person.

"If you really believe in all that destiny crap then you're nothing than a fool that's given up!"

Kakashi didn't know why what the hyuga had said bothered Naruto; but it was intense. They could all feel it especially the jounin that stood as his opponent who was clearly tenser than before.

"I won't let you… i won't let you drag that sh*tty a*s belief with you into the future! If that's what you really believe i'll crush it right here!"

Shikaru couldn't even hide behind the lazy facade that he always had. Because right before his very eyes he was going to watch the future change….


	33. Chapter 33

The flag went up and Naruto knew he would have to change tactics. Genin, even Uchiha's were offensive in nature so bending them like currents in the river was the best way to handle them; not Hyuga's.

They were like walls, or praying mantis. They could wait forever until their unsuspecting prey fell within range and then…

Instant death.

His victory over Neji was thanks partially to the nine tails whose chakra had reopened the ones that Neji had viciously closed. But now he didn't have that. With the nine tails gone it would be harder and he could go sage but that was still an insult and he was hoping to save that surprise for the Anbu.

So now.. How was he going to tackle this?

Obito blinked at the two opponents standing, waiting and wasting time. He was sitting on the ground on the sidelines because though he said he was simply tired from chakra use the truth was that Naruto had the grip of a viper and everywhere that the kid touched burned with most likely a deep bruise.

Shikaku had smirked almost knowingly at him and he looked away with a huff but this… They couldn't stand there forever, someone had to move. He was hoping to see more of Naruto's skills. When Rin had told him that Naruto had been the one to save his life he laughed at her. He had met the kid who insinuated that being a ninja was easy. There was no way the kid had saved him. Then the clan head had approached him with testing the kid's strength. There was no explanation as to why and he had simply accepted so that he could thank him; because even though he didn't believe the kid could have saved his life, he had.

And the fight had opened his eyes to a new fact; Naruto was strong. It was hard to see from afar but when you were in it…. Each move was calculated, his speed unreal, and the physical strength dangerous. Never again would he spar against that monster that was for sure.

"Geez when are they gonna start?"

Obito moaned a minute had fully passed already and they were still standing there neither moving.

"Pay attention idiot! Can't you see they have?"

Obito didn't appreciate the scoff from his teammate but he took another look at the two standing waiting he had assumed and noticed suddenly;

The hyuga's byakugan was active.

It was in that moment of realization that Naruto disappeared.

Obito's mouth dropped, he was faster than their fight!

Naruto slipped in the hyuga's range using his small size to crouch beneath him. The hyuga quickly adjust dodging the kick to his face. He tried to put space between them but the little brat was using move after move not leaving a cm of space between them and all the hyuga could do was dodge and block; he grit his teeth,

"Gentle fist…"

Naruto glared,

"One blow body!"

Chakra erupted from the Hyuga's pores and Naruto somersaulted away making sure to clear the distance of the trigram radius.

The Hyuga was furious, this was suppose to be a child but clearly he had experience with fighting hyuga and he was strong each blow he had attempted to land was full of chakra that he knew if they hit would without a doubt incapacitate him; who was this person?

Naruto cracked his neck, his body looking relaxed but his eyes anything but.

"Hey you!"

The Hyuga broke off from his thoughts to look at the smaller male,

"What's your name?"

Those pupiless eyes looked at him dubiously but conceded,

"Hizashi… Hizashi Hyuga"

Naruto had been known to curse his luck in the future many times because nothing ever seemed to work in his favor. But now!

Surely someone had heard his prayer. What were the odds that the old bat would choose Neji's father to face him; He couldn't hide the smile that bloomed devilishly.

"Well Hizashi my name's Naruto and i'm going to rock your world"

* * *

The only problem with this was Hizashi was calmer. He seemed to be content...he just spoke foolishness. But Naruto didn't have the history between them to connect with him….

Oh well he'd just have to do it in 10 minutes…

"You were talking about destiny crap and what not earlier does that have to do with what's under your headband?"

Hizashi was confused by this person. One second he was angry, then a fierce opponent and now he wanted to talk? Surely he knew if time ran out he would be the loser. But even more importantly he knew..!

Hizashi touched his forehead protector. Then looked at the saddened blue eye of his opponent. He really knew quite a bit about the hyuga clan.

"I bear the mark of my destiny. We all have one that leads and directs us, it is inescapable."

Naruto didn't change,

"In this world people are chosen by fate. No matter what we cannot change that. We can only follow the path given to us"

Naruto sighed and casually scratched the back of his neck like he wasn't being watched or tested for that matter,

"I see so you don't mind that even though you're better than your brother, you got branded?"

Hizashi wasn't the only Hyuga that bristled,

"I just think it's strange that even though you were born from the same father one of you becomes leader of the clan and the other has to be condemned to servitude…."

He watched in pleasure as Hizashi's jaw set,

"That now you and all your children after you will now have to bear without a choice the mark that you call destiny.."

"SILENCE!"

Hizashi easily jumped the distance between them and began using his gentle fist. But he was in rage and Naruto was watching him pensively with a mocking smile,

"Why so mad Hyuga? You accepted it right? that's your destiny right? Bound in that cage along with all those who are dear to you, but that's just your fate…...right?"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone watched in horror at the words spewing from pink lips even the Hokage could feel the pain that the hyuga was feeling. Naruto was going too far...why was he using such psychological warfare? Not everyone was okay with the Hyuga's way but they were strong and traditional and interfering would only create more problems than they'd solve.

A chipped stone in the ground made Naruto lose focus and trip slightly just enough for Hizashi with all his rage to slam a gentle fist into his arm and throw him off balance,

1…

2…

3…

"Eight trigrams: Sixty-four palm!"

Naruto could only grit his teeth at the sudden rush of infiltrating chakra, between Neji and his dad…

Dad was definitely stronger.

The last one sent Naruto's small body flying across the roof into the wall cracking and sinking him painfully into the rock.

"NARUTO!"

Kakashi yelled ready to run to him but the firm hand of his teacher kept him back. Kakashi had never disliked his idol so much as that moment and was tempted to chidori the man's hand off,

"TEACHER NARUTO NEEDS…!"

"There's still 5 minutes left"

Kakashi turned to the lazy eyed Nara. Had he not seen the same thing he had? Naruto was hit by the Hyuga's infamous technique! There was no way he would recover…

"You don't accept it...do you?"

It was a whisper but everyone heard it and Hizashi watched with shocked eyes as the child whose chakra he was sure he severed was pulling himself out of the rock.

"H...How..? I severed your chakra you shouldn't be able to even stand!"

A bloody smile of nostalgia crossed naruto's face.

"I get it..Being caught in a destiny that seems so f*cking fruitless, that chains you and leaves you powerless… I get it… I was a failure… but that's why...all the more the reason…"

They watched sharp canines flash as an oppressive wave of intent flooded the area

"SHUT THE F*CK UP ABOUT THAT DESTINY CRAP! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THAT MUCH THAN CHANGE IT!"

Hizashi felt the rage build inside as well. If it was that simple! It wasn't his choice to be born second. To get this mark to be looked down on though he was definitely strong. He had never chosen this life and he knew that everyone close to him his wife and children they would all bear this curse simply because of a few seconds! What did this kid know?! Of course he…!

A flash of blonde appeared before him before he could react and a fist collided with his left cheek.

"IF YOU HATE IT SAY SOMETHING!"

Hizashi caught his footing just in time to block another swing but Naruto was relentless,

"ARE YOU OKAY WITH THIS?! YOU LIVING THIS WAY!? YOU, YOUR FUTURE SON!? BURDENED WITH THIS DESTINY CRAP?! WITH THAT MARK!?"

Hizashi ducked in and twisted desperately slamming a hand in the child's gut sending Naruto skidding back with a bit more blood running down his lips,

"OF COURSE I HATE IT!"

No one could even breathe at this point as the hyuga leader watched standing... as destiny changed.

"Of course i don't want that! Of course i think it's not fair! I don't want my son to suffer through that! I don't want to be chained!"

Tears broke through the Hyuga's firm emotional wall. And he covered his face in shame. Why was what this kid affecting him so much?

"Then don't…"

Came a choked whisper,

"Unlike me you're not a failure; you're smart."

The tears wouldn't stop as he looked at the one eyed blonde.

"You can change things. And if they don't listen..screw them because i promise…"

Naruto flashed stepped again but Hizashi was too emotionally strained to focus

"I'LL CRUSH THAT HYUGA WAY!"

An uppercut to the jaw and Hizashi was flying across the roof as well hitting the floor hard,

"I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO SUFFER I SWEAR IT!"

Hizashi couldn't move. The kid hit hard he'd give him that much but even if he could physically move he probably wouldn't because tears were overflowing and he had never felt so blessed to have lost a fight.

He had never felt so ….

Free

 **Tell me you saw that coming... You had to see that coming!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I was going to put the whole next fight in here but then I was like naw bruh! let's keep it simple so I didn't... enjoy.**

"11 minutes"

Shikaku said breaking the silence,

"Naruto wins. But he needs a medic i suggest a break; right Hokage?"

Sarutobi was barely focusing,

"Ah! Yes Naruto wins. Please tend to his wounds."

Two medics appeared from behind as Naruto fell on his rump breathing heavy. Shikaku walked over talking in whispers only they could understand and everyone else was in silence still attempting to digest what had just taken place.

Shikaru couldn't help the childishly wide eyes or the smile that slide over his face that gave children nightmares. He was sure he looked positively frightening and no one had ever seen him make such a face but…

This kid was amazing!

Take the Hyuga down, Quickly efficiently, mock the elder a bit. No doubt that was what they were all thinking he would do…

BUT OF COURSE NOT!

Naruto was too unpredictable for that! Breaking down traditions, hitting the heart, toppling realities; isn't that what he's been doing already!

Shikaru looked to the side to watch the Hyuga leader staring at his branded son laying on the floor an arm covering his eyes as the medics attended to him…

What must the man feel?

No one liked the hyuga's old written in stone ways but they had gotten used to it. The Hyuga's were their own and they would handle their own business. They often spouted things of destiny and fate brainwashing techniques to render weak minded individuals to obedience but you got used to it.

Naruto refused,

Naruto refused to accept such a thing as natural and threatened its must still go on in the future, Shikaru deduced. Why else did it seem so personal to naruto? To feel the rage from the boy was unforgiving. Had he acted on that rage Hizashi would not be alive now but it had changed. Changed because of the name. Naruto had mentioned a son, he must know him personally that's why he was so angry. But still!

Naruto was amazing it wasn't that he couldn't have avoided the hits, Shikaku was sure with the amount of speed and his wind affinity he could have deflected them but he hadn't… He took them on purpose the only thing he didn't understand was…

* * *

"Why?"

"Huh?"

Naruto brow raised looked up at a quite unhappy Nara.

"I said why. Why take the hits? Why not end it quickly? Surely you could have talked to him without getting…"

Shikaku watched Naruto wipe the blood from his lip indifferently

"Injured.."

Naruto sighed letting the medic nin heal his wounds. He hadn't gone full sage but he had utilized natural energy just to keep him functional; so not all was broken.

"He wouldn't have listened…"

Shikaku's frown deepened,

"That's it? That's your only reason?"

Naruto pouted,

"It's complicated! You can't just talk to people like that you gotta…um...ya know.. like..."

Naruto flailed his arms much to the annoyance of the medics trying to find words

"Men understand better with fist ya know!"

Shikaku deadpanned,

"You really are a moron, aren't you?"

* * *

It took an hour in which they managed to collect themselves properly. Naruto was ready after 30 minutes but the hokage had said the lunch break was much needed. But even that was over and it was time for the fourth and final test.

Anbu.

"Originally we were going to limit you to 20 minutes"

The third said as Naruto stretched out his rested limbs,

"But we can all agree putting a time limit on you would prove pointless."

Naruto smiled, they were starting to get it.

"If the fight goes on too long we shall end it though; do you accept this?"

Naruto was tempted to say that they could time him he didn't care but he wasn't that stupid. Each opponent that they had thrown at him had proven harder than the last; top of the class indeed. And now they were going to choose an Anbu level nin! He was not going to take any risks, He would mostly have to go sage as well as use his ninjutsu something he's been restraining since he got here. And not cause it was somewhat a dead give away of who he was but because shikamaru had said that if he really went all out he might kill someone or even injure them for life…

He could hold back…

But Anbu was just asking for trouble, it was hard to half heartedly fight an Anbu ninja and even then it depended on who it was.

If Danzo had his pick it could get dangerous because all of Danzo's men were taught to fight with intent to kill.

Shikaru's choice, no doubt that would be a pain of strategic battle of the minds.

Inuzuka, Aburame, akimichi would just be annoying in his own preference.

"I accept"

His blue eye held no more mirth, he knew when to take things seriously. Sarutobi nodded as he began to take his seat but before he could,

"I do recall telling you my position and strength from where i come from…"

Naruto said and the elders looked to each other in wonder, they all remembered.

"If this particular battle becomes… as my favorite Nara would call it, troublesome. I won't be a fault for the environmental damages, right?"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone turned in shock especially Shikaku who had never seen such a thing in his life; his father laughing boisterously. The man was bent over the table slapping it hysterically and he didn't know why no one else found it just as funny,

The kid was basically saying,

 _If you give me a tough opponent, i'm gonna tear this tower up_

Shikaru wiped a tear from his eye and tried to contain himself,

"Do as you please...heehee… I want to see this to the end"

Naruto smiled back at the man who understood him best,

"Alright then"

Sarutobi nodded and continued to sit glancing back at the chunin who understood the signal and raised the black flag.

"Man i wonder who the opponent's gonna be"

Obito smiled, Naruto was one interesting fighter and he couldn't help but watching with interest.

"Without a doubt someone remarkably skilled and dangerous."

Kakashi commented staring at naruto. He wasn't sure if he was worried or not but he wished they didn't have to test him like this; it seemed unfair,

"Well then off i go"

Both students whipped their head to their teacher who stretched out his arms before he walked forward,

If the last fight had been intense this was going to be even more so.


	35. Chapter 35

**No one should be surprised that it ended up this way, seriously. ya'll knew I was warming up for this.**

Naruto groaned, he should have guessed.

He knew that his father had been a part of anbu in the past but he didn't think that the man would be his opponent. Figures he would be, probably payback for not letting him in his head.

"Naruto as i've said before you've by far proven yourself to be who you said you were"

Naruto glared at his predecessor taking a step back and giving them more space,

"I'm throughly impressed by your skill even now"

Minato's blue eyes seemed to harder,

"So let's not hold back"

Hold back? Did he think that was going to be possible? During the war when the fourth hokage had been reincarnated he had been a pain in the a*s, now he had to face him while he was living?

Dammit it.

The Black flag raised again in seemingly slow motion and both moved instantaneously,

" **Shadow clone jutsu!"** " **Flying thunder God technique"**

In a split second the roof was covered in triple prong kunai bearing the teleportation seals. Minato watched the boy with his two additional clones; there was no escape.

Kakashi's mouth dropped. He had seen his teacher's technique. With every area marked there was no way that naruto could win; he'd be thrown around like a rag doll.

"f*cking cheat"

Shikaku had begun to learn that when Naruto started to curse that he was feeling intense emotions and you could tell from the way he clenched his fist, it was anger.

"I said let's not hold back, did you think i was lying?"

Minato said mockingly and the smile on Naruto's was anything but humour,

"You bastard if you think putting these sh*tty seals down will help you…"

Naruto pulled a kunai up from the ground making Minato frown,

"HAVE THE F*CK AT IT!"

A quick teleport and he was right in front of Naruto but one of the clones read the move and slashed at his back making Minato teleport back but Naruto refused to let him escape. With ungodly speed Naruto breached the distance and Kunai clashed.

Minato flinched, no wonder the hyuga was down after a couple of hits; even with his small size Naruto was heavy handed.

He teleported away again.

Naruto didn't fight like a ninja, Minato decided. He was more savage, close combat and desperate. His taijutsu style was strange and unpredictable and he wondered who on earth his teachers could have been.

But he didn't have time to think as Naruto rushed him again. The thunder god technique was good in the sense it could be used as defense when he needed distance but that didn't matter to an opponent like Naruto who was dangerously fast and didn't care about running around chasing him…

Fine then.

"Shadow clone!"

Two other clones appeared and Naruto stopped as if contemplating what the man was up to. But the Clones teleported surrounding him and if the wide eyes were anything to go by he was shocked.

His clones took the hit and he growled jumping back,

"Shadow clone Jutsu!"

"What the…"

Obito said as he went to his feet since when could someone make that many clones!?

On the roof had to be at least a hundred and Minato had to be surprised to but the fight started before he could show it. 100 vs 2 using flying thunder. It was impressive and soon all the clones dissipated no one exactly sure who had taken out who.

And there Minato stood calmly with his eyes close and Naruto stood watching and.. Waiting.

"That's!"

Shikaku jumped and Kakashi and Obito looked at the man for answers,

"What is that?"

Kakashi asked boldly, shikaku frowned

"That's Sage mode. A sannin level technique, but when did Minato learn it?!"

Sannin level….

That's who was training them everyday and a feeling of pride flooded through them. But then Kakashi felt the reality crush him. But that meant Naruto was facing..!

Everyone watched in awe as the same eye marks appeared over Naruto's and Kakashi could feel his implanted eye warm as if wanting to join in,

"So you really can go into sage mode"

Minato said but naruto didn't respond.

Honestly though Naruto acted like he disliked the man he didn't hate his father. He respected him. The man was considered a powerful force by all of those in his generation.

He hated that he had died.

Hated that he abandoned him on the battlefield.

Hated that he had let the nine tails kill him and let the future fall to hell, because had he lived he was sure none of what had happened would have…

And all that hurt was painful.

But he didn't have the opportunity to bathe in it….

" _When you see your father ignore him"_

" _What?"_

 _Shikamaru clearly wasn't eating enough if he was talking such foolishness. Of course if he saw his father…_

 _You're father and mother don't need you! It's not their past we're changing. I don't care if you have to hate them.. If they hate you. Stay focused or everything will repeat."_

So he had to pretend they weren't important. Even if he wanted to run into his mother's arms and tell her he loved her. Or hug his dad and tell him all the things he accomplished; because shika knew then that if he did…

He'd never leave their side.

Minato headed right for him and they clashed the force of the blows could be felt on the sidelines and the audience cringed.

Despite the height difference they fought remarkably evenly, though…. That was only what it looked like.

Minato frowned he could feel sage slipping away. He hadn't prepared for it that long but he could still feel the steady hit from Naruto; the kid wasn't slowing.

Minato teleported back just as the sage faded, and summoned two clones that charged straight toward Naruto. He knew that they wouldn't be able to last long with Naruto using…..!

Naruto's eyeshadow faded and where everyone thought that it was a natural fade Minato could see the cheeky smile that said otherwise.

Damn brat.

Naruto summoned another large amount of shadow clones to meet with Minato's fast one's.

 _Anything you can do i can do better._

That's what Naruto was doing. Minato could see it in his childish eye. Speed vs speed, clone vs. clone, sage vs sage.

Minato gathered the chakra in his hand, molding it with precision. The kid was a prankster that much was obvious but like he had said in the beginning there was no need to hold back…

The clones moved fast thanks to the thunder god technique and Naruto was having trouble keeping up. Maybe if he used less clones like he had in the first place that might have helped. Now he was trapped in a wave of himself and he wasn't ready to dispel them just yet; though he still needed to get out.

One of Minato's clones appeared in front of him and he had a few options but he really hated thinking too much. Lifting his arms he prepared for the kick that shot him out of the mess of a fight and further back. It wasn't a light kick either but let's face it , it was no tsunade or sakura and it was something he could handle, plus he still had to prepare. If his dad was as smart as he knew he was, he was either catching on or caught on to Naruto's game and was going to do something bigger...

Shikaku watched in horror as blue spiraled chakra appeared in Minato's hand. That was Minato's infamous jutsu that he had created himself and spent 3 years making. It was a powerhouse with amazing destructive power, and he wanted to use it here!?

The last few clones dissipated and Minato moved in a flash,

"NARUTO!"

Naruto turned in that moment and caught a glimpse of the Jutsu Minato stretched out. With self preserving reflexes Naruto grasped Minato's wrist and attempted to stop it from reaching the target.

Minato was surprised that Naruto had moved so quickly and had even stopped him but if he thought that was enough he was being severely underestimated. And Naruto was growling trying to keep the attack away as the chakra licked at his skin ready to throw him into oblivion;

Damn his dad was merciless.

Minato could feel the strain and with a bit more chakra and strength pushed through Naruto's trembling grip,

"RASENGAN!"

Sarutobi jumped up as concrete dirt rose.

Had he won?

Did Naruto lose?

What happened?!

A breeze passed by carrying the dust with it and many of the elders gasped for there in the middle of the roof was a wide eyed minato looking at a small indentation on the ground but no body.

Minato's head jerked up as he turned to search for his opponent. Naruto in an instant had directed his hand down and disappeared due to the force. He knew how to handle the Rasengan and that had surprised him.

He was lucky that the Hokage's roof was the perfect place for a spar. The building was not an ordinary one, each brick was lined with chakra and seals to keep it standing no matter what destruction befell. Had it been anywhere else he was sure it would not have just left an indent.

But a flash of gold made him look up to see a small child wearing that plain white shirt and black shorts falling. He landed on the elders table which caused enough shock as it was,

Minato glared at the smile on his face, So they used the rasengan in the future huh?

"No holding back huh?"

Minato watched as two clones appeared and he wondered if he was going to be thrown into a clone war again.

"It's a good thing you're fast though..."

Minato's mouth dropped as the chakra started once into a familiar shape and then into something more intricate

"Can't have you dying here"

Minato watched the small child leap into the air in awe spinning with the jutsu that he had never...couldn't seem to perfect and yet

And yet…

There it was…

It was in that moment that Minato realized,

 _I have to move_

He had been staring in awe at seeing a fully completed rasengan that he forgot that it was aimed at him and just when he was going to teleport he realized another fact.

The seals were broken!

The damn brat hadn't just called a bunch of clones to show off, he had be destroying many of the outer radius seals preventing him from teleporting too far and keeping him in range,

"RASEN-"

Minato was just going to manually have to get out of range with his natural speed. He step back to prepare…

And sunk.

Huh?

He looked down to see his foot had slipped into a hole..

A hole..?

A HOLE?!

When had this hole gotten there!? When did this happen?!

He tried to shake his foot out but it was really stuck!

Why on earth was there a random…!

Wasn't this where naruto easily ended his first battle?

This was also the place that one of those windmill shuriken fell.

The place that he had tripped in the hyuga fight!

Minato looked up at a knowing impish smile

HE HAD PLANNED THIS FROM THE BEGINNING!?

"RASENSHURIKEN!"

No one had ever seen a jutsu be thrown or a jutsu that looked like that. It had started off like Minato's own but then changed into something more fierce.

The chakra hit the rooftop and a split second later it burst, a high frequency was heard but the power of the jutsu made even the elders jump back covering their faces from debri. Only the hyuga's and uchihas could truly understand and see the molecular damage that the Jutsu was capable of…

And how terrifying it was.

* * *

After a good two minutes the dust and shock began to fade,

"MINATO! WHERE IS MINATO!?"

Sarutobi yelled, had he known that the calm child standing to the side was capable of this power he would have never allowed his successor to volunteer. There was a noticeable hole that went through the roof into the building, a building that should last until hell froze over was easily broken by one jutsu,

"I'm here"

Everyone jumped especially Hizashi who didn't even know when the man had gotten behind him.

Sarutobi sighed in relief, he had a kunai in his hand and was unscathed a victory indeed but Minato's face held no such revelation. Instead it was hardened as it looked at the child who was casually cracking his neck.

"I concede"

Minato said and no one argued with him. No one said that he had gotten away uninjured so surely he could still fight. No one said a word because they knew if it continued it would not end well.

"Looks like i win then, believe it"

Naruto smiled


	36. Chapter 36

**You know I was planning to upload Mondays but... I didn't ... again ANYWAY! It's here now. Now for this chapter it's important to know that**

 **It's pointless**

 **This chapter is really pointless but there was something I had to add to foreshadow so even though I struggled whether to add it or not I like to make sure all my strings are tied.**

It took a bit of time for everyone to recover and within that time Naruto had long since dismissed himself with Shikaku following behind. And though Kakashi wanted to say something he couldn't think of anything, instead he watched the mysterious boy walk away in conversation,

"You didn't tell me you could use a jutsu like that?!"

"Well i don't have a lot of confidence that if i used it with you, you'd make it out alive,"

"Still you could have told me!"

"Well how about i tell you how inconvenient not have a left eye is, do you know how many times that guy tried to exploit it?!"

"... I'll figure something out"

And off the pair disappeared without waiting for anyone. And there was no one to say anything anyway after a fight like that.

Minato sighed as he picked up a wayward kunai flippantly looking it over and Obito finally after being stunned speechless recovered,

"Teacher!"

Minato turned to his smiling student and the one brooding next to him and walked toward them. The hyuga, Hizashi was it?, started walking toward them as well.

"That was amazing! I've never seen you go… what was that cool thing Nara said?"

"Sage mode, a sannin level technique"

Kakashi said with his arms crossed; Obito beamed,

"Yea! That was awesome! I still think you could have won but…"

"I would not"

All three males looked at the man they knew would be hokage one day,

"There was no way i would have won, i was set up from the start."

Obito looked at Kakashi but received no hint of what their teacher meant even Hizashi was confused; Minato smiled.

"Well this is as good as a teaching moment as ever i suppose."

Minato looked back at the broken battlefield that they had just fought on.

"From even before the fight began Naruto has probably been plotting."

Everyone listened even the elders stopped their chatting to listen.

"He probably knew he could defeat all the way up to jounin easily so he had to choose the best way to do it."

" _Didn't mean to frighten you…."_

" _Scaredy cat"_

"He defeated his opponents with defensive maneuvers and speed, utilizing chakra controlled strength"

"So that's why it hurt so much..."

Obito grumbled rubbing his arm and even Hizashi reflectively rubbed his still aching cheek.

"However he kept his ninjutsu abilities hidden and didn't even reveal his full level of taijutsu…"

"Ah! Like how he kept getting faster in each fight!"

Minato smiled,

"Exactly, he was showing the bare minimum so that anything he used in the final fight would throw his opponent off guard.

"But in that logic wouldn't he have wanted to finish every fight quickly and efficiently? With the Hyuga he even got injured."

Minato nodded,

"I think the Hyuga fight was a bit more personal to him that's why the time limit didn't matter however even in the hyuga fight Naruto still refrained from using any techniques."

They all thought about it recalling the brutish boxer way of fighting he had shown,

"Still i don't get how he set you up?"

Obito said with a crinkled brow, Minato nodded.

"Then let's focus on my fight. After hoping to seal his movements with the thunder god technique what did naruto do?"

"He created two additional clones"

Hizashi answered also wanting to know the answer,

"Exactly and why do you think he did that?"

Kakashi looked down replaying the scene,

"Even with his speed it would be hard to attack and defend so the clones were the perfect amount to cover him"

Of course the prodigy would know,

"Yes, not to mention i was being a little mean and tried to get in from his left side often… but the other clones covered any blind spots he had. Then what next?"

"He matched you. Clone vs clone, sage vs sage."

Kakashi said. Minato frowned as he looked back at the damage,

"Yes that's what i thought as well…."

"You mean he wasn't!"

Minato flinched at Obito's abrasiveness,

"At first i had thought that, and maybe he was thinking that mildly but matching me strike for strike was not his original goal it was all a diversion. He overwhelmed me with shock and confusion by the large amount because i hadn't known him capable of creating so many.."

"Cause he was hiding it.."

Kakashi followed,

"Yes but because of that i assumed the dispelling of his sage and creating of the large amount of clones the second time was to show off again but now i realize how wrong i was…. Simply look at it from this angle. After we ended sage mode i summoned 2 clones but Naruto once again summoned about 100 why?"

"To overwhelm you right?"

Minato watched the gears in Kakashi's head turning tirelessly as he ignored Obito's statement,

"But 100 clones would be too much. He could have just used 3 or 5 and it would have been easier to maneuver. With 100 clones it was clearly too tight, you even hit him right?"

Minato nodded,

"And this is where the plan comes in because though i did hit Naruto it was only because he wanted me to."

Hizashi thought back to his fight. After watching that last fight he was sure that Naruto could have defeated him easily without getting hit; but he hadn't.

"So let me explain everything now. Naruto set up precedents in the beginning to make me think he was matching me. He knew that by doing so i would have to do something i knew he couldn't match; namely my rasengan. So he taunted he and attempted to force my hand. I didn't have to fall into his pace but because i was not aware of his full abilities i got stuck in the mindset that he was showing off… When actually those clones were boxing me in…"

"Boxing?"

Hizashi raised a brow,

"They weren't just fending off my clones...they were breaking my thunder god seals,"

Obito and kakashi's mouth dropped as their teacher held out a kunai he had picked up, the seal cut and broken,

"Naruto used the large amount of clones to break off the outer kunai seals in order to seal me in the radius he wanted… Then he showed me his technique…."

Everyone recalled the blue orb of condensed chakra. The high frequency it gave off, the power it released, that was no simple jutsu. Minato had been trying endlessly to complete that jutsu, to add his affinity to it but no matter what he did it always failed; and there it was.

Being held in his hand like it was a normal technique and not the s class one that it was.

"But you got away…"

Obito muttered, Minato sighed,

"Actually i got stuck. There was a grove in the ground that had steadily gotten bigger throughout every fight and my foot had gotten stuck in it. I had spent too much time in awe of Naruto's techniques that i hadn't noticed he had broken my seals and by the time i had, i had gotten stuck; honestly it would have been the end of me."

Kakashi couldn't tell who he was rooting for. Surely his teacher would be an appropriate choice because he knew his level of skills and respected him but Naruto…? The man was slowly raising toppling everything he knew. Naruto sometimes seemed childish and then old but clearly he was a genius in his own right.

"But you still got away!"

Obito said. He got it, Naruto was awesome; but still! The fact was even though Minato said he would have lost he had gotten away from the attack unharmed! Naruto clearly hadn't trapped Minato as well as he thought.

"That was all Naruto's decision because you have to remember something even i forgot in the midst of battle. Naruto wasn't fighting just for the sake of winning, he was simply proving that he was strong. If that attack had landed… While i'm not entirely sure what would have…"

"It would have ended you"

They looked to Hizashi's down cast eyes,

"Million of chakra strikes…"

"Oh! You mean those pin things?"

Kakashi didn't have the eyes to see what they had seen and tried to understand,

"More fine and much more precise than any hyuga chakra strike to your system. Even if the attack didn't paralyze you, you would never be able to use chakra again."

Silence fell over them at the critical information,

"I see… In any case Naruto was not out for blood so he gave me one. way. out."

Everyone thought back to how Minato appeared behind hizashi,

"Naruto essentially told me that either i bite back my pride and take the path he laid for me or…. Fall."

"But wait! You got out thanks to your thunder god technique! What does that have to do with Naruto!?"

Obito yelled, Kakashi tried to think,

How could Naruto have helped teacher?

How did he give him a way out?

When had he even had a …!

"When you hit him…"

Minato smiled but Obito was still confused,

"There was one time during the fight where Minato landed a solid hit on Naruto! We assumed it was carelessness and bad decision making but what if he wanted to get hit!? What if the hit was his opportunity to take teacher's kunai and put it in a safe distance where he wouldn't be in range!"

Obito was catching up but one thing still bothered him,

"But wait wouldn't teacher know that his seal had been moved? Surely he would know while Naruto was doing that."

"Not if he had disrupted the seal, if the seal had been shut out for at least 2 minutes that i was aware of, it would not have it registered among my arsenal…"

The other elders were walking closer having heard everything as well,

"But after he summoned his second multitude of clones he didn't have that 2 minute time limit to move the kunai under the radar."

Hizashi said, he had gone through the theory and he still couldn't see it.

"There was only one time where Naruto picked up a kunai that we are aware of that would have given him enough time for that limit.."

Shikaru said with a smile. Minato could see that he understood everything at this point,

" _You bastard if you think putting these sh*tty seals down will help you…"_

Eyes widened

THE VERY BEGINNING!

Naruto had initially pick up a kunai if he disrupted the seal with his chakra at that point no one would have thought twice because he had seemed so angry but now it seemed like it was all a ploy. All he would have to do was simply remove his chakra from the seal so that Minato could use it again.

In that moment Minato would grasp everything because he knew he had not put a kunai behind Hizashi… so he would have to take Naruto's help if he want to get out.

Four fights. All important in their own sense simply to prove a point,

" _I say this only due to one fact and that is that i would be there as well on the front lines."_

He was strong.

He wasn't underestimating war or the likes, he was just confident in his own abilities. And even if they denied him they now also realized that they would not be able to overcome him. He was most likely still hiding skills and holding back, and if they stepped the wrong way he would do things himself.

The escape for Minato was not only an escape but a metaphor to all the clan heads and leaders,

 _I'm the only one who can change this future if you don't want to die swallow your pride and follow me._

Danzo clenched his fist,

This was not a part of the plan.


	37. Chapter 37

**So another disclaimer note: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

When Naruto felt it he wanted to run straight there.

Kakashi had yet to train his eye to fully utilize the sensory ability that it had so he probably didn't even notice; but Naruto did.

Like a familiar humming, a warmth, his eye zoned in on the direction it was coming from and he was about ready to bolt.

But he didn't.

The Man was heading to the hokage's tower and he had to let him hear the situation firsthand before he talked to him. Naruto had to admit that he was lucky that he had gotten out of the house so early and had decided to stroll around a bit because he was too far away now to reach the man before he got to the tower.

Too far to run into that man's arms

Too far to see Jiraiya.

So it gave him time to think. Time to recoup and think about what he was going to have to talk to the man about, because although he wanted to handle everything himself; he knew he couldn't. Yes he could handle Amegakure alone but to what end? He needed Konoha to be continuously involved so that they wouldn't fall again, and if they could get Nagato and Yahiko on their side… Endless possibilities. This was to change the future so even if he left it wouldn't go back. And then he had another issue that he didn't have time to handle himself but if he could issue the people of this time, things would change.

Everything was a gamble now a days.

Everything had risks and he was taking the ones with the least probability. There was no time redo things.

" _It will only get more strenuous as the time passes."_

 _Shikamaru said as he walked past the board that he had hung up the plan that he had remarkably come up with._

" _I don't doubt that you can get the hokage and others to believe you; it's in your nature. But after that things will get difficult. I'm only guessing by the information that we have how people in the past will act like. And that's only IF we get you to the right time, and IF you come out normally, and IF…"_

" _Shika"_

 _Naruto said calmly breaking the pessimistic hold on the Nara's thoughts. Shikamaru knew he was smart he was the number one tactician after all but the fact of the matter was that if something wrong happened in the transfer…_

 _He didn't want Naruto to die._

 _Naruto's blue eyes watched him and shikamaru couldn't help think, when had Naruto become so cool? When did that super hyperactive, knuckleheaded ninja become the strongest person and now 7th hokage? When did he begin to think rationally or even read Shikamaru's mind like he was doing now?_

" _I trust in you Shikamaru, it will be fine."_

 _No real explanation. No supporting details. Like it will be fine because Kakashi was slaving mindlessly over the jutsu for the past 6 months. Because Shikamaru had plan after plan going through the alphabet with back ups, Because Kurama was slowly putting chakra aside for this to work._

 _Naruto didn't need to say things like that. What he said was enough and blew away the doubts in Shikamaru's mind like they were insignificant. Shikamaru smirked as he looked back at the hokage,_

 _His hokage…_

" _Still you have to understand if anything gets messed up, there is no do over. A do over will without a doubt kill you."_

 _They stared at each other Blue eyes understanding,_

" _You only get one shot"_

So Naruto had to tread carefully choosing the branches of the present that would lead to a more bearable future

He had to withstrain himself and be patient…

Even if it killed him

* * *

Jiraiya sat in the tea shop. Or course he wasn't drinking tea; there was too much on his mind for such things.

 _Amegakure._

 _Civil war._

 _Terrorist and treaties._

 _Time traveler._

There was a lot to take in. He left his three students knowing they were going to Amegakure, but he had faith in them to change things; Now he was being told otherwise.

He knew Amegakure was not in a good place at the moment. Hanzo was a strict and oppressive leader who built his village in fear. But with Nagato and his rinnegan eyes he was sure they could handle anything thrown at them.

Bull.

Jiraiya sighed as he took another swing of the sake letting the liquid burn as it ran down his throat. The elders didn't even want his help apparently they already had a plan, they just wanted information. But it bothered him because he knew if they found out about Nagato's Rinnegan that they would bring him back to the village and cage him here.

What could he do?

"Brooding won't help you figure it out"

Jiraiya jumped. He wasn't normally surprised. In fact no one had been able to sneak up on him since he was a chunin. He turned to see a blonde haired child leaned against the window outside. He could have been minato's double for all he knew but he only had one eye the other wrapped in bandages. Still the blue eye that he could see was rich, full of depth and happiness and if Jiraiya had known the kid he would say that it was because they haven't seen each other in a while,

But he didn't.

"So how about this? I help you and you help me"

Jiraiya glared at the child who was this kid? He didn't think he should be taking a brat seriously but there was nothing besides the physical form that was childish,

"Common don't look at me like that, I know you care about your precious students and we'd both hate to see Nagato, Yahiko or Konan hurt right?"

Jiraiya jerked to a stand, as the boy smiled fondly,

"Name's Naruto just like the hero from your story…"

More words that struck Jiraiya's core disorientating him,

"And i'm from the future."


	38. Chapter 38

**So I thought long and hard... okay no I didn't but when it came to Jiraiya I'm a little bit peeved by his character I mean he's so strong and yet you barely see it. I had a phase after shippuden started and Jiraiya was telling kakashi about Naruto's training you guys remember in the hospital and he was talking about he came near death only twice in his life and then was lifting up his shirt...**

 **...**

 **I was like KYAAA! fangirl. I love a hot body and on an older male just break me off a piece of... (wiping the drool) anyway I was enamored by him that moment and yet Kishimoto left me wanting for more and it broke my heart. But putting that aside I had to think more like how my character would act and I feel a Naruto from the future... this would work.**

The child sat across from him an elbow on the table and his head resting in his hand. His lips were in a pout as he stared grumpily at the bottle on the table,

"Ya know i didn't drink often in the future but i have to say i miss the taste of good sake every now and then."

A waitress passed with a befuddled look on her face and he sighed,

"So you're the one who's caused a stir with the elders"

Naruto caught his gaze and sat up,

"Let's cut the crap and get to the point. Nagato has the Rinnegan"

Jiraiya glared. It would make sense that if he was from the future that he would know but it still seemed strange and he had been right when he had first appeared; he did care about his students.

"But it doesn't belong to him"

Jiraiya mouth fell,

"What do you mean? Nagato had those eyes since he was little."

Naruto nodded,

"Yes however they were implanted when he was young unconsciously; they belong to someone else they're just being kept in Nagato for safe keeping.."

Jiraiya took another sip of sake he really was learning too much today,

"And i plan to take it from him"

BAM!

The whole shop got quiet as the sound of wood splitting stilled,

"Excuse me?"

Came a growl that made Naruto smile.

"Though Nagato can use it fairly well, eventually the original owner will come back; those eyes are too powerful to currently be on this earth."

Jiraiya tried to catch his breath, thinking and trying to understand what this kid was saying but kept getting caught in a loop that told him,

 _I plan to take it_

"You said you would help me if i help you, what are you proposing exactly?"

The blonde leaned back as he rubbed the bandaged wrapped eye.

"Basically i will let Nagato live, and you will help me with something very important."

"What important thing is that?"

Jiraiya said skeptically. Naruto sighed. There were a ton of things he could tell him to do but it would be pointless as had been Shikamaru's opinion he had to do baby steps,

"I need you to find two things and bring them to konoha. First..."

Jiraiya raised a brow,

"Kabuto"

The Kid should just die. Ever since Naruto had met the snake apprentice the guy had been nothing but trouble. He was conniving, a liar and downright evil. Another person, like Obito, that Naruto felt had no redeeming qualities. But Shikamaru could see things in pros and cons better than he could and kabuto alive had won out.

"Who is this Kabuto kid?"

Naruto sighed again, looking at the bottle of sake. With all this stuff he had to run around and do he really wished he could have a drink,

"Kabuto is a spy."

Jiraiya frowned.

"He lost everything at a young age and in order to live became a spy. A Ninja with a speciality in medical ninjutsu…"

Naruto could see the man gulp at the last few words but he continue,

"Currently he is being manipulated under Orochimaru"

Now that really made the sanin jump,

"Orochimaru..?"

Naruto nodded.

"Honestly i don't care about Orochimaru. He sucks but he should not pose a threat if everything falls into place…"

Jiraiya tilted the sake cup watching the liquid get close enough to spill then turned it so it wouldn't,

"So why do i need to find this Kabuto kid? Does he become a worse threat than Orochimaru? Does he become a main problem in this future you're trying to protect?"

 **YES!**

He became obsessed with your old teammate. So obsessed that he becomes half snake. And if that wasn't enough he assist Madara, who is the bastard who destroys the world.

And do you know how?

That punka*s reanimates a bunch of strong corpses including the hokage's that are a pain in the a*s by the way.

Screw finding him, JUST KILL THE BASTARD ON SIGHT!

"He lived a hard life and went down a dark path. I just want to save him from that painful fate."

Naruto was glad that time had made him a better liar because he wasn't sure if he was actually 10 if he could make that line as believable as it sounded. But Jiraiya seemed to be buying it based on the look of melancholy on his face.

"I see…"

It was a small task. Telling Jiraiya to get off his self-pitying arse and bring Orochimaru back would have been too difficult. But if he told him to just get Kabuto it was a bit simpler he was sure that he could do that much at the very least.

"And the other thing?"

Naruto looked up distracted by thoughts,

"You said there were two things you wanted me to find..?"

Now came the hard part, Naruto looked at him with his head cocked to the left… It wasn't a necessity but if the future changed too much some important events wouldn't take place that probably should. And though in the long run it didn't matter…

"Tsunade"

Jiraiya looked as taken aback as he thought he would be,

"Tsunade…?"

Shikamaru hadn't said anything about tsunade but Naruto felt it was important. The woman had saved him on occasion and he knew konoha would need her medical prowess in the future. Naruto scratched at his bandaged eye again.

"Does…"

He seemed almost scared to say it, his face pale and breathing quickened.

"Is she alive… in your time?"

Well at least the pervy sage believed him that was good, he would hate to have said all this only to find the man was in utter disbelief. But that was beside the point…

"She died."

Yes and no. Yes she had died but it was only much much later. She hung around for a long while and though she had stepped down from hokage. She had still been seen often tending to the sick and directing medical staff. But the look of utter horror on Jiraiya's face was good,

"Where… Where was I?! WHY WASN'T I THERE?!"

A good reaction as any. Shikamaru probably didn't offer him talking about tsunade because just as Jiraiya had given up on Orochimaru out of betrayal the man had given up on Tsunade out of pity. Unless Naruto did something extreme nothing he said would make this coward get up and bring either of them back. But Shikamaru either didn't know or want to know how cruel Naruto could be…

Cruel enough to laugh at the pain in kakashi's face…

Cruel enough to slaughter hundreds on the battlefield…

Cruel enough to keep a straight face….

"You ran away."

He could see the pieces of the man's heart breaking before his very eyes as he wove the painful lie.

"Tsunade after so long had finally been persuaded to come back"

Naruto leaned back casually but made sure his eyes were a calculated amount of emptiness so that it looked real,

"She came back ready to fight, and never give up…"

Jiraiya's breath hitched,

"She took her place as hokage and lifted the village with her skills. But danger started to raise… she called for you and i'm not sure what it was about but you said,

 _Men aren't meant to pursue happiness_."

Jiraiya's breathing only seemed to get faster,

"You chased after information and were a remarkably informat but as the war loomed in, She requested you stay. That konoha needed you.. That she needed you."

The table started shaking,

"You told her that it was your job to leave, that you had to get information…."

Lies, lies, and more lies,

"It was the only time i had seen her lower her head. Orochimaru was long dead as was the third and she begged that you stay...

 _It's not only jutsus' and power. As Shinobi, we must be able to make sure we have proper judgment and make good decisions. If you want to live as a Shinobi, you must be wise. If you're a fool... then it will be a world full of pain. That's reality_

That's what you told her… And then you ran. Tsunade died and no one heard from you again"

Naruto looked up trying to make tears come but…

What the hell was he talking about?

It was all a bunch of crap that had no basis. He almost wanted to bust into laughter that he could spin such bull in an instant.

God he hated who he became.

This was no way to treat the man that was like a grandfather to him, That had been a mentor to him, That had broken a popsicle with him.

But it was all necessary.

"I…."

Naruto looked back at the man and he should have felt some guilt at the horror reflected in the man's eyes but he couldn't..

"I would never…"

"You did"

Jiraiya looked like he had thrown salt on his wounds which was technically right,

"I Wouldn't!"

"You will"

He wouldn't but Jiraiya didn't need to know that for now..

"I WOULD NEVER ABANDON…!"

Naruto had to jump on the table to reach the man who stood taller than he remembered. But it was little consequence as anger gripped at his own heart and he grabbed a handful of Jiraiya's shirt pulling him close,

"BUT YOU DID!"

Past tense and Jiraiya caught it,

"WHEN YOU FELT OROCHIMARU BETRAYED YOU YOU ABANDONED HIM!"

Clearly a sore spot as he attempted to look away but Naruto wrenched him back refusing to let the man escape,

"WHEN TSUNADE LOST THOSE DEAR TO HER YOU COULDN'T HANDLE HER BURDEN AND LET HER GO!"

It was true, he couldn't deny it,

"AND EVEN IN THE FUTURE WHEN WE NEEDED YOU! WHEN WE ALL NEEDED YOU!

YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

He wasn't there when the nine tails attacked.

He wasn't there when the uchiha's were massacred.

He wasn't there when Orochimaru attacked.

And he was dead before Pein attacked,

When Kabuto attacked,

When Tobi attacked,

When Madara attacked.

But he couldn't say anything like that because they hadn't happened… He wouldn't let them.

Naruto took calming breaths letting go of the man's shirt and turning away back to his seat rubbing his eye.

"Just shut up"

Naruto said as he sat down. God he was tired. Seeing corpses, playing demon, there was so much to do and he was running out of time. Jiraiya sat back down heavily as if he were carrying the world on his shoulders.

"How…?"

Naruto was tempted to knock the bloke out if he asked about the future again and honestly Naruto was sure he could take the old man,

"How will i know you kept your side of the deal?"

Naruto blinked and had to consciously repress the victorious smile on his face.

"I have to take Nagato's eyes but i do plan to give him a replacement, i just haven't got it yet."

Eyes that would suit Nagato and would make up for the rinnegan; there were only one type and he knew where to find quite a few extra's.

"But i don't plan to leave him blind. I will give him my eye in return"

Jiraiya could never hide the amount of shock he was feeling. The kid only had one eye as it was and he was going to give up his other!?

"Why would you..?

"Because"

Naruto cut,

"That is how much i'm willing to put on the line,

 _It's not only jutsus' and power. As Shinobi, we must be able to make sure we have proper judgment and make good decisions. If you want to live as a Shinobi, you must be wise. If you're a fool... then it will be a world full of pain. That's reality"_

Jiraiya visibly flinched but Naruto didn't stop,

"You were right when you said that. But i can't back down, I made a promise"

To the future

"Even if i have to play the fool for the rest of my life I never go back on my word. An eye, an arm whatever it takes i'll do it."

Jiraiya wondered if he had ever seen such determination in anyone's eyes before. So many were too naive, or confused and lost. They didn't know the pain that could come with their actions; but Naruto did. His eye bore the truth of sorrow so great it could break a man, pain so deep you would drown,

If Naruto had been a fool once he was no longer now. And Jiraiya never felt more ashamed,

"You're right…"

Jiraiya muttered as he looked down,

"All this time i thought i was making the right choice but i was… I ran away"

Naruto felt disappointed. This man whom he had made as his role model was suppose to be stronger than this..

"But no more…"

Naruto blinked as the sage's face turned from sorrow to strength,

"Kabuto… Tsunade...Orochimaru…"

Naruto could feel his eye prickle with a sensation he hadn't felt in a long time,

"I won't let any of them go! I'll bring them all back no matter what!"

Yea….

Naruto was tired. He felt so ancient compared to those around him. But that was okay…

This was good.


	39. Chapter 39

**So just an honorable mention, since I am trying to update the rest of my stories as well some of the concepts my overlap so please forgive me for that.**

"Ready?"

Shikaku said as he watched from the doorway. One medic was flitting around the room in preparation while another was checking the eye socket,

"As ready as i'll ever be. You know how itchy this stuff is?"

Shikaku chuckled as naruto pouted,

"We're a little pressed for time, so it had to be potent. You're lucky they had all the supplies on demand for such a sudden operation."

Naruto wasn't impressed,

"This is a ninja village if they didn't have a back up eye i'd be disappointed"

Shikaku sighed,

"Still i don't know what good it will do since it's not real. And what was that thing you gave the doctor yesterday? He was so thrilled about the operation I couldn't even talk to him,"

Naruto smiled as the medic gave another check to his health,

"Something i found out of luck, something that will make the damn eye useful and work."

Shikaku blinked at that and then frown again,

"Another secret.."

Naruto waved it off,

"Consider it confidential for now, you'll learn more in the future. I didn't even tell the doctor everything. Needless to say if this goes well i will actually be able to use the eye considering i'm going to need it…"

Shikaku didn't like the foreboding way he said that,

"And why is that exactly?"

But Naruto just gave him that smile that told him he was just going to have to wait to find out.

Damn Brat.

* * *

It was a new discovery that Naruto didn't take well to anesthesia… in fact he didn't take it at all.

Shikaku originally thought it due to previously being a jinjuriki; but Naruto had denied it. He had no problem with anesthesia before and had spent many a times in the hospital hopped up on painkillers.

It was time traveling.

Besides giving him a strange age his body had changed chemically and though they tried to figure out what medication would work creating one for his body would take months, months Naruto didn't have.

So back up was called in order to hold the boy down, including chakra restraints.

And it was ironic that though he was constantly making a point that he used to be hokage and how strong he was now he wanted them to hold him down.

Shikaku took it in stride and called over two other Nara. the look Naruto had given him reminded him of the incredulous look he received during their first spar and well Shikaku wasn't going to test him again.

Six Nara's, chakra restraints and choza (as backup). That was what Shikaku had provided there was no way that Naruto as strong as he was would be able to break the restraints as well as six shadow possessions;And he hadn't….

But it was damn near close.

Within the first 10 minutes the restraints snapped like thread, and then it really began. Even with Shikaku actively participating Choza had to slam an enlarged hand on the boy to minimize movement

2 hours.

2 hours of nonstop jutsu and then the surgery was done. He cursed the doctor quite a bit (in his head) because he couldn't understand why the HELL it took TWO hours to attach ONE FREAKIN' EYE.

As they all collapsed onto the floor Shikaku casually thought of new training regime for the clan cause obviously if these were the type of monsters in the future they needed to be prepared,

And then he blacked out.

* * *

Shikaku woke up looking at a white ceiling. It didn't take much to get his brain going and in 3 seconds he understood where he was and why.

He swung his legs off the side of the bed catching his bearings.

"Oh mr. Shikaku! You're awake that's good"

She was a cute nurse with pigtails; but Shikaku was taken already.

"Yes and what about Naruto?"

The girl gallivanted around the room looking through papers,

"He should be resting but i honestly don't think that's the case."

Shikaku nodded getting up to leave the room. He knew where he was going because they had set up the room before the operation. A single room with no other patients. When Shikaku got to the door though he hesitated. Things were moving awfully fast. The reason that the operation had to be done so suddenly was because Danzo was pressuring them from behind and if that wasn't enough they had to stop by the village hidden in the sand because of the temporary treaty. It was just newly formed and the Hokage didn't want it to break just because they thought konoha was power hungry.

Shikaku sighed raising his hand to enter, there were too many variables in politics and that's why he hated it,

Such a drag.

Shikaku walked in closing the door quietly before raising his head. Normally when one had such a pain rendering surgery they would rest. Their body would be too exhausted to move and they would be asleep. And Shikaku would admit it (in his head) that he was hoping to see the little blonde asleep. The kid looked too grown and burdened awake and so he was curious if he looked more the age he was at while he rested.

But that hope was dashed. Naruto sat up slightly hunched over one hand over his new eye, bandages pooled on the ground. His hair stuck to his forehead due to sweat and tanned skin slightly pale. Overall that boy looked in pain but clearly not enough to make him lay down and relax; So Shikaku ignored it.

"We're going to be sent off soon"

A lazy blue eye looked up at him and he had to force himself not to flinch at the irate look,

"How soon?"

This wasn't the good natured boy he so often hung around, the one that made inappropriate comments and jokes, the prankster that took pleasure in laughing at him. Shikaku straighten,

"Three days. Danzo wants us to get a move on as soon as possible. Jiraiya has already confirmed the distress in Ame. Not to mention we'll be stopping in Suna first to inform them of our current movements as per the hokage's orders."

Naruto remained silent but Shikaku could see the gears turning within the depths of blue. It was hard to tell sometimes because Naruto kept his eye guarded but now in this moment of weakness Shikaku could see irrefutable intelligence; like that of a hokage.

"Who will be joining? Who will be the ambassador?"

Shikaku's fist clenched,

"Because it was discussed that not a lot of people will be required it will be you, me and two other jounin. I will be representing Konoha and be discussing the politics with Suna. Essentially i will be in charge of the mission as commander however i expect to follow your lead once we get to Ame"

It was almost as if they still didn't believe naruto. And Shikaku didn't know what on earth it would take for them to believe in the kid. Well… not a kid but whatever.

"Suna will not be easy to soothe."

Shikaku sighed relaxing a bit and placing his hands in his pocket,

"Naturally, The land of fire and wind have always been on shaky terms. Even now the daimyo of the land of wind has been outsourcing missions to us. The economy is fragile and they will not take too kindly to us interfering with Ame."

"The fourth Kazekage is formidable with a firm personality…"

Shikaku wondered if Naruto knew the man personally, if he had become hokage it would seem plausible,

"Now that i know that things make more sense. The hokage is indeed smart to be sending us then, this might ease them a bit if they don't hate us enough as it is."

Shikaku raised a brow,

"Does something happen between us and suna in the future?"

It wasn't a glare more like a quick look but it was enough to raise the hairs on the back of shikaku's neck.

"Don't think badly at Suna. When we go you're going to need some backbone. I have a bit of knowledge that should help the transition move smoother and if i can solidify the treaty we have that would be best. Suna in the future is a strong nation and an even better ally. But the road there could have been significantly…..easier."

Shikaku asked no further. The ambiguous way he had described it showed he didn't want to reveal too much; and that made sense. If Suna became an enemy to konoha in the future he would not be able to face the Kazekage with such objectivity.

He watched as Naruto moved the hand covering his new eye.

It should have been blue.

But blue eyes were a rarity and so it would be impossible to get one at such a rushed hour; it was brown. Not a hideous color for the child but not nearly as powerful. But it was clear that it was functional by the depth that it had similar to the sky blue other one. Where one looked like a turbulent ocean the other looked like rich chocolate and it was amazing.

Now that his mind was whirling he remembered something he had yet to mention,

"Also, gauging from Jiraiya's reports as well as estimation, My father assumes that this mission will last at least a year and a half. With the current condition of Amegakure there is a high chanc-"

"A year and a half?"

Naruto had a devilish smirk on his face that sent chills down Shikaku's spine,

"I don't have that kind of time. We will complete this is 8 months that is all."

There was a finality to it that left barely any room for discussion and Shkaku wanted to say that that was not possible. That cut the time almost in half which was improbable, and reckless; but he couldn't.

He couldn't say this to a man who was defying all odds, whose strength no one knew the limit of.

"Is there really a need to finish things so fast?"

Naruto sighed picking up the bandage off the floor, his new eye was still sensitive to the light and probably would be for the next couple of days so he began to wrap it.

"8 months to go to Suna, then Amegakure and make a quick pit stop. There are still things i have to do here in konoha to make sure all goes well."

"Can't you assign someone else to do the things you have to do here? Though you're strong both Amegakure and Suna are delicate matters that shouldn't be rushed. And what pit stop?"

The kid just kept throwing curveballs at him and he was finding it harder and harder to keep up. And the bored look Naruto was giving him didn't help his frustration,

"Unfortunately assigning this to someone to do this would be pointless considering only i can do it. As for Suna and Amegakure i have faith that you will find an appropriate plan and as for the pit stop… "

A gentle smile appeared and only made Shikaku tense,

"Trust me okay?"

There was no reason to trust him. He was keeping secrets again and friends don't keep secrets...well good ones don't...well they shouldn't. But he did trust him and it bothered him, Shikaku trusted Naruto.

"Hey boy!"

Both occupants turned to the window; And Shikaku's mouth dropped,

"Jiraiya sir!"

He gave a quick respectful bow as the white haired man simply laughed.

"At ease man, a Nara huh? Should have known you would pick a wise comrade"

The Jiraiya that Shikaku had seen often was not this one. A goofy, perverse man with the world against him. A man who smiled often despite losing the team that he was known to love.

This wasn't that man.

This man smiled more genuinely, eyes firm and determined. This man was different; in a good way.

"What are you doing here you old pervert?"

Shikaku's mouth dropped at the boldness of this child, Even Jiraiya blinked in surprise,

"Pervert?"

Then he burst out laughing tears filling his eyes a bit like he hadn't laughed so well in years,

"Pervert! You're funny i'll give you that much. And here i brought you something good."

Now that had both Naruto's and Shikaku's attention.

"What?"

Naruto said still a bit skeptical after all anything the perverted sannin brought were usually things he couldn't care less about and by the poop eating grin that spread on the old fart's face he couldn't for the life of him guess what the man had brought.

And then from within his shirt he slowly pulled it out and eyes widened to an impossible level; Naruto beamed,

"Perverted sannin! You're the best man!"

Shikaku gaped in horror,

"I DON'T CARE HOW OLD HE WAS IN THE FUTURE YOU DON'T GIVE A 10 YEAR OLD ALCOHOL!"


	40. Chapter 40

**One of the things that I'm surprised at is that I haven't gotten backlash for the slowness of Naruto and Kakashi. even I think I'm a bit slow and am trying to speed things up in that regard cause though it hasn't been long I would like to have an ending for the story. But thank you for all your support anyway!**

 **One of the things that I mentioned before when I read these stories is that the romance goes to fast and maybe I'm just a romantic who thinks love short be long term I can't help think there should be a slower build. So here I am going at a snails pace it would seem. Also I like to try and keep things generally with the story and so it such a situation I feel that it would be hard for Naruto to contemplate romance while trying to change the world. but it's not a problem! because they shall be together I swear on my keyboard!**

Naruto sighed as he walked through the village. Tomorrow he had to leave and that bothered him. He didn't want to go.

At first the mundane passing of the past had gotten to him but since the bridge mission things had been going on continuously. He was beginning to miss walking through the village at leisure and just enjoying the sights, sounds and smells of the village.

Even in the future due to the war he had no time to relax. He was constantly working trying to make things better. He was either in the hokage's office with piles of paperwork and listening to Shika complain about how he wasn't taking care of himself, Kakashi's place trying to keep the man from being a recluse or….

 _The sound of tearing filled the room and rough hands latched on strong enough to leave bruises_

" _I won't let you… I won't let you drown in this sin alone!"_

The thought brought Naruto to a halt. It's been awhile since he had remembered that. And it wasn't like he had accidentally forgotten more like intentionally tried to. And a familiar approaching chakra made him give a guess why.

To stay or to leave, that was the question. Based on the speed he had no doubt the person was heading straight for him in that case if he did leave the person might be suspicious.

Naruto sighed, oh well might as get it over with.

"Naruto!"

Light feet landed behind him and he took a deep breath and pushed the memory away,

"Well if it isn't Kakashi what can i do for you?"

* * *

Maybe it was because it was the past and these guys were born in waring time periods. Maybe it was the fact that there was no more war that these people were all so anxious. Either way Naruto was getting sick of fighting.

And that's what the scarecrow had wanted.

He hadn't said much, stared at him for a good long minute and then the next words that came out of his mouth were,

" _Spar with me"_

It was ridiculous even if the kid was a jounin now he had witnessed first hand Naruto take down his teacher and should therefore know that there was no way he could win.

And he thought all of this looking for the best answer to dissuade the supposed prodigy; but they all fell short.

" _Okay"_

And so 30 minutes later after some precise dodging, counters and quick steps in retaliation to a few traps, clones and chidori's Kakashi collapsed on the floor in a sweaty mess gasping for air like a fish out of water.

Naruto couldn't help but stand over him then move to a squat right above his head so he could look at the blue eye that once was his,

"What are you doing?"

* * *

Honestly Kakashi didn't know the answer to that.

What he did know was that he had been looking for this person for the past couple of days. Not sure what to say or what to talk about but wanting to desperately. So kakashi with all his jounin skills had sent out on the hunt to find….. Nothing.

It was something to be said that if the man didn't want to be found you wouldn't find him. And he couldn't help but think he was the only one being avoided. Kushina had seemed pretty flustered when he had pasted evidence of the infamous Naruto skills. Mikoto looked rather put out, Tekuchi kept shaking his head with laughter.

Clearly they had all ran into Naruto but not him.

He even swallowed his fear and went straight to the Nara compound only to find that he wasn't there and that he was at the hospital for an eye surgery.

So of course he went...Running. And what should he find? nothing...Again. Apparently Naruto was discharged. He had never heard of a patient going into surgery only to be released the next day.

And finally, finally! He found him casually walking around like he didn't have a habit of turning people's worlds upside down.

He was a little peeved to say in the least and those were the only words that came out.

Did he regret it?

No.

It was one thing to see someone's strength but feeling the grace Naruto displayed as he countered each of kakashi's move was enthralling. He didn't want to end but let's face Kakashi wasn't known for large chakra reserves or stamina.

"I mean you had to know it would end like this"

Naruto's words brought him back and he looked up a bright as the sun blonde hair,

"Hn"

Naruto frowned and he wondered why.

"That's not a word"

Kakashi smiled, Naruto was weird he had decided. And he would admit that the feelings he had weren't the purest but… he was dealing with it. Naruto didn't make him feel uncomfortable and though there was something dark in his beautiful blue eyes there was also a light, small and fragile but still alive.

Kakashi reached a hand up brushing through some of Naruto's hair,

"It's bright"

Naruto pouted now and Kakashi held back a laugh.

"If you don't like it don't touch"

But Naruto didn't pull away and Kakashi didn't move his hand. And Kakashi had to wonder why not?

"Were...were we close?"

The question caught Naruto off guard and a sullen look made Kakashi curse himself,

"Kinda"

There was that word again, cryptic in nature; an answer and yet not,

"How were we KINDA close? Isn't it yes or no?"

He said playfully mimicking a previous conversation in order to lighten the mood and it seemed to work as a smirk graced pink lips.

"We were close… but life got in the way"

Kakashi wondered if Naruto was born this deceptive and tricky or he grew into it because he had a way of beating around the bush and still not waking the snake. Smooth and vague,

"You mean the war?"

The war.

Sasuke's betrayal.

The third hokage's death.

Minato's death.

Rin's death.

Obito's death

"That was a part of it"

Kakashi figured that Naruto was done with the way his eyes grew distant.

"Well he was an idiot"

Naruto snapped back, Kakashi's hand fell to the ground and he looked past Naruto to the sky that amazingly… were the same color as his eye.

"I mean… you're strong and pretty cool, i wouldn't mind hanging out with you"

A silence fell and Kakashi couldn't decide whether to make eye contact with the blonde,

"HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Kakashi rolled up to a sit so that he could get a good look at Naruto rolling on the ground laughing,

"What's so funny?!"

Naruto must have thought it was really funny considering he was wiping a stray tear.

"I just..heeehee…. I wasn't always this cool believe it… In fact you used to call me the number one hyperactive ninja...haha"

Kakashi pouted happy that Naruto was laughing but not at his expense,

"Well you're not now!"

Naruto smiled,

"Well yea i had to grow out of it"

"So i'm saying when you got cool i wouldn't….gah! Forget it"

Naruto blinked before a mischievous look that Kakashi didn't appreciate crossed his face.

"Well, will you look at this scarecrow… If i didn't know better i'd think you really wanted to be my friend"

Kakashi face went red,

"WH..WH...THAT'S NOT...I "

"So you do!"

Naruto bounced closer to him and Kakashi put his hand up just in time to catch the blondes head and keep space between,

"Don't be weird"

Naruto just kept laughing as Kakashi attempted to be level headed,

"It's okay i can be your friend! You don't have a lot of those right?"

"I SAID DON'T BE WEIRD!"


	41. Chapter 41

**SO I bet you're probably wondering why is she uploading so many chapters!? Well I will be doing some heavy training next week and was worried that I would not be able to write and the like so I decided to upload some of the few I recently finished. Enjoy!**

 _Clothes were thrown haphazardly across the room_

" _I won't let you…"_

 _Came a deep throaty growl and Naruto lifted tired arms to push back firm scarred shoulders,_

" _Stop"_

 _But the man was relentless and desperate. He wouldn't even give the man air to breath at this rate,_

" _I won't allow it…."_

 _More manhandling that was becoming ever more painful,_

" _I said stop"_

 _A hand slammed on his blonde head shoving him down forcefully_

" _Even if you hate me…. You can't!"_

Naruto jumped up heaving. He could feel the sweat bead his brow, and his heart rate speed.

He looked around one of the jounin were on watch at the moment and Shikaku and the other man were sleeping. He took slow breaths.

He had already gotten over that.

Already forgiven that man.

Passed that point and refused to go back.

But it was that point that he had fallen at his lowest; that they both had.

He continued his deep breathing. They would reach Suna tomorrow he would have no time to think about that.

Naruto wrapped his arms around himself trying to contain the shudder. He had to chant

He was already numb to it all.

He was already numb.

* * *

When they got to Sunagakure everything went as expected they were guided to housing chambers for rest and Shikaku was to meet the Hokage shortly,

"So mr ambassador, how do you plan to handle this one?"

Shikaku scoffed at the mocking tone that the blonde had but since this morning Shikaku figured something was up. He was colder than usual and bit more patronizing and though he could Shikaku figured calling him out on it might not go well,

"I plan to tell him that we wish to aid Amegakure since their economy is so poor."

Naruto continued to stare at him as if expecting more but unless he wanted him so go over the whole elaborate speech that was all he got.

"Didn't.. Didn't your dad tell you anything?"

Shikaku took to heart everything his father said including the speech that he deliberately did not want to replay but there was one thing…

"He said if all else fails, you'll handle it"

Silence followed before Naruto gave a soft laughed,

"Such a jerk"

And shikaku couldn't help but agree,

"I don't know why we have to inform Suna anyway. Nothing we say will make us seem any less then power hungry. They will demand as allies that we give them a percent of the land and what not. Unless we tell them you're from the future and prove it nothing we say will matter. On the other side if we tell them you're from the future and they believe you there is no way we will be allowed to leave…"

No benefits, just trouble.

What a drag.

"So you don't understand the reason the hokage sent us here?"

That was a loaded question. As a Nara he should be able to understand any hidden meanings especially if his father had a hand in setting it up. But he couldn't see it.

"The hokage understands that where we currently stand that the treaty with the sand village is too frail as you said even the daimyo is giving us their missions. At any rate eventually the sand village will most likely cut ties with us…"

Shikaku's eyes widened, the futu-

"No. not the future, don't jump ahead i'm just stating this from Jiji's point of view"

Shikaku relaxed,

"In which case the hokage didn't send us here just to inform them rather to form a new alliance"

Shikaku frowned,

"A new alliance? That was not what was discussed."

Naruto smiled,

"Of course not Shikaku but you're a smart ninja you have to see underneath the underneath"

Shikaku wasn't sure what Naruto meant but he was sure he would find out soon enough.


	42. Chapter 42

**I don't know if you guys know but when a writer gets a review it is the most heart pounding thing in the world. I sit staring at the screen not knowing if it is malicious or nice. I always without fail contemplate not even opening the nightmare mentally justifying that I don't need to know. Then I end up clicking it because I'M NOT A QUITTER AND I'M STRONGER THAN THIS!**

 **...**

 **Right before I click a separate browser and calm the heart attack I just induced. Then in a moment of bravery I click back and read...And you know what?**

 **It's totally worth it! You guys are so awesome and nice and just brighten my day especially you Yagura's sensei! because you're given me a few heart pounding reviews and they've all been so nice. I know sometimes...most times my grammar can be bad but all of you are so awesome and have really but a smile of my face thank you!**

Five days already. Shikaku lay on the bed with a wet cloth over his eyes. Meetings upon meetings that wanted nothing more than to tear him to shreds. Over and over he tried to do what Naruto had suggested and think of a way to create a better and stronger alliance but the Suna elders were just as stubborn as the ones in konoha; refusing to budge at new ideas. The Kazekage had all but given up hope on them and was as Naruto described…. Formidable.

"Let's go for a walk"

Shikaku moved the cloth to see Naruto standing by the window. Ever since they had first arrived the kid had been no help. He wanted some clue on how to work this or a clue to manipulate the kazekage but Naruto had just shrugged saying he had nothing. 8 months! That's when they were supposed to be back in konoha and at this rate they would be spending all the time here. Shikaku groaned throwing the cloth back over his eyes,

"Like hell i'm walking around in this dusty hell hole."

Naruto smiled but walked over and swiped the cloth from the irate Nara,

"We're wasting time here. Don't you think it's time to end this?"

Shikaku raised a brow, the kid spoke in riddles.

* * *

As they walked through the hokage tower Shikaku couldn't help but feel tense. He just couldn't read the weirdo; he was too unpredictable. He had listened to all the things Shikaku had told him in regards to the meetings, had obeyed when Naruto had said to push in certain areas but now he wanted to see the hokage himself?

Naruto wasn't so foolish to reveal himself but there was no way a man like the fourth would listen to a child.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and Shikaku couldn't help doing the same. And they both watched a rather happy family continued down the hall toward them. The woman had short sandy hair and vibrant violet eyes and she walked with purpose as she carried a young child and a toddler waddled after her.

Shikaku couldn't fully identify it but there was a way about her that breathed gentle. She walked with the grace of a noble but her humble clothes said otherwise.

"My lady"

Shikaku couldn't stop his mouth dropping in time as he watched Naruto, THE NARUTO bowing his head in servitude to the woman in front of them.

She seemed surprised too as she stopped but then gave a kind smile that spoke of love and affection,

"There is no need for that, You may call me Karura"

Naruto gave a slight smile,

"No offense my lady but calling the kazekage's wife by her given name would be the epitome of impertinent."

That was when Shikaku looked back at the woman,

THIS WAS THE KAZEKAGE'S WIFE!?

She was remarkably different! Where the kazekage was hard she seemed soft, unforgiving she held love. He walked with power and respect, she walked with gentleness and submission.

The woman laughed,

"For a boy so young you're very polite"

Naruto lifted his head, as he walked closer the guards on her side tensing,

"I have to be as i am heading to meet your husband."

Shikaku watched as Naruto crouched down in front of the little girl.

"You have to be a good big sister okay?"

Whether the girl understood or not he didn't know but her eyes seemed captivated and she nodded nevertheless. Then Naruto got up looking at the baby in her arms and smiled. He turned back to the woman and bowed holding out a hand as if to ask her to take it.

And under normal circumstances it would have been left there empty for the families of the hokage were taught to stay vigilant in case of danger. But this woman like most people who came in contact with Naruto found an unexplainable trust in the boy.

So she placed her hand in his despite the unhappiness of the guards,

"You are a very special woman and may i pray that you be blessed with longevity and good health for the remainder of your days. That your love may never run out and that you will remain strong in opposition."

Karura's breath hitched as she felt a warm sensation run through her body. But it wasn't scary rather warm and gentle like the softest of sands brushing against her skin. A chakra strange and yet familiar and then as startling as it came it disappeared and she almost wanted to cry at it's absence. But the young boy in front of her simply gave her a gentle smile as if he knew, bowed and then continued down the hall.

* * *

When they got to the hokage's office Shikaku was panicking but like a duck he stayed calm above the water and kept the furious swimming underneath, so no one would guess that the lazy laid back Nara was having a mental breakdown. It took a minute for a ninja to go in and announce their presence and then they would go in.

But Naruto had YET to reveal his plan in anyway. Would he tell him? Would he reveal a secret that only he could know and blackmail him? What was the brat going to pull off?

Shikaku didn't have anymore time to contemplate it as the door opened and they were being motioned inside.

And there in the small room sat Rasa; the fourth Kazekage.

His Auburn hair spiked messily and his eyes were firm. Shikaku could feel the authority from across the room and couldn't think of anything.

Nara's always think..

"What is it you want?"

The words were uncouth but demanding and shikaku thought to open his mouth but naruto beat him to it,

"I wish to have a private discussion with you"

Rasa's face didn't change and Naruto wanted to smile because despite the hatred that Gaara and his father had had, they were so similar,

"And Who are you that i should heed your words?"

And it was this part that Shikaku was losing his inner marbles and was trying to think of something, anything!

"This is naruto he is fairly strong and has joined us on our expedition"

Shikaku said cooly regardless of the turmoil on the inside. He lifted his head only to reel back slightly at the intensity of the man before him.

"You planned to take a child to war?"

The malice was there for the man was a father who obviously cared for children. And all Shikaku could do was stumble back at the wave of killer intent that was flowing through the room,

"I am a seer"

Both men turned to the smiling boy in utter confusion,

A seer?

A FREAKIN SEER?!

"A seer?"

Rasa repeated aloud as Shikaku's brain exploded,

"That's right i can see your thoughts and things of the future"

Rasa tilted his head only slightly,

"The past as well?"

Naruto smiled,

"No, i'm afraid not. However it is because i can see the future that i wish to discuss privately your treatment of a dear friend of mine."

Okay so Naruto was going with psychic ability not a bad concept. But still what was he talking about? And clearly Shikaku wasn't the only one lost,

"And who pray tell is this friend of yours?"

The man put his arms on the desk leaning his face into them and coming off if possible more intimidating.

But naruto was unfazed as usual and instead kept his smile on his face,

"He's a bit of a loudmouth, insomniac but you should know him by Shukaku."

The name meant nothing to Shikaku and he tried to guess what the significance was considering Rasa's eyes flitted from surprise to skeptical instantly,

"Leave"

Shikaku knew this wouldn't work. There was no way that the man would talk Naruto who looked like a child seriously,

"Leave, i will talk to the boy in private"

Shikaku head jerked up and he looked at Naruto who was giving him a victorious smile then nudged him out.

And Shikaku wasn't sure how he should feel leaving naruto the key to the whole trip alone with no support, he had no doubt that if something happened naruto would think of something.


	43. Chapter 43

**Sometimes I have a habit of not thinking ahead of what I'm about to write and just let it flow hoping that it goes in a good direction. This is one of those times... BUT I REGRET NOTHING!**

Naruto was left standing and he couldn't help but feel a little deja vu with the situation. Not from anything in his time but rather when he had first came and met Shikaku. He didn't fight the smile. It seemed so long ago that he had cried his eyes out for the fallen future and yet it hadn't even been a year yet.. Almost. Now that he thought about it his birthday would be coming up in a couple of months, wouldn't it?

"How much do you know?"

The man had an oppressive spirit that much he knew, but if he thought he could intimidate Naruto he was fairly mistaken.

But it's not like he could say much,

Like he was a bastard for how he treated his son.

That orochimaru had killed his unfatherly arse.

That his children weren't even sad that he died….

Oh the says he could say, but it would matter not.

And that was the problem with time travel. Because the people you met in the past either didn't know what they were going to do, or they didn't understand how it would affect everyone else in the future.

Like Obito…

He right now had no idea that had he almost died that he would be used by Madara bastard and kill hundred of his comrades.

And If Naruto could let that boy live then he could get past the cruelty of this man. Because he knew why the man had done what he had. He had put the life of one on the scale against the village. Like so many hokages, like Tsunade had with kakashi. And even if he hated what the man had done Gaara had overcome it.

That's what mattered. Even if history repeated itself Gaara, he was sure, would overcome it.

"Mind if i sit?"

There wasn't a lot of chairs as Naruto had learned was the case with most kage's office's, was it because people were expected to stand infront of authority? In that case they should be switched around.

And he could tell the man was not all that happy with the question, but if he thought a stare down was going to make him relent then he was out of luck because Gaara had improved that move ten fold and Naruto still beat him.

"Very well"

So Naruto plopped himself unceremoniously on the couch legs spread and arms on the back of the chair as if he was right at home.

"You plan to seal the Ichibi inside your next son"

It took all the self control inside Rasa to not jump,

"And how do you know that?"

But Naruto brushed it off as if the question wasn't worth his time,

"I didn't realize how stupid you were to even think of something like that….well i thought you were pretty stupid but now even more so considering the weak disposition of your wife"

Now he couldn't restrain himself,

"How do you know of my wife?!"

It was one thing to know of his plans with the tailed beast but to know of his wife was dangerous,

"Calm down i was lucky enough to run into her not to long ago,"

Rasa didn't seem all that convinced,

"Though i don't think she should have anymore problems. May she live long and have a healthy pregnancy"

"What did you do?"

Naruto looked at the skeptical man but said nothing.

" _The sky used to be brighter"_

 _Naruto looked over at the fifth kazekage and then up to the dull konoha skies. There was no guarantee when they would meet again and so both had taken to the monument gazing over a broken village and dampered skies._

" _It will be...Again"_

 _Teal eyes looked at optimistic blue. It was hard to recall the past these days. His head was consistently wrapped in tactics and ways to protect his people. He didn't have someone like shikamaru at his side who could relieve some of that burden he had to play both roles and sometimes the weight made him forget._

 _But he wished he could remember._

 _Whether it were those clear blue eyes that bore the light of hope and strength to carry it. Or if it was that disarming smile that made his heart beat easily. Maybe it was his chakra that came off in waves even at this moment seeming so warm and comforting._

 _He didn't know what it was that had reached him that day when he was ready to kill any in his path. But he was glad for it regardless because Naruto had a way of freeing those in bondage around him. Lightening their heavy hearts reaching them no matter how far in the dark they were even at the cost of his life and dragging them out, kicking and screaming until they realized they were finally free._

" _Here"_

 _Naruto looked confused at the small sack that was being handed to him,_

" _What is…?"_

" _My sand"_

 _He poured some of it out in his hand and they both watched as it seemed to glitter the fineness of it seemed like it would blow away in the wind and as if it would Gaara quickly put it back in the sack,_

" _Rather my chakra."_

 _Naruto looked shocked and Gaara had assumed so. Because giving away chakra was like giving away a part of oneself and to do so was as if saying…._

 _This is the end._

" _Gaara i can't.. I won't…"_

" _You will"_

 _Gaara had never felt so firm. The world crumbling around them and he would give everything he had to protect his people. And he knew if he had that thought then Naruto's were greater, because he wasn't just protecting his village but everyone precious, those in the sand, in lightening, those wandering that he had formed bonds with._

 _Gaara took Naruto's hand thrusting the sack in it. When had their hands gotten so big? He looked up to Naruto's saddened eye, When had Naruto begun to understand things without it having to be explained?_

" _I.. You are…. my first friend"_

 _When had his voice ever quivered? When had he felt so overwhelmed with emotions?_

" _As such you must take it."_

 _He wanted to say more. Like how happy he was to have met Naruto. How he still couldn't seem to repay him for everything that he had done. That Naruto had not only changed him but his village. That he had hope because it was reflected in Naruto's eyes…_

 _But he couldn't._

 _Because even though logically he couldn't see this war ending well or even him living through it…_

 _He didn't want to be separated from Naruto._

 _He didn't want this to be the last time._

 _He had so many things he wanted to experience with this man_

 _Something fell to his wrist and he was stunned. More fell and he wasn't sure he understood and so he brought a hand up to his face to feel…_

 _That he was indeed crying._

" _I won't waste it"_

 _Firm. No goodbyes. No implications on what it meant. Purely Naruto._

And Naruto hadn't, before he went into the final battle he stored it away within him for safekeeping and what better way to use it than the person that Gaara had loved the most,

His mother.

Gaara though he seemed cold was always gentle and warm as the sand he controlled and feeling that chakra pass through he had no doubts. With this Gaara's mother would live.

"You have lost trust in those around you"

Naruto continued not willing to go into the answer of the question that had been asked,

"The daimyo has seemingly betrayed you. In order to strengthen your village for its own sake you are willing to sacrifice your son and turn him into a weapon"

Rasa sat back in his seat slowly trying to decipher how this child knew so much and his intentions,

"I suppose as an envoy of Konoha you are here to persuade me otherwise"

Naruto gave a dark chuckle,

"I should shouldn't i?"

Rasa was more confused than ever. Elders and diplomats he could deal with but this child was on a whole other level. There was something about him that drew you and disarmed you and yet in the back of your mind there was clearly a voice that whispered to beware….

Lest he eat you.

"No, As Kazekage you are making an executive decision for the needs of your people. I have no quells or rather it is not my place to interfere with your choices."

Rasa narrowed his eye there was nothing that showed the kid was dishonest but who was he to trust him?

"Then why? Why come to me? To simply reveal that you know all this? For blackmail? State your purpose."

Naruto was almost… No he was pretty sick of the adults in this age. There wasn't many left mind the elders in his time but they were all so distrusting and close minded that it was cumbersome.

"I came here to speed things up honestly and give you a fair bit of advice. I felt if i talked to you personally you may take my words more… seriously"

Naruto smiled and Rasa knew that had the boy not he would have discarded all that was said,

"Speak then and let us not travel in anymore circles"

Naruto shrugged,

"I am well aware how … 'secure' the treaty's you have with not only us but the other nations. The current state of affairs left not only by the war but by the third kazekage's disappearance are things that are not easy to heal."

Rasa eyed the boy finding that as every second passed it was harder to see him as a mere child and not his equal.

"I speak for konoha though when i say that i am disgraced by our own lack of assistance."

The look of disappointment was one that a leader had when his counsel failed and Rasa unconsciously sat up straighter,

"I would like to change that. By first discontinuing to take anymore requests from the daimyo of the wind."

That made Rasa's eye twitch,

"And why would you do that?"

"Obviously all village gain income based off the commission that the military take, military being ninja"

Naruto corrected, that term wasn't used as often as it was in the future,

"We of fire have our own commissions from the fire Daimyo and taking from another country was intrusive in any case."

Rasa scoffed feeling more relaxed as he rested his head on his arm,

"The war damage requires money wasn't that the reason that you of the leaf jumped at the chance. Are you trying to fool me? You think that by no longer taking commissions i will concede and stay quiet as you take Ame?"

No nothing could be that easy it would seem,

"Let me be terse konoha's involvement with Amegakure has nothing to do with you"

Rasa scowled at the blonde's blank look,

"You must be a fool. Do you think that you are the first to want to take that country? Do you know who resides there… Brat? Hanzo, Hanzo of the black salamander. A man who has defeated legends such as Mifune the master samurai. He is the one who gave your ninja the title of the legendary sannin. Amegakure as it stands now is an impenetrable force."

Naruto wished he was as impulsive as he was when he was younger he might have really licked the old man. That and blurted everything but that was besides the point.

"If you already consider it a lost cause why are you so resistant?"

Rasa scoffed,

"If i allowed you leaf rats to do as you please now what's to say you won't want for more?"

Naruto sighed, this could go one forever if he let it,

"Konoha will write a new alliance with Suna. With the rejection of the wind daimyo commissions your economy will raise. Not to mention with the new sealing of Shukaku your village's military value will increase. As hokage these are all benefits that YOU would be a fool to decline. As you said with Ame it will be difficult yes but it will be accomplished. We have no intention of taking over Amegakure rather uniting the two villages and prospering together. As a fellow alliance you would also be privy to the benefits as well. We request nothing of you except that you continue your alliance in the midst of the transition and put your faith in us that we will not betray you."

Naruto decided to stand and Rasa couldn't help jump at the authority in the mix match eyes.

"This as an envoy from Konoha i ask, that you believe in us"

Naruto bowed and Rasa just didn't understand. The Nara hadn't said things too differently either but there was something about the way this blonde spoke that resonated. He had a charm something about him that made people want to believe in him, if not just to see how far he could go.

"You said you had advice for me was this what you meant?"

Naruto looked up with a cheeky smile and then seemed to relax.

"No, that was just to speed things up hopefully. The advice i have for you is actually in regards to Shukaku."

Rasa should have known the boy had said that he had nothing to do with that but there was no way he would be accepting of his decision.

"As you said it would increase our strength and influence"

Rasa said hoping to remind him of his own words, the drawl look he got told him that Naruto had not forgotten,

"Yes and i said something along the lines that i don't care what you do in that regard. What i'm saying though is even if you don't put the Shukaku in your son or you do….

" **Don't you dare treat him like a weapon** "

The room grew cold and Rasa felt his heart drop. The look had him frozen was so dark and unforgiving it frightened even him.

"A child…. no a person should never be treated like a weapon no matter who they are,"

Not Haku.

Not Itachi.

Not Sai.

And definitely not Gaara.

" **I won't allow it"**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer time: I do not own naruto.**

Shikaku still didn't understand it nor did he think he ever would. After two more days they were heading out. A team had come to retrieve the new alliance blueprint and take back home and they were heading straight to Amegakure with no issues. When Shikaku had confronted Naruto it went exactly like he thought it would,

" _Did you tell him where you were from?"_

 _Naruto laughed a bit,_

" _No! How smart do you think i am? no way that would have ended well."_

 _Shikaku glared at him regardless,_

" _Well what did you tell him then?"_

 _Naruto gave him that smile that told him he was up to no good,_

" _Exactly what you did"_

But that had been it because Naruto didn't elaborate. And So come time that he had to met the elders he was sure that the Kazekage would say who know's what based on his conversation with Naruto but instead he was simply backing him up! He began to agree with everything that Shikaku had been trying to beat into their skulls since he arrived. Shikaku didn't know what Naruto had told the man but he was no longer the same as he had seen him. Like all that came in contact with Naruto he seemed a bit more understanding, softer and comprehensive; lighter. Shikaku sighed, he would never understand, would he?

* * *

Shikaku Nara's Journal

Day 1

I have decided to journal. I have done so before and burned the books often to contain the knowledge within but it has begun again.

We have arrived at the village. It is greater than i had thought and more wet. Building so tall man of metal constructs so hard it hurt to hit. And rain that seems to fall without ceasing. The walls that protect the village are beyond tall and the security fierce and i wondered why.

I already researched many things of Ame not to mention the Kazekage gave me sound warning to beware of Hanzo. Which i mentioned to Naruto who seemingly brushed it off. They confiscated many of our tools and weapons and i had to say i wasn't expecting that but Naruto seemed to not mind. Into i continued as if he came here often and i had to ask.

He said he came to gather supplies and to formally say goodbye to a misguided mentor. A fellow student who went to far.

Riddles. Now that i have a journal i can write how much it really pisses me off when he talks in all these asque riddles.

WHO CAN UNDERSTAND IT!?

If he is hokage then surely the village is lost because he's worse than the third my far!.

We have taken a short break though. Naruto said it's best to wait until morning to find the leaders. I thought that doesn't make sense and shouldn't we wait til night,

Little punk laughed!

I'm gonna spank the brat if it's the last thing i do.


	45. Chapter 45

**So I was wondering oh my goodness I separated my two characters! but I decided even if you're not together with the one you like that doesn't mean you are apart. so LET THE STORY CONTINUE!**

Kakashi wasn't sure what to do.

Naruto and Shikaku had disappeared on an S-Rank mission and he was unauthorized to know the details, which didn't bother him as much as the fact that Naruto was with Shikaku.

He was just coming to terms that he ….may…. Like Naruto a bit too much, JUST RECENTLY!

But now he was feeling a whirlwind of unidentifiable emotions that made him confused and lost.

It was like pandora's box and he was suffocating under the weight of it all.

"Kakashi!"

He didn't have to turn to see who had called. That bright, cheerfully high pitch ring could only belong to one female,

"Rin"

She smiled as she walked up cheerfully her hands sliding playfully behind her back. He hadn't seen her in a while. Too often he was sent on his own missions and Obito was too. Rin had been practically holing herself up in the hospital for more training and though he was happy he really had missed her,

"How ya been? I haven't seen you in a while."

Kakashi nodded as they walked down the street,

"Fine, missions keep me busy among other things. What about you?"

Rin's smile got brighter,

"The hospital! I've gotten to b rank medic! It's a lot to learn but i'm glad"

Kakashi smiled at her enthusiasm,

"Well we all know how skilled you are"

Rin didn't respond and instead they fell into a comfortable silence. They passed different stores many of which Rin frequented and got a few waves and hellos.

"You've changed"

Rin said breaking the silence, Kakashi didn't quite get it. Did he look different? True he wasn't as burdened after Obito had guided him but had he changed that much that it was noticeable?

"I don't think i could ever imagine us walking side by side in conversation and you.. Well you smiled so that's something in itself!"

Kakashi blushed had he really been that uptight?

"But it's good. And i think i'm good now too."

Kakashi looked at her and it seemed that there was a double meaning but he didn't quite know what it meant. When she looked up at him though he finally noticed something as well,

"You changed."

It wasn't a physical change since she hadn't changed her look at all. Rather her eyes were more mature and a bit hardened and… they looked at him differently.

"We're friends right?"

She said as if ignoring his comment and he realized that she wasn't looking at him with that wanting anymore. Like she wanted him to look at her or wanted him to give her attention, she just…. looked,

And it was relaxing,

"Yea, friends"

He responded, She smiled and skipped a bit in front of him and he for a second thought she was floating,

"That's great! And you know if you have anything you want to tell me or ask i'm here ya know!"

And Kakashi believed her. He didn't know what it was, whether it was the mission or Naruto but they were changing, things were changing; and it was a good thing.

Just then he remembered something and well what better way to start a new friendship than with an awkward question.

"Hey Rin?"

Rin turned happily and he tried to find the courage so his voice would crack,

"Um… well… What do you call it when… Well let's just say someone that you care for about…"

So much for courage.

"Well…. That feeling you get….. You know when they… they're hanging out with someone else…."

Rin cocked her head and he couldn't help but think if she did understand his question she would be a saint.

"I mean… you know they aren't like that…. But you don't… but it's like it can't be helped!... but at the same time…."

Kakashi felt himself melting and just died off the words would work anymore. Rin tapped her her chin before surprise came over her,

"KaKashi could it be…. You're jealous?"

Kakashi was sure his face was bright red. So that's what it felt like!?

"Kakashi...you.. You like someone?"

Damn it.

* * *

Shikaku's Journal

Day 63

The war is starting to heat up. Hanzo who i had been afraid of is actually more afraid of us so it would seem. And ambushes have began.

Not only that but Hanzo is taking out his anger on his people.

Pisses me off.

His one job is to protect and care for the people of his village and he is making them suffer.

On another note Naruto seems tired. Sometimes i go to sleep first and wake up to see him still sitting wide awake in the place i left him. I told him not to do that.

Sage or not he was in a child's body and needed to care for it.

Not sure if he listened or not cause all he gave me was that stupid smile he mocks me with.

Oh! Catch this apparently October 10th? Yea today?

It's Naruto's birthday.

And did i know? Of course not, after another tiring meeting with yahiko and the others i strayed away thinking perhaps smoking wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Ah i almost forgot?"

I almost had a heart attack i didn't even know that the brat was there! Just sitting casually on the railing like a phantom i tell you!

But i inquire cause i refuse to give him more leverage that all his actions get under my skin,

"Happy birthday to me!"

And just like that he jumped off the rail and headed inside like he hadn't dropped a bomb of a statement.

What the hell is wrong with him?


	46. Chapter 46

**Coming up with things that aren't there but you want to create is hard especially with interpersonal dynamics...big words I know but you might understand when you read. Although I did laugh quite a bit at this chapter so I hope you enjoy it as much as I did**

Kakashi was on the run.

And Kakashi was great at hide and seek but this was getting ridiculous. 2 months and it still wasn't over,

AND IT WAS ALL RIN'S FAULT!

And it was true that he didn't have many friends to reference nor did he know how to be a good friend yet but he was sure that friends don't blather your secrets across the whole village!

Okay maybe Rin hadn't told the whole village… but! She told Obito and should have known what was going to happen. So ever since he came back from his mission Obito had been hunting him down, and Kakashi had been on the run.

But gosh was he tired, Obito had gotten stronger and better at this not to mention with his sharingan he was more annoying than usual.

Kakashi stopped at an intersection,

Right?

Or

Left?

Minato had yet to say anything but he was sure his teacher wasn't ignorant he was probably just waiting for Kakashi to talk to him (not that he was planning to)

Left!

But he would rather sit in silence with his teacher than have to deal with that crazy Uchiha! And he suspected that Minato would be in one place in particular at this time of day along with another loud mouth red head…

Maybe Left was a bad choice,

"Gotcha"

Kakashi's eye widened to an impossible degree

Crap-

Was all he could think before he was tackled to the ground painfully by his obnoxious teammate,

"I FINALLY CAUGHT YOU!"

Kakashi's brow twitched and he lifted his leg,

"Ya now GET OFF!"

And with that kicked the kid off, standing up to dust himself off and began to walk away,

"OI OI! DON'T THINK YOU'RE GETTING AWAY! TELL ME WHO YOU LIKE!"

Kakashi wondered how far he could get away with a quick step. Sure Obito had gotten stronger and a bit fast but it would take a lot more than a few months for Obito to catch him…

"Oi if you're thinking of bolting go ahead cause i won't give up"

It was a threat. And Kakashi could see the 'try me' in those black eyes that made him groan, might as well get this over with.

* * *

They went to an empty training field and Kakashi leisurely relaxed against a tree leaving Obito standing.

"Soooooo…."

Kakashi could feel the irritation growing as he looked at the childish look on his face,

"So what?"

Obito scoffed but smiled again,

"Well what's she like?"

Kakashi jumped at the question but Obito only need a slow start,

"Does she have short hair? Or long hair? What color are her eyes? Does she go to the academy? Is she even a ninja? If she is what rank is she?! I bet she's older right?! You look like the type to go with older women. How much older?!"

She

She

SHE!

Kakashi could feel his cheeks warm, because Obito was so uncouth it wasn't funny. But he made all the right assumptions…

"It's not…."

Gosh he could feel the fever on his face and he wondered if it was always this hard to talk about things like this. But Rin had said they could talk about anything...cause they were friends.

And though Obito was as annoying as they came Kakashi did think of him as a friend.

"DOES SHE HAVE A SMALL CHEST OR BIG ONES?! AND WHEN I SAY BIG I MEAN LIKE TSUNADE BIG BECAUSE ANYTHING BELOW IS JUST DECENT!"

Kakashi's brow twitched as he kept talking

"OI! ARE YOU LISTENING?! DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE LIVES? DOES SHE LIVE ALONE? HAVE YOU EVER BEEN TO HER HOUSE?"

For the love of…

"IT'S NOT A SHE!"

It had never been so quiet and kakashi wished he could just disappear on the breeze that passed between them. And Obito mouth still open like he was going to say something just blinked…

And blinked…

Then plopped heavily on the floor in front of him silently blinking.

Of course the boy would be shocked! He had been shocked by his own feeling so how could he expect anything less. And if Obito hated him… well he could understand because he had hated himself for a while, he just hoped that it wouldn't ruin everything.

Obito squinted as if replaying the words in his brain then he looked down squinting again shifting his face in disgust and Kakashi couldn't help the hurt,

Then Obito looked back up bring his hands up as if to shield himself and turned a bit still looking at Kakashi,

"Have you.. Have you always liked guys?"

Kakashi grit his teeth,

"WHY ARE YOU COVERING YOUR CHEST PERVERT!?"

Prompty kicking Obito in the face because of course he had to do something ridiculous. Obito sat back up quickly and Kakashi took a deep breath,

"No… not always… just…."

It really was hard. Talking about missions, tactics, blood and assassination he could do but this…

"A guy huh?"

They sat in silence. A silence worst than waiting for his chunin score to come back.

"How.. How do two guys even do it?"

Now it was Kakashi's turn to blink because he didn't quite understand and when he looked at Obito he saw there was no rejection,

"I mean i know it's possible, i mean i've heard things but i've never thought about it…"

Kakashi thought he wanted to cry but he wouldn't not in front of Obito. But he could. Because he was being accepted.

He hadn't even truly accepted his own feeling and yet here Obito was again solidifying another secret deep in his heart.

Kakashi was in such bliss until the realization of the conversation came back to him,

Do...it?

His face flushed then calmed down,

He actually didn't know. Like Obito he had never thought about it….

How did two guys….?

"Um by the way Kakashi?"

Kakashi left his musing to look up to his brother in everything but blood and raised a brow to the pink that dusted his cheek. Obito refused to make eye contact and with a nervous smile,

"It's not me. right?"

There were no words to describe the level of revulsion that went through Kakashi that day,

No Obito, God no.


	47. Chapter 47

**soooo... After a cute chapter I made you this...don't hate me.**

Shikaku's Journal

Day 135

I don't know if i hate Naruto or the world.

To say i hate the word and it's future is cold and cruel and yet the one who made me think this was Naruto.

I haven't written in a while because things have been rather hectic but i need to release this information before i lose my mind.

It happened not to long ago. Naruto has been on the front lines like he said he would be. I'm not sure exactly what happens when he's out there but the team he comes back with is always alive and at the same time terrified of him. I'm heard whispers like demon child, monster and even the god of death.

I've seen his memories so i know why he isn't bothered but it still bothers me.

Besides that i think Naruto talked to Nagato because the redhead likes to keep a relative distance in between them; he seems scared too.

However all of these are moot points that i just wanted to write out.

What happened that day was something else entirely.

As i said Naruto was on the front line catering to the southeast quadrant. He was tempering down some of the resistant which was unusually strong and i knew then that something was wrong. Yahiko and Nagato where with me at the base they stood in there red cloud cloaks giving orders to men in different areas using a communication device that traveled further than the ones in konoha.

Konan was out on the field with her own unit her explosives were proving very useful and we agreed though she may not be the strongest that she would do well for the operation.

The operation?

Hanzo was creating communication blockers. Though the man seemed more paranoid than ever he wasn't stupid and was taking advantage of the technology that he had. Konan just had to take out those and come back….

But nothing goes the way we want.

Resistance i expected. More blockers? No. Hanzo coming out from the shadows? Hadn't seen that coming either.

So when we heard a scream and Konan stutter through fear as she said the man's name over the comm i knew things were going downhill fast.

Yahiko acted immediately,

"AKATSUKI TO PAPER FLOWER! PAPER FLOWER! SOMEONE BACK UP PAPER FLOWER!"

Nagato was in stunned silence. And i was going over positions. But it was only driving me into a corner. Because i could think of no one strong enough to face Hanzo, save Konan and who would get there fast enough. We were too far and the only other person, Naruto was even further.

Another explosion sounded and you could hear her breathing becoming labored,

"ANYONE!?"

Yahiko yelled into the transmitter and then lights started to go out. I jumped up as the links of communication to the other units disappeared first one by one and then block by block.

we had underestimated Hanzo. Naruto had stayed silent so I had thought we were doing all the right things…

But I was wrong.

"KONAN!?"

And we would lose a valuable asset because of it.

And then they would fall.

Because once Hanzo destroyed one of the leaders he would destroy the other units. And Konan was like the Rin in Minato's team. The glue that kept them together, the realist in between the pessimist and optimist. They would break if she died blaming each other for not being smart enough or strong enough.

Nagato and Yahiko would fall and then Amegakure.

"I'm on it"

Came a clear response and I could now tell that voice anywhere. The comm he was using began to flicker but what bothered me was what he had said,

I'm on it

I'm on it?

I had never been so brutish than that moment i snatched the mic from Yahiko's hands,

"NARUTO YOU'RE TOO FAR!"

But like all the other times i received no response. All the other transmitters were gone except Konan's which proved she had completed her mission, and we all listened in silence as we heard her pain stricken cries,

"I'm going"

"You'll never make it in time! I'll go"

"You're the leader! You have to stay!"

Already i could see the fissure widening and i realized just how frail humans were. They were like shogi pieces that you could just move. They were real, emotional and…

A light switched on.

One from the 11th quadrant.

Another light,

From the 16th quadrant

Then they all started lighting up slowly but surely calls from the field blasted through the speaker, some trying to give information some trying to collect.

But I couldn't breath because…

It wasn't possible.

More and more lights, more voices, more cries of pain as Konan was being brutally beaten…

But there was something rising, something wonderful and scary at the same time. Because i could only imagine one reason this miracle was happening.

A gurgled sound came over as Yahiko turned down the other units receivers so he could hear. Shuffling was heard like someone was playing with the mic and then silence.

The room drowned in it.

"Leader of the Akatsuki"

We all bristled, so this was what Hanzo sounded like. His mask made him sound absolutely terrifying like a monster under the bed.

"You have done well for yourself. But don't you think we should end this charade."

I could see Yahiko's jaw set,

"All we want is peace"

He ground out. A chuckle resounded,

"As do I! So how about it, you end this feud and we meet. We shall join hands and reconcile this because with your power…"

It felt so wrong.

Like the hiss of a snake everything made me sick, this man was clearly lying

"You can create peace."

A choked sound was heard in the background and Nagato almost screamed,

"LET HER GO!"

Another breathy chuckle sounded,

"Of course but only after you come after all how can i guarantee your audience."

Yahiko's fist clench and then released as if defeated,

"Fine we…"

"You can't"

It was presumptuous for me to jump in but there was no way that this man was just going to meet and talk,

"We have to otherwise he'll hurt Konan"

Yahiko said firmly and maybe before i would have stopped because he really did have the disposition of a leader but this was not that time,

"He's hurting her now, you can't go"

Nagato looked confused,

"So.. what are you saying we do?"

I didn't want to say it. I didn't want to play the bad role. They were so young it was frightening, naive and broken children that had stepped into a hell of a mess. It wasn't their fault that things ended this way…

"Abandon her"

The words were like heavy weights that fell unexpectedly from the sky. Had they belonged to a village and gone on tough missions were the value of the mission overruled moral obligation they may not have been as surprised.

I had heard many times friends give up their lives for each other two even in my own personal life. That was just how life worked. The way Naruto optimistically wanted to save everyone was just foolhardy.

"I...I can't"

I wondered if he loved her. It was clear Konan loved Yahiko that much was true. She would be willing to give up her life for his.

"You have to."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!"

Nagato screamed but i had to remain calm and be the adult,

"If you go and it's a trap you'll die and all of Amegakure will fall. Is that the peace that you want?"

No matter how much you wanted to say all life was equal the truth of the matter was that sometimes one life equaled a thousand and that one was more important.

"You...YOU'RE JUST LIKE ALL THOSE OTHER LEAF VILLAGE NINJA!"

I don't know if he had faced some bad company but it didn't matter as a hearty laugh came over the comm,

"You guys are the most interesting lot i've seen yet, but you're taking too long."

The Mic was heard shuffling and when it settled the sound of heavy breathing was heard. And the room grew silent,

"Ya...yahiko….."

"KONAN!"

Yahiko yelled and Shikaku knew at this point by the time they reached her it would most likely be too late,

"Na..gato…"

"I'M COMING KONAN!"

He made a dash for the door and i stayed because stopping a man like that was just asking for an early grave,

"I...i'm ...s..sorry"

"KONAN!"

They both yelled and i watched as tears shimmered In the young men's eyes,

But this was war.

You didn't jump into such a thing foolishly. People were bound to die and you just had to prepare yourself for when it does,

"G...good…"

Her voice was getting softer and softer,

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP! DON'T DO IT! KONAN!? TAKE ME INSTEAD! KILL ME!"

Nagato yelled as he hit the equipment as if it was a door to the battlefield,

"G..goodbye…"

BAM!

The sound of an explosion happened and the room froze. I wasn't sure how the two young men felt but from the look on their face devastated was a good guess and just then a feeling of killing intent filled the area.

The Rinnegan.

So this was it's power. I had read of it as a myth a doujutsu too strong, that defied life and death. And yet here it was being wielded by a pain and rage infested master-

"Na…"

The female voice that they were all sure they had heard the last of..

"Naru...to"

How do you explain blankness? How do you explain a miracle? An inconceivable sin? How can i explain what i felt as that childish voice bathed in breathlessness reverberated weakly over the system,

"I told you...I got it."

And he had. Naruto had not only managed to break all the comm blockers, protect his team, save konan but escape Hanzo.

Perhaps he could have fought him as whispers rang through the halls but no one save for the top leaders saw the state Naruto was in when he brought Konan in. He had used some of his chakra to help stabilize her so when he came in he was depleted. All those clones and jutsu's had drained him. His body was a mess drenched in blood from the speed he had pushed it through and he looked drained.

He all but collapsed into my arms after Konan was put in the medical ward. And i wanted to yell at him.

I wanted to scream.

Because there was no reason for him to have gone so far. He had risked his life to save one woman. To rescue a woman that was in no way connected to konoha. And sure maybe it had something to do with the future but I'm sure we could have figured something around it.

I hated him.

He was smiling but clearly he was pained.

He laughed but clearly he was empty.

And it seemed he was always sacrificing,

First it was his eye and now almost his life.

I often wondered what he had sacrificed in his own time, or was it because he had sacrificed everything in his life that nothing had value here?

I can't tell anymore if i'm beginning to hate this world or Naruto the one trying to save it.


	48. Chapter 48

**195 pages that is what this has come to... I am shocked. Sometimes it doesn't feel like it but others I'm in awe that I stayed so far and guess what IT'S NOT OVER YET!**

 **...sigh**

 **I can see the end but I have some crucial points I have to get through before I get there. Also have you guys deduced the pit stop Naruto wants to go to.**

 **A Hint?**

 **Um... well it concerns someone that he has already met, and I don't mean in his future time.**

Minato knew something was off.

Kakashi was clearly off.

It seemed as if the boy was avoiding people and at first he had been too busy to notice. He was officially declared as the next hokage and though it had been in the background he would officially be hokage within a few months.

After the Amegakure war as he pleaded.

But in between he was making do with training and wedding plans with his beloved Kushina. But it was when the rumor mill started that Kakashi was avoiding people that caught his attention.

Because Kakashi wasn't social to begin with but for someone to actively note that he was avoiding people now that was weird.

And so he kept an eye on the boy. Maybe he had a bad mission lately? Maybe he had a lot on his mind?

Whatever it was Kakashi was avoiding people; specifically men.

And then he noticed the problem. Rin, Kakashi and Obito where hanging out quite often.

Which wasn't a bad thing; in fact it was great.

He had always wanted the team to get along and he was glad that the air around them seemed more comfortable and not as strained as it had been. Though the mission on the bridge had been difficult what came out of it was worth it.

And he had Naruto to thank for that.

But back to the point it was more how they interacted that bothered him. Rin was always smiling and Obito would laugh goofing off as usual, Kakashi seemed content not outright smiling but not put out and then, it happened. As they were walking a guy would pass and then Obito would lean over to Kakashi's ear leaving Rin confused,

Kakashi would blush,

Flush,

Pale,

Then he disappeared.

Minato sighed, he should have known it was Obito's fault. That kid could be as devious as a demon and he had no idea what he was holding against him but clearly it was enough to send the normally cool head hatake heir running.

Minato sighed as he walked up to the now duo,

"Obito, Rin"

Both students smiled.

"Teacher!"

They hadn't seen the man in quite some time and a visit has long been overdue,

"I saw kakashi with you not to long ago but i suppose he had something to attend to?"

Rin shrugged her shoulder innocently but she was lucky that he clearly saw earlier that she had nothing to do with it because honestly Rin was tricky to trust sometimes,

"Something like that"

Obito snickered. And Minato sighed for a prankster he could learn a few lessons from Rin about subtle.

"Obito what did you do?"

Obito didn't even have the nerve to blush as he burst out laughing,

""Honest! I didn't do anything!"

Minato figured the boy wasn't going to give him anything and instead decided to talk to the source. He flashed stepped leaving his unsurprised students and tried to sense out Kakashi.

Now a days it was a lot easier. He had mentioned to Kakashi that he had to relearn how to subdue his chakra signature because of the eye; Naruto's eye.

The Eye was like a whole other entity carrying it's own chakra. Kakashi had mentioned he could now sense things better and it only left Minato more confused because there was no way that just an eye could have that much power. Not to mention if Naruto was who Minato thought he was then all the more it made no sense.

But he wasn't ready to tackle that quite yet.

He finally located the boy on the hokage Monument….. It took a second for him to take in the scene but he tried to stay calm.

Kakashi was blushing.

He was sitting with his legs pulled into his chest a pout on his lips and a blush on his cheeks looking Damn cute.

It was actually pretty disturbing and after taking a minute to make sure he wouldn't freak out he took a step forward.

"Kakashi"

The boy's head spun instantly and he finally realized how busy he had been.

Rin had indeed looked different when he had seen her. A bit more mature and developed, becoming a good ninja. Obito looked like he was getting a bit taller, losing some of that baby fat that hung on his cheeks, still having that playfulness but at the same time an empathy that was beginning to understand others.

But Kakashi?

Kakashi had changed dramatically. He still looked essentially the same not losing the fat just yet and not necessarily hitting his growth spurt but it was everything else. His complexion seemed better. His eyes were softer and gentle and he was more relaxed.

Could someone really change that much?

But the evidence was right here in front of him.

"Teacher!"

He smiled as he said the word and that in itself was a treat because Kakashi liked to stay as stoic as possible…. Well at least that how it was before.

"Mind if i sit?"

Minato smiled back and Kakashi looked like he was contemplated it but nodded regardless and Minato didn't wait another second to sit next to his genius student.

"So… Want to tell me what's on your mind, and how Obito managed to blackmail you?"

Usually he expected a glare or glower but he was going to have to change his thought process because Kakashi… Pouted? Looking away from him,

"Cause he's a jerk that likes to torture me"

He muttered. Now Minato was really curious. And Minato was smart so though he didn't notice the signs before now that he was actively looking for something anything it became clearer.

That glow about Kakashi, the blushes, the pouts, they were making sense….

"You've…. You like someone?"

Kakashi couldn't even deny it as his face turned a tomato red.

My goodness, his students really were growing up. Minato couldn't help but feel a bit proud. He had worried about Kakashi that he would keep up that wall around his heart for a long time. After his father died Kakashi had not coped properly diving into harder training. Again it would seem that mission had really affected all of them.

"Does Obito know who it is?"

Minato said with a cheeky smile. Of course if Obito knew he would blackmail the poor boy because Obito was a bit vengeful when he wanted to be.

"God no, If he knew that i'd really be over."

Now minato was confused, If Obito didn't know who he liked then what was going on? Obito knowing who he liked and then bringing it up at random made sense. But if Obito didn't know that what did it matter. And then what had he been whispering to kakashi? What did he know about Kakashi that made Kakashi blush? And why was it specifically around….

Minato paled.

He really had been too observant, ever since he was little. It was a blessing and curse sometimes. A blessing because it had helped him save Kushina when they were younger and a curse because now…

"Ka...Kakashi…..do you like...men?"

Minato had never see someone turn the same color as his beautiful Habanero's hair. Not to mention never seen Kakashi flail in embarrassment before and he would have laughed but his mind had refused to stop against his will and continued the path of deduction,

"It's…."

Minato didn't want to say it because he knew; and he didn't want to know. He didn't want to hear that kind of truth. But…

"It's Naruto, isn't it"

The silence and explosive blush that Kakashi gave was all the answer he needed before he thunder stepped away because a quick step wasn't enough. He didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to think about it!

His student with his Son!?


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Like I said last time, something was coming up that occupied my time so I didn't have time to write but now I do! Also I fixed a MAJOR mistake I made on chapter 26... it wasn't there.**

 **Between chapter 25 and 26 there was supposed to be a chapter but it's fixed now so whew~ anyway thanks for reading I've gotten so much support and I appreciate it.**

 _ **E**_ _ **xplicit!**_

Water poured over Kakashi in rooves spilling down his toned adolescent back and joining the puddle on the floor. His face was warm from an internal heat he couldn't cool.

Six months.

Six months since he had last seen him.

It should have died by now because of the distance but it hadn't. There should have been a cooling but there wasn't; he was in fact in love with Naruto.

In the beginning it was all new, he was confused and ashamed. But after it began to come to light he really did become more comfortable with it.

Too comfortable.

And the evidence was in his hand.

It was all Obito's fault.

If the boy hadn't peaked his curiosity he wouldn't have looked up anything explicit or immoral…

But curiosity killed the cat and so he had researched at his own self destruction.

His hand moved involuntarily to ease the tension and he bit back the groan that was attempting to escape.

When had he started picturing Naruto at his side?

A gentle smile.

light laughter.

When had he lost himself in that all knowing blue eye.

His hand moved faster and he used the other to cover his mouth that was betraying his pride.

When had he started wishing that it wasn't so quiet?

That the apartment wasn't so empty.

That the bed wasn't so cold.

Faster and faster the heat building and he felt a coil within that was threatening to break free.

So close.

" _All of you have become precious"_

" _I like you"_

 _foreheads touched…_

He was undone.


	50. Chapter 50

The four man squad moved quickly the destination within sight. Six months had been a long time in times of peace and repair but in war it usually passed quickly….and war was where they were headed.

Minato's team was assigned to help and assist fellow konoha ninja in Amegakure. Minato lead the way as point followed by Rin who was guarded in the middle and Obito and Kakashi finished the triangled cocoon. RIn was the most important factor in this mission. Being a highly qualified medic her role was crucial and their team was designed to protect her on the journey.

Minato was overall impressed over the past months, he had seen this team bloom in ways he hadn't thought possible. Rin was accelerating through the medic program with ease and why? Because apparently a blonde haired youngin had given her a few tips on better chakra control and even medic techniques.

Obito was also steadily improving at an alarming rate completing missions with now relative ease, and why? Because a certain blue eyed child was beating the mistakes he was well known for out of him. He no longer hesitated and always made sure to bring home his comrades.

And Kakashi? Well he had changed the most. He was far more gentlier and calmer. His ninjutsu techniques were far more precise and varied and he strove to protect his friends. In fact with his change the hokage had mentioned that Kakashi should be given a team of his own soon. Minato had smiled at that. He would have thought that the prospect of Kakashi ever being a teacher was relatively slim. But for now he didn't mention it because he knew kakashi still had limits that he wanted to push and jobs he wanted to try such as Anbu. So he held back the mention of the option and continued to watch as before his eyes a team more wonderful than he had ever imagined bloomed before his eyes. And who was to say that a certain someone had not caused this either.

He had been scared, he had to admit. That one of them would have fallen. It seemed like a curse that the strongest team always had one defect. Kakashi he had thought would be the one, wrapped in rule abiding had reminded him of how Danzo would often train his own team of anbu. Rin was to gentle and to stray and Obito… well obito though he endured the scorn of his own clan turned despair into motivation and hoped to become hokage. But it hadn't happened. None of his team was turning away and in fact had all found a new love for the village they protected.

And all this was due to the strange time traveler.

Naruto.

He frowned.

It didn't take a genius to realize who the boy was. They were practically identical with the same blonde hair and blue eyes. And the features that they didn't share could only belong to someone that he knew very well.

Kushina uzumaki.

Not to mention that he had been the holder of the nine tailed fox, the very one Kushina currently housed.

The rasengan….speed….looks….speech.

Naruto was his future son…

And he didn't like it.

Not to say that he didn't want a son but rather that his son was to face such horror and hardship in the future was unacceptable. And also one couldn't forget that if his son had been given the nine tailed fox what had happened to Kushina?

That is what got him the most. He had said there were only two ways to separate from the biju, death or extraction. If even someone as strong as Naruto appeared to be was going to die because of the extraction than the possibility of Kushina…

He took a deep breath.

He couldn't allow that to happen.

He wouldn't allow his son to suffer or his soon to be wife to die.

He looked up determined. He was going to have a long talk with Naruto after all this was over.

For now though, Amegakure was within sight.

* * *

It took a while to actually get to the base. The village was wet and muggy bringing down their spirits and Kakashi wondered how people lived in such an environment daily. Security was ridiculously tight for a simple coup and Kakashi had no doubt that Shikaku had something to do with that.

But finally after what seemed like hours they were lead to the control room where the leaders were residing.

Kakashi looked around his heart pounding as the fact that he was steadily getting closer to Naruto solidified. He looked calm on the outside observing the gray metal walls that had just a thin layer of grime on it. But on the inside…

Was a tornado.

His heart might literally burst from his chest and though Obito might laugh at the cause Rin and teacher Minato would not find it as humorous.

He came back to reality to see a door toward the end but not quite and the guide turned toward it bowed and stepped away. Minato being the leader took the forefront and knocked confidently. A silence passed before a deep bass ' _Enter_ ' passed through and Minato opened the door.

Kakashi wasn't sure what to expect. He had hoped to see Naruto but there was enough in the room to distract him. One being the boxes with lights that lined the edges of the room, machinery that he had never seen before. There was also the stoic purple haired girl, the orange haired guy and the red head….with weird eyes. He felt a tingling in the back of his brain that told him that he knew what those eyes were but for the life of him he couldn't seem to remember.

And then what made him mentally step back was the one person he did know. Now it was one thing that though a Nara looked tired they made sure to get the proper amount of sleep. They were worrywarts yes, but they excelled at being able to take power naps practically everywhere.

When a Nara had bags under his eyes….

It was serious.

Even during the war there was relatively few Nara's that let it show physically. They were too smart for that. A weak Nara brought down morale so they faked it and hid the pain and suffering…

But Shikaku Nara had bags.

His brow was furrowed as he had one elbow on the table and the other hand shuffling through papers. He didn't even bother greeting them. And Minato was patient enough,

"You must be the backup from konoha"

Kakashi looked to the burnt orange haired man, he was younger than Kakashi thought he should be but he had an aura that told those around him that he was confident and strong; a leader.

Minato bowed,

"Yes, My name is Minato Namikaze and this is my team. Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara, and Kakashi Hatake."

"The yellow flash, an uchiha and the son of the white fang, Konoha seems too kind."

Clearly one of them understood who they were because the two others in the room seemed surprised,

"Well i am pleased that you have come it would seem we are close to a close and the more assistance the better."

Kakashi couldn't help but think that he was being marvelously optimistic considering no war was won in a mere six months,

"My name is Yahiko the leader of Akatsuki, these two are my close advisors Konan and Nagato."

BAM!

A fist slammed on the table and the all turned to seen a very grumpy Shikaku.

"This won't work"

Kakashi was lost but by the reflective frown on Yahiko's face he wasn't,

"This was the only way for things to end,"

Shikaku turned on the man and it was unforgiving,

"I'm telling you the percentage that this will work is less than 15% are you planning to take that risk?"

There was silence and before Yahiko could respond Shikaku cut him off,

"Are you willing to risk more of your man's life?"

There was a pointed look to the girl and that seemed to send a shiver down the two men's back before the redhead, nagato was it? Jumped,

"OF COURSE NO-"

" **Calm down.** "

The voice was like a splash of water that dosed a raging fire. Smooth, authoritative and relaxed. And everyone looked to see the young blonde standing in the door.

His hair was messy and a tad bit longer. His tanned skin had dirt and blood and the casual outfit that he roamed the village was gone. In it's place was a tight, form fitting, one piece black spandex. It was shorts and short sleeve with a large hood. He had toe covered knee high black boots as well and the most striking part was the mismatch eyes of blue and brown that both had an equal amount of intensity.

"Shikaku i was the one who came up with the plan and it **WILL** work. This war shall end in no more than two weeks"

He stepped forward and no one spoke, even Shikaku who had looked like he was clearly losing it not a second earlier was calmer looking and focused on nothing but the child.

Naruto turned to Minato who straightened as if waiting a command.

"Minato and Kakashi will be on the front lines to the east and south. To end this battle Nagato will handle the western quadrant taking care of the comm disrupters with Konan. Yahiko will take the the rest of the people from the village in the chaos Hanzo will have no choice but to either run or fight. I will corner him…"

"If he decides to fight?"

Minato chimed. He was well versed in Hanzo impressive war record. The man was not to be taken lightly.

"I don't plan on fighting Hanzo if that is what you are implying"

Minato blinked.

What?

"This war is not ours. I will go through the estate and drag him out, if he decides to fight then I'll lure him to an optimal location so that Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato can handle him without care."

A dark look of appreciation passed over the Ame leaders faces. Clearly they were itching to take care of Hanzo personally.

"And if he desires to flee?"

Shikaku scoffed. There was no doubt the man might run. Perhaps in the past he was hungry for the thrill of battle and strength but now… Now the man was a mere shell of himself fighting only to maintain the security that he had built for himself and once it came tumbling down so would he.

Naruto gave him a gentle glance at it was as if the boy could read his mind which honestly with how close they were was highly probable.

"Then i'll assassinate him."

The room grew still, Minato's eyes widening.

"It doesn't matter who kills him if he runs, Assassination attempts are fairly well used in such cases. We will exclude the Konoha name and have it be known as an unknown assailant."

Minato withheld the horror that was drowning him.

This was not how it should go…. Not for his son.

"Wait! What about me?!"

Naruto looked at the young Uchiha for a bit,

It had only been six months but Obito had changed. He was losing the baby fat that made his cheeks often look so chubby and his eye were a witness of things he witnessed; Naruto was proud, So in turn Naruto gave a smile,

"I didn't forget you, In fact i have no doubt your job will be the hardest but it's easier to show you than to explain."

Obito raised a brow in confusion, Usually he would be happy that someone had the confidence that he could do things however after the multiple sparing lessons Naruto had put him through he was a bit skeptical. He watched the boy turn to Shikaku opening his mouth to say something but then stopped. The stare down lasted less than a minute before Shikaku caved to whatever silent demand Naruto had given,

"I'll rest after I promise,"

Naruto smiled

"Minato stay here and Shikaku will go over a more intense and through detail of your team's assignment. I will take Rin and the others to get started on the infirmary for now and explain their tasks."

And with that Naruto left the room followed by the younger ninja.

"It's weird taking orders from him since he looks like just a kid."

Minato scoffed but no one replied to it because no one else in the room thought of him like a child,

" _You think we'll take orders from the leaf village!? Especially a child!?"_

 _Yahiko sighed his comrade always got overly worked up when konoha was involved._

" _I'm sorry to say we don't need you or your help we will solve our own problems peacefully"_

 _The taller bored looked man across from him seemed to look down as a soldier would look to their captain for answers,_

" _Well that's what they said"_

 _It might have been 'I told you so' with how he said it but the child with mismatched eyes didn't look away,_

" _A while ago a seal was placed on me by enemy ninja to suppress my abilities but it didn't work. Instead a peculiarity took place and my form was changed. I can't maintain it for long unfortunately which is why I stay in this form. However if you desire to see it in order to make you more comfortable I have no problem showing you a preview."_

 _The group was silent for a minute and Yahiko looked over at to the lazy looking man next to the boy. If the child was lying he was sure he would have noticed but the dark haired man was calm and didn't flinch; so either the boy was telling the truth or that guy was an excellent liar as well._

" _Show us"_

 _Nagato and Yahiko turned to Konan in surprise. She recognized the man; a Nara. They were a predominant clan in Konoha well known for their IQ and intelligence. If he had come up with a plan to deceive them then they would. But she was curious. Her other two teammates were not well versed in the world around them. Yahiko was focused as their leader on making their goals come true, Nagato was darkly bias against anyone that wasn't in his 'family' so it was Konan's job to be informed of everything else; And she was….._

 _She just didn't know this person._

 _This child that 'claimed' to be sealed was someone she had never heard of._

 _Blue and brown eyes landed on her with a smirk and she felt like he was looking through her. His eyes read her in a way that even Nagato had difficulty doing. But it didn't scare her it wasn't a look that was peeling away at her rather it told her that he trusted her. So she was curious, she would indulge his weird story and strange look to see if he could make them believe._

 _And Naruto nodded looking down. Shikaku took a step back as chakra swirled around Naruto's feet like a tornado._

 _It was going to have to be a henge but he didn't understand how he was going to make them believe,_

" _We have no intention of taking your village. I believe in your peace."_

 _That seemed to catch them off guard if the shocked faces that Shikaku saw was anything to go by. The tornado rose higher as Naruto took steps closer. Nagato and Konan were on guard as it felt like the chakra increased,_

" _I have learned from Jiraiya as well, the peace you are trying to achieve is one that is hard to come by"_

 _Shikaku's eyes widened as Naruto's short height began to grow._

" _I too want peace which is why I wish to lend my help and power to you."_

 _His hair shortened and his clothes had changed to a black and orange. And Shikaku's mouth dropped. During a spar that they had a while ago Shikaku had left it to his imagination how Naruto had looked in the future; but it was more than he imagined._

 _He was indeed as handsome as he had thought but it was different seeing it. Tall as Yahiko, but thick and muscular which was remarkably different than his father. Tanned skin that was littered with battle scars. Firm jawline and blue eyes that had unexplainable depth. And if the look wasn't so different the air around him was. The young Naruto often showed authority and knowledge beyond his years but this Naruto…._

 _He was power. Everything about him, from his posture to the look in his eye; this was a hokage._

 _And they didn't know that but there was no doubt they could deny the authority and respect that naturally flowed through the room in his presence,_

" _Peace…"_

 _His voice was deeper and firmer and no would could turn away,_

" _Is often difficult to achieve. And no one wants to fight to achieve it but sometimes in order to protect that which is precious to us, we have too. But if I can lower the cost of lives in this battle I will do that…"_

 _A Narrow of Naruto's eyes made them all catch their breath,_

" _This is a battle you must face but one you will not face alone."_

 _No one knew what Yahiko was thinking as he stared at the fellow leader in silence but the man bowed his head,_

" _I would be honored if you assisted"_

 _And though Nagato and Konan would normally protest, you couldn't deny that the man in the room was strong._

 _A smile passed over Naruto's face and the atmosphere changed instantly. Where one minute they were being held down by his oppressive power and strength, the smile on his face seemed to have the opposite effect._

 _It was bright like the sun, a smile that told them everything would be okay; a smile that they could rely on and all of them burned it into their memory._

" _Great! This is Shikaku Nara"_

 _Shikaku couldn't help falling to one knee out of habit._

" _He is an amazing tactician who I would bet my life on. He will assist in strategies, I only request that you treat his word with credibility for he won't lead you astray."_

 _Yahiko looked at him but Shikaku wasn't intimidated not with a man like Naruto in the room._

" _And where shall you be?"_

 _Yahiko asked, because a man like Naruto was too bright to belong in Amegakure especially in the background. But Naruto smiled at him with that look that told him to leave everything to him,_

 **" _I will be on the battlefield helping protect that which is precious to you."_**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading as always. I actually got REALLY into the story this week so I wrote a lot and I am hoping you enjoy it. Also thanks for asking questions!**

 **So one of the questions that I was asked was: In a previous chapter when Naruto just lost his eye you wrote that it was trying to heal itself, how can it do that when the 9 tails is no longer with him?**

 **Good question! I actually had to flip back cause I was like why did I write that?**

 **But the answer is I consider the nine tails like a drug that's been in Naruto's body since he was born. If whenever he got hurt there was a healing effect surely his body would start adapting to the change automatically. But it was just a thought. ANyway if you have other questions feel free to ask I would love to answer them.**

Naruto took the lead taking them through the dark and slightly damp halls and it was only then that Kakashi realized something very strange,

He wasn't happy.

Naruto the object of his affections was right there, right in front of him but he wasn't happy at all.

And did that mean that he had gotten over the puppy love that had poisoned him for the past six months?

No.

Rather he realized that in the time that he had gotten to finally see Naruto…

Naruto hadn't looked at him once.

There wasn't even a passing glance to make note of and that was amazingly impressive and scary. Kakashi couldn't decide if he had done something wrong or if something had happened to Naruto but for some reason it hurt.

A lot.

Naruto finally stopped walking what seemed to the opposite side of the hideout,

"Sorry that it seems so far but for morale perhaps' having the wounded next to the fit is not ideal."

Rin nodded in serious understanding, and that made Naruto smile but it was too quick to catch as Naruto's brow wrinkled,

" **Nohara** "

It was becoming a known fact that when Naruto either used their whole name or their last name that it was something important and they all straightened in response.

"What you are about to see is not the same things you are used to in the hospital. The medics here have little training and can only do so much. I've stabilized many but…"

A forlorn smile fell over his features,

"You are well aware of my medic prowess"

And Rin was; she frowned. He had taken her away a few times to see how she was advancing. At first she thought he had a bit of a crush on her and just wanted her attention, then she thought he was a bit curious of medic nin; it was neither. The way that he scrutinized and observed told her those weren't the reasons at all. He never commented the first two times she showed him but by the third he was clear,

" _You're not as good as I thought you were"_

 _He wasn't saying she sucked but he might as well have with how much the words hurt,_

" _E…Excuse me"_

 _Naruto looked nonchalant as if he hadn't insulted her,_

" _Your skills aren't bad for your age but… they're nothing to write home about; I just thought you were better"_

 _That ticked her off._

" _WELL I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY MEDICAL NINJUTSU AND TELL ME HOW EASY YOU THINK IT-"_

 _A kunai whizzed past her arm slicing into it and leaving a bleeding cut behind. And though she would usually yell at him the dark look in his eyes prevented her from even moving. He walked up to her a good couple inches shorter but it felt like he was the one looking down on her._

" _Sit"_

 _Was all he said but she collapsed instantly on the ground and he followed after sitting on the side of her cut._

" _I'm well aware of how difficult medical jutsu's are… I can't do it. But from what I saw on that mission you should be far better by now"_

 _That mission. The mission that Obito almost died. That she let herself get kidnapped on. That she performed the emergency transplant._

 _On that mission, during that transplant if was a feeling that she had never felt before. She had never been so focused that she could hear the other's heartbeat, visually imagine the blood vessels and nervous system; she had become hyper aware in that one moment._

 _But since then she couldn't get it back._

 _She watched as he raise his hand above her cut,_

" _Stay still this will hurt for a bit"_

 _She looked at him confused, it was a simple repairing jutsu why would it hurt?_

 _His hand raised up and it turned green as it should but then it crackled and her eyes bulged as slowly green lightning danced over his palm. She was tempted to pull away but his other hand gripped her firmly._

 _Then it touched. She grit her teeth as the jolt hit her,_

 _It was painful._

 _It was like being struck with a bolt of lightning that coursed through her body and then it stopped. She was panted as he looked away uninterested._

 _WHAT KIND OF MEDICAL JUTSU WAS THAT?!_

 _She had never felt something so painful in her life. But as she looked down at her arm the wound was gone. And not just gone but as it it hadn't existed even the bits of hair that had been there before was there again. And now that she felt it her whole body felt refreshed,_

 _WHAT HAD HE DONE?!_

" _I have large chakra reserves that are slightly uncontrollable, counterproductive in medical jutsu's. In any case when I tend to do it the effects are increased significantly but it can also be dangerous as with larger injuries that require more delicacy and precision my chakra can create a burning effect to not only the person's body but chakra system"_

 _Rin's mouth wouldn't close,_

" _Still I can teach you a way to become more effective, that a friend of mine had taught me as well"_

 _He smiled._

So yes, Rin knew of Naruto medical abilities and if he was being forced to use them things couldn't be too good.

"I don't want you going in there with delusions, while in your care someone may die."

She bit her lip,

"Your job is to save as many lives as you can."

And with that he opened the door.

Compared to the small control room they had just seen this room was more like a cafeteria with how big it was with hospital beds lining every inch and Rin couldn't help feeling overwhelmed. There was groaning and the smell of blood and medicine in the air that almost made it suffocating. Naruto walked further in and the groaning got worse as many of the eyes strayed to him and some even tried to reach out, but if they thought Kakashi was going to let their infected hands so much as brush Naruto's closed they were dead wrong.

Naruto turned and they jumped to attention like soldiers,

"From now on both Rin and Obito have the hardest jobs."

The two chunin nodded.

"Rin's job will be of course to administer help and healing but educating the novice medics to a level proficient enough so that they can be of use."

She nodded. Then Naruto turned to Obito who tensed,

"Obito, because we are in a foreign land your job will be to protect Rin. As a medic and a damn good one she will be in demand. I have orders that she will only go where I tell her. Other soldiers may try to tell her otherwise and move her to their wishes."

Naruto's nose crinkled in a snarl

" **That is not allowed** "

It felt like an order from the hokage, something that could not be refused,

"Yes sir!"

Obito said and Naruto couldn't help but smile.

"Good now come over here as I have one more task for you and this one will most likely be harder for you."

He lead them further back where it seemed the less seriously injured people were but Kakashi couldn't tell as the people further back had more burn marks scattered on their body but as Naruto walked up to them there was a smile on one man's face,

"Long time no see blondie"

Naruto chuckled,

"Ruuhi, I see you're still being lazy and taking up space."

The man pouted playfully,

"Hey Hey! I'm still injured yah know!"

Naruto and the stranger laughed like good friends before the man named Ruuhi looked at the others behind him,

"Oh! What is it bring your friend to work day?"

Naruto shook his head with a smile,

"They're here to help; skilled ninja"

Naruto pointed them out,

"Kakashi Hatake, son of the infamous white fang, a prodigy in his generation and with the skills to back it up. Obito Uchiha is part of a prominent clan in konoha, he is a wielder of the sharingan and skilled as well, good heart and good head, he's going to be hokage one day."

Ruuhi whistled but Obito blushed as the words,

"And this is Rin Nohara she will be the new head doctor"

Ruuhi smiled,

"Finally someone who can make a difference huh? A bit young though"

" **She is a very important person** "

And that was all that needed to be said for the humor to leave Ruuhi's eyes,

"I'll keep an eye out for her"

Naruto smiled,

"Good, now the reason I brought them over was to teach them something important"

Ruuhi raise a brow as Naruto looked at the three students,

"Obito what you are about to see I want you to copy. Rin please begin healing Ruuhi"

Obito looked confused but Rin obeyed without question and started with a burn on the man's arm that she had a guess of where it came from.

"Obito your sharingan should be active"

And so Obito did watching Rin work. He had never felt a need to learn medical jutsu as he was a more offensive type person,

"No matter the type of person learning basic skills in medicine are important"

Rin finished the burn mark and was going to continue but was stopped,

"It's important that you understand how to do it properly. Rin will also need assistance with the sheer amount of people. You are the only one here who can pick up the technique accurately enough and quickly enough to help this will also be your job"

Kakashi was shocked, He had thought Obito would be put on the field but now Naruto wanted him to learn medical things. Naruto had said that he would put his faith in Obito to become hokage but this was incredible. Out of all the teams chosen from this mission theirs was and out of all the jobs to give obito got this one…

To train him to be hokage.

"Now look closely the jutsu I'm going to show you is one you can use as well very different from Rin's but fundamentally the same."

Naruto held a hand up and let it turn green and then the lightning appeared dancing over his hand like a defibrillator.

When Sharingan activated he could see the large amount of chakra being used; it was mind blowing.

"NARUTO! USING THAT TECHNIQU-"

"Is dangerous."

Naruto finished as he put his hand down,

"Only to be used in emergency situations. But something to be ready a disposal."

Obito nodded in awe,

"Good for now you'll be on vitals' watch checking patients and covering Rin along with your other task. Until you can use the techniques properly Ruuhi here will be your test dummy"

"OI!"

The man said pouting.

"Ah! There you are"

They looked to see an Ame ninja walking toward them, he bowed respectfully before he spoke.

"Naruto you are being requested in the control room immediately"

Naruto sighed but nodded,

"Very well please lead the Konoha ninja to their sleeping quarters as well as show them the meal room. I've already given them their jobs."

The man nodded avoiding Naruto's eyes,

"What about me?"

Kakashi said slightly irritated that even until that moment he hadn't looked at him. But Naruto change it up and barely glanced at him as he began walking away,

"Minato will give you further instructions when he's ready"

And then Naruto left.

 **I have yet to put any OC's in the story keeping with the main cast but I needed someone here so I just stuck in a character.**


	52. Chapter 52

**So here is that filler episode that we all love and hate. But I thought it was very important to clear up some... I'm not sure, I like references so I thought it would be best to clear some of those up.**

When Kakashi first heard of the team he knew what to expect.

They each had files but there was no need to review it. A girl who was born into a civilian family. One that loved and encouraged her with no experience in the shinobi world; a recipe for delusional. The second heir to a prominent clan born in the shadow of his genius brother. Longing for the same respect from his father who only believed in results; until he died. Betrayed by the one person he loved the most and now after revenge and power. And last but not least an orphan. And not just any orphan but one seal with the nine tailed beast that drew fear and hate on the faces of the village and isolated him to become thirsty for attention and recognition.

A melting pot that he wouldn't even feed to the dogs. But the Hokage had been trying to get him to keep a team since God knows when and he had no right to refuse.

He made an excellent Anbu captain so therefore he would make a great teacher right?…. But Anbu never whine, complained, they never wanted…Anything. To Anbu the only thing important was the mission and the village, their own lives came third.

Anbu were not children. He didn't know how Minato or the other jounin did it but teaching children was a punishment worthy of torture and interrogation.

But he took them in and they passed.

It stung to see the Uchiha brat act like him. They had both lost important things, had the sharingan and so he made it his personal project to fix him.

Sakura understood, she wanted Sasuke to improve….

Naruto was the problem.

It was struggle to see Naruto as...Naruto. Because he looked so much like his father sadness kept creeping in. He had expectations that Naruto should be more advance, smarter, mature a prodigy as well and each day it seemed a new level of disappoint filled him. Even Kushina hadn't been this stupid. But he never showed it because he was a good teacher. But it was always there.

Still they were improving, getting better.

And that's why he recommended them for the chunin exams not realizing it would be his greatest regret.

That Orochimaru was there.

That they were planning a war.

That the Shukaku was around.

And all his plans began to burn.

Sasuke began to close off again, Sakura was worried and Naruto… Well he gave Naruto a very capable teacher in his opinion one that could teach him the basics since from that battle with Kiba it was clear he was lacking. And he didn't mean to miss Naruto's battle with Neji something came up.

What he didn't expect was that Naruto would find his own teacher and that person would be none other than Jiraiya. And that Jiraiya would teach Naruto a summoning.

The third died and itachi attacked and Kakashi could feel everything they had worked toward breaking….

Friendship…

Hope…

Forgiveness….

Gone in an instant.

But maybe he was too busy wallowing in his own sorrow because he didn't realize how badly it had gotten until the hospital when the two duked it out and almost killed Sakura.

The fact that Jiraiya had taught that move to a still immature child like Naruto was dangerous as it was and he said as much

Out loud

While Naruto was there.

But he chased after Sasuke and bared his soul as if it would change the boy's mind; and it hadn't.

He had just come back from a mission when he heard the news and was sent out to track his team.

Sending Naruto was silly. Sasuke and Naruto were rivals that hardly ever got along. Sasuke was jealous of Naruto's growth and Naruto still begging for recognition like a dog for scraps. How was he supposed to know that to the both of them they saw each as best friends/ brothers. Naruto had only told him much later.

He gave up on Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't want help so what could he do.

Sakura didn't believe him anymore.

And Naruto had a new teacher that would make him actually strong.

He was drowning….

* * *

When Naruto returned it was like the sun appearing after years of rain. He had never realized how bright Naruto had been until he saw that smile.

The determination and courage.

The self confidence and hope that he had seen die in the eyes of many around him.

Naruto had it.

It was then that Kakashi began to look at the boy.

He saw the way he seemed to change people and make them better,

And he was jealous

He too wanted to be saved and he was like a moth drawn to the light that was Naruto.

That is why he wanted to stay close,

Why he was willing to train him,

He wanted the light that was Naruto.

And then Sakura just had to kiss him.

He didn't think anything was wrong with him until that moment.

He had never hated Sakura more.

When had his feelings of awe and admiration become so possessive?

So when he realized that Sakura was going after Sasuke he went too hoping to end the drama that had poisoned their team.

Hoping to free Naruto.

But he failed.

When had Naruto's blonde hair seemed so warm and his blue eyes so bright?

Before he had thought they reminded him of his teacher but now as he couldn't stray from looking he realized they were a different blue. Where Minato's reminded him often of the ocean, Naruto's reminded him of the sky,

He was falling for his student,

Falling for his teacher's son.

He never really cared about relationships before to be honest. He was no virgin but there was just no way he could commit to any relationship to care. Gender didn't matter and looks didn't; It was just a way to relieve an itch.

But Naruto was something he wanted…..

He just couldn't have.

The War didn't leave time for that. And losing the only people he had left had broken him.

Kakashi just wanted to die.

Naruto visited and Kakashi would just silently drink away his worries hating the way Naruto could still find a way to smile but at the same time loving that he could still do it when Kakashi couldn't.

Sasuke died…

Then Sakura….Shikamaru had come then…

" _He needs you"_

 _Kakashi snorted throwing back another drink, slightly buzzed already. He had already lost everyone, if he couldn't even protect his students what good was he,_

" _HE HASN'T CRIED ONCE!"_

 _That caught his attention. Kakashi looked at Shikamaru and only then did he see the bags under his eyes, the thinness in his face and the desperation in his posture. Shikamaru bit his lip looking as he was about to cry but shook it off._

" _You're the only… you're the only one left… he needs you…."_

 _Kakashi looked down the bottle nose smelling the putrid alcohol raise. What would Gai have said about this? The thought made him laugh sardonically_

" _I can't…"_

 _And he couldn't. He couldn't help anyone like this, certainly not Naruto. Shikamaru sighed not completely disappointed as if he knew he was going to be rejected anyway and that was most likely the case._

" _Then at least help me. I've been researching on a way to fix things and you maybe the only one who can help me, it has to do with the fourth's technique…."_

He didn't help Shikamaru then and he hadn't helped Naruto at all.

And Naruto came the next week smiling as usual becoming less like his father and more like the handsome leader he had always wanted to be.

And Sometimes, just sometimes Kakashi hated him. He wished Naruto would suffer more… Wanted Naruto to drown in the despair that he felt he was drowning in… Wanted to taint him in a sense.

Because even among the blood and dead bodies Naruto was just too bright and pure.

And he got his wish. His evil and cruel wish had come true in a halting instant...

Iruka died

 _Kakashi stared out the window. Since Konoha began to fall apart there wasn't much to look at, and the torrential downpour was not making the scene any prettier._

 _BAM! BAM! BAM!_

 _His bone trained instincts caused him to jump even though his mind wanted it to be the end._

 _BAM! BAM! BAM!_

 _He sighed. There was no way an enemy would knock._

 _He opened to the door sluggishly to see a disheveled, wet and panicked Nara; He couldn't even imagine such a thing._

" _He's… gone"_

 _Apparently out of breath too,_

" _Shikamaru what are you talking about?"_

 _Rough hand grabbed his shirt and snatched him close,_

" _HE'S GONE! NARUTO FOUND OUT IRUKA DIED AND DISAPPEARED!"_

 _Ah… Iruka, that would do it._

 _Naruto loved Iruka like no other. Shikamaru just need to calm down. Obviously the kid would be sad that was a given but still…._

" _please …. He needs help."_

 _Kakashi couldn't see his face but he saw the tears fall on the ground. Felt the shaking in the young man's hands and heard the break in his voice._

 _He sighed, he just couldn't be completely heartless after all._


	53. Chapter 53

**The only thing tough about these things is I had to make them correlate to the other references that I made throughout the story...so much work.**

It was only after 10 minutes that Kakashi was starting to panic. And though ten minutes was not a lot of time for searching it should have been enough. He knew all the places that Naruto would often run to when he was upset. The hokage monument, training ground, ichiraku's, sometimes after sasuke had died he had a habit of going to the Uchiha district. But no matter where kakashi looked he couldn't find him.

Damn.

He should have known that Shikamaru had probably already looked into those areas. The man was like Naruto's personal watchdog and if he was desperate that meant Naruto really couldn't be found.

A wave of panic threatened to spill but he clapped down on it.

Naruto was fine.

Naruto was fine

Naruto was fine…..

Just Lost.

After an hour the panic was to great to contain. Where could he have possibly gone? Had he been taken? Had he gotten hurt and couldn't get back?

He had no way of knowing anything. What he did know was that Naruto was probably grieving. But he had chosen not to come to Kakashi or Shikamaru; the closest ones he had left.

That said a lot.

Now that he thought about it Shikamaru had once told him that when Sakura died he hadn't cried. Naruto wouldn't cry in front of the Nara though. Shikamaru was pessimistic enough that was why Naruto was a good balance because Naruto was the one who had hope and smiled. And they needed that to stay sane…..

But he hadn't come to Kakashi either. Kakashi was the only other person on the team, surely Naruto should have confided in him… And he had but he hadn't cried then either. Just reminisced and talked about not letting her death be in vain.

So what had Naruto done? Naruto was not well known for keeping his emotions in check. So he had to release somewher….

Iruka.

Naruto had probably confided in his father figure Iruka who had told him all that crap that he had regurgitated to him later. But now that Iruka had gone where would he have turned? Who else was someone that he would tell secrets to? That he would be honest with? That he didn't mind being weak…..

No wonder Shikamaru couldn't find him.

Kakashi thought as he jumped away in the cold rain knowing now exactly where to go.

* * *

He couldn't remember the last time that he had been to the house. He was surprised that he even remembered where it was. He could only remember being there enough times to count on his hand. The roof was caved slightly and the window were broken. The cement walls that should have held firm were cracked and chipped making the place look haunted. And perhaps it was because how long had it been since someone had lived there?

The door was already ajar when he walked in. The entrance was a hallway, dusty and broken, the rain outside left the inside gloomy and dank. Up ahead were stairs but there was no one he was going up there. Not because of safety reasons but rather the memories would be too much for him to handle. And if Naruto was here like he thought he was he wouldn't….

He probably would but he was hoping he hadn't anyway.

Instead Kakashi turned to the door that lead to another memorable room. It was a place that they had spent the most time in. he tried to mentally prepare himself for what he would see, attempting to remember what it had looked like in it's heyday but perhaps the constant alcohol was finally doing it's job because he couldn't even remember the wall color.

He took a deep breath instead and pushed the broken door open hoping to find the child he was looking for because if he didn't he was done.

But Kakashi though he had no confidence in his gut instinct he did in his logic and lo and behold sitting on the old dusty and probably broken couch sat a tall young man. Too tall to disappear behind the cushion as he had done often before. His blond hair was damp but he looked like he had been here for awhile.

Kakashi took another breath walking around the couch Of course he would run here Kakashi thought as he walked in front of Naruto. With no one else left he had chased after a ghost…

Sakura's.

"Naruto you've made everyon-"

What?

Now it was to be noted that there was hardly ever a time that Kakashi had not seen Naruto happy, mad, frustrated or slightly sad; those four only. Kakashi wasn't the one any of his students ran to when they needed emotional support because they knew they wouldn't get it from him.

And sometimes he wished he could be that guy. That bonded so close that his students picked up his habits like Shikamaru did with Asuma. Or that talked frequently like Kurenai did with her students. He didn't want anything too extreme like Lee and Gai but he wondered what it was like to have that son figure.

But he wasn't that type of guy and the one he had tried to bond with had betrayed them all.

But this….

Naruto's eyes never looked so dark. They were broken and empty as he stared off into space not even motioning if he was aware of his teacher's presence. There was no glow as there usually was and no warmth.

Naruto was a corpse.

Naruto had broken.

And Kakashi felt awful and not because he could have helped prevent this, or because this was his student, not even for the fact that Naruto looked so god awfully distraught; but because he was happy.

He was on a high of happiness. Naruto was feeling just as he did for so many days of his life. Torn to shreds from the inside out. And he was overjoyed. It was a disgusting thought but he was positively giddy.

But it didn't last. Most good feeling didn't with Kakashi and it sobered out into shame quickily enough. He sighed heavily

"Naruto."

No response.

"Naruto look at me"

Not even a glance and that was frustrating to a new level because Naruto's gaze always seemed to trail after his. After Pien had attacked and he had 'died' Naruto always had him in his sights. And when they had to kill his old teammate Naruto never let the man breath. It was why he came to his house every week and the underground leaders allowed it because if Naruto was his personal guard than there was no way that one of the last sharingans would disappear.

"Naruto!"

His voice cracked because it had been some time since he had been forced to raise it. But Naruto just sat there on the couch that he still remembered they all sat in to have a movie night at Sakura's request.

Kakashi was getting pissed so he raised a heavy fist and-

BAM!

He didn't fall off the couch as he had hoped, the boy certainly had gotten stronger as of late. In fact he didn't move at all for a couple of seconds but then his gaze lazily and still burnt out turned to Kakashi and spoke wonders.

It was all his fault.

Not Kakashi's; Naruto's.

Had he been smarter he could have figured out a plan sooner.

Had he been stronger he could have stopped them faster.

Had he been there he could have saved them.

Everything was his fault. People were dying and it was blood on his hands.

Blood

Blood.

Blood.

Kakashi grit his teeth as he leaped onto Naruto straddling him and pulling his shirt.

"SHUT UP!"

Because though he hadn't said it he knew that what he was thinking because all too often he thought the same thoughts. And where he had been happy about it before he was pissed now.

Because Naruto was better than this. Because Naruto was brighter than this…

"I won't let you drown…."

Because that's what the boy was doing. Kakashi grit his teeth as he retched the doll like child up to his face.

"I won't allow you to drown in this sin alone!"

A spark flashed in those dead blue eyes and the numbness that had protected the boy seemed to break and Kakashi realized how fragile he really was. Still too young to bear the burdens of the world on his shoulder, and forever too young to lose those important to you….

"Ka...Kakashi…"

It was broken tears streaming down his face and then a sorrow so great filled those blue eye making him look empty again.

" _Kill me"_

Shock.

That was what you could call it.

Kakashi was going through shock because never in his life had he thought he would hear those words from this person. This person that endured being taunted and isolated as a child. That was almost killed by his teacher. That made a mercenary's heart ache. That turned a psychomaniac jinjuriki into a hokage. That saved princesses and made enemies cry. Who had finally managed to become the hokage so that he could do so much more….

That person had just asked him to kill him.

It was as if something in his brain snapped. Like he suddenly detached because the words were more shocking than when Jiraiya died.

He didn't even have a coherent thought as his hand went to his vest zipper pulling it down roughly and and throwing it off to the side.

"Ka….shi?"

So Naruto wanted to die? Naruto wanted Kakashi to kill him?!

He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up throwing it as well leaving his chest bare,

"You want me to kill you right? You're just gonna die right?"

Kakashi was now livid as he grabbed Naruto's shirt roughly and pulling the zipper down retching the jacket off. Clothes were thrown haphazardly across the room, and Naruto began to show a bit more life.

"I won't let you…"

Came a deep throaty growl, Because it wasn't fair that Naruto just wanted to leave him too.

"Stop"

Naruto said weakly his arms should have easily pushed him off as he did so many times with the enemy. But they weren't and the Kakashi was relentless and desperate. He wouldn't even give the man air to breath at this rate,

"I won't allow it…."

More manhandling. He wanted Naruto to feel everything. Wanted Naruto to be in so much pain that he couldn't wallow in sadness.

"I said stop"

The voice came out a bit firmer and a fear glittered in those blue eyes that he had become so possessive over.

And in his mind he thought he should stop. That this was going to far. That raping his student was too much. But he didn't think he could at this point. He wanted this so bad. They were both drowning in the despair that was this time period not knowing what right from wrong was anymore. And who knows maybe Naruto would forgive him. And Kakashi would forgive him for trying to cope out like his dad had.

His hand slammed on the blonde's head shoving him down forcefully

"Even if you hate me…. You can't!"

Maybe

* * *

And how scary.

Neither of them ran from each other. Dying on the inside with pain and misery wanting to be devoured by the other in the most brutalist of ways. Both broken from the inside out.

 **soooo... I am not a fan of rape but I do know desperation and some people do often think that being physical is the only way to heal emotional scars... But on another note, this is officially the story between their relationship.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer time! I do not own Naruto... (Even though I wish extremely hard)**

Naruto was a bit sensitive at the moment. He was stressed and physically overworked.

That was why he didn't want to look at Kakashi at the moment.

Because Kakashi reminded him of one of the only things that he had left behind. They were as different night and day though. The Kakashi in the past was a man broken by loss and that had finally cracked in an irreparable way. This kakashi… smiled. He had hope and love and care. He had only lost his father and even that seemed to have been mended somehow.

Naruto stopped walking, a frown adorned his face as he looked at the floor.

Kakashi had raped him.

That had been the truth.

Many people would have thought he would hate him after but he was tired of hating. Kakashi was like alcohol to the broken man he was… and still is. He made him forget his troubles instantly and then left him with shame, regret and remorse. But for the same reason that Kakashi actually drank the intoxicating liquor Naruto came back.

Because once you started; you couldn't stop.

Kakashi wasn't a stranger, he was his teacher, and friend and he couldn't leave him. And sometimes watching the pained look on the older man's face made the revenge sweet. Somehow or the other after that incident Kakashi became the one that wanted to help Naruto and whatever plan Shikamaru had. And Naruto was the one who had died inside.

That's why it wasn't love.

And that's why Naruto couldn't look at Kakashi.

Because Kakashi's eyes on him were too soft, gentle and naive.

Somehow the boy had fallen in love with him.

Oh, the Irony.

And maybe if Kakashi stayed like this and Naruto reverted back to his innocent self they could come to fall in love. Because when Naruto was young he really did admire the man and though he was too young to even think about relationships if there was a guy like the kakashi now who fell in love with him….

The world would have changed.

Naruto sighed as he continued down the hall.

He just had to stop seeing them overlap. There was no time for love then and certainly none for it now that he had higher stakes.

He pushed open the door to see three of the akatsuki members that in the future had attempted to kill him. A man that had died and cursed him with his legacy and a man that fathered one his later greatest friends.

"I finished detailing the tactics to Minato we should be ready whenever you are"

Shikaku said moving into a stand. Naruto nodded firmly remembering the times he stood before his own council; a smile crossed his face.

"Good then we should have no problem starting immediately."

The room stayed in still silence as they waited on baited breath for him to continue,

"We have a week to finish this war with little to no casualties. I will be heading to the war front everyone else knows their jobs;

MOVE OUT!"


	55. Chapter 55

Kakashi was no stranger to war.

They grew up in a warring period and if anything this war was much less traumatizing than the shinobi war they had went through. They didn't know each other well enough to be sad if the other died and so they focused on the job at hand, cutting down the enemy.

A heavy hand slammed on Kakashi's back threatening him to fall on the ground but instinct helped him stay strong,

"For a little kid you're pretty good Aye!"

An ame ninja said smiling.

"...Thanks"

Kakashi said slowly because it was obviously an insulting compliment but he was suppose to be creating good relations with the foreign ninja.

The tall robust man suddenly got a kick in the back that made him stumble forward and grunt awkwardly,

"What do you mean pretty good? The boy could kick your arse as a warm up!"

Another man in their unit. His name Kakashi remembered as Tou, he was one of the few that didn't mind working with the young kakashi and explained things thoroughly so he always understood.

"HE'S STILL A KID YA KNOW!"

"So is Master Naruto"

The space grew quiet. They were supposed to be focused having taken out another ambush they were to continue to weed out the traps but every now and then the men got lax and took time to chat. Naruto was one of the things they strayed from.

It made Kakashi unearthly curious to know exactly what Naruto had done that instilled such innate fear in every adult ninja. No one talked about him, no one wanted to be on his squad because every one of them had either seem what the blonde could do or overheard the terrors of it.

Kakashi looked away no longer a part of the conversation,

He really wanted to talk to Naruto.

* * *

"You can't save them all"

It was like a cold splash of water that chilled you to the core and Rin was shivering from it.

"SHUT UP!"

Obito yelled but truth was he was shaking too. In the third shinobi war they were stuck in the village, running to get supplies. And if not they were scouts. Their was only one time they were involved in the war front and that was during the bridge incident.

But in the shadows of the medical field was another war altogether.

They had been doing well. It had taking Obito a couple of times but he finally managed to learn mystical palm. His eyes were able to keep track of the vitals and all the intense focus had actually served as intensive training.

He had always taken medics for granted before but now dealing with the intense pressure he could no longer be naive.

A person's life was at stake.

And one of them had died.

Patients didn't just lay still as you tried to help them. They convulsed and squirmed, screaming bloody murder so that you couldn't think straight even though you were trying to help. And you wanted to blame them when mistakes happen but in your heart you knew you couldn't because you were the doctor.

Rin was trembling as she stared at the blood on her hands. Obito looked to the ground. Losing someone on the field in a mission was hard but when the fire of life was right there in the midst of your palm and you could have saved them but didn't;

The guilt was enough to eat you alive.

"People die, ninja's faster than others you live and move on."

Obito grit his teeth he was this close to punching Ruuhi in the face. The man was heartless, Rin didn't even come to terms with why the young ninja on the hospital bed has stopped breathing.

"Jeez what a bunch of Kids…."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back and Obito stormed to the man pulling him despite being injured,

"WE ARE KIDS! KIDS WHO SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING THIS HARD! KIDS THAT SHOULD BE HOME DOING KID THINGS AND WORRYING ABOUT KID STUFF NOT HERE! KIDS SHOULD BE HERE WITNESSING…."

Obito's voice died as he looked down,

Death.

Kids shouldn't be worrying about saving dying people and killing people and saving nations, that was a grown ups job.

But when you were a ninja you sacrificed childhood and made a choice to kill or be killed, save or watch others save; kids became ninja's but no ninja was a child any longer.

"Girl"

Ruuhi spoke ignoring the glare the Uchiha was sending him as he still held his shirt,

"You can sit there and cry about it. Break down and run on home, i don't really care. Or you can pull yourself together and make sure the next one lives."

Rin heard the words but she could barely except it,

Someone had died.

Someone in her care had died,

She had killed someone.

In Konoha if she made a mistake a more effective medic would come over quickly and take over. She had heard of people that died even in the hospital but had never witnessed it.

She wanted to cry, scream, pull out her hair.

She had killed someone.

SHE HAD KILLED SOMEONE!

" _I don't want you going in there with delusions…."_

She heard a voice resonate in her head, so familiar.

 _while in your care someone may die."_

Oh yea, that was Naruto. Naruto with mismatched eyes and a serious tone. She hadn't seen him in a while. She hadn't seen Minato or Kakashi for a while now that she thought about it. They were all on the front line possibly hurt trying to end this war as fast as possible.

He had predicted this. He really wasn't as young as he looked she realized. And he was stronger than he seemed if Obito's recount was true. She hadn't actually believed him or the stories because let's face it Obito often exaggerated. But seeing him a few days ago as the leaders looked to HIM for orders helped her understand.

And he knew this was going to happen.

He already warned her but could she help that after helping 10 others and watching the Ame medics admire her skills that she got a bit haughty? That she assumed nothing could go wrong? That she would save everyone?

But how could she save anyone when she just killed someone?

Clearly she wasn't as skilled as she thought. What if she made another mistake?

She couldn't

She couldn't do it.

" _I don't want you going in there with delusions, while in your care someone may die._

 _Your job is to save as many lives as you can."_

That's right.

Naruto hadn't said she was amazing or perfect, he had told her she would probably make a terrible mistake but that her job was bigger than that.

" _Some people think medics have it easy"_

 _Rin scowled,_

" _Well excuse me mr. expert but i beg to differ."_

 _Naruto looked at her shocked but laughed it off looking in the distance,_

" _Oh i agree with you. One time some foreign ninja told my friend that… she taught him a lesson he would never forget."_

 _Rin could see the nostalgia pass through his eyes. He liked to reference this person when he talked to her a lot._

" _She was really amazing huh?"_

 _The fierceness that he turned to her with made her jump. His blue eye searching hers for something she didn't know,_

" _What is the biggest mistake a medic can make?"_

 _The question came out of thin air and she was thrown off. She could give him the textbook answer but he never liked those. He always wanted her personal opinion what she really thought…_

" _Losing a patient"_

 _The sense of danger that overwhelmed her paralyzed her as the fist that she was sure was moving exceedingly fast moved in slow motion toward her face._

 _ **I'm going to die.**_

 _But it stopped before it made contact and it took her a second to breath,_

" _My friend would have punched you for that"_

 _He smiled lightly like he didn't just give her a heart attack,_

" _The biggest mistake that a medic can make…"_

 _He pierced her with a firm gaze,_

" _Is after they lose a patient, they give up."_

 _She blinked,_

 _After?_

" _Not everyone is perfect"_

 _Naruto looked to the treeline of the training ground they were in,_

" _Sometimes the people we want to save we can't and the pain burdens us."_

 _He closed his eyes and Rin wondered if he was remembering someone,_

" _You can hurt ya know. Cry about it, take a break, even run away sometimes…"_

 _He smiled at the last one,_

" _But you have to come back. Because there maybe someone out there only you can save."_

 _Rin felt a wave of awe rush through her at the words. And Naruto must have seen the look on her face because he smiled,_

" _You don't have to save everyone, but at least save someone else"_

RIn took a deep breath.

Someone died but someone else was dying.

Pull yourself together

Pull yourself together

"I dare you to say something else to her i'll make sure your face will need surgery too."

She heard Obito growl in the background.

That's right she wasn't alone,

"She's a trained medic right? It's her job to keep moving!"

Obito was here,

Kakashi and Minato

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP!"

And Naruto believed in her

" _You'll be amazing too"_

 _Rin blinked as the young boy rose off the ground dusting his pants,_

" _You're stronger than you realize, I know you'll be amazing"_

"Obito"

Rin said before Obito had a chance to slam his fist into the man's face. Obito turned to his teammate his eyes widened.

Rin in an instant transformed. She was no longer shaking, looking like she was falling apart but stood tall. Her eyes were hard and a strength he had never seen before filled them,

"We don't have time for games, there are still others that need help."

She turned from him looking at the patient that she had failed and bowed her head.

"Forgive my incompetence, i won't let your death be in vain."

And with that she covered his face and moved to the next person,

"That…"

Ruuhi said catching Obito's attention,

"That is a true medic"

Obito could see the respect in the man's eyes as they looked to his,

"You better work hard boy or she'll leave you behind."

Obito could help the pride that filled him, maybe this Ruuhi guy wasn't so bad after all.

"Heh, of course she's going to be the best medic in the world, she has the future Hokage on her team i expect nothing less."

 **GUESS THAT REFERENCE!**


	56. Chapter 56

This was the end?

Shikaku sat in blank shock of the reports ringing through the communicators.

Each quadrant was being sealed. Hanzo was cornered in his mansion and they had no other advantages.

In almost 7 months the war of the hidden rain village was coming to a close.

"NARUTO WHAT IS HANZO'S STATUS!?"

Shikaku looked at Yahiko slowly, of course the man was frantic. They were so close the only one left was Hanzo and he was sure they would love ripping the man apart personally after what he had done with Rin.

"He's running, i'm taking him out"

And that was all that was said before the comm was put on mute. And what else was there. Once Naruto was on it Shikaku didn't know if there was someone who could match him?

Though he doubted it.

Naruto said he would finish it and he would.

"Tch, another ambush"

Came a young voice shaky because of static,

"Just hold your ground Kakashi this is their last effort, once Hanzo is died…."

Minato responded from his area but even he couldn't believe it,

7 months… Naruto was taking control of a village in 7 months.

He shook the thought away he had to focus.

* * *

Naruto could be ruthless when he wanted.

Maybe not when he was younger.

He probably would have tried to save everyone but now an old broken man he had no quells about spilling blood; even if it was a child's.

And though he didn't have too he felt it might be cruel to let the family of Hanzo live under the curse of hate the man had created.

So Naruto killed all of them.

Whoever he sensed would die and that was the end of the discussion.

He sighed when he reached a hidden room knowing Hanzo was there.

He always wondered how a man so great could have fallen so far.

Wind nature was enough to destroy the covering,

"WAIT WAIT!"

The man was curled in the furthest corner; and Naruto felt no pity. When the man held Konan by her throat and was tempted to kill her he had looked so arrogant and confident but now he was nothing but a coward that killed others and made people suffer so that he could selfishly maintain his power.

Naruto scoffed and raised the blade of his kunai,

"WAIT YOU'RE WITH KONOHA!? YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!"

Naruto didn't slow his motion at all. Obviously the man forgot that he was the one who saved konan and was clearly not on his side.

"WAIT! WAIT WE HAD A DEAL!"

That made Naruto stop,

"Deal?"

Hanzo blinked, the assassin had stopped even for a little bit any bit of time was better than no time,

"YES I MADE A DEAL WITH DANZO THAT IF YOU HELPED ME I WOULD HELP KONOHA!"

Hanzo watched the man look shocked and then look away from him as if remembering something but that was all he needed. Quickly he reached up to pull off his mask, if he could pull it off the monster would die in his next-

For a second he couldn't feel his hand. And Hanzo blinked in momentary shock forgetting his situation, he rose the appendage up to see what had happened and why it felt so much lighter and instead of his left hand all that was left was a bleeding stump,

"AHHHHHHHH!"

He screamed looking back at the mercenary that looked down at him with unveiled hatred,

"You just reminded me of something i forgot. And i should be thankful but the memory of it pissed me the f**k off"

And then in the next moment Hanzo died.

* * *

Kakashi jumped on a man's shoulder ready to stab the enemies back when another slashed at him making him retreat.

A surprise explosion sent half his team back to base and the others were too spread out to cover ground. Shikaku was sending back up but something had interfered and now he didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that he was on his own, against a group of 30 desperate ninja's. All jounin and all ready to kill him,

This wasn't going well.

At this rate he might just die… That was an unwelcome thought.

He had so many things he still wanted to do.

He wanted to know if Obito would really become hokage and see his teacher take the hat first.

He wanted to see how far Rin would go and if she would become the next Tsunade as he had heard rumors say.

But most of all….

He wanted to see Naruto.

He wanted to talk to him, and listen to his laugh.

To laugh with him and fight with him and.. Hold him.

Watch the stars with him and find out more about him.

He wanted to at least tell him how he felt.

An enemy launched into his space pushing him back and he just barely dodged the attack to his back.

If not for the fast perception of his implant blue eye he would have long died, but he was getting tired and his chakra was draining.

Damn it.

He wanted to see Naruto blush, and Naruto childishly stomp his foot when he told him to wash the dishes.

He wondered if Naruto would move in with him or maybe they would get their own apartment?

Their fights he could imagine would be explosive with jutsu's flying all over and Obito would be laughing hysterically before lightening shocked him for making light of the situation. Rin wouldn't be too happy about that and Naruto seemed to have a soft spot for Rin so he would probably stop at that point…

Kakashi couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he jumped away getting his face nicked in the process.

Still he couldn't imagine who would apologize first?

Kakashi fell to one knee,

Damn it.

If he could just live through this he would stop running he swore it.

He would be kinder to people.

He would tell Naruto how he felt.

The enemy laughed as they raised the katana.

Damn-

CLASH!

Kakashi opened his eyes to see an angel. Wearing black but radiant regardless. Blonde hair blowing in the rain and wind Kunai not budging as he stopped the Katana from ending Kakashi's life.

Kakashi could almost cry at the irony. But as he looked to the angel's face he withstrained. Because Naruto was anything but happy. In fact Kakashi had never seen a darker face on anyone,

"I just found out that my list of chores increased and you're here trying to kill someone important to me?"

The man with the blade could be seen shaking as the coldness in Naruto's voice made everyone in the vicinity freeze,

"I hope none of you were hoping to make it out alive"

The enemy jumped back but Naruto kept his gaze on them,

"I'm so f**cking pissed right now, **try not to die too quickly"**

* * *

There were some things that you just couldn't unsee. Like when his dad's towel had slipped off when he was four and he had been standing right in front of him. Or when during a mission Rin, Obito and him had accidently caught their client scratch his butt and then sniff his hand. Or even when Gai had lost a bet with Asuma and the jerk made Gai wear a dress for three days…. That still sent a shiver down his spine.

But there were other things not in that realm that one couldn't forget. Like seeing his father hanging from the ceiling lifeless. Watching his teacher decimate 20 ninja's in a second or that feeling when he thought Obito had been crushed to death.

This was one of those moments that he was sure would be burned in his memory forever.

Watching Naruto fight when he was angry.

He had heard the Rain ninja comment how vicious he was and ruthless. How he fought like a monster and probably was. It had pissed him off but the only fights he had seen were ones that Naruto could smile in.

This was different.

There was no smile.

No happiness.

No mercy.

He used his Kunai like claws cutting men down like trees. One by one, second by second, scream by scream.

They were killed.

And it didn't matter if they had given up and ran he chased them like a predator and seemingly devoured them.

This was the Naruto Amegakure had seen.

When there was nothing left Naruto still didn't look pleased like things had ended to fast and he slammed his hand on the ground creating a crater.

Kakashi would never forget that.

And more than the slaughter he would never forget the way that Naruto looked at him with such sorrow and regret as if he believed everything that had been said of him and said,

"Sorry i'm so sorry"

Over and over as if trying to match the quantity of raindrops that fell all around them.

 **so as I was trying to wrap things up I was like, fudge banana nut muffin... I forgot Danzo. So yea things are back on course the way they should be.. By the way have you guys figured out the pit stop he's heading to next?**


	57. Chapter 57

**;_; It took so long to get here... But it has finally arrived...**

Kakashi trailed noiselessly behind the shorter male. After he had finally stopped apologizing he had notioned that they returned to base, Hanzo was dead so the war was effectively over.

But something like that wasn't something you could brush under the rug. The whole situation had been mind blowing and perspective changing; he was done hiding.

"I like you"

Now Naruto was not the type of person to be easily shocked anymore. After all the things that he had witnessed, impossibles and improbables, there was nothing much that could surprise him… well except for that time Sai had said that he was uke material and Shikamaru agreed…. That had certainly caught him off guard. But this? No. it was clear how Kakashi felt by the look in his eyes as he searched him out when ever he was in the room.

What did make him pause was that Kakashi had actually said it. Because Kakashi wasn't the type to share. He was the type to keep things hidden until the world ended.

"Uh… thanks i like you too"

They both knew each had a different meaning and Kakashi was the only one upset by it; so he pouted halting in his steps,

"I MEAN I…"

He was tempted to say THAT word but let's face it he wasn't a chameleon that could change his colors that fast.

"I REALLY like you."

Naruto couldn't stop the snort that escaped as he turned slightly to the pouting young man.

"You're a bit young to be talking about really liking anything, aren't you?"

Kakashi's preened,

"STOP TALKING LIKE AN OLD MAN I'M NOT A CHILD!"

" _Geh!"_

 _Naruto bit back the moan because he refused to sound so girly. Instead he let the flesh bite into his hips painfully. The slamming of flesh reaching a part of him that should be inaccessible and the heat inside coil like a spring ready to burst._

 _He looked at the man above him, sweat beading his brow and nose scrunched as if in concentration and it made him laugh,_

" _I know i said i like it rough…. but don't hurt yourself"_

 _The growl above him was annoyed in any case and the hands on hips slammed on the bed gripping the sheets animalistically and his body moved a bit rougher making Naruto wince,_

" _Stop acting like a brat, i'm not an old man!"_

Naruto looked down,

"You guys really do overlap"

He muttered before looking up at the boy passively,

"Sorry i didn't mean to look down on you i just…"

"You just what?"

Naruto sighed the Kakashi now was just as sensitive as Sasuke was when he was a kid

"You're confused"

Said as a statement or a fact, Kakashi's eyes widened,

"Confused?"

Naruto finally turned to face Kakashi fully,

"You're curious, I'm new. I'm nothing like anyone you've ever met, you're fascinated, in awe. You want to know more, get close, discover and you're confusing it with… deeper feelings."

Because Naruto didn't want to say the word either. And sure it seemed a bit egoistic but it was the truth. Because when Naruto saw the look Kakashi gave him it would often be the same one he had looked at the older Kakashi when he young; and that wasn't love.

"What are you scared of?"

Okay so scratch that previous statement, there were still things that could shock Naruto.

"I'm not…"

"You see things differently"

Naruto's eyes widened as Kakashi lifted his headband and blue clashed with blue,

"This eye or yours doesn't just see speed, jutsu and chakra."

Kakashi had been overwhelmed at first and though it was tiring to have all the time that was not the reason that he covered it…

"It sees more than that."

Naruto had never felt so vulnerable.

" _You're not scared"_

 _Naruto rose from the couch that they had just defiled looking at the culprit leaned against the bookshelf watching him with both eyes,_

" _Of what?"_

 _Black tomoes spun as he stared at them,_

" _Your sharingan? Haven't i dealt with enough of those to get over it?"_

 _Naruto chuckled darkly, but Kakashi wasn't laughing at the cold hearted blonde that sat bare on his couch with not an ounce of shame,_

" _Your eyes…"_

 _Naruto continued watching him like he did with everyone_

" _They scare me"_

"Fear, weariness, hate, sorrow, happiness, joy, lies, truth."

Naruto frowned

"These eyes are trained to see it all"

When Kakashi first realized he was seeing more than he thought it confused him. He didn't understand why he thought Shikaku looked tired even though his brain said he always looked the same. Or why as team Minato walked through the village he knew his teacher was searching desperately for a loud redhead even though he looked like all his attention was on Rin's story.

What really made him confused was when Rin, Obito and him were walking casually through the village when someone bumped into Obito. Not enough to make him fall but enough to be noticed. Rin had asked if he was okay and he gave that happy go lucky smile he always did and said he was fine. And before Kakashi was sure nothing fazed the chunin but his eye was uncovered because Rin said the scar over it needed air to heal. And it was then he saw it. The hurt and sorrow that he had never seen before crying out.

Screaming telling him that he wasn't fine and that he was hurting more than he wanted to inside.

Turns out it was an Uchiha that had bumped him and somehow that evening he ended up in the hospital.

As time passed he noticed how overwhelming it was seeing the true faces of people everyday. Some looked at him with neutral faces but he could see the disdain underneath that hadn't faded from his father's incident.

So he covered the eye because he didn't want to see the truth all the time. And then he looked at Naruto who didn't have the option of covering his eyes;

No,

That had trained his eyes to do such a thing.

And wondered how he bared with it all.

But that's why Kakashi knew.

Because whenever Naruto looked at him it was a hurricane of emotions. Regret, fear, shame, and pity. Sometimes he would look right through him as if seeing someone else. And sometimes very few there was something else that bordered gentleness; a longing.

"You're scared"

Naruto was done with the shock and it was melting into irritation,

"I'm not scared, not of you now or then."

Kakashi stared at him neutrally as if peeling away the layers of his defense and it made him nervous.

"Not of me rather.."

"Shut up"

Naruto turned and began to walk away. There was no time for these fillers. He had too much to do to sit and talk about FEELINGS especially with Kakashi.

The irony.

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING THEN!? YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE! YOU'RE SCARED!"

Naruto didn't turn around and Kakashi wondered if he was making the right choice but… to hell with thinking,

"I LOVE YOU!"

That made Naruto stop.

Then he turned around with tears glistening as if those were the words that he had been waiting for his whole life. Like he just wanted someone to say it to-

As if.

When Naruto turned tears were the last things on his face; He was pissed.

"Love? What the hell do you know about love?"

Kakashi would have taken a step back if he wasn't determined; and he was. He had never felt as determined before in his life. Because for the first time something...someone that he really wanted was right in front of him and he'd be damned if he didn't at least try.

"What does a young kid like you know about love?! HUH?!"

And Kakashi could see how angry the young man was. His face red and eyes fiery as he tried to hide the fear that only the blue eye could see. But it riled him as well.

"AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE!? HAVE YOU EVER FALLEN IN LOVE?! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!"

Naruto could feel the heat rise within him.

"AND SO YOU THINK YOU KNOW!? YOU'RE JUST A KID! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW YOU FEEL YOU HORMONAL BRAT! ALL YOU WANT IS SOMETHING TO WAKE UP TOO! YOU WANT ME TO SPREAD MY LEGS SO YOU KNOW WHAT ADULTHOOD FEELS LIKE?!"

Kakashi's eyes dilated in full blown rage, and in the back of Naruto's brain he felt he might have gone too far but the anger blinded him.

"How dare you…"

Hand signs flew and Naruto barely registered what he was doing until that familiar chirping sounded.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME HOW I FEEL! WHY DON'T YOU STOP BEING SUCH A B**CH AND JUST ACCEPT THAT I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Naruto laughed at the irony that Kakashi was actually going to use his chidori on HIM. What was this the valley of the end? A remake of Naruto and Sasuke's fight?

"A brat like you throwing words around carelessly like you know what they mean.."

The chakra began spinning in his own hand in an angry response,

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME BUT YOU LOVE ME!? STOP SCREWING AROUND!"

Kakashi disappeared first running head on and Naruto ran to meet him. The kid was an Idiot to think that he would be able to top him the FUTURE SEVENTH HOKAGE, A KAGE LEVEL NINJA, SAGE, LEGEND!

The Jutsu's clashed and Naruto knew that he would overpower Kakashi easily because though Kakashi was not weak he was still young.. And even the Kakashi of his time couldn't beat him at his level now,

"Damn it."

But Naruto was tired. For the past week he had been using shadow clones continuously and burning Chakra like it was indispensable. He still hadn't gotten used to not have the nine tailed chakra to rely on. So he really had nothing left as he collided with Kakashi, Rasengan with Chidori; and a bright light flashed.


	58. Chapter 58

**The best part about doing in the past fic's is that you can overlap other references and it just makes it awesome because a quote from Dr. Frost (good stuff man) "people are all the same"**

Kakashi could see a little boy crying. He looked around the white space in wonder then back to the familiar boy crying,

"w...Why… Why did he leave?"

Kakashi looked down before voices filled the air,

"What a shame…"

"His father betray the village…"

"The worst ninja.."

"He just left his son…."

"Horrible"

Horrible

Horrible

Kakashi's fist clenched as the words reverberated around the room relentlessly and the younger boy did nothing but cry.

" _I believe the 'White Fang' is a true hero"_

The words rang strongly making Kakashi turn to see those dark determined eyes of his close friend,

"But...But he failed… He had an important job… and failed…"

The younger him hiccupped

" _Of course those in the ninja world who break the rules and regulations are called trash but…Those who don't care about their companions are worse trash. Anyway if i'm that kind of trash i'll break the rules! If that's not being a true ninja…"_

The younger one looked up as did the older one and the scene changed to a darker room to small to be his, empty soft sheets underneath and a single blue eye the other wrapped staring at him,

" _now that you have a heart again how will you move forward?"_

"I…"

His younger self disappeared and the scene changed again that blue eye looking at him with all the patience in the world,

" _Why are you so confused?"_

Kakashi bristled,

"I'M NOT THE ONE CONFUSED! YOU KEEP SAYING…"

" _Does what i say matter? What is it you believe?"_

The scene changed again and Kakashi was standing in the middle of a training field. The wind blowing cool as fall was approaching. Leaves blew reminding him of the beauty that belonged to only Konoha,

" _Have you forgiven your father yet?"_

Kakashi turned abruptly to the young blonde dusting his pants as he stood. A blue eye watching him carefully,

" _Forgive?"_

" _You hated him right? Even for a little bit"_

 _Kakashi watched him at a distance,_

" _How do you…?"_

" _I did say we were a bit close in the future"_

 _A disheartened smile flitted across pink lips before they disappeared._

"I…"

" _YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW YOU FEEL!"_

Kakashi clenched his head

"I…"

" _ALL YOU WANT IS SOMETHING TO WAKE UP TOO!"_

He fell to his knees a painful feeling overwhelming his thoughts,

"I…."

" _STOP SCREWING AROUND!"_

" _Forgiving isn't easy"_

The pain stopped, and Kakashi looked up to see Naruto looking into the sky as he remembered. It was just after he had sparred with him and they were going to go separate ways,

" _Sometimes i don't forgive my dad either but… I do respect him ya know"_

 _He didn't understand why he had even brought it up to begin with,_

" _Kakashi"_

 _But the firm look in that blue eye told him that this was important to him,_

" _Never lose your heart. Stand for what you believe. Even if the world is against you find the truth with your own hands and never let go."_

 _Naruto looked away lost in a memory ,_

" _Stay calm and collected, balance your feelings. Protect your friends and guard your home. And when you make a mistake…"_

 _Naruto seemed to laugh,_

" _Apologize, be sincere and learn from it. Don't carry the burden alone, run to a friend and cry. And when you're done crying go back to being cool and try again."_

 _Kakashi couldn't think properly then when Naruto had first said it and he couldn't even think now as he remembered,_

" _Grow strong, and reach as far as you can. That's the kind of Ninja you can be, Kakashi."_

The memory faded and Kakashi was left in that white space. He rose to his feet with a calm feeling in his heart and mind.

And it was there in the distance that he saw another figure. Sitting kneeled on the ground. Kakashi walked closer and almost didn't recognize the figure.

A tall man with short blonde hair. Tanned skinned with lined whiskers on each cheek. Dressed in orange and black. He could guess who it was but the look in the older man's eyes was something frightening.

Empty blues that looked black. Like a broken doll.

"Naruto..."

The figure seemed to stir and he heard an equally broken voice.

"Kill me"

Kakashi's breath hitched and he took a step back. How could he ask that of him of all people? When he knew about his father how could he…

" _You think being a ninja is easy?"_

Ah… When had he said that?

"' _Can you really put your life on the line?"_

Looking at the broken man he felt the tears well up in his eyes

" _Can you kill your emotions for the sake of a job?!"_

Smiling and laughing. Teaching and guiding, how had such a broken person done such a thing?

" _Can you say you're willing to take a life just because you're ordered?!"_

How many times had this man killed that it had seemed so easy for him? How strong did he have to become? How hard had he work? And until for what end had it been for?

" _If it was to protect those precious to me i could do all that and more"_

"Naruto…"

Kakashi trembled as he knelt in front of the man,

"That's enough.."

He raised a hand to a whiskered cheek,

"You don't have to bear this burden alone"

The man was unresponsive and that broke into the man's heart more,

"You can rely on me too...because…"

Kakashi brought their foreheads together. How lonely had this man have to be to finally reach peace,

"I love you"

A tan hand twitched,

"I really love you"

Kakashi saw life in those blue eyes and then tears began to fall.

"You can't.."

Kakashi smiled,

"I do"

The blonde hiccupped as the ice that was numbing him began to melt slowly,

"You've leave me.."

"I won't"

"I'll be alone"

"You won't"

"But i still have to…"

"You do"

"And there's still so much…"

"I know"

"So you can't…"

"But i do."

Kakashi pulled the taller man in as close as he could into his embrace as if trying to catch all the pieces of the man that was falling apart defenses and all,

"I love you Naruto"

He touched the man's cheek tilting his face up so that he could look into the two blue eyes that should always be there,

"Just let me love you"

And he pressed his lips softly because he didn't know any other way.

 **;_;**


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer time: I do not own any part of Naruto!**

 **Also from this point on we may speed through some points that are critical but not at the same time; so enjoy the ride!**

"I told you when the war ended I would take them."

Nagato looked at the ground unable to look at the man in front of him. He would have glared at the young brown haired girl in the room instead but the blonde villain was blocking her from his sight with in retrospect he understood but couldn't stand,

"They belong to me"

He grit out but he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against the man in front of him if the guy played for keeps. He had seen it all, the power, the ruthlessness, the control this man could kill with.

"They don't and whether you accept it or not, i am taking them."

Naruto took a step forward and though Nagato had months to mentally prepare himself for this he just couldn't stomp on his survival instincts.

His hands flew up quickly to form the necessary hand signs and he watched the brown haired girl widen her eyes startled and he couldn't help the pride that flowed at knowing he was surprising a leaf village…

Wait when had the girl stepped into his line of sight?

"I'm sorry it had to be this way"

A voice said behind him and he turned only in time to see a glimpse of blonde hair and a brown eye before his consciousness slipped away.

Naruto looked at the fallen man laying on the ground.

He knew the man had a good heart and now that he had saved Amegakure and Yahiko the future would not repeat in the way that it had. However those eyes were trouble no matter how he saw it and he had to destroy them.

He sighed lifting a hand to touch his remaining blue eye. A promise to his future teacher and to Yahiko and Konan that this was for the sake of peace.

"Rin"

Rin stared at him and he was in awe by how much she had grown. He was sure that the mission that he had given her would either make her or break her and he was satisfied with the results.

"Such a waste."

Came another voice in the darkness and Naruto turned to see the silver haired boy that had kept close since they returned to the battlefield.

He smiled,

"Perhaps but well…. i always have yours to admire if i ever miss it."

He couldn't help enjoying the blush that tinted a neutral face.

"Only cause it's you…"

He heard mutter and he couldn't hold back the small laugh. Rin let out a loud sigh,

"Can we begin? I already don't like the fact that you're doing this but if we are i'd rather do it while he's still knocked out."

Naruto smiled and nodded,

"Of course."

* * *

"You're not returning with us?"

Minato asked as he just heard Naruto tell them to go on ahead. Surely there wasn't much left for the boy to do here, right?

"I have a small pit spot to make before heading back i should be back in less than a month"

Minato frowned. He had much he wanted to talk to Naruto about and the list kept growing especially after he had returned after disappearing with a bandage wrapped over his right eye now. Even Shikaku hadn't known in advance if the way he jumped up with his mouth wide was any indication.

"Should we go with you then?"

He could feel the heat of the young man's glare,

"I already said for you to go ahead; your presence is unnecessary"

It hurt more than he would have liked. And effectively shut him up.

Naruto turned to leave in another direction, Shikaku at his side as always but before he could take off a hand grabbed him and he stopped,

"I'll be waiting"

Minato watched Kakashi and Naruto slightly stare at each other as if having a conversation only they could hear and then Naruto broke it looking away with a blush and scratching the back of his head,

"Got it got it"

That seemed to satisfy Kakashi as with a slight smile he released him and Naruto and Shikaku disappeared.

Minato frowned. He seemed to be getting more pushed into the dark with each passing day.

What had transpired with those two on the battlefield?

When they had returned Kakashi was carrying Naruto on his back. Both were worn and tattered and Rin had panicked. But Kakashi stayed by Naruto's side, not clingy or pushy...just there as if to say you're not alone. The secret was out about Kakashi's feeling but no one made light of it and Naruto seemed to ignore it like it was normal.

But this was not normal.

Minato got ready to head home with his own team and decided with an unrelenting promise when Naruto returned he was going to get the answers he wanted.

Whether the boy wanted to or not.


	60. Chapter 60

**So the answer to the long awaited question of what the pit stop is...?**

 **-_- Read on...**

Shikaku was a patient man.

Dealing with the village elders and ninja's with IQ's significantly lower than yours on a daily basis bred a certain kind of patience. A patience similar to the one used in the torture and interrogation chamber that waited out until the criminal convicted themselves.

But this was on a whole other level.

He had come to realize that Naruto was not that intelligent. He had street smarts that kept him alive and good battle sense, Not to mention he had a way of reading people to an extent that he could always find a way to find what they truly needed to hear.

The only reason he suspected that Naruto had made it this far was that 'his son' or advisor had instructed him thoroughly before he came back.

But if Naruto treated him in anyway like he treated his son than he knew that losing both eyes had not been part of the plan.

And he could guess that ending up in Kumo was also not part of the plan.

"Why?"

He finally asked because while Shikaku was patient Naruto was just avoidant.

"Kumo plans to start a treaty with us in the future anyway so i thought it best that we approach them first."

"Uh huh"

Shikaku looked skeptically at the young boy,

"I will create some transformed shadow clones to escort you seeing as strolling in with a little kid wouldn't look so well"

Shikaku scoffed,

"Of course not,"

Naruto smiled at the peeved Nara,

"Their plan to form a treaty should be relatively soon so we are just going to initiate things. Mention things such as the recent war and our alliance with sand, they value power it should soften things in any case."

Shikaku was now a bit more intrigued,

"Should i also mention Amegakure?"

A frown formed,

"No…. We'll hold off on Ame for a while that can be used later if negotiations go well."

Shikaku could never really understood what Naruto was thinking and he had come to realize that it was probably because Naruto didn't think. At least distantly, Naruto rode instinct like it was a wild horse. It didn't matter how crazy it got he trusted that in the end things would work out. And lucky for him it had so far…. But the future outcome had shown how well it worked in the long run. But his instinct was based on love, Love for the people close to him and others. And that was a type of instinct that you just couldn't help wanting to bet on.

"First Suna then Amegakure now Kumo? Are you trying to unite the shinobi nations?"

Naruto wanted to laugh but a scowl actually fell over his face instead. If he had more time he would unite the nations. He had enough leverage and power to convince anyone that uniting was the best option but it was not his choice. He didn't have that kind of time.

Not to mention he wasn't even the hokage anymore. He looked like a little kid and the other villages would love to dissect the brain of a time traveler that knew the secrets of the world.

"No. Right now Iwa is still sore from the recent battles. And Kiri has no desire to truly ally with anyone at the moment. Just repairing Suna's treaty will take time, and Kumo is just looking for a way to gain power. In fact the only reason they contemplated a treaty with us was to gain access to us. The minor villages are inconsequential and can be gained in later increments but for now it's best not to be greedy."

Not to mention there was the large threat of Madara over their heads that drew them to unite in the future but if Naruto had his way such a thing would never happen…

"I think you could convince them"

Shikaku looked ahead seemingly bored as ever but eyes betraying him; Naruto scoffed,

"No"

He sighed,

"It wasn't me who was that capable. In my time a kage who i had come to know was able to unite the nations. His way with words could make even a Nara cry and akimichi put down a bag of chips."

Naruto's eyes glazed nostalgically,

"He was an amazing person"

Shikaku wanted to know who the person was that had gained such respect from the young man that he himself had come to respect, but that glazed look told him that they were done with the conversation,

"So was this 'pit stop' part of the master plan?"

"Well….."

Shikaku sighed, of course it wasn't,

"In my defense i think i forgot a few things in coming here and i remembered something after seeing someone so i just had to add it in"

The Boy lived on improv

"Plus it will all work out all you have to do is make sure that when insisting on a treaty that the area of discussion is in a neutral area, not Konoha and not Kumo. If you manage that much it will be a victory regardless."

Shikaku had a niggling feeling though and paused mid run stopping on a branch. Naruto was forced to stop as well and look back in confusion,

"I… I know what you said..."

Shikaku could barely look at the one eyed boy. It was a good (and sad) thing that the blue eye was gone because he always felt it had x-ray vision not that his brown eye didn't but it was less intimidating,

"Don't get lost trying to understand the future you're trying to change, focus on the present…. I remember."

Naruto didn't quite understand but bided his time,

"But it still annoys me. You losing your eye… no you gave it away"

He should have known that Shikaku would figure it out,

"Still i wish.. You could have trusted me enough to tell me.. And even now you won't tell me the real reason we are going to kumo,"

"Shikaku.."

The Man sighed scratching his head,

"Forget it, what a drag, you know as a Nara i should be used to walking in the shadows and yet…."

A painful look crossed his face,

"This hella sucks."

They stayed in silence for a good minute and Shikaku wondered if Naruto was waiting for him to move and prepared to take off,

"In the future…"

Shikaku froze, His gaze turned up to look at the blonde child. Naruto was standing facing him but looking down as if recalling a memory, the memory of it setting a pained look on his face.

"Kumo planned for a treaty, they sent ambassadors to negotiate the terms to konoha. But their thirst for power is unquenchable even in the future…."

Shikaku felt his breath hitch as he listened to each golden word that fell from his lips,

"They intended to kidnap a clan member and would have succeeded but the father killed the man and reclaimed the child."

Shikaku clenched his fist in subtle victory,

"However because the man who he had killed was the head ambassador the Kumo wanted compensation and demanded the body of the murderer…."

Naruto sighed,

"Sacrifice or face another war, those were the options. Neither which was an easy decision for the clan in question… But a family member volunteered and took the man's place and gave his own life in exchange…. The repercussions of the action nearly crushed a legacy…"

How delicate had Shikaku thought the future was before? Like glass? No, it was like the finest crystal that could break even at a sound. And Naruto was looking at him firmly with that brown eye of his that had no less the intensity as his originals did.

"The Man whose life was forfeit was Hizashi Hyuuga in replacement of Hiashi, his older brother, who killed the head ninja of Kumo, breeding a level of hatred in his own son who never understood the sacrifice until much later."

It was only in this moment that Shikaku was beginning to understand the difficulty in naruto's mission. Every life had it's own timeline and in coming back Naruto had the ability to change everything. To rewrite more than history but a person's destiny but he had to choose his battles. Changing everything could cause more harm than good. That was why though he could have prevented the bridge incident he allowed it to happen.

" _like a double edge sword on one side hope… on the other...Death"_

Shikaku had thought that saving Konan was pointless but perhaps there was a greater meaning for it in the future.

This was why Naruto didn't tell Shikaku anything because he thought too much and in his brain he would think of all sorts of tactics to fix things not understanding the depth that each movement made, throwing rocks into a pond never knowing how many ripples it would make,

"So what do you plan to do? Are you going to kill the man?"

Naruto looked down as if he had thought of it too many times.

"No.."

That was surprising..

"No, the main point is to not to give them an opportunity to commit such an act. If i kill him who's to know who will take his place? No i plan to leave him alive but i will make sure he doesn't think **Konoha so weak ever again** "

The words sent a shiver down Shikaku's back but a smile graced his lips. This was a true hokage's thought. Naruto wasn't that smart but he was capable that was certain.

"Well then let's not waste anymore time, got a deadline for me sir?"

The smile reflected as they jumped through the trees,

"You have three days as i don't have time to spare."

Shikaku actually laughed out loud, when had he grown so close to a person like he was with Naruto, Not even Inochi and Choza were this close.

"Why, so you can prance back to your beloved Kakashi?"

He laughed harder as Naruto's face went bright red all the way to his ears,

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Naruto sat on a bench in town. Waiting for news from Shikaku. They were lucky to have gained entrance; Shikaku was as good as ever with tactics and somehow managed to not only get them in but to have an audience with the Raikage.

Naruto smiled; Mr. A. The man was a powerhouse that was for sure but he wasn't someone that Naruto found hating in fact in his younger days he reflected that same bullheaded stubbornness. It was funny that when he was younger he looked at the kages like crazy people, constantly fighting and doing whatever it took to gain power and the upper hand…. But now he understood.

When you wanted to protect something important to you…..

Naruto looked around, it was less advanced than in the future but it was still amazing, like Konoha civilians walked around carefree and content. Naruto closed his eyes to the sun sighing heavily. There were times like this when he was in awe at the peacefulness. When he was younger he didn't want peace, he wanted adventure and action; things were clearly different. And in this past with no one from his future to rely on….

It was frightfully lonely.

It was one of the long list of things he hated to think about,

That one day everything around him would disappear,

" _I won't"_

Naruto jolted

" _I love you"_

He looked down at the ground, It was so stupid.

"GAH!"

He roughed up his hair as he put his head down. Kakashi didn't know anything. He had no idea about what he was doing and what he still had to do. He just…

" _I love you"_

He didn't get it. Even in the future Kakashi just said things in his own time at his own pace.

" _I love you"_

In his time Kakashi had never even cared!

" _I love you"_

And now he had to deal with a puberty driven brat that was like what 14 years too young for him!?

" _Just let me love you"_

Tears came unbidden and he ducked his head further because he didn't want to explain to anyone why he was sitting on a bench crying.

To explain that he was crying because someone had told him that they love him.

To explain that he honestly wanted to run straight to Kakashi right at this moment.

Age be damned.

Time be damned.

Let the world be damned for all he cared.

He just wanted Kakashi to hold him…

"What in the world's wrong with this kid?"

A deep voice resounded bringing Naruto back to the present,

"Hey brat go home if you're gonna cry"

Naruto raised his eye and couldn't help but think maybe all those prayers he had offered were actually starting to pay off. For there right in front of him was a tall kumo ninja with his head band slanted so that it covered his right eye. His head was bandaged and he had a goatee. Another ninja next to him that was clearly leaching of the goatee man's confidence smiled.

"Take his advice kid, after all you know who he it?"

Naruto couldn't help the smile stretching across his face as the man continued,

"He's the head ninja in Kumogakure"

Naruto looked back at the man who stood with all the arrogance in the world,

"You don't say…"


	61. Chapter 61

**I love how love is simple and complex all at once. I'm an over thinker so I'd be like 'this isn't right, this it's right' until I drive myself into a wall but hey we all have our quirks.**

Kakashi couldn't tell if he was breathing or not. Honestly it felt like he wasn't with the speed he was pushing. And he probably wasn't but it didn't even matter at this point;

Rin was in danger.

And in a parallel past that had lead to the future that Naruto was destroying step by step Kakashi would be running through the woods at this same pace with the same thought...alone,

But things were changing.

Right behind him doing his best to keep up was his best friend; Obito.

It had been a couple of weeks since they had returned from Amegakure. Minato was sent on a mission to announce his succession to hokage and the village was at peace. The elders had been extremely pleased with the results in Ame however the revised Suna treaty was only appreciated by the third and the Nara clan head. Not to mention the two key components of each were missing and no one knew where they were.

It was in this silent peace where everything seemed to be going right that it went wrong.

Rin was kidnapped.

There was no reason to even kidnap Rin. She was not from a prominent clan, nor did she have a special bloodline.

Rin was just a good medic and friend and now she was gone.

Kakashi grit his teeth in anger.

Why were people so determined to start wars? Was a desolate future really the only thing waiting for them?

"I SEE THEM!"

Obito cried out, his sharingan was active and at the ready so when they jumped down from the trees they wouldn't be caught off guard.

And there was Rin unconscious among a large band of Kiri ninja. You would think there would be less, In the midst of the valley but the number was unimaginably daunting to the two teenagers.

"Those bastards…."

Obito grit out and Kakashi knew that even though he was thinking the same thing one of them had to be the leader.

"Obito our primary mission is to rescue Rin don't try to be a hero."

He glanced at the feral and angry grin that rose on his teammates face,

"No kidding."

And then they rushed in because there was no way that either of them were going to allow anything to happen to Rin. And it was to be noted in the records that the Hatake and Uchiha were well coordinated after working together for so long they knew how to move fluidly and because neither were weak it was startlingly amazing that the Kiri ninja didn't run at the sight.

* * *

"Rin….RIN!"

Rin's eyes felt heavy. But she wasn't sleepy in fact she desperately wanted to awaken from the monster in her conscience but she had been unable to break through herself.

Sounds filtered in slowly, metal against metal, grunts, they all were breaking into her awareness and there in her line of sight was a familiar face with sweat on his brow, antigravity gray hair and a worried blue eye.

"Rin! Are you okay!? Wake up!"

She moaned still in a fog of what was happening around her.

"Ka...Kashi?"

The boy she had once loved never looked at her so gently,

"Thank goodness…"

And she really did love him. She wanted to love him more. Because though everyone had seen a hard and cold exterior she had seen a soft and broken side. But she would never be the one to heal his wounded heart.

"OI! KAKASHI WE HAVE TO HURRY!"

In that instant the tender look disappeared and the one that made a 13 year old a jounin fell over his face.

"Rin we have to go!"

He grabbed her hand hoisting her to her feet, and only gave her a few seconds to adjust before taking off. And she could have cried in joy that two of her favorite people were risking their lives to save her but she couldn't,

"Kakashi…"

The boy threw a kunai at a kiri ninja

"KAKASHI WAIT!"

She pulled as hard as she could making him forcibly stop.

"RIN WE DON'T HAVE TIME WE HAVE TO GO!"

"I CAN'T!"

Kakashi paused giving her his attention,

"THEY PUT SOMETHING IN ME A TRIGGER. IF I GO INTO THE VILLAGE IT WILL ACTIVATE AND DESTROY KONOHA!"

Kakashi never wanted to kill anyone more but shook it off as Obito cried out to them

"WE'LL FIND A WAY TO FIX IT WE HAVE TO GO!"

He pulled her harder making her stumble after him but she didn't want to. She didn't want to betray the village she loved. Or hurt those she cared for.

Kakashi saw a Kiri ninja come up from behind and threw Rin to the side so that he could gather chakra into his hand. When he could feel the spark and wasted no time in moving….

But time slows at the worst of times. Just enough to see the crime he was about to commit but not enough to stop it. Even Obito looked on in slow motion, the horror in his eyes as he watched something that only happened in his darkest nightmares unfold.

And teacher wasn't here.

No one was here to stop the momentum that Kakashi had rushed forward with.

No one was there to stop the quick movement of the victim they had come to save.

No one was there to stop Rin as she moved into the path of Kakashi's chidori.

But time slowed and Kakashi wondered if he would ever forgive himself for this. After losing his father he had given up on hope. His own kin had betrayed him and left him alone. And it wasn't the loneliness that hurt the most it was the bond that had been forged so carefully between him and his father that lay shattered that hurt more.

So he had regressed. He didn't want to get close because he knew how much having bonds could hurt when something went wrong. Minato had tried to save him and the third had tried to save him but he couldn't care less. There was no one he could blame for his father's death expect his father who had weakly chosen to take his own life instead of living on with his son.

He had lost all respect for the man.

But someone else hadn't. Someone thought the man that he had loved when he was younger was a hero. And he felt like it was okay not to believe the rumors and think maybe his father was still a great man. And before he knew it those bonds he had never wanted ever again seemed to grow. The team that he had used as a stepping stone became a family and the child he had looked down on was a rival. And if that wasn't enough thanks to those bonds he had come to realize he was capable of something greater…

Love.

And he began to fall in love. With the most unlikely of characters at that, who tried to dissuade him. But if he had people who cared for him and never gave up how could he not do the same for another;

God would Naruto hate him?

Naruto who valued his friends and would risk his life for them, how would he ever forgive him for this sin?

Obito wouldn't.

Teacher might but…

Kakashi knew he couldn't, He would never forgive himself…

For taking the life of someone so dear with his own hands….

He felt the tears well up in the slow motion he was trapped in and heard his friend who he knew loved this girl more than anything,

"RIIIIINN!"

…

….

…

Kakashi's eyes flooded over as he stared wide-eyed at the brown haired girl. And she too was staring wide eyed at gray hair before they moved,

"Na..Naruto…"

And there holding Kakashi's right hand up to the sky where the jutsu dissipated was that oh so familiar blonde haired boy breathing a bit heavy and as the rain began to fall one brown eye on Rin and the other eye bandaged.

"Rin, you can't do things like that to your friends… you'll end up breaking them."


	62. Chapter 62

**I really like doing an overall character development and I know I've slacked off on Obito but... Ya know he got on my nerves so I focused on other people. antiways sorry this chapter is so short but I couldn't combine it well with the others so don't be too mad.**

"NARUTO!"

Obito turned to see the savior in his own opinion because two seconds ago Rin was about to die at… He didn't know what he would have done if such a thing had happened.

Naruto turned to the boy and he felt a chill run down his spine as if the child was looking right through him and knew exactly what he would have done,

"Obito… I'm going to need you and Kakashi to cover me for awhile."

Obito blinked he had thought the boy was going to reprimand him for his thoughts but…

"Shouldn't we be getting out of here?"

Naruto looked back at the girl who had collapsed on in the mud,

"Right now Rin is in a delicate condition. I need time to fix her and i need to do it now, Can you cover me?"

It was hardly a question anymore and Obito knew that there was no choice.

"Alright"

Obito said turning to the enemy, it was do or die.

* * *

Kakashi on the other hand was still in shock while Naruto and Obito were talking. In shock because he had almost killed his teammate but also because Naruto had appeared out of nowhere.

"Rin"

He heard the voice

"The bijuu is sealed inside you, correct?"

Kakashi heard the words but his brain was still catching up looking up to the person he had confessed to not to long ago. Raising his sight higher as he felt something drip onto his hand.

"Naruto!"

He finally found his voice as he saw the damaged hand that gripped his wrist, bleeding and burned from the aftereffects of the chidori. Naruto quickly dropped his hand and placed it behind his back,

"Don't worry about it Kakashi, it's fine"

But how could such a thing be fine? he had just injured someone so precious to him.

"Kakashi"

Naruto glanced over to him but not turning completely,

"I need you to cover me with obito"

"NARUTO!"

Kakashi yelled out unsure why exactly but feeling that Naruto was about to do something reckless. There was only so much time that he could buy their top priority should be to escape!

"I…"

The blonde seemed unsure and it made Kakashi calm down for a second,

"I need to do this right now… I'm relying on you, ya know"

Ah. He was wasn't he? He was leaving his back defenseless relying on them to protect him and Rin. Kakashi stood, there was no time to think of what if's, Naruto needed him and hadn't he said he would be there?

"Alright"

Kakashi turned to the enemy he dared someone to get near them,

 **He'd kill everyone.**


	63. Chapter 63

Rin stared at Naruto in wonder. Wondering how he had gotten here, why, and what was he going to do.

Tears rolled down her cheek.

"I can't…"

His brown eye fell to her and the tears began to pour blearing with the rain,

"I can't go home… I don't' want to hurt anyone."

She was half expecting him to yell at her. To pull her along like Kakashi had done but instead a gentle smile fell over his face and he squatted down to her fallen eye level.

"I know Rin. I know"

His left bloody hand came up and she almost jumped to heal it instinctively but he shook his head. Chakra so dense it was visible danced over the upturned palm, mixing with the blood made it black like ink and as if it was it began to spread over him forming words and sequentially seals. Then he reached out to her and her breath caught.

"Don't worry, I'll save you"

His finger brushed her forehead and she just barely saw the seals form over her before the world around her turned into a white space.

* * *

Where?

"It's a sealed space… I can't really explain it but if things go wrong this is like a defense mechanism to keep it lock away."

Rin looked to see Naruto standing in front of her looking around the empty space critically,

"What locked away?"

Naruto looked over at her letting the silence eat at her,

"The bijuu of course"

But what should have cleared things up only made them foggier,

"I am going to reseal the bijuu to get rid of that trigger and in order to do so i have to unleash him"

That she understood,

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? IF YOU DO THAT EVERYONE WILL DIE!"

But Naruto stayed silent,

"I don't want to."

He started and she watched him sigh wearily before he came to sit cross legged in front of her.

"You're frightened, and scared and have no value for your life right now, this is probably the worst possible time to do this. But i won't allow you to die."

For some reason the anxiety within seemed to dissipate as if a powerful gust of wind had blown them away.

"Undoing a seal is dangerous but it is possible for me to seal it properly, the only problem is… This is your body"

She watched him bring up his still injured hand though it wasn't bleeding as profusely anymore and then

CLAP!

Slammed them together in a fierce sound that she knew must have stung. But as he pulled his hands apart Blood and chakra molded as one and formed creating a large pitch black ball. She watched as it began to glow blinding her slightly and then it turned clear like glass that she could see through,

"What is that?"

"I will seal him in here."

She jerked up as he handed it to her.

"When i unleash him no doubt he will want to break free. I will fight and attempt to separate his chakra as that is the only way i know how to bind."

He stared at her for a second but then continued.

"You're job is to seal his body after. He will be weak at that point"

"BUT I DON'T KNOW..!"

Naruto gave her a weary smile,

"Don't worry he's a pretty gentle soul, just don't be scared. I'll be here and there is no way i'll let him hurt you."

She wasn't ready.

Even though Naruto held a confidence she couldn't place there was no way that she could do this. That she could seal a monster. He said he would separate the chakra but the beast was MADE of chakra. She looked at the orb in her hand that reminded her almost of a pearl. Even if she was never ready though she didn't have much of a choice.

"That's my girl"

His voice said as he placed a hand on her head and then the room changed to one with a large gate

"RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRR!"

The sound turned her legs to jelly as a spikey faced monster stared at her with a gleaming red eye looking ready to kill her if she didn't die of fright first.

She really wasn't ready.

Doubt and fear gripped her heart and she suddenly wished Kakashi had just killed her because that would surely be better than being killed by this monster. With a red eye… tails that swung angrily in the air behind.. She was going to die...die...die...di..

"Don't worry"

A flash of white passed her and there walking toward the gate was not the short, blonde haired child she had come to know but a tall man with two piercing blue eyes, whiskers dancing on his face and looking as if nothing could stop him.

"Naru..to?"

The man glanced back with a confident smile,

"Believe in me Rin."

* * *

The battle never ended. If it was one thing that kiri ninja were good at it was water clones and with the falling rain they could make them endlessly. Obito and Kakashi were doing their best to protect the black shell that had covered Naruto and Rin but honestly they were on fumes.

Kakashi was panting as was Obito each sporting a good number of non lethal wounds but still in immense pain.

Kakashi watched Obito drop first as the next horde of ninja inched closer,

"OBITO! GET UP!"

The Uchiha try as he might could seem to get to his feet though and his bleary eyes made him look like he was about to pass out,

"OBITO!"

Kakashi threw a kunai at a ninja was had gotten just a bit too close to Obito, But Obito couldn't seem to find the strength to stand and turned trying to make out Kakashi's figure,

"S..orry.. Can you...tell..Rin…"

He was heaving now wanting desperately to sleep,

"Rin..I'm.."

Another kunai was thrown along with some shuriken as if making a barrier,

"TELL RIN YOURSELF!"

Obito smiled. He wished, wished he could tell Rin a lot of things. Tell her how proud he was of her. That she was so beautiful and shouldn't let anyone tell her otherwise and that he... but he couldn't. The kiri nin had realized how weak he was and were now rushing to eliminate him. At least he knew Rin would be safe after all Naruto seemed to be strong and he would protect her…

That's right Naruto had said he should be hokage right?

Oh well it wouldn't be his first broken promise,

"OBITO!"

Kakashi yelled as he saw a ninja raise his sword to deliver the final blow, and he wanted to stop it but he was engaged with another at the moment and knew he wouldn't make it in time,

"OBITOOOOOO!"

Everyone suddenly froze, and Kakashi thought perhaps time had finally stopped for him because though all the kiri ninja couldn't move he could and so not wasting a second he rushed to Obito's side who appeared just as shocked as he was.

The sound of footsteps slapping mud grew louder and they saw in the rain a familiar figure with a deep frown,

"What a drag, this type of mission is definitely suited for your teacher."


	64. Chapter 64

**Seriously I think the Nara's are just awesome and they could be supper wicked if you let them...**

The roar faded in the distance as the pearl object that she had sealed it with also disappeared. She should have been been more scared and fearful but she was calm.

Naruto.

If felt like she was the only who didn't know. Kakashi, Minato and Shikaku they all knew this huge secret about the child that she didn't know. Things like how he knew so much, or why he was so strong. Or why he was not the child she was so used to seeing but the adult man who could blow away the fear and the doubt and destroyed the darkness in her heart and leaving her with a warm that couldn't be stifled.

"Now the chakra that i seperated has remarkable power."

She drifted from her thoughts to look the older man. His lips were pursed and a hand was under his chin in thought. You could have hardly thought that the man in question had faced off one of the most dangerous creatures in the ninja world.

"I wouldn't touch it if i were you"

She chuckled at the silly face that he was making at it seemed so easy to not think that she had nearly died,

"I'm serious! No touchy! You're not ready for it, only in an emer-gen-cy!"

She laughed some more and saw the smile reflected on his face.

"In time…"

He said looking back at the ball of chakra in front of them,

"In time you will be able to use this. And you will be amazed by the power it holds."

He was serious now,

"But always remember that the beast that this belongs to… is not a bad creature."

She frowned muttering as she looked away,

"Could have fooled me…"

The blonde smiled,

" **Nohara** "

She looked into the blue eyes that she was sure he shouldn't have anymore.

"The bijuu were once calm creatures that lived life in peace. But human greed and fear have filled them with a hatred that is not easily healed."

Hatred, hurt like Kakashi had not to long ago,

"I believe in you Rin"

And she couldn't doubt him, every word he said felt like absolute truth,

"You can see past that hate, and one day... maybe you can be his friend"

The thought was unheard of, a bijuu and human being friends… But she wondered.

The dark room brightened to white blinding her momentarily and when she opened her eyes there in front of her was no longer a man but the young boy. Sweat pouring down his brow, his eye sunken like life had been sucked right out of him and he was dying but she didn't even have an opportunity to speak as the white room they were in began to crack and shatter. And then they were back on the battlefield,

Rain pelted down on them and she shivered in the cold but she couldn't look away from the brown eye that stared back at her.

"Rin…."

He said heavily as if they were his final words,

"You're not alone, if you ever need help….."

He squinted as if he was losing sight,

"Run to Ku...shina..she…"

But he didn't say much more as his eyes rolled back and he fell backward in near slow motion,

"NARUTO!"


	65. Chapter 65

**So yes I uploaded a hoopla of chapters so getter ready!**

Naruto was by no means subtle.

He had gotten better admittedly but it was still a skill he couldn't quite master.

How many times had Shikamaru yelled at him to be less obvious, that if he could quietly prank someone without them knowing surely he could do espionage.

But it just wasn't in his skills.

That however didn't mean he couldn't be stealthy. He had been beaten chakra control by… Well her and he was already strong. Stealth was just a game of hide and seek with longer duration and he loved a good game.

What he didn't like was when people cheated in games. Cheaters in general irked him. People who manipulated others disgusted him and infuriated him to a large degree; like Danzo.

The man was either too greedy or a secret idiot. How dare he continue his plan with Ame despite knowing that Naruto was going to be there? But Naruto had forgotten such an event. He knew that it was Danzo that had forced Itachi's hand but since becoming hokage in his time he had understood not only the decision but the fear. So he let it slide. If Obito became hokage things would be noticeably different anyway, but this…. Danzo had threatened to undo all that he had planned. The man probably thought he could manipulate Hanzo into a false sense of security and then crush him when he was no longer useful but Naruto hated cheaters like that.

He had already said he would take care of it and there Danzo was untrusting as ever dipping his fingers in a bowl that didn't belong to him.

But now that wasn't a problem.

There were tons of ways to go about it. Using a bastardly gentle palm that he had learned from Hinata, Or something a bit more loud and obnoxious as was his style. No; this was a case of subtlety that didn't incriminate another clan; quick and deadly, skills he had only inherited from his favorite artist Sai.

And that's why Danzo lay dead.

Naruto didn't know how long he had been out for but when he woke up in the hospital there was just something he had to take care of.

And so what would happen to Root and all of Danzo's men?

The thought made him smile,

Spies and assassins, what better job than to keep them doing what they did best and in the capable hands of the spy network king.

Jiraiya.

With the man's new found ambition a solid group of soldiers was just what the doctor ordered. With this Orochimaru would easily be found, Kabuto restrained and Tsunade… well that would be difficult regardless but hopefully things would change.

Naruto would just have to give Sarutobi a slight push in the right direction… and not incriminate himself. Though he figured the only ones who would guess that he had done such a thing would probably be Shikaru.

Not to mention people still though he was knocked out in the hospital; he had the perfect alibi.

As he was going to leave just as silently as he had come in without alerting security he felt something. Like a heartbeat of chakra sending him a message. It was similar to what he had done with Shikaku a technique that he had used during the war when he just couldn't reach them.

So he didn't have to be a genius to know that the person flaring their chakra so precisely was calling out to him, or even to guess who it was.

He gave a groan, he was definitely going to regret this later.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the darkened sky.

It was late and he should be sleeping but he was feeling abnormally restless. Like he had to do something but he didn't know what.

The rescue mission had been a success. After Naruto had appeared Obito and he had struggled and had almost lost their lives but help had arrived. Kakashi in hindsight should have known that Shikaku wasn't too far behind when Naruto appeared but the situation had prevented him from thinking straight.

He had almost killed someone dear to him, Hurt the person most precious to him, and was about to lose his best friend.

But all was well, Shikaku was by no means weak and had managed to hold the enemy off for a good while until backup had arrived in the form of Choza and Ichirou.

The enemy hadn't stood a chance and Kakashi never felt more grateful to the perfect trio that though surrounded by enemies laughed with one another in harmony.

And all the while Rin and Naruto were trapped in a black dome doing who knows what. But he had never trusted someone so much in his life. He was sure that Rin would be just fine and Naruto would be okay….because it was Naruto.

But he was rudely awakened when he heard Rin crying out and turned in time to see Naruto collapse in the mud.

Rin was safe, Rin would live,

But Naruto was in critical condition.

His physical body was overstrained like a rubber band pulled too hard and ready to snap. Whatever Naruto had done with Rin was too much for the 11 year old body to handle. They rushed to the hospital and he was put in intensive care and hadn't woken up since.

One month.

Naruto had been asleep for one month.

Minato was hokage, Kushina his wife and the village was at peace.

Kakashi heard a roll of thunder and looked out the window to see a small drop of rain.

He wanted Naruto.

He was back to doing missions as was Obito. Rin had taken to talking to Kushina a lot and physical training because as she said she was sick of being a damsel. And Naruto was sleeping.

He had confessed to Naruto and honestly never felt so free. There was no running no hiding, Naruto knew what he felt and Kakashi knew somewhere inside Naruto cared for him too. He didn't know how his future self was but if anything he would rewrite it now,

He just wished Naruto would wake up.


	66. Chapter 66

_**What would he be like as a father?**_

It was not an original thought that Minato had. He was not a flippant type person. And the moment he saw Kushina he knew that she was the one. So the thought occurred often

 _ **What would he be like as a father?**_

He knew Kushina would want children and he wouldn't mind but he was always concerned about the life his child would lead.

 _ **What would he be like as a father?**_

Would they be a girl. He couldn't imagine, he barely understood the species nevertheless if they came to him for advice. And if that wasn't enough he had trained under Jiraiya a notorious pervert who was to say there weren't more of those out there in the world; he'd lose his mind.

A boy wouldn't be too bad, it would be a lot easier to talk about the sensitive things like puberty and such.

 _ **What would he be like as a father?**_

What would they look like?

Would they have the red hair that was a heritage to the Uzumaki line? He loved Kushina's hair he would love for that to be passed down. Or would they look more like him? Maybe a mix, red hair and blue eyes… that would be pretty.

 _ **What would he be like as a father?**_

Would they be cool head? A humble genius with a calm attitude and observant. Or would they be like Kushina? Hot tempered, with a fiery passion.

 _ **What would he be like as a father?**_

Minato didn't know. With the job of hokage would he even have the time? Would they bond? He always found it a bit hard to get close to his students, would he be different with his own child?

 _ **What would he be like….**_

When he first met the child the similarities were striking. He knew something was up when the usually distant Nara said he was taking in the kid. Blond hair, blue eyes you had to be stupid to not think they were related. But there was no reasonable explanation as to why they would look so identical so he brushed it to the side knowing eventually he would find out.

The second time they met Rin had told him a story he would have never believed normally. That the child had rescued his student and offered his eye; that was NOT a normal child reaction. And on the trek back though Minato didn't slow the pace the boy kept up without a problem, his face shadowed and hand clenched with an almost visible hostility.

The third time they met he learned the truth. Naruto was from the future and it was at that point Minato had no doubt who the child was and if that wasn't enough the boy was the previous jinchuriki of the nine tails…

It was then the flags started to rise.

Konoha had been destroyed.

He was no longer around…

And Kushina had died.

He wanted to know… he wanted to know so badly what had happened in the future that things had come to this. But Naruto refused with a look of disdain in his eyes.

 _ **What would he be like…..**_

Before he had a chance to know more, his...son was off with the Nara.

The treaty proposal that Suna sent back was brilliant in all tactical aspects and Shikaku had humbly admitted it was thanks to Naruto that the problem was solved. Minato in that moment had never felt so proud that his son had such an ability. Because he had met the kazekage and knew firsthand how hard headed and stoic the man was.

But meeting him again on the war front of Amegakure made him sick all over. Why were they following the lead of a child? Why were they leaving so much responsibility to one person?! Even if he was an adult he was still a child… his son!

And they had left him to kill the main perpetrator… Why was this okay?

 _ **What would he be like…**_

" _Sometimes when i look at him i see you"_

 _Kushina smiled as she finished recounting another prank Naruto pranked,_

" _He's so bright, warm, and has a strange ability to make others smile"_

 _Minato looked at her and smiled, Luckily she didn't know exactly who the boy was_

" _But…."_

 _She softened,_

" _There's just something so sad about him…"_

After the war when Naruto took off in another direction he wanted to go too. He didn't want his son to carry a weight so heavy anymore but…

Naruto didn't like him.

Whatever happened in the future left Naruto looking at him with cold, challenging eyes. It had hurt….a lot. They weren't even that close but the fact that HIS SON would come to despise him so much in the future… hurt.

Becoming hokage was work though and he brought a ready Kushina into his life completely. And his first mission was his annouce so he left. It was almost hilarious the rumors he heard, especially the ones of Konoha in Kumo. He had met the young A and B and knew they would meet again but the fact that a treaty was proposed told him exactly where the boy had gone off too.

But that was not his job anymore.

He was not the third willing to let this boy do as he please unaware. As hokage it was his job to know and Naruto would have to understand that whether he hated him or not things had changed and he had to come to terms with that.

But Minato never got the chance.

When he returned word that Rin had be kidnapped was heard. As he rushed into the hospital though he was quite surprised to see Naruto in emergency surgery, Kakashi desperately trying to get in, Rin with tears falling and folded hands and Obito yelling that he couldn't give up.

Minato had had enough.

He didn't want his son to die so young. He didn't want his son to suffer so much. He didn't want this life for his son.

Never…

Rain began to fall slightly as the storm began to grow but he didn't care. He didn't expect them to have a 'nice' talk anyway. That was why he was so far away from the village. When he felt the boy's chakra flicker he knew that he had woken and wasted no time.

It was now or never.

Feet padded in the dirt one stepping in a puddle making a slight splash and he looked up to see a small figure walking toward him giving them some space in between and then stopped.

 **So yes I had to find some closure here, but I think I built it up well enough that you guys knew there would be a round 2.**


	67. Chapter 67

**Must. disclaim. now. bebop. lol anyway I don't own Naruto. But just a heads up when I was writing this I had a song on "say anything" by X Japan on repeat in the background and I forgot all about it and... let's just say ;_;**

"Naruto how old are you?"

The first question threw him off. He didn't know what to expect with this call out exactly. But it starting with this was not one of the possibilities he had thought of. Naruto frowned.

"No comment"

He was satisfied with the shock that spread across the Minato's face. He had no obligation to tell him personal information and he wasn't about to start. If it was regarding what had taken place he was willing to slip some info out but that was all. Minato frowned,

"I see… It looks like they made a very young hokage then"

That ruffled his feathers,

" **Excuse you** "

It was that mocking smile that made Naruto want to punch him,

"Sometimes i think you're an adult with the way you think and act but other times like now… I realize just how childish you are."

And in the past Naruto may as well flipped his lid. The man was clearly insulting him and he had no idea why. He hadn't hurt him or purposely attacked in fact he was doing his damn best to save the dude and this was his reward!?

But he clenched his teeth because he knew the man was waiting, waiting for a reaction and for him to slip up. The only question was why?

"Did you know that i became hokage?"

Naruto looked at the man surprised; he hadn't known. He wasn't entirely sure when his father had become hokage so he had forgotten, not to say that he didn't know the man would, it was just all timing.

"You didn't huh? Well then let me be clear, as hokage i am not so lenient."

Despite the wind beginning to pick up it didn't feel cold at all not with the amount of tension in the air.

"So far you have been allowed to move freely while clearly withholding information. I will not be so carefree leaving someone with that much responsibility is not how i want to run Konoha."

Naruto wanted to laugh at the irony, and he did chuckle a bit a loud

"Someone like you has no right to talk to me like that"

And that's what Minato was looking for the edge of the hostility so he could get close to the source,

"What happens in the future Naruto?"

"No comment"

The boy was just as stubborn as his mother,

"What happens to me?"

Because he knew that he wasn't around and that something had to have happened to him to allow all the chaos that was soon to come…

"No comment"

Now he was starting to feel irritated and it usually took awhile to get to that point.

"Naruto…"

It was a warning but Naruto's challenging glare told him how much he cared,

"What… happened to Kushina?"

Because right now Kushina was his pillar. It was thanks to her that he had gotten as far as he did. She was his support when he felt alone, she was the most important person to him…

"Wouldn't you like to know"

Naruto didn't even have time to step back as the Kunai flew and landed right in front of him and he certainly didn't have time to breath as a fist slammed into his gut with no mercy and he flew backwards across the field hard enough to form a crater when he hit the ground,

"Naruto….there are some things i will allow to slide… **but not when concerning your mother.** "

* * *

Naruto smiled at the irony. When he met his father in his time it was because the rage of having Hinata almost die in front of him had unleashed the nine tails. And it was when he first met his father he had punched him in the gut as well.

He staggered to a stand. After he met his mother he was sure that punching dad had been a sure sign that he had the Uzumaki personality but after this he was beginning to wonder.

"Bastard…"

Naruto ground out as he looked to the man who was soon to be carved on the mountain,

"Naruto… I am hokage, you will show me the respect i deserve…"

 **What would be like….**

Was this really what he wanted? To have to demand respect and force his son into submission; his heart hurt at the thought.

But he didn't get too far with his thoughts as in an instant yellowish eyes appeared in his view and a fist slammed into his face sending him across the field and he struggled to flip himself and land on his feet as they slid in the mud.

"But i am… Showing you the respect you deserve."

Naruto was pissed but that was fine, he was ready. This was no spar this was a fight. And that was why had chosen a space so far away because here they could let loose and duke it out.

"You want to know what happens huh?"

Naruto disappeared and Minato just managed to raise his arms to block the roundhouse aimed at his face and used the momentum to counter but Naruto blocked it as well.

"When Mom was at her weakest you didn't protect her!"

The shock gave Naruto a chance to uppercut the man but not enough to follow up.

"She was taken right under your nose and the nine tails was taken!"

Minato wouldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe that when Kushina needed him he hadn't protected her. That he had been unable to keep her safe…

Taijutsu flashed between the two. despite Naruto's currently smaller body they were weighing well against each other.

"What are you hiding?"

Minato pushed the boy away. Naruto looked at him as if to wonder if he had seriously asked that. And then he laughed loud and boisterous as if it couldn't be contained,

"YOU STILL THINK I'M LYING? HAHAHA"

Minato hoped that Naruto was wiping the falling rain from his eye and that he hadn't gotten tears in his eyes from laughing so hard,

"YOU CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD MESS UP THAT BAD!? HAHAHA"

Now Minato was getting angry,

"I wouldn't..."

Naruto kept laughing and Minato was beginning to felt hot with rage,

"I WOULDN'T PUT KUSHINA IN DANGER!"

"You did"

Naruto's face silenced immediately and Minato worried that maybe the boy had broken after all to switch from laughing to stoic that fast.

"Do you know when the seal is the weakest on females?"

Now it was Minato's turn to answer questions and he thought about it. He tried to remember all the things he had studied about jinjuriki for Kushina's sake… But he couldn't think,

"Childbirth"

Minato jolted as he looked at the child in front of him,

"In childbirth the seal is strained and at it's weakest, not to mention the host is at it's weakest. It was in that moment that HE came and took her… HE extracted the nine tails."

Minato remembered that Naruto had said how painful the extraction was and that it almost had killed him… Minato ran through some hand signs,

"Fire release: FIRE BALL TECHNIQUE!"

Naruto eyes widened he had forgotten that his dad had a fire affinity. He quickly move out of the way only to met a kunai and clashed with the blonde hokage,

"What was i doing?"

Naruto grit his teeth as he slashed viciously,

"You went to stop the nine tails. YOU WENT TO STOP THE NINE TAILS CAUSE THAT'S WHAT HERO'S DO! RIGHT?! AND YOU'RE THE HERO! THE HOKAGE!"

But it didn't sound like a compliment more like bile, or venom being spat at his face. So he went to stop the nine tails that was his job wasn't it? Naruto had become hokage shouldn't he have understood.

"Mom came to help… She was willing to put her life on the line in order to reseal Kuruma.. But you…."

Minato saw the spiral of chakra and reacted with his own. And they clashed sending both of them backwards,

"I would not have allowed it"

Because Minato knew himself well. If there was a chance that he could prevent Kushina from risking her life he would… The smile on Naruto's face told him that he was right but the pain in his eyes told him it was a painful choice,

"She wanted you to live… She knew she wasn't going to make it so she wanted you to live…. To live and raise…"

Naruto looked as if he would cry and Minato who was never that good with sympathizing anyway had never wanted to run up to someone and hug him as much as he wanted to now.

But it changed as the eyes turned to him with unadulterated anger and another spiral of chakra was made and Minato had no choice but to respond,

"You denied her… Throwing your life away as well because you didn't want to raise me alone… you THOUGHT that it would be better for me to be alone! YOU DIDN'T WANT TO RAISE ME!"

They collided again and Minato had trouble focusing on putting enough power to hold Naruto back but he just managed and they were sent flying back again.

 **What would he be like…**

Kushina had been dying and he threw away his life…. He somewhat understood. He didn't want to live in a world that Kushina didn't but…. The choice had been that he abandoned his son. It seemed so wrong and yet he really did understand.

He heard Naruto laugh quietly before it began to get louder and he watched the broken child in front of him,

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE!? YOU DECIDED TO SEAL THE NINE TAILS IN ME!"

Minato's mouth dropped,

"LEAVING ME ALONE WASN'T ENOUGH YA KNOW! YOU LEFT ME WITH A MONSTER! KNOWING THE VILLAGE WOULD HATE ME! I WAS LEFT ALONE WITH YOUR LEGACY! I WAS LEFT WITH THE HATE AND THE BURDEN AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT NO ONE SHOULD HAVE ALL THAT RESPONSIBILITY!?"

Now it was clear. There was no way to pretend that it was the rain; those were tears. Flowing down whiskered cheeks almost loudly breaking Minato's heart with each whisper...you left me..you left me…

"I DIDN'T ASK TO BEAR THAT WEIGHT! MOM DIDN'T WANT YOU TO EITHER! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DECIDED THIS! YOU SEALED THIS FATE! I'M SUFFERING BECAUSE OF YOUR SELFISHNESS."

You left me… you left me… you left me. Tears began to fall from Minato's eyes as well.

"ALL BECAUSE WE'RE A NINJA FAMILY!? THAT WAS YOUR REASON!? WELL SCREW YOU BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT THIS! I DIDN'T WANT TO FIGHT THIS HARD AND BE THIS TIRED!"

 **What would he be like….**

"I WAS LONELY!"

 **What would he be like….**

….

…..

He was the worst.

A fist slammed into his face and he allowed the power of it to catapult him high before a foot slammed him into the ground,

He was the worst.

He always prided himself on making the right decisions. He loved this village and he had always wanted to protect it. That was why he had wanted to be hokage.. And yet his family had been sacrificed in the process.

Because we're a ninja family.

He again understood. His own parents had been ninja's that had given their life for the village. And though it felt lonely when they died he had a certain pride that his family had put their life on the line for what they loved. Losing your life was a risk that came with being a ninja, and ninja families more so.

But this was wrong….

Had he really been the one to have cursed this lonely child? Was it his fault that Naruto was living this life full of pain and misery…

"Do.. do you ….hate me?"

Because he had to know. He wanted to hear the truth, and perhaps that was more of his selfishness but it was something he really wanted to know.

He was the one who had sealed the fox in his son, he was the one that gave his life and forced Naruto to be alone, he… it was his fault.

And he looked into those blue eyes and finally saw the deep loneliness and pain that he had endured, he didn't need the yamanaka ability to see what this child's past was like…

"yea...I hated you"

What would he be like…

Minato felt like his world was breaking. He wanted to run to Kushina….he wanted to hold her and never get away and then he wanted to cry because there was something exceedingly painful about hearing your own child say they hate you. It was different because even in that parallel world he knew that he probably wanted the best for his son. He had imagined for so long what having a family with Kushina was like and seeing his child like this in front of him saying he hated him…

Minato fell to his knees tears falling heavily.

He wasn't good enough.

If this was what he had done perhaps he wasn't good enough.

Not good enough to be a father,

And not good enough to be hokage…

This would probably be the biggest change that Naruto ever made. Because Minato would step down, He would not allow himself to rule a village knowing his was killing the people who were to be most precious to him…

How can someone who can't even save his family become Hokage...?

A punch threw him back,

"I hated you"

Another punch

"I hated you!"

Naruto was straddling Minato and hitting him relentlessly but Minato didn't even try to defend himself because he was resigned,,,

"I HATED YOU!"

He would step down… he was too young to be hokage.. Maybe later when he was wiser he would…

"BUT I LOOKED UP TO YOU!"

 _Wha?_

Naruto's was gripping his vest as he continued to yell

"YOU WERE MY HERO!"

And for some reason Minato couldn't think,

"IT WAS YOU I CHASED AFTER! YOU WERE THE ONE I WANTED TO SURPASS! YOU WERE THE ONE I WANTED TO BE HOKAGE BECAUSE!"

Minato's breath hitched and he couldn't understand what this child was saying.. So he punched him. Because Naruto was to close for him to think straight; but Naruto wouldn't shut up.

"IT WAS YOUR STUPID IDEA NOT TO LEAVE ME EMPTY, AND TO FILL ME UP WITH SO MUCH STUPID LOVE! YOU BELIEVED IN ME!"

Minato really did think he was going to cry so he forced himself forward because he didn't want… he didn't want this innocent child to forgive him. So he gave a low kick followed by a cross neither of which landed,

"I FOLLOWED AFTER YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU…"

Minato was desperate because he didn't want to feel this.. .he deserved to be punished… He deserved Naruto's hate…

"BECAUSE OF YOU I BECAME STRONG!"

A sob broke from Minato's lips and he tripped slightly,

"liar… It's all my fault… you're hurting because of me… that's why when you look at me… you talk to me like…"

It all made sense. Why Naruto wanted nothing to do with him. Why Naruto glared at him and spoke so harshly. Because Minato had done something a father should never done to their child,

"When I look at you.. I get frustrated..."

Naruto said slowly and Minato was looking for any hint of a lie on the boy's face,

"Because I know had it been you… had you still been alive.. None of this would have happened…"

There was no venom or bite. Just a weary resignation,

"I did hate you…but…"

Naruto's eyes hardened and Minato struggled to stand as he felt the tension. He palmed a kunai as Naruto made clones that charged at him,

"I don't need you!"

Minato kicked the one on the right hard enough to dispel it and move to the left,

"I can carry this burden! Because…"

Minato watched as Naruto's hand glowed. It was different then the rasengan's that he had been making earlier. This one was brighter and larger and it was as if he could see a swirl of red and yellow blending and Minato struggled to use the last of his chakra to create his own giant rasengan.

"I'M FROM A NINJA FAMILY!

Minato's mouth dropped as Naruto charged him.

"SON OF KUSHINA UZUMAKI!"

The rasengan blended into a beautiful and vibrant orange and Minato couldn't think of a more perfect color.

"AND SON OF THE GREATEST HOKAGE!"

The chakra's clashed but it was hard for Minato to see past the tears flooding his eyes,

"THE LEGENDARY FOURTH! MINATO NAMIKAZE!"

* * *

Minato looked up, between the falling raindrops as he lay in the mud in the dark of the night; alone. He hurt all over and he was chakra drained and he probably wouldn't be moving for a good long while. His eyes closed,

" _I do respect you…. That's why you're one of the people I want to save the most."_

Minato was sure that he was the dumbest person in the world

" _So don't give up…"_

He just had a fight with his son. Punched him and everything and got beat up as well. But he wondered if this was the feeling that made Hizashi smile even though he lost his battle. He wondered if it was the way Naruto spoke that softened the Sand kage's heart. If it was the look in his eyes that cause the war to end and save Kakashi from his own loneliness.

" _Dad"_

Tears flowed but he was so happy.

 **What would he be like….**

He had no idea. But he was sure he would make mistakes no matter what but even then he wanted to never lose the love that overflowed within this moment, the pride, the joy.

The future wouldn't repeat because Naruto wasn't going to allow it…

And He would always believe in him.

 **;_;**


	68. Chapter 68

**It's so hard to say things in the beginning of a chapter cause I don't want to give anything away...**

Kakashi heard sounds of a battle in the distance and felt the flare of chakra but something told him to stay. There was always a time to move and a time to wait and he felt that now was one of those times. He wasn't sure why but though the village was restless from the sounds of overpowered jutsu's they all waited.

Kakashi sighed and got off his bed and went to the kitchen to get some water. He didn't have a feeling of dread so he was sure it wasn't an enemy attack in fact he felt too calm.

As he unscrewed the water bottle and took a swing he felt out of place. Like this wasn't where he was supposed to be. He sighed. Nothing but feelings, no evidence and it was giving him the run around. He walked back to his room because looking out the window despite the storm raging outside calmed him.

But as he walked back in his water bottle dropped. And he stared wide eyed as the wind howled from the open window and a tan hand slowly closed it standing on his bed drenched, bruised and muddy. A brown eye gazed ever so tiredly to his open mouthed face.

"Naru…to? What…?"

"Sorry… I got your bed wet."

And it was true Naruto's drenched body was soaking the sheets but that was the furthest thing from his mind. Because as far as he knew Naruto was supposed to be in a coma in the hospital. So the fact that he was here, in Kakashi's room looking as if he had took on a tornado and just barely got away and worried about soaking his bed disturbed him.

Kakashi stayed silent though unsure what to do. Should he ask what had happened? Take him back to the hospital just because looked so dead on his feet? What should he do?

So he just stood ignoring the bottle of water spilled on the floor and watched the clearly worn boy look over the room and then smile fondly,

"Not much changed huh?"

And then he collapsed and Kakashi jumped worriedly but Naruto lifted a hand as if to motion he was alright; but it was an obvious lie.

Still Kakashi stood a ways away because he knew this is what Naruto needed right now. Even if he wanted to hold the battered child and tell him he loved him like had had in Ame it didn't seem right. Naruto needed something else…

"Madara.."

Kakashi looked at him wondering where this was going.

"Madara Uchiha, he's the bastard that ruined everything."

Kakashi now recognized the name but was sure the man had died a long time ago.

"Just cause his brother got the power he was filled with so much hate…. Bastard"

Kakashi knew the words probably meant nothing because he wasn't going to ask Naruto to elaborate. Naruto just wanted him there and Kakashi was learning that this too was an act of love; just being there.

"Because of him the Uchiha's got greedy, because of him they began to hate konoha.. Because of him they were killed and he was filled with hate!"

Kakashi watched the pain on the sunken boy's face.

"He turned Obito to darkness, he manipulated Nagato and used Sasuke! he set everyone up!"

Kakashi wanted to ask so many things but he clenched his fist and bit his tongue,

"He was the one who cause mom and dad to die! For my life to be so damn lonely!"

Kakashi felt the tears prickle at the pain that cracked his visitor's voice,

"HE CAUSED THEIR DEATH! HE MADE THEM SUFFER! HE MADE YOU SUFFER!"

The pointed look that he gave was just as broken as his voice,

"And I… I just… I WANTED TO SAVE EVERYONE DAMN IT! I WANTED TO PROTECT THEM! I SAID I WOULD BUT I….!"

Tears fell landing heavily on the wet sheets but kakashi waited for the right moment,

"And now I'm here… trying hard as f*** to make a difference.. But I'm tired! I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE! I'M JUST GOING TO BE ALONE AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!"

Naruto was falling apart at the seams and Kakashi had enough. He watched the boy shake his head fervently as the burden he was given suddenly felt too heavy for him.

"I DON'T WANT TO! I'M SO TIRE-"

"It's okay"

Naruto jumped at the gentle hand that touched his hair and he looked up unable to recall when Kakashi had climbed onto the bed and gotten so close.

"It's okay to be tired"

Kakashi said softly like he would break, and maybe he was.

"You've done enough"

He had thought that he had cried enough with his father but just dealing with that man made him realize the extent of the burden he was carrying. So he ran, ran not knowing where he was going until he heard something fall and saw Kakashi in the doorway and he knew exactly where his feet had carried him. And before he knew it he was saying all the things he shouldn't. Things that shikamaru had told him explicitly not to say because he was overwhelmed. Sure that Kakashi would ask question or tell him some words of wisdom he had probably heard from his father, suggest therapy…

But he hadn't.

He listened and when Naruto was sure he was breaking he seemed to catch the pieces,

"I…"

Naruto's voice quivered as he looked at the young male. Kakashi was always handsome Naruto would admit, and under different circumstances maybe in his time they would have really become lovers. And Kakashi would be this gentle with him.

"I don't…I don't want to be alone."

Because that was what terrified him the most. Not losing his life or even the village but standing alone with no one beside him. Unable to protect the people that saved him from that loneliness.

"Okay"

That was it.

He didn't say that he wouldn't like he said before. He didn't say that he would always be there. He simply said 'okay' as if it was okay to have that fear. That Naruto wasn't going crazy because he was scared of being alone, that somehow having that fear in particular wasn't stupid and made him weak.

He acknowledged it and brought him close so that Naruto could hear his calm heart rate.

He was so good at saving others that he almost forgot what it felt like to be saved. Kakashi didn't let him run away from his feelings, he didn't hate him for his mistakes and didn't sneer at his fears.

And Naruto never felt so warm.

"Don't… don't leave me"

Naruto whimpered. A ridiculous request because Naruto knew that it was a promise that no ninja could promise. But he was so vulnerable and lonely moving like putty as Kakashi raised his chin to look into his brown eye with so much love Naruto thought he would drown.

"I love you"

No empty promises, no false hope. Just a fact sealed by a kiss that seemed to last forever and fill a cup that had run empty a long time ago.

Naruto couldn't stop the tears as they fell and he lifted his arms to wrap around Kakashi's neck pulling him close because there was no way that could stay whole if Kakashi disappeared,

"Please.."

Naruto whispered as Kakashi ran gentle hands through his wet hair and pulled him equally as close as if they would blend together showering him with gentle kisses that spoke volumes,

"Please love me"

 **I don't know why I am determined to make myself cry!**


	69. Chapter 69

Naruto and Kakashi were dating.

At first there was a lot of people who had issues and Obito wanted to punch the lot of them in the face but nevertheless the couple in question didn't even seem to notice.

And Obito couldn't help but think how normal they were.

Naruto smiled brightly like a mobile sun, pranking people and having fun. And kakashi…

It was like day and night. If you saw who kakashi was before to now you would think that Kakashi had been kidnapped and replaced. Wherever Naruto was Kakashi wasn't too far away, and if Kakashi had a mission Naruto would sit dejectedly at the ramen stand like a puppy waiting for their master. It was during those times that either Kushina, Rin or even Minato would come by and fill him with so much distraction that he didn't have time to be sad. Even the legendary sannin could be seen coming by to have deep private conversations with him.

It was during these times that Obito was in awe by how important Naruto had become to all of them. Even Obito admitted that sometimes he liked to throw Naruto random spars just so he could learn something. And it was always something amazing.

Some days Naruto would hack at his fighting style enough to bring him to tears but others… he'd ask about his dreams and tell him how he thought a hokage should be and Obito never disagreed.

Naruto was something special and when he grew up would without a doubt be hokage. And he said as much because Obito knew that he couldn't compete with Naruto for the hat if it came down to it.

Naruto laughed and told him that he already put his faith in him and that he would be hokage only after Obito succeeded. So Obito had no choice to be great, at least that was what he thought.

But that was beside the point. Right now he was just mulling over things as he walked with his nephew to buy some items for the young boy's aunt because soon enough the little boy would be a big brother. And it was while they were walking that Obito happened to see Naruto window shopping pouting slightly because Kakashi was away on another mission.

The thought made Obito cringe Kakashi just kept getting stronger and was already being nominated for Anbu; but he shook it off.

"Naruto!"

He called out and watched the blonde turn to him with curiosity but walked closer.

"Osu, Obito what's up? Babysitting again? Rin's not around to see how good you are with kids ya know?"

Obito blushed furiously,

"Shut up! I'm not doing this to show off!"

Naruto laughed and Obito didn't realize how relaxing it was to be able to make the blonde smile,

"Of course not, so really what are you up to?"

Obito scoffed,

"Lady Mikoto needed some help so since I was around I DECIDED out of the kindness of my heart I would!"

Naruto raised a brow and shook his head in laughter,

"I'm just saying Rin's working a long shift at the hospital."

Obito's face visibly fell,

"I see..."

Naruto's cheesy grin made him jump,

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT THOUGH!"

Naruto didn't believe him for a second though and took a second to look at the boy holding Obito's hand,

The boy had big dark eyes and long lashes. His hair wasn't long but Naruto could see it in the ponytail that he had always seen it in. His face was stoic and he had the making of two lines on either side of his nose that made him easy to spot; and Naruto's mouth dropped.

"…Itachi"

Obito looked at the shocked look on the boy's face and looked down at the kin next to him that was inching closer out of nervousness,

"Yea…how'd you know?"

It was then that Naruto jerked his sight to him and he blinked in confusion.

"Mikoto… mikoto! You said Mikoto is she pregnant?!"

The shout caught him off guard,

"uh.. yea almost everyone is in these times of peace. Yoshino, Kushina, Mikoto they all are I mean you already knew about the Kazakage's wife, Rin helped with the delivery."

Obito was confused why Naruto was so shocked. And looked back at the heir in wonder, what had trigger it?

"…yea..yea I just… time seems to be passing.. So fast."

Obito looked at the saddened eyes and almost regretted bringing Itachi along.

"well yea that's what happens when you're in love."

Naruto caught the smile Obito sent him and felt warm inside,

"love huh?"

He looked back at Itachi the boy who would kill his parents and drive his younger brother to hate; but not anymore.

Naruto knelt down so he was eye level with the young boy and gave him a gentle smile,

"You're gonna be a big brother huh?"

Itachi looked up to Obito as if asking permission, then nodded in response when he got the okay."

"Well sometime little brothers are annoying"

"Oi! What are you telling him!?"

"But they're still your brother…"

Something about this blonde stranger held him captive.

"So you have to protect them no matter what. And you have to love them"

Itachi soaked the words in,

"Promise"

He had never made a promise with an absolute stranger but he felt he had too with this person. So he nodded still a bit too nervous to speak.

And then the stranger lifted his hand bringing up to fingers and he watched with unwary curiosity until it smacked him painfully in the forehead and he quickly brought his hand up to cover his forehead in shock. But the Blonde stranger just gave him the most gentlest of smiles,

"good"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?"

Obito suddenly yelled the stranger stood back up to respond,

"I always wanted to try it too"

"YOU DON'T HIT KIDS! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Itachi didn't know what to make of the scene but he couldn't help thinking, he would never break his promise to this man.

 **Okay so Obito warmed on me a bit... but only a little.**


	70. Chapter 70

**Just adding a quick disclaimer here: no I do not own Naruto.**

Naruto looked out the window. He was sitting on his knees gazing in awe at the stars above him. Kakashi lay on the bed quite relaxed reading… well it was a gift from Jiraiya and it had a decent plot to say in the least. Plus Naruto hadn't been opposed to it besides saying that it wasn't that good. They were relaxing in his apartment. Naruto had move in after THAT night. Not that Shikaku minded since he was getting reading to have Yoshino move in anyway.

Kakashi was going to be put on a mission soon but Naruto had asked him not to and he couldn't say no; not that Minato could either. When he had asked about it Naruto had whispered that his birthday was soon.

Kakashi had fumed. He should have known sooner so that he could plan a party or something. No doubt everyone would love to celebrate but… Naruto shook his head no and Kakashi felt he shouldn't push it. So now as the stars shown bright against the night sky they were both relaxing enjoying the life they had been blessed with.

"I'll be twelve"

Kakashi looked over but Naruto still stared at the stars above. Regardless Kakashi closed his book and sat up a bit waiting for Naruto to continue,

"When I was twelve my world changed."

Naruto thought back to that year and would have never in a million years think he would ever end up here.

"I learned of a well-kept secret, one of my teachers tried to kill me and one tried to save me…"

Kakashi's fist clenched but he took breath. These days when they were alone Naruto often talked about the things he had experienced. Some were good… some not so much. Kakashi moved so that he settled behind Naruto wrapping him up and pressing him back to his chest.

"But I became part of a team and made great bonds, friends and unforgettable memories."

Naruto thought of sakura a person whose name he only began to say again recently, Sasuke, Haku, Iruka, Konohamaru, Neji, Gaara… with each person another memory and his eyes teared but the strong arms holding him prevented them from falling. Then a memory came to him and he wiggled out of Kakashi's hold so that he could look at him face to face.

"I met you then"

Kakashi liked the smile on his face. The 'him' of the future was someone he would have killed if he met now. He had begged Naruto to tell him and he had. Honestly, bluntly, and coldly. The things he had done, how he had lived and it had him in tears begging Naruto for forgiveness. But Naruto told him,

 _You're different._

And like how Naruto said all things it came out as the absolute truth. But Naruto didn't hate the 'him' of the future Kakashi had come to realize. He couldn't and still have a smile like that.

"I'm glad that I met you"

Naruto brought his hands up and brought Kakashi's face close so their foreheads touched.

"I'm so happy"

 **Wrong**

"Naruto.."

 **This was wrong**

"Thank you for loving me"

 **This was very wrong**

"Why..?"

A brown eye looked at him in confusion.

 **But this was WRONG!**

"Why does it feel like you're saying goodbye?"

Naruto leaned back and they stared at each other before he gave him a sad smile that broke his heart. And he wanted to scream. Because he was just as scared of being alone as Naruto was! He was just as frightened! He didn't want to be alone! He had already lost his father! And now a days everyone was so busy, Obito was becoming a jounin and Rin was a highly requested medic. Everyone was drifting! He didn't want to be alone! He didn't think… he didn't think he could live without this warmth. Without this smile, and kindness he couldn't… not without Naruto!

He didn't even know he was crying until Naruto brushed a tear from his eye.

"It's okay"

But it wasn't. Even as Naruto showered him with gentle kisses he knew; it wasn't going to be okay!

Naruto pushed him back on the bed so he was straddling him and Kakashi tried burning the beauty that was Naruto with the moonlight as his halo in his brain.

He wasn't going to be okay. If Naruto left he was sure he'd fall apart.

Naruto kissed him gently again but Kakashi felt desperate and held him.

He didn't release until his lungs betrayed him. As if they didn't know that Naruto was the only air he needed.

"You'll be okay"

But he wouldn't. And he said as much with the way he grabbed Naruto into a fiercer kiss because he hadn't seemed to understand how NOT okay he was going to be. But again he was betrayed.

"It won't be forever; promise"

And when Naruto promised he meant it. He knew that but still..

"I need you to look after the future for me"

Kakashi grabbed his head wrapping his fingers in his blonde hair that reminded him of sunlight,

"Don't… there's still…."

Still so much he wanted to tell him, to do with him, to accomplish, to experience. He was nowhere near ready to part ways. But the smile on Naruto's face told him that this was inevitable. Naruto leaned down into Kakashi putting their foreheads together as if it was a way to take away the fear and in a way Kakashi felt its magic,

"Say it"

Kakashi's breath hitched because there was no way to change this. And he wondered if he should hate Naruto for allowing him to fall so deep knowing that he wouldn't stay forever.

But he couldn't

And even knowing the end he would do it again over and over

"Please Kakashi… Say it"

It was a breathy plead and Kakashi realized that he wasn't the only scared one; and he smiled.

"I love you"

Naruto rose and Kakashi saw the tears threatening to spill despite the look of pure happiness on his whiskered face,

"yea, I love you too!"

 **;_; As the author I too have become completely undone. WHY DID I PUT SO MUCH FEELS!?**


	71. Chapter 71

**The true beginning of the end...**

Because Obito wasn't evil there should have been no reason for the Kyuubi to get out; but Madara was desperate.

So using Hiroshima's cells and the clones it became an unchangeable part of the past. During childbirth Kushina was taken, the Kyuubi was released and the village was in danger.

And Itachi was watching the sky as a feeling of dread filled the air

"WAHHHHH!"

Itachi looked down at his younger brother recently born with a smile repeating the words he promised,

"Don't cry, Sasuke. Your big brother's here to protect you, no matter what happens."

A promise of a lifetime.

* * *

The sound of the Kyuubi rang loud as the third yelled out orders. Naruto sighed as he looked on from a distance. Minato was probably dealing with the weak Madara clones. It was cumbersome but this was something he had to deal with step by step. He couldn't save everyone. He hadn't thought that Madara would still follow through with this…. But he could change this before… He looked down as his hand began to glow. It had started at his fingertips and slowly spread for the past half hour.

Ever since 'Naruto' was born.

This really was the end.

Shikamaru had said that the only problem he would really have was time.

Time would always be against him. There was no way the universe would allow two of the same person. So one of them would have to disappear….

And he had thought about killing the baby him; honest. He wanted to live in this peace for as long as possible. With people he was sure he could save and people who loved him.

But it wasn't fair.

That that child wouldn't have a chance.

So like all his other predecessors he was gambling… on himself. That the future him would be someone great too.

Naruto jumped off and quick stepped through the village getting closer and closer passing a group of ninjas and protecting the village and a few civilians as well, one of which Naruto recognized by the scar across his nose being guarded by two still very alive parents.

Yea he would gamble that the future 'him' would still find kind people.

"Giant Rasengan!"

He yelled as he leaped over Sarutobi whose mouth dropped. And the Kyuubi had a direct hit and was sent back and flew out of the village.

Naruto smiled,

"Sorry Kurma but I'm gambling that he saves you too."

* * *

Kurenai was beyond pissed and she voiced it. But her father had already silenced her. Not only her but all of them. Still Kakashi couldn't help the dread that was filling him,

"Hey, you okay?"

Rin said looking at him in worry and he didn't know what to say, how to voice it. He didn't want to stay guarded here while surely the village was in chaos.

"We should be out there!"

And he could see how angry Obito was. He was surprised that the Uchiha hadn't been yelling like Kurenai had and managed to restrain himself, perhaps he really was growing.

Just then there was a grunt and the jounin that had been holding up the barriers fell from the tree,

"WHAT!?"

Kurenai's father yelled as he turned to the intruder,

"Yea sorry but I hate when people underestimate kids."

Kakashi's mouth dropped as light began to shine in his darkness,

"Even these guys have things they can do"

"Naruto!"

Obito yelled with a smile, in which it was returned. But then he turned back to Kurenai's father and the other chunin under the man's command,

"If you have as much faith in them as you say, then trust them!"

Then he looked at the young soldiers many of which he had seen around and others he had met in his own time a little too late to make deep bonds,

"All of you with be in charge of getting the civilians to safety."

The power in the young man's voice made all silent and obedient,

"If this is a village you love…"

Naruto looked down taking a deep breath,

"IF THIS IS A VILLAGE YOU LOVE THEN SERVE IT WELL AND PROTECT IT!"

"YES SIR!"

The yelled in unison and Naruto could have cried but he stayed strong,

"Good and one more piece of advice, you can only protect the things you love while you're alive"

Because had he given up back then…

"You can only change things when you're alive"

Had Kuruma given up on him…

"SO DON'T DIE!"

"YES SIR!"

"DISMISSED"

And with that all of them vanished. And Naruto began to feel old and tired again. The cloak he was wearing was doing a good job hiding the glow that had reached his arm and had started on his other hand. He swayed feeling a bit dizzy but a firm hand steadied him and he looked into those eyes he had come to love so dearly.

"Naruto! Are you hurt?"

"Naruto what's going on?"

This was the team that should not have existed. A team that broke a long time ago. Naruto smiled, this was the new future.

"I'm fine Rin. Rather it's good you three stayed I have a bigger mission for you."

* * *

Kushina looked around the room. Then at her child, she smiled. Blonde hair like Minato, whiskered cheeks. She coughed painfully. She could feel her body breaking but she wanted to stay here just a bit longer. She hugged Naruto close to her basking in his lack of cries and warm presence.

It wasn't fair.

She just wanted to love her child, to be with her husband and to be a family. Hadn't she lost enough, why did she have to lose everything again?

"My dear baby…"

"It will be okay"

Her eyes flew open as she looked into gentle blues and a whiskered cheek like the baby in her… wait…

"Mrs. Kushina!"

Rin ran up to her and looked her over,

"This is!"

And Rin looked over the woman that she had come to respect. That she had come to bond with deeply and cared for; but her body. Her chakra was so far gone and her body was barely hanging in there.

"The damage... I don't think…"

A firm hand rested on Rin's shoulder and she looked at the Child who was always saving the world for her.

"You can."

He smiled cheesily,

"Plus this counts as an emergency situation."

He winked and her eyes widened as she looked back at Kushina who seemed to be in shock,

"I can do this"

Naruto smiled, and turned to the small child; his future. And carefully he took him. Kushina jumped,

"WAIT! DON'T! DON'T TAKE HIM!"

"Mrs. Kushina! Please you must lie down!"

Naruto got to the door hearing the sound of his mother's cry; he really was loved wasn't he?

"Don't worry."

He gave her a gentle smile and she stopped because the truth was coming together,

" _you're cute."_

" _I bet you just flirt with me cause I look like Minato"_

" _with the love you have for ramen I bet it's hereditary."_

"Naru…to?"

"It's okay, we'll be fine."

A blinding smile that she hadn't noticed until then looked like hers,

"See you later…"

Tears fell down her face as the boy took her child away,

"Mom"


	72. Chapter 72

**NO I'M NOT READY FOR THIS YET!**

"You really know how to mess people up."

Naruto smiled as he looked down at the little him with a smile, as the person next to him watched an explosion in the distance. Minato had moved the nine tails to the area Kushina was in. But he would be in for a surprise when he saw Rin there healing Kushina and Obito and Kakashi as his backup.

"Aren't you glad I called you? You're precious student is in danger ya know."

Jiraiya sighed as he looked at the young boy play with the baby's hands. They were identical and Jiraiya could only imagine what that meant for them….

"I'm gambling on him."

Naruto said as if answering his silent question. Jiraiya looked away,

"I see…"

And they stared on for a little longer not wanting to say goodbye,

"Seal the nine tails in him,"

Jiraiya whipped to Naruto,

"what are you…"

"He can take it… well... we can. Minato can't defeat the nine tails and Kushina is too weak. But if you and Minato seal him… no one will die"

Jiraiya looked away. He wanted to say no but it was really the only way,

"Is this what you really want?"

Naruto smiled as he touched the soft blonde tuff,

"I want a family"

Naruto stood and passed the baby to Jiraiya who held him protectively,

"I'll make sure you have one"

Jiraiya said firmly, Naruto smiled he felt weaker and he only imagined holding his future self hadn't helped,

"You always did"

Naruto turned and Jiraiya could help calling after him,

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU CHILD OF PROPHECY!"

Naruto laughed as he walked away, there was only one thing left.

* * *

"Why…?"

The intruder was surrounded by hundreds of white zetsu's but despite that the intruder seemed unfazed.

"Why.. ARE YOU RUINING EVERYTHING!"

The multiple zetsu's lunged at the young boy but it didn't last as a shockwave of power filled the room and they all began to turn to trees.

"I'm sorry"

The boy said. Madara didn't have a lot of strength he had wasted to much trying to control the Kyuubi through a clone and so if anything he had maybe one jutsu at his disposal; one to kill the boy constantly messing up his plans,

"I'm sorry that you lost your family."

He had waited so long. He had found the perfect vessel, an uchiha that was about to die and yet he had gotten away. He was so close and yet this child was ruining everything,

"The treasure that you had worked so hard to protect also disappeared"

"What do you know?"

The boy talked as if he knew his past, his history!

"You wanted what was best for the village and your clan but…"

The boy walked closer and the man felt vulnerable under his gaze,

"You were wrong"

"SHUT UP!"

If the boy wanted to fight let him do so silently!

"No one should live in fear…"

"HUMANITY ISN'T SO KIND! YOU CAN'T LET PEOPLE DO AS THEY WISH! People will hate and curse and kill…. That is not peace! IF I CONTROL THEM NO ONE WILL DIE! THAT IS MY PEACE!"

The boy stopped and stared at the withered man,

"You…. You taught me hate."

Madara didn't understand,

"You taught me to kill, to hate, to go to the extremes. You taught me that not everyone can be forgiven and not everyone deserves a second chance…"

He didn't know why the boy talked like he knew him but he didn't like it.

"It was because of you that i lost those important to me. That i fell into darkness and lost my heart…. It was you who made me forget."

Tears fell from the boy's eye,

"That's why i'm sorry because i finally understand your pain. If i could just force people to be at peace than…"

Madara watched as the boy held out his hand and there was a swirl of chakra, he tensed and began to gather his own.

"But i was reminded why i won't… I remembered the good things, like freedom and happiness and love."

Madara watched the orb of light grow bigger,

"Love and friends that would never abandon me. That no matter how far apart you are you don't have to be alone. That no matter how much pain you face if you don't give up there is sure to be hope!"

Madara didn't want to see this.

It was ending.

Why?

He just wanted peace… peace for Izuna's sake.

"That's why i can't let you... for the sake of the peace i'm trying to protect! FOR THE PEACE YOU WANT!"

The boy did know…

Madara's hands dropped; he was getting too old for this… and the orb looked like it was carrying the night sky.

"I WILL TRUST IN THE FUTURE! THAT'S WHAT I DECIDED!"

And as Naruto's body glowed in the finale he dropped the giant rasengan down knowing this was the end for both of them.

The end of everything.

* * *

Madara looked down at his hand, it was no longer withered and old he could hear the sounds of birds and rustling leaves and smell the freshness of spring,

"I'll gamble on the future"

Came a strong familiar voice, a deep laugh sounded in response

"I think that will be the first bet you ever won"

"Hey! I'm not that bad! Tell him Izuna!"

The name made Madara jerk his head up to see three familiar figures walking away,

"I'm just looking forward to an Uchiha Hokage"

And then a young boy with a spiked dark hair looked back at him and he didn't care how unmanly he looked as the tears fell when he looked at the face of his long dead brother,

"Right… brother?"

* * *

Kakashi stood in his room and it felt so empty and all he could do was stare at the jar that held a sharingan. It had a small note that said

'Obito said it was okay'

But something bothered him. He wasn't sure why his had to lost his right eye, or how the nine tails had done it but it was gone and here was a perfect replacement. And though he should feel happy tears fell

And he didn't know why.

 **KAKASHI! DON'T FORGET NARUTO!**


	73. Chapter 73

**;_; it's been good...**

* * *

12 YEARS LATER...

There were times that Kakashi felt empty and like he had forgotten something very important. he wasn't the only one, a lot of them in the village did, like they were missing something very important.

And there were certain things in their memories they couldn't explain, like how Rin got the Sanbi or how Kakashi had a sharingan, or the treaty in Suna. But even a mind walk had provided no conclusion. Blank spots in a story book that left them with questions and no answers but…

That was fine.

Life moved on and the village was okay. Kakashi had long since gotten over the death of his father and even paid the man's grave it's respect. Obito and Rin had grown up splendidly and Kushina was planning to have another kid.

He wasn't alone.

For a while he thought he was. Something deep inside him felt like it had been ripped away and because he didn't remember what it could be the darkness left him more confused. He tried to drown the pain in anything he could find alcohol, women, mission; but his friends never let him get too far. They always brought him back and checked up on him; they cared.

But it hadn't seemed like enough. They just couldn't fill the void that something he couldn't identify have left behind.

That was until it happened.

When out of nowhere like a tidal wave he was filled to the brim. There was no emptiness, no loneliness just a feeling of overflowing and he wanted that person to overflow too; that he swore on his life.

So Kakashi smiled because he was okay.

"HOW CAN YOU SMILE AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! HE'S LATE AGAIN!"

The pink haired genin yelled at him making him sigh. His mind had wandered as they stood at the training site waiting for what seemed like forever

"Maa maa i'm sure he'll be here soon"

"You're too easy on the dobe"

Said the second Uchiha heir cooley as he leaned against a tree. Kakashi hated the arrogant attitude but he didn't dare reproach the boy lest Itachi be on his case… again.

"You're so right Sasuke ^o^"

Kakashi sighed again at the love struck girl, and looked away. Just then a sound was heard from the distance and they all could guess who it was,

"About time.."

Sasuke groaned as the blonde haired, blue eyed prankster ran toward them and then skidded roughly to a stop.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"YOU'RE LATE! NARUTO!"

The boy gave a crooked smile as he rubbed the back of his head submissively,

"Sorry sakura but it wasn't my fault!"

Her glare was enough to make a criminal confess,

"Really! I was on my way here when i overheard this old lady talking to someone and when i looked over you won't believe who i saw!"

Kakashi groaned already knowing where this was going,

"The hokage!"

Sakura sighed as well but Sasuke perked,

"Obito-sama!?"

Naruto nodded,

"And he had a meeting this morning….. idiot"

Kakashi muttered, Needless to say Kakashi looked at the boy who continued telling of his late adventure. Naruto the son of the fourth hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. He was always the wild card always trying his best and working hard (though terrible with his studies). But it was him who had saved him. Naruto didn't know how and Kakashi didn't know why but since the first time they locked eyes something happened and Kakashi made a promise to the boy at that moment that forever went down in history.

But he was getting lost in thought again and watching Naruto talk so animatedly as his two teammates listened was something that though he was willing to do all day he knew he couldn't, so he interrupted,

"Naruto."

The team of young genin looked at their teacher and he couldn't help thinking how blessed he was. The second heir to the Uchiha clan and a well known genius, A pink haired girl from a civilian family but had the smartest brains in her class and the one and only; unpredictable number one prankster Naruto.

"You have to remember…"

Kakashi said walking to the boy as those blue eyes looked at him in wonder,

"When you're late…"

He dropped a heavy hand on the blonde head who flinched as he ruffled it gently,

"We lose time in training and.."

Naruto pouted and he squatted down at eye level so he could get a full glimpse. The other two members just rolled their eyes used to the routine,

"I get to spend less time with you"

Kakashi said gentle as he brought his hand down so that he could brush a whiskered cheek. The boy had the audacity to blush and pulled his face away,

"I'm still not going to marry you.."

Sasuke groaned as if this was a regular occurrence and it was,

"Can we start training now? I'm ready to take the chunin exams"

Sakura's eyes turned to hearts as she stared at the dark haired boy,

"You can do it Sasuke! ^o^"

Naruto brushed off the scene that had just played because he was used to it as well and ran off to catch up with the team but before he got too far he looked back to see Kakashi standing where he had left him. The teacher's eyes a bit distant before he made contact and waved him off,

"Don't worry i'll catch up"

But he didn't seem to make a move as Naruto turned and that made him stop. And so Naruto with a heavy sigh stomped almost irritatedly back to the surprised man and grabbed his hand roughly. Hands that were too big compared to his own,

"Come on"

Naruto said as he looked at the man with blue eyes too big for his face and a smile too dazzling for anyone to witness,

 _"I won't leave ya"_

Fin.

 **left my final message for the end chapter~**


	74. Chapter 74

**Oh my goodness so that was finally the end. And there was probably more i could have done with it. I reviewed it tons of times and added and added so i probably could have added more but i was so ready to finish that i just went.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Anyway thank you all for following and favoriting and all that good stuff you were awesome. I might do some epilogue chapters of Kakashi and Naruto's relationship in the new future, i have some idea's most of which are one shots others deep stories but we'll see. If you guys have themes you want me to do in regards to the characters i can try….**

 **Try…..**

 **But i was really happy with this over all. I laughed as i wrote, cried (a lot) and just got bored sometimes but i did finish it and that's what matters.**

 **Some of the things i definitely wanted to get across were,**

 **One! It's okay to feel lonely. I think a lot of the characters in Naruto felt lonely and there is nothing wrong with that. Everyone gets lonely. It doesn't make you a weak person or stupid you're just…**

 **Lonely.**

 **But as long as you can find at least one person… one person that will accept you, you will never ever be ALONE.**

 **Second Point! Some parents do stupid things. My own are my own demons. And others have parents that abuse or do things like use and hurt their own children. Some parents have good intentions but never truly understand the consequences. But we can forgive each other. Even if we make mistakes we can try… And no one is saying it's easy but it's worth a shot.**

 **And Last! The theme of Naruto: never give up. Even when things look rough and tough or dark and scary if you keep fighting you're sure to see the light at the end of the tunnel. And sometimes you may need some help along the way or you may need to change your perspective but at least don't stop trying.**

 **Nothing in this world is easy. And sometimes we fall more then we stand but as long as we find the courage to get back up we can make a difference even though it seems small.**

 **So anyway thanks for all the support! You guys can still leave reviews and message me i love reading them and gaining new insight from them as well. Thank you and…**

 **See you later,**

 **Lorenlight.**


End file.
